Of Two Hearts
by Sadako- Tokumei Kibou
Summary: A promise said doesn't mean it's a promise done. The story of the monkey and the princess... Can such a love exist? A princess can only marry a prince... *COMPLETE*
1. Returning Home

****

This is an Alternate Universe (AU) fanfic. It's set in the Middle Ages, but it also will have some feudalism and other traits of medieval Japan as well. I've wanted to write this for some time, but was a little hesitant, because when I had finished looking over this story, it seemed to have a little Disney feel to it.

I hope you don't mind. ^^; 

I will now put up the disclaimer: DBZ doesn't belong to me, so keep the cannons away.

One more warning: This won't be your average fic (and which one of my fics has been average? ^^) and it will appear that some OOC-ness will be present, as well as the pairings (couples) for this story. *Takes in a deep breath* 

__

If you don't like some OOC-ness, AU fics, or another pairing that doesn't revolve around G/CC all the time, DON'T READ. 

****

Of Two Hearts

Chapter 1: Returning Home 

**__**

"So you're looking for a boyfriend, huh?"

Twelve-year-old Goku questioningly looked over his shoulder at the young girl who clutched tightly to him as they rode on the Flying Nimbus. The girl nodded, and Goku raised an eyebrow. "Wearing that outfit? Don't you wanna put some clothes on?" he asked, noting her outfit of simple armor covering her important areas. 

He hadn't noticed the fire in the girl's eyes, and was also oblivious to her hurt, as she shook away her desire to wail. "You jerk!" she cried, pushing him off the Nimbus. A cry of surprise filled the air as Goku plummeted to the ground below.

As he did, the girl sighed thoughtfully, and then blushed, a dreamy look on her face. 'That Goku has no manners at all' she thought. 'But he sure is cute..and strong'. 

***

"I was just wondering.. Are you ever going to think about me again, Goku?"

The scruffy boy fixed his adorable gaze on the girl who questioned him, leaning against the car he was in. He took his hand from his cheek and looked at her curiously. "Uh, yeah, I think so," he said truthfully.

The girl felt her cheeks turn a bright crimson, and she turned away, hiding her face in her hands. "Oh my," she whispered, softly, giddily. "You're so funny."

Goku smiled and then a mix between a perplexed and hesitant look crossed his face.

"Do you think you're ever going to think about me again, Chi-Chi?" 

The young girl could no longer contain her composure and buried her face, which had turned an even darker hue of red, into her hands. Her only response was a soft muse. This led Goku to tilt his head, confused.

***

Eighteen-year-old Chi-Chi smiled softly at her childhood memories. Those times with Goku. They were crazy. Sweet, memorable and crazy. Well, that came nowhere near the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai. Now _that_ was insane. She had gotten so angry with Goku, and it was chaotic to try to get him to understand his promise and win the fight. In the end, she had forgiven him, but had gotten so worried about Goku's fights.

As she had mentioned to Goku several times after the engagement, "I don't want to be a widow before I'm married!" She had never been so afraid in her life. Goku _enjoyed_ fighting and putting himself in dangerous situations.

The best thing to come out of this was her engagement to Goku, and that alone.

Chi-Chi smiled softly once more as she watched Goku's hair sway gently in the wind as they rode on the Nimbus together. Her fingers were laced together around Goku's waist, and she sat behind him, leaning her head against his warm back.

She closed her eyes, peaceful, listening to Goku's heartbeat and his rhythmical breathing. She didn't understand how she fell in love with him so quickly, and how her heart told her Goku was the one for her when she was younger, but it was for the best.

__

Like it was meant to happen, Chi-Chi thought in serenity, and sighed. 

It was silent like this for a few moments, just Chi-Chi holding onto Goku, and Goku looking for the Ox-King's castle. It was said to be at the end of the ocean of pine trees below.

"Hey, Chi-Chi?"

The girl had nearly fallen asleep at the comforting surrounding, but her eyes opened at this question. "Hm?" she mused to her fiancé. She could feel the vibration of Goku's voice against her as he spoke.

"Do you think the Ox-King will remember me? It's been a really long time since he last saw me."

Chi-Chi thought he was worried, and she nodded, chuckling. "Of course he will. How could he forget after I've talked about you for so long?" Goku took the affirmation as a positive one, and finally saw the gray tips of the towers of the Ox-King's castle in the distance.

He smiled. "We're almost there, Chi-Chi! Hold on tight! Faster, Flying Nimbus!"

The fluffy cloud zoomed away at an even greater speed, carrying an exuberant Goku, and a squealing Chi-Chi.

***

Once Chi-Chi and Goku set foot at the entrance of the castle, a very strange aura was in the air. Worry crossed Chi-Chi's face as she looked up at her home. It wasn't the same. Everything was orderly and clean, and there was a lot of commotion, like a noisy crowd, coming from behind the tall gates. 

Guards stood at the gate, and they whispered to each other in confusion. What was the princess doing coming back with a stranger?

"Excuse me," replied one guard when Chi-Chi and Goku walked past them. They stopped and turned to the inquirer. The guard appeared solemn. "The princess may pass, but you may not," he said to Goku. "Who are you?"

Before Goku could answer, Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "What are you talking about? I order you to let him in. He is to come with me, so we may meet with my father."

The guard stuttered, lost, "Y-Yes, ma'am." He and the other guards pulled the gates open, pulling hard at the iron rings attached to the enormous wooden doors. When Goku and Chi-Chi stepped into the kingdom, they discovered it was very different from the last time they had been here.

Lines of row houses filled the Square, where many tents stood tall. Running children played, and common folks strolled by, while men worked hard at the dock, bringing in the day's catch of fish. 

"I don't remember any of this, or those guards," Goku said to Chi-Chi, confused. "I guess your father did a lot while I was gone." 

Chi-Chi nodded, and took Goku's hand. "Come on. We have to go see him anyhow." She kept Goku close to her as she made her way through the people, sneaking behind tall objects, so she wouldn't be recognized as the princess. 

She and Goku faced the same problem of admission as they approached the Ox-King. Chi-Chi became annoyed at this, but before she could speak, the Ox-King took action.

"Let them through," he told the guards cautiously. His eyes never left the black haired stranger standing beside his daughter. He stood from his throne and stepped down the short flight of stairs leading up to his throne.

"Come with me, Daughter," he told Chi-Chi, and turned so she could follow him. Chi-Chi seemed lost, and gave Goku a look that said to wait as she left. She followed her father behind the ruby curtains behind the throne.

*** 

****

Once they were alone, the Ox-King looked down at his daughter, completely clueless. "Who is that boy you've brought?" Chi-Chi raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. "What's that supposed to mean? It's Goku!" 

The Ox-King cast his concerned gaze downward as he rubbed his beard thoughtfully. That name seemed somewhat familiar... 

Chi-Chi frowned, annoyed at her father's actions. Why did he pretend not to know who Goku was?

It finally clicked for the Ox-King and he shook his head. "Hmm," he mumbled, and left the room behind the curtains, returning to his throne. Chi-Chi followed, wondering. What did 'Hmm' mean?

The Ox-King sat down again; appearing troubled for a moment. Chi-Chi didn't notice as she took her position next to her father, bowing her head. She glanced worriedly out of the corner of her eyes at her father. He kept a concerned and thoughtful glare on Goku.

__

Why is he looking like that? Chi-Chi thought worriedly. She looked down at her intertwined hands as soon as the Ox-King spoke. 

"Tell me, boy. What do you call yourself?" the Ox-King asked Goku.

Goku tilted his head, smiling cheerfully. "I'm Son Goku, remember?" 

The Ox-King didn't respond positively to Goku's happy manner. "Did you really come here to marry my daughter?" he snapped. 

Goku kept wearing his trademark grin; despite the fact the Ox-King wasn't very happy to see him. "Of course! A promise is a promise!"

The Ox-King looked Goku up and down, and then held back a scoff. "And what do you think of my daughter?" 

Goku tilted his head to the side, and smiled once more, looking at Chi-Chi. "Hmm. She's tough, that's for sure!" 

The Ox-King glanced at his daughter standing beside him. Though her head was bowed, her pink cheeks, smile, and suppressed laugh were clear to anyone. The Ox-King sighed, as if he were bored. He leaned to the side, placing his elbow on the armchair of the throne. His palm cupped his cheek.

"Yes. And what shall you contribute to the kingdom?"

Goku's cheerful look was replaced by a confused one. "Well, I did win the Budokai..." 

The Ox-King's eyebrows rose curiously. This obviously peaked his interest. "You? And what else?" 

Goku shrugged. "Nothing else really." 

The Ox-King frowned. "Hmph. You're about as useful as dirt, and you think you'll have my daughter's hand? I would have to be insane to give consent!" 

The confused look returned to Goku as he kept his eyes on the Ox-King. What did he mean?

Chi-Chi nearly flinched at those words. No! She mustn't have heard right! But when those words settled into her mind, she knew it was true. Her heart pounded with fear. Jerking her head up, she gazed at her father, wide-eyed.

"What?! Otousan, you can't be serious!" 

The Ox-King jumped to his feet, nearly fuming that his daughter question his decision making in front of noble guards. He spun to retreat behind the curtains once more, his robe swaying behind him.

In that moment, he seized Chi-Chi's arm and pulled her along with him. Alone again, the Ox-King released Chi-Chi. "Have no anger, Daughter." 

Chi-Chi's eyebrows lowered together in her furious eyes. "I should have anger! How could you break your own promise?!"

She didn't care if she nearly yelled at the Ox-King. He may be the king, and the most powerful ruler in the land, but right now, he was being an unfair father.

"How could you?" she asked again.

***

The Ox-King grabbed Chi-Chi's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Heed me. When you were young, it seemed hopeless that we would ever find you a suitor. I took the first opportunity I had. But now things are clearer and your marriage to Goku is therefore unnecessary."

"Nothing is clear!" Chi-Chi blurted. "Explain to me!" 

The Ox-King took his hands off her shoulders and motioned for her to follow him. "Hush now, and come along."

Chi-Chi followed her father deeper into the room, though she burned with anger along the way. None of this was making sense, and just hearing the annulment made her blood boil. _No way could he do this! Not after this!_ She thought.

Chi-Chi stopped alongside the Ox-King, who stood in front of many closed chests, crowded together. He looked at Chi-Chi once more, to make sure she was listening closely.

"You know of the terrible curse of the fire that has been with us, Daughter," he began solemnly. "It burned with a hateful vengeance for reasons unknown. You know the results of this fire. People feared me and no one desired, or could come near this kingdom. I knew that this was not good, and how lonesome you were as a child."

Chi-Chi looked away, vividly remembering the past. "Why did you behave that way? So everyone feared and thought ill of you?"

The Ox-King turned and opened a chest. A cobweb hung in the nearest corner, and dust billowed up as he took out a large portrait. Chi-Chi covered her nose and mouth with her hands, watching her father dust off the portrait.

It revealed a picture of a beautiful woman sitting in a background of colorful flowers. "Mother," Chi-Chi recognized.

The Ox-King nodded. "Aye, my child. It is so. I loved your mother very much, and was a changed man when she left this world. I had fallen into the deepest kind of dilemma, saddened to the very core of this planet. I had a hatred for the ailment that took her, and the ones who had failed to cure her. With a wicked and unforgiving heart, I changed for the worse, and with the burning fire, it contributed to the circumstance."

Chi-Chi looked at her father, touched and sympathetic, nearly incredibly saddened. She hadn't heard the true story in a long time, and hearing her father speak in that tone made her heart drop ten feet.

The Ox-King continued, "That is why, Chi-Chi. When Goku came around, it was an unexpected surprise. A miracle, if you wish to call it that. With his agreement to a marriage to you, I thought this was my chance to make my daughter happy. But now as the years have gone by, things have improved, and I've realized simply...

Goku is no longer needed. I should not give consent for an unnecessary occasion."

Chi-Chi couldn't believe he was going back to that. Her sorrow was quickly replaced with a rush of anger. "What about the huge wedding you planned? It'd be one heck of a surprise if the groom turns out to be someone else!" 

Ox-King shook his head, chiding her. "You needn't speak to me so. I did not annul your marriage, Chi-Chi. I simply rearranged things. You do know only a prince is suitable for you."

That was it! 

Chi-Chi clenched her fists and teeth, never feeling such anger. Her blood boiled, and she felt as if she would erupt with a fiery fury. He didn't care for her happiness! He only wished to be correct in the eyes of ancestors!

The Ox-King added, "We need royal blood in an heir, Chi-Chi. Why not just make the child have complete royal blood? Not only that, but the child is going to rule this kingdom after I'm gone and I have certain requirements I'd like to see in that child. This is for the best."

"The best for _you_!" Chi-Chi blurted. "It's what YOU want! Did you ever consider my feelings? We speak of _my_ wedding here! I deserve to be happy, and I'm happy with Goku!"

The Ox-King wouldn't tolerate this disrespect any longer. "Foolish daughter!" he bellowed. "As a princess, your first priority is to become a good wife to your husband, and I have that husband for you, who will rule this kingdom with his wise hand. What can Goku do? He knows nothing but martial arts! There's more to life than that!"

Chi-Chi spun around with an unappreciative grunt, giving her father her back. She was jerked back suddenly, and spun around, as the Ox-King seized her arm once more and forced her to face him. 

"Forget him!" he firmly commanded. "I asked you to come home with the prize money in the first place, not a dull boy cherished in your fantasies! Now go out there and have him removed from this kingdom." 

A whirlpool of emotions churned inside of Chi-Chi. She had wanted to cry, to scream, to protest, to win... But now, though she still upset, she was surprisingly calm. Her dark, blazing eyes met with her father's. 

The Ox-King could see right through Chi-Chi's façade. Rebellion oozed out of her. 

"NOW," he added. "Do it NOW."

***

Goku had been following Chi-Chi's order of waiting patiently, and he smiled cheerfully again when he saw Chi-Chi and the Ox-King come from behind the curtains. 

The anger stored in Chi-Chi melted into grief when she looked up to see Goku's happy face. Her heart twisted with sorrow. How could she tell him to leave? She loved him. 

Chi-Chi swore she would punish herself, somehow, someway, if she told Goku to leave. Complete authority was in her words, and once she "requests" his departure, she would never see him again...

Kami knew she didn't want that, but....

Chi-Chi shot her father a pleading glance, but his glare cut right through her. _"Say it!" _it seemed to echo. He may be her father, but he was also the king...

Chi-Chi hung her head, fighting the tears and trying her best to ignore the lump that had formed in her throat. "Goku," she whispered shakily as her cheeks burned with anger. Emotion was clearly laced in her speaking.

"Hm?" he inquired innocently.

The nearby guards, who made sure Goku didn't leave, smiled evilly. They had guessed what had happened, and seeing this now would be a treat to them. 

"Goku, you have to go," Chi-Chi managed to utter, hating every word. "I.. I can't be with you anymore. You.. You must leave this kingdom." 

Goku stared at her in disbelief. She had wanted so badly for him to be with her and now that he is, she doesn't want to? "I don't want to go, Chi-Chi. What about the promise I gave you?"

The burning tears threatened to splash down Chi-Chi's face even more. "Please, Goku. Don't make this harder than it already is.." 

"But.."

"Goku, go!"

Goku wished she would look him in the eyes. She certainly didn't sound ashamed when she looked for him at the tournament, fought him, and cared for him in between and during his other fights. This wasn't making any sense to him.

"Is it something I did? I thought we were getting married."

The Ox-King spoke up this time, his eyes bearing him with scorn. "You don't even know the concept of marriage. You will never amount to anything, and certainly aren't worthy of my daughter's hand."

Goku seemed thoughtful and confused. "But I can learn if you give me the chance. I-"

"You dare defy me?! Guards!"

The guards quickly responded to their lord's calling, and seized Goku. Their strength was greater than Goku's, and they had him on his knees. He cried out when one slapped the back of his head with his metal-covered hand.

One guard chuckled at the circumstance, and at Goku's cry. "He dares to speak against you, my lord?" he asked the Ox-King, and yanked Goku's arm toward him.

"Who knows what such a rebellious man might do? I say you shouldn't give him any chances. He should be executed at once!"

"No, no," another guard protested. "This one has incredible strength. His resistance alone showed power. Such a strong man as he should be a slave, my king."

The last guard voiced, "O Great One, my first aide may be correct. This man appears to be the rebellious type and could do some damage with his strength. He is useless to you anyway. Just sentence an exile."

The Ox-King rubbed his beard thoughtfully. He knew the second guard was right. Goku was a very strong person, and he had even seen his strength as a little boy. With all that training over the years, it may have increased over tenfold. 

"I can't argue with Yan," Ox-King said, gesturing toward the second guard. "Goku has strength like I have never seen. Such a creature would make a fine slave. Yes, it shall be." 

He turned to Chi-Chi and patted her on the head. "Some good has come of this, Daughter. You've brought home a good slave. I thank you." 

Chi-Chi wanted to writhe, to scorn with contempt, scream her protests, admit her love.! But she merely turned away, and slipped behind the curtains once more.

Goku sadly looked up. The last he saw was a morose Chi-Chi recede, and his heart sank. _How could this happen? _He thought.

To be continued.

Chapter Two: Chi-Chi's Ambition


	2. ChiChi's Ambition

****

All right, I'm glad you guys like this story so far. Thanks for the reviews. ^_^

To Jessica C: Yes, this has some of OOC-ness, but not so much where it'll annoy anyone, hopefully. There is such a thing as ki, but it won't be heavily emphasized like in the show. I've also changed some things, and like Nitte iz said, Goku was helpless for once. He's still strong, but he's not invincible. It's not going to be like the series very much. I've changed things for a little bit... And if all goes well, I should update every week. 

Of Two Hearts

Chapter 2: Chi-Chi's Ambition

****

A warm, comforting glow from the morning sun cast over the Ox-King's kingdom, coating the land and the inhabitants on it. Rays of dawn penetrated through the silk curtains of a balcony window, and kissed the face of a young girl in bed. 

The warmth of the light awoke her; her eyelids fluttered between open and closed, and they were evidently moist. Fully awake, Chi-Chi sat up and brought her hand to her face. Wetness.

She brought her hand back to observe; crystal tears glittered in the sunlight as they ran down from her fingertips. She had been crying in her sleep. 

Chi-Chi wiped it away on her bed sheets. Well, it was no wonder. Yesterday's events were despicable. She couldn't believe how determined her father was to keep her away from Goku. It wasn't fair. 

****

But it was fated. 'All young girls, but especially the princess, must grow up to become a good wife and mother'. It was just set that way. But so many times did Chi-Chi secretly reject this principle. 

__

Why should I listen to what some men think of a woman's role? I should make my own decisions, she had thought many times. Yet now, she didn't mind it because she would've been able to do this for Goku…

Key word: _would've_

Chi-Chi grimaced. Yes, it couldn't happen with Goku now. The Ox-King forbade any relations to come of them, and told Chi-Chi that he already had a prince for her to marry. _It's over, _Chi-Chi thought, extremely saddened. _I'll become nothing but a worthless creature to my fiancé. I see what will come of it. He will expect me to be with child very soon._

What was so wrong with marrying Goku? Why would Chi-Chi become one with a stranger, and express love to him if she didn't even know him at all? Though it almost wholly applied to Goku as well, it didn't seem so… 

But what could change now? Goku was a slave.

A stab of anger reached Chi-Chi. It wasn't fair! She had wept bitterly, almost wailing aloud, having learned that her marriage to Goku was no more. What hurt even more was those atrocious words her father said to her.

__

"Some good has come of this, Daughter. You've brought home a good slave. I thank you." 

No! She didn't do this! He made it seem like she had brought Goku for that very purpose. It wasn't true! Yet… it was. Many attempts to shut those words out of her head failed, and she had been wounded repeatedly.

She had brought Goku home, and now he's in the lowest position. If it weren't for her…

Chi-Chi shook her head violently, trying to block out the voice again. Guilt and sorrow had been her companions since yesterday afternoon, and now they were trying to be by her side again. It couldn't be.

Chi-Chi slid out of bed and looked out from her balcony. It was still dark, and only a portion of sunlight lit the dark lands. The whole sun would be in the sky soon. She had to hurry.

***

Chi-Chi placed the hood of her cloak over her head as she tiptoed down the hallway. This was a good time to escape to the Slave Headquarters. It was a little past dawn, many people were still asleep, and the guards were protecting the gate opposite to the Slave Headquarters. 

The thick carpet of the hallways softened Chi-Chi's steps, but she was still cautious. The open view of the outdoors was getting closer in sight.

"Princess?"

Uh-oh.

Chi-Chi spun around slowly at the voice. Her heart's speed decreased as she only saw the small silhouette of a child. "Talim," she whispered with relief, and waited for the child to come to her. (1)

Talim stood next to Chi-Chi, her curious brown eyes gazing into hers. "Where are you headed off to?" She blinked, wondering what was going on. Chi-Chi didn't struggle for an answer. 

She knew Talim since her birth, and though she was the shogun's daughter, she still spent large amounts of time with Chi-Chi. Talim was a cute little girl, about aged seven, and was perfecting her skills of being a messenger girl. She had permission to pursue such a career because of her father's positioning. (2)

"You needn't worry, Talim," Chi-Chi whispered. "I'm only going to watch the sun rise." Talim believed the story was true, since it was known for Chi-Chi to watch the sun rise on several days. Of course, at the time, she had been thinking of Goku and sometimes not really watching the sun rise for the heck of it.

"All right," Talim answered. "Later on, though, we must complete our studies. I wish for us to do them together, Princess." 

Chi-Chi smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Talim's head. "You have my word."

That was close. Once again, an obstacle got in Chi-Chi's way. She had made it outside this time, but when she saw a shadow intertwine with hers, she nearly flinched. Her eyes cast up.

A samurai! 

__

Shoot, Chi-Chi thought. She had forgotten the samurai that serve as guards switch positioning, and the cycle of protection occurred every other week. However, she wasn't completely worried. She knew this samurai very well.

The samurai was holding his katana in front of him, as he looked ahead. He had coruscating black hair, and shared the same warm brown eyes as his sister, Talim. He was well built and was the talk of many peasant girls. 

"Wakaru," Chi-Chi greeted.

Wakaru looked down at her. "Where are you going without an escort, Princess?"

Curses again.

Chi-Chi sat and leaned her back against the smooth, cobblestone wall, saying nothing to Wakaru. However, he smiled. "You always come to watch the sun rise out here, because the dawn's breeze is soothing, but you know the view from your bedchamber is prettier, my lady."

Chi-Chi would've usually returned a friendly conversation, but her mind was too occupied with Goku. She looked up at Wakaru, and he frowned at the worry in her eyes. The good thing about him was that though he took his duty as a guard seriously, he was also a good friend.

"What ails you?" he asked. 

Chi-Chi thought carefully. She wanted to tell him about what happened yesterday, but she had to disguise her love for Goku in order not to construct chaos. She started slowly, "Weren't you there when the new slave arrived?"

"New slave?" Wakaru repeated, and shook his head. 

Chi-Chi sighed. "You haven't received word about Son Goku?"

Wakaru nodded. "I remember now. Yes. What about him?"

Chi-Chi groaned. "Don't you see it? Because of me, he's bound to my father. I've brought him into slavery, and it's not fair! I'm afraid of a life sentence for him, but even worse, I fear he hates me for bringing this upon him. I don't want him to think ill of me."

Wakaru looked down thoughtfully. "Hmmm… I sympathize, my lady, but there's nothing you can do." 

"Yes, I can!" Chi-Chi immediately protested. "I'll find a way, even if it costs me."

Wakaru seemed surprised at her protest, and at her determined ways. "But, my lady… May I remind you of the King's wrath? I know he wouldn't lay a hand on you, but his anger is something to fear. In addition, worse things can come about, including putting Goku's life at risk."

He sighed a crestfallen sigh. "If only he weren't a slave."

It suddenly came to Chi-Chi, at that very instant. 

__

"If only he weren't a slave…"

A brilliant idea came to Chi-Chi, and she stood to her feet, a hint of a smile at her lips. She turned and retreated, leaving a suspicious Wakaru behind.

***

It was near midday when Chi-Chi set out a lunch to share with her father. As soon as she prepared the wine for the Ox-King, she sat with him and said grace. As the Ox-King began to eat, he looked at Chi-Chi in bewilderment. Why did she seem so calm?

"So, Daughter, what is it that you wish to speak to me of?" he asked, chewing on a turkey leg.

Chi-Chi glanced at her father, and noticed he seemed curious. Perfect. "Well, I had been thinking about this, and I realized it had been so long…" 

She took a sip of her water, and watched the Ox-King smile out of the corner of her eyes. "That you've had no one, and no husband? I'm glad you see it this way. But do not fret. You will be lonesome no longer."

Chi-Chi frowned. "That wasn't it." 

She turned around in her seat to see the large, grassy field outside. The luncheon was held in a high courtroom, where a beautiful view of the kingdom was present.

"That field has been bare for quite some time," Chi-Chi noted.

Ox-King looked at the field as well. "What do you mean? I have gardeners attend to it daily to make sure the grass stays healthy for the cattle." 

Chi-Chi shook her head, and took a bite of some garlic bread. "No, Otousan… Do you not remember what this field was used for previously? When was the last time you saw action on it?"

Knowing her father was a man of battles, Chi-Chi hoped to see if he would recognize the talk of training soldiers. The Ox-King rubbed his beard thoughtfully, where breadcrumbs were caught.

"You're right. It's been a long time since I've seen some entertainment. Our last jester was executed."

Chi-Chi felt a bead of sweat travel down, as she smiled nervously. "Yes… I was reminding you about the annual tournaments you held. I knew why you had stopped those, but why not hold one this year?"

The Ox-King smiled widely, delighted. "Oh! I had nearly forgotten! Yes, it's been ages since I last held one! A fight would be very nice entertainment."

Suddenly, he frowned. "Wait… Your wedding is soon. The tournament does sound tempting, but your wedding is more important."

Rats. She almost had him. Not to worry…

Chi-Chi casually began to clear the table of empty dishes and bowls. "It's not for at least another seventy moons. By then, I think the knights would have had time to train."

And Goku too, even though I know he'll win. No way can someone match that power, she thought.

The idea was coming together. According to this law's land, Chi-Chi knew that slaves could get promoted if he proves himself worthy by winning a tournament a kingdom holds, or if he saves someone noble, or the princess herself!

No noble would wander far to get in any danger, and Chi-Chi only knew the castle walls surrounding her. The tournament was the only option left…

The Ox-King smiled again. "Yes, that does sound reasonable. I will announce it to the kingdom soon. However, the tournament shall be postponed, when the wedding occurs."

With her back turned to her father, Chi-Chi smiled.

***

The sun was blazing high overhead in the sky, and the summer heat was nearly unbearable for the peasants slaving away at the land. Some were resting now and having their usual lunch of watery soup and a loaf of bread.

Goku was resting under the shade of an oak tree. He had taken his lunch from the noble who delivered it, and went to an isolated spot to eat. The soup was nasty to him, so he settled for one loaf of bread.

His stomach growled loudly, and Goku sighed. He knew this one piece of bread wasn't going to fill him up, but it was better than starving.

Just as he was about to bite into it, Goku heard soft whimpering. 

He turned his head, looking around, and he heard shuffling as someone crawled on the grass near him. He looked down to see a little girl had crawled from the other side of the tree. 

It broke his heart to see the scrawny, dirty little girl, whose eyes displayed such deep hunger. She looked at him, pleadingly, and her stomach detested another moment without food. 

"P-Please…mister…"

Goku couldn't take his eyes off the little girl. She was so innocent, and didn't deserve this. Was she a peasant too? And she kept gazing at the bread in Goku's hand, like she hadn't seen food since birth.

She reminded Goku of Chi-Chi, with her long black hair, and dark eyes. It was almost as if the child Chi-Chi were in front of him. Sympathy filled his heart.

"You want some?" he asked her.

The little girl nodded eagerly, gratitude dancing in her eyes. She held out her tiny, cupped hands to him. Goku smiled gently, broke the loaf of bread in two, and gave her one half.

The girl began to eat it, savoring the softness of the bread. After her first bite and swallow, she looked up at Goku, tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. 

Goku just smiled and continued to eat his half of the bread, until he heard voices.

They were sounding near, and the girl perked up. She saw two figures coming in the distance, and she waved to them. "Okaasan! Otousan!"

When the two figures came close, the father scooped up the girl in his arms. "Oh, I'm so glad to see that you're safe." When he set her on the ground, he saw the bread in her hands. "Oh?"

The mother put it all together, and smiled at Goku. "Thank you so much for sharing with our daughter. I'm sorry if she was persistent, but we hadn't eaten in two days, and you know how we adults can sometimes handle this, but not a child…"

Goku smiled. "It's all right. I've gotten more taken away from me than bread."

__

Like all my money, and the one person I could learn to care about, he thought.

The father looked at Goku and smiled. "Cheer up, though. The King is holding a tournament, and the chances of winning aren't what you think. The winner gets a bit of money for trading products, and training to become a samurai!"

Goku was confused. "But what about the samurai that compete? If we fight against them, we'll lose for sure."

The father shook his head. "Well, the samurai may become shoguns! The tournament has different divisions, so it's not like the beginners will challenge professionals." 

Goku seemed thoughtful. "What about you?"

The father laughed. "Son, I'm only good at working with these calloused hands. I can't hold a sword or nothing if I tried. I'm aging fast anyhow. A strong, young man like you could do better than me."

"Women can't compete as well," the mother added. "They don't think we're good enough like Princess Chi-Chi, and that we can't handle money."

"I wanna fight like Princess Chi-Chi!" the daughter exclaimed. "I bet if she competed in this tournament, she'd win for sure! You should fight too, mister Son." 

Goku turned his head. "I'm not interested."

The father was very confused. "A strong lad like yourself doesn't take a shine to battles? What for?"

"Give it a try," the mother said, reassuringly. "I've seen you work in the fields, and that strength on the battlefield must be astounding." 

"Maybe," Goku whispered.

***

Days had gone by now, and everyone was training hard for the tournament, except for Goku. He had no reason to. Usually, he would think of the challenge the other competitors might offer, but he was thinking about something else.

Ever since he was taken away from Chi-Chi and put into slavery, Goku guessed there was no point in trying to do anything else. Could he be blamed for wanting to spend time with Chi-Chi?

After all, she was the one who wanted to be with him, and Goku didn't object. He guessed it would make sense to get to know her. 

And now his freedom was taken away from him too. He wasn't sure how it happened exactly, but all he knew was that he worked from sunup to sundown, with no luxuries like three meals a day and different clothes, and friends.

He missed everyone he ever knew, and had some weird feeling for Chi-Chi that he tried to shake off, but he recognized it when he knew he missed her.

Goku heard a soft whinny of a horse, and soft trotting, as the horse stopped next to him. Goku looked up at the horse's rider. It was Wakaru, and he looked down at Goku, lost.

"What are you doing? Won't you train with the rest of us? Don't let this opportunity go to waste. Come along now, and see why we're admired for our skills." 

Goku frowned. "I don't want to go. There's no point in trying. You go ahead."

Wakaru slid off his horse, and stood in front of Goku, crossing his arms. "You're obviously lost. Every year, the King holds a tournament to choose new knights and let the lower class people rise to new positions! The annual tournaments are spectacular, and offer excellent training. We make the King happy with our performances."

Goku sighed and leaned against the same oak tree. "I don't care about that… You can go."

Wakaru frowned, and mounted his horse. "Have it your way. You will regret this." The horse galloped away.

***

"What do you mean he doesn't want to?"

Wakaru sighed, as he heard Chi-Chi follow him as he put his horse back in the stable. As he began to feed the horse, he groaned. "You really shouldn't be here in the stables, my lady. Dirt is nowhere near elegance for a princess like yourself." 

Chi-Chi crossed her arms. "Don't avoid my question. Tell me what you mean." 

Wakaru sighed, knowing he couldn't disobey an order from the princess. He turned around to face her once he set a bucket of water for the horse to drink.

He began to talk to Chi-Chi, as he brushed the horse's mane. 

"I'm telling you the truth, my lady. Goku had no desire to fight. He said there was no point, and I tried to get him to understand, but he did not. He had this sad look on his face, like he was forlorn."

Chi-Chi was partly relieved to know that Goku wasn't angry with her, but she wondered why he refused to compete. "What else did he say?"

Wakaru shrugged. "He said he didn't care for the entire matter. He wanted me to leave, so I did."

"No!" Chi-Chi said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You must talk to him once more! Please, say all that you can to convince him! I… Um, my father wishes to see him fight the most."

Wakaru looked at her in concentration. There was a certain look in her eyes when it came to Goku. He knew that the last sentence she spoke wasn't true. She hesitated, seemed nearly destroyed when she heard Goku didn't want to compete.

Wakaru guessed right then…

"So, you would wish for me talk to him at once?"

Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder. It was getting dark outside. She looked at Wakaru again. "I don't want you to get hurt at this hour, but I really wish you would talk to him."

Wakaru nodded, and took out another horse to ride. "I'll do my best, my lady."

***

The moon had barely peaked its silver crescent when Wakaru arrived at Goku's chamber in the Slave Headquarters. He tied his horse to a wooden stake outside, and rapped his knuckles on the wooden door.

He was greeted by a cautious Goku, but then saw the annoyed look on Goku's face. "Sir Wakaru, I told you I'm not interested in-"

"Listen up, friend," Wakaru interrupted, swinging the door open and stepping inside. "I'm not here to harry you. I'm here to make a statement."

Goku growled. "What?"

Wakaru cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together to warm them. He looked at Goku, solemn. "I order you to compete in that tournament. As a slave, you wouldn't dare disobey someone who has authority over you." 

Goku said nothing, and saw Wakaru's sword in its sheath, hanging around his waist. Would he kill him if he protested? He decided to chance it.

"I don't want to compete," he said simply.

Wakaru rolled his eyes. "Heed me. If you truly wish to know, this is a request of the princess'." 

Goku looked up at Wakaru, hopeful and confused. "Chi-Chi?"

Wakaru frowned. "_Princess _Chi-Chi, and yes." 

"She wants me to compete?" he asked, doubtful.

Wakaru nodded. "What part didn't you understand?"

Goku looked down. "But why?" he whispered. "Why does she want to see me compete? Or see me at all? She just brought me here to make her father happy. I-"

A loud smack rang in the air suddenly, and Goku stumbled backwards, his hand cupping his stinging cheek. He looked at Wakaru, who glared at him. "You fool!" he exclaimed. "She's in love with you! Can you not see it?"

Goku's childish, thoughtful face showed his innocence as he looked up at Wakaru. "Love?" he asked.

"Yes," Wakaru replied, walking toward the door. He turned back and nodded at Goku supremely. "And I'd better see your rear on the training grounds in the morning." 

He slammed the door behind him, and Goku didn't move until he heard Wakaru's horse gallop away. 

Goku sunk to his knees, his hand still cupping his cheek. Love? What did Wakaru mean by Chi-Chi was in love with him? How could she be inside of an invisible virtue? What did that have to do with him?

Goku stood up and used the back exit to step outside. He looked up at the moon, in deep thought. 

From afar, a shady figure was watching Goku as it stood from behind a tree. 

"He's a strange one… Yes, very strange. What power he has. Power I can use…"

To be continued…

Chapter Three: Disaster Unfolds

A/N:

(1) I own Talim in the story, but her name is derived from the character Talim in _Soul Caliber 2_, one of the greatest fighting games ever for the PS2 (or any system for that matter). 

(2) In medieval Japan, young boys used to have careers as messengers, but they soon began training to become samurai, so the messenger careers were often given to the girls. 


	3. Disaster Unfolds

****

Of Two Hearts

Chapter 3: Disaster Unfolds

"You!"

****

Goku turned at that voice. He saw several men waving wildly from across the training field, insisting that Goku follow them. Goku knew what they wanted. He knew the other men admired his strength, and wanted him to teach them by the lake, where they could secretly wade.

****

However, Goku preferred to train alone in this area of the training field. A lord had granted permission for the people to train on his fief, and Goku didn't want to wander off and break any rules.

****

Goku got on one knee to adjust the laces on his boots, and to catch his breath. He had been training hard all this time, pushing his body past previously set limits, as he had learned.

****

It wasn't like he could go with the other men anyway. He wouldn't be able to concentrate. 

****

Goku had been thinking of what Wakaru had said to him several nights ago. He had said Chi-Chi was in love with him, and Goku had thought about it for such a long time, wondering what it meant. He wished he wasn't apart from her, so he could know.

****

He wanted to make sense of everything that was happening.

****

The first time he went to the Ox-King's castle, it was too confusing to identify. Chi-Chi had been so happy to be with him, but it meant nothing to the cruel words of the Ox-King, who kept him away from Chi-Chi.

****

Chi-Chi seemed incredibly sad to Goku that day. He had never seen so much sorrow in someone's eyes.

****

Goku picked up the sword he was training with. It wasn't very heavy to him, and he had pretty much done all he could with it, but he continued to practice anyway. He had to be better than everyone else.

That's what Chi-Chi would want, he guessed.

****

He remembered how impressed Chi-Chi was with his skills at the Tenkaichi Budokai. Goku had thought he would see jealousy in her eyes, like everyone else, but she merely stared at him in awe. He had a nice feeling, knowing he amazed someone…

****

He also remembered how worried Chi-Chi was for him as he fought his battles. She didn't want him to get hurt, and wanted his safety. She had wiped the sweat off of him in between his breaks.

****

Another nice feeling arose when Goku remembered that. _It's kinda nice to know that someone worries about you,_ he thought. _Like you mean something to that other person…_

****

Suddenly, an agonizing cry filled the air, and echoed across the land.

Goku became alert, and dropped the sword he was practicing with. He could partially detect where the cry came from, and he yelled for the Flying Nimbus.

Before the cloud came to a halt near him, Goku jumped on it, and ordered for it to zoom across the fields.

Goku knew he had found the scene of pain when he saw the men who had called him before crowd around another man lying on the ground, writhing in pain. Goku jumped off the Nimbus and ran to the men's circle.

"Goku, help!" one man, Hideyoshi, panicked. "We were only swordfighting, but Matsuki was accidentally cut with the sword, and he's bleeding badly!"

Goku looked down at Matsuki's pale face, and the sweat traveling down it. A sword lay in a pool of blood, tainting the grass by his side. Goku took off his shirt to wrap around Matsuki's side, and then he rolled him away from the pool of blood.

"He needs help right away," another man, Daisuke, said. "The nearest place is the hut of the Medicine Woman. Her name is Shi Lu, and she's only about a mile east from here."

Hideyoshi looked hesitant. "But how are we going to get Matsuki there in time? We have no horses, and can we afford to blemish our clothes with his blood?"

Matsuki groaned in a mix of anger, pain, and impatience.

"It doesn't matter!" a third man, Satoshi, exclaimed. He looked at Goku, and then his eyes widened when he saw the Flying Nimbus sitting there. "Um, Goku! Take Matsuki on your flying cloud to Shi Lu's! Make haste!"

Goku nodded, scooped up Matsuki, and jumped on the Flying Nimbus. Matsuki saw he was in the air, and rolled his head back. "Hey, man… I've never been taken in the air like a bird," he mumbled groggily. "Are we going to die? Am I going to fall?"

"You're going to be all right," Goku said, even though a lot Matsuki's blood was pouring onto him. He finally spotted a small hut in the grass, and landed by it.

With Matsuki in his arms, Goku kicked down the door, and stepped inside.

"I'm sorry about your door, ma'am, but please help me!"

***

"All right, already! You don't have to shout," a cranky voice called from the back of the hut. The sound of closing cabinets, and rattling pots was heard, and then a small, elderly woman came to her front door.

"Put him on that bed right over there," she ordered Goku. 

****

Goku placed Matsuki on a cotton futon in the corner, and then looked at the small woman, who was making a mixture in a cup. As she did this, she threw a small cloth, several average ones, and a large cloth in a bowl to Goku. 

****

"Fill the bowl up with water and clean away the blood. Use the small cloth to place on his forehead, and the large one to bandage his side. See to it," she commanded.

****

Goku did as he was told, and then cleaned himself of Matsuki's blood. The woman sat by Matsuki's side, watching him drink the liquid she made for him. Once Matsuki finished, he collapsed on the futon, falling into a deep sleep. 

****

"Wow," Goku said, as the woman took the cup to a basin near the back of the hut. He followed her and continued to speak. "You must be the Medicine Woman, Shi Lu. I'm Son Goku. You're amazing. How do you do that?"

****

The old woman snorted. "Hmph. It's what I do. Never barge in like that. I'm an old woman for Kami's sake. I could've had a heart attack." Goku looked down at her. She had smooth, gray hair, piercing dark eyes, and a short figure. She dressed in an eccentric manner, and carried her wooden stick that served as a cane.

****

"I apologize," Goku said, and then looked over at Matsuki. Shi Lu looked over at him as well. "Your friend will recover. However, you have a door to fix."

****

Goku then looked at the large, scattered pieces of wood on the floor, and smiled nervously. "Oh. I'm sorry about that. Tell me what I should do."

****

Shi Lu used her cane to point at the forest in the clearing. "I know you know how to turn trees into planks. Do it and build me a door with some cattail reeds by the pond near the forest. Bring back a large plank to use as a lock."

****

Goku nodded. "Yes, ma'am." Growing up in the forest and wilderness, Goku knew how to work with his hands, and how to build things for himself, so building Shi Lu a door would be a fair task.

****

About an hour later, Goku attached the newly built door to Shi Lu's hut and sat down, panting. He stiffened when he felt Shi Lu's stick prod into his back. "You're tired?" she asked, disgusted. "A strong, young lad like you shouldn't be after only building a door." 

****

Goku looked up at her. "I've been training all day, ma'am. I'm going to compete in the tournament."

****

"Oh," Shi Lu said, annoyed. "Those silly wars. It's only for the king's pleasure. Oh well. Come with me now, and I'll make you something to drink."

****

"Thank you."

****

Shi Lu was using a broom made of a stick with pine needles attached at the end of it to sweep up the floor, as she watched Goku thoughtfully drink. He grimaced at the taste.

****

"What?" Shi Lu snapped. "Don't tell me you've never tasted sake." 

****

Goku shook his head. "Oh, I have. I just forgot the taste of it…" 

****

The woman rolled her eyes and continued her sweeping. After a few moments, she took the empty cup from Goku and saw him yawning. "You must've had a rough day, child. The sun has hardly gone down, and you're as tired as a newborn. You should go home and get some rest. But first, tell me why you seemed so sad."

****

Goku shrugged. "I was just thinking about something." 

****

Shi Lu frowned. "Now don't try to fool me with that. I'm old, and I know when someone looks sad. What ails you?"

****

"Well," Goku started slowly. He looked down at the cloths hanging near the basin, and how it reminded him when Chi-Chi used one to wipe away his sweat at the Budokai.

****

"I'm not sure how to explain it very well, but I do know that I miss someone who's special to me. I haven't seen her in a long time," Goku explained carefully. "I suppose I think about her when I'm not doing anything else."

Shi Lu snorted again, though this time it was meant to tease. "A sweetheart, hm? You young people are always in a hurry to get into these kinds of things. Well, if you're training for the tournament, you're really not going to see her for a long time. Stay strong about it."

****

Goku nodded, not really listening. Sleep was about to take its toll on Goku. He nearly swooned. He finally took his body's hint that he was really tired. He yawned once more and headed for the front door.

****

"Thank you for everything, ma'am," he said in between another yawn. "You're very kind. Farewell." 

****

He opened the door and began to walk in the cool, summer evening. A breeze caused him to shiver, as he had no shirt on. He continued to walk, but his view was starting to become fuzzy.

****

Goku's instincts told him he shouldn't walk if he could barely see. He started to call for the Flying Nimbus, but he plunged into a world of darkness.

***

****

Chi-Chi sat back against the wall of the Study Room, looking down at her calligraphy. She was sure she had messed a character up. She wasn't concentrating. Her thoughts were on Goku. She hadn't seen him ever since the day she brought him home, and it was killing her.

****

She looked down at a paper next to hers, and then at the small hand holding a reed brush as it made its own Chinese characters with black ink. Talim was doing her lessons with Chi-Chi, as usual.

****

She was copying a saying to write down, so she could hang it up in her chamber. 

Talim was humming to herself as she worked, but suddenly, she stopped as she heard a noise. She put down the reed brush and stood up, listening for the noise again.

****

A fanfare of trumpets, banging drums, and a cheering crowd was occurring outside the castle walls. 

****

"Princess, listen!" Talim exclaimed joyfully. "Do you hear that?"

****

Chi-Chi stood to her feet as well and heard the noises too. She strolled to the stone cutaway window in the wall and looked down. The crowd of people looked like ants, and the noise was even louder than before.

****

"I can't see!" Talim whined from below.

****

Chi-Chi lifted Talim up to see the parade below. "Wow!" she raved. "It's beautiful! What do you think this is for? Is it your birthday, Princess? Is that why the King is doing this?"

****

Chi-Chi shook her head, confused. "It's not my birthday, but I am full of questions like you are. Come now, and let's go see what the commotion is about." She took the little girl's hand and led her to the first floor of the castle.

****

They squeezed through the crowd and came close to the parade. 

****

"Here he comes!" voices exclaimed. 

****

"He has finally arrived!" more voices rang.

****

"Hail our prince!" more voices sang.

****

The Ox-King waited on a platform at the end of the crowd, and commanded the people to make a path for the visitor they were cheering for. Talim and Chi-Chi moved closer to the Ox-King and waited to see whom everyone was so excited over.

At first, it was impossible to see the guest with the crowd moving and being so loud. The Ox-King quieted the crowd and then spread the people apart so the guest could step up onto the same platform he stood on.

****

Once the guest came up, the Ox-King welcomed him with a firm handshake and then turned toward Chi-Chi. "Ah, I'm glad to see you, Daughter. Look and behold, for this is the man you will call your husband, Prince Vegeta."

****

Chi-Chi's eyes widened, and she nearly gasped. No! This couldn't be!

She looked down, almost startled, as she felt Prince Vegeta kneel before her and kiss her hand. "Greetings, wife," he said in his smooth voice. 

****

Chi-Chi wanted to yank her hand away. She had to stop herself from doing just that, and suppressing her anger, though she was beyond disgusted. She wanted to run away. 

****

This was all wrong! It was painful enough to be taken away from Goku, but now she is betrothed to this strange man? Chi-Chi should've taken that moment to faint. 

She couldn't believe it. This very circumstance was like two strong hands that ripped her heart in two, as if it were paper.

****

Vegeta stood and faced the crowd, smiling, as he would begin the ceremonial welcome speech. 

****

"People of this Mighty Kingdom," he spoke in a loud, clear voice. "I'm glad to have traveled all the way from my homeland to rule this place. I would take no other offer than to be your king, and—" he paused, and put his arm around Chi-Chi, pulling her close to him. 

****

"To be the loving husband of your beloved princess. I give you my word that I'll care for this woman and be your respected king, who will soon offer a son with the same great traits that I have. I say here and now-"

****

Suddenly, the noise of yelling samurai and running horses interrupted Vegeta's welcome speech. The samurai skidded to a stop near the Ox-King and looked up at him frantically. "We apologize, Your Majesty, but we have news of two injured competitors for the competition!"

****

"What?!" the Ox-King roared. "Who? Tell me who they are!"

****

One samurai opened a scroll and quickly skimmed the writing. "They're Son Goku and Nakaguchi Matsuki! They are located near the hut of the Medicine Woman in the farther country, sire!"

****

"Goku!" Chi-Chi whispered frantically, worried out of her skin. She didn't see several confused people look at her. Why would she worry about a lowly peasant when she's going to be married to a prince? They wondered.

****

The Ox-King growled, not liking this. "Fetch them at once and take them to the apothecary on the second floor. Make haste!" 

****

"Yes, Sire!" The two samurai echoed as they saw to the Ox-King's command. 

****

Once they left, Ox-King gave Vegeta permission to continue his speech.

****

Chi-Chi didn't hear of any of the good things Vegeta was promising, or the applause the kingdom was giving him. She didn't even hear Vegeta speak well of her, as if he knew her his whole life. Only one thought was in her mind.

**__**

Goku

**__**

Is

**__**

Hurt.

****

She knew this thought would bug her unless she did something about it. And she was going to.

***

****

The stars were shining brightly when Chi-Chi snuck out into the room where the apothecary had taken care of Goku and Matsuki. Chi-Chi had taken a basket full of items that would speed up the process of their recovery. 

****

Quietly, she softly closed the door behind her and lit a candle. Using that as a guide, she made her way to one of the two beds in the room. She placed the candle, in its holder, on top of a small stand and knelt before the person in the bed.

****

"Hey," she whispered, and reached out to touch the person. She shook him gently, and he stirred, mumbling something. When he opened his eyes, they widened and he gasped hoarsely. 

****

"P-Princess?" Matsuki rasped. 

****

"Shh," Chi-Chi hushed him, and took out a water gourd. As she did this, Matsuki tried to sit up to see what she was doing. "You shouldn't be here, Princess," he rasped again. Chi-Chi took out a roll of bandages and a mixture of herbs to put on his wounds.

****

"You hush and lay down now," she said, and started to replace his old, bloody bandages with fresh ones. She brought him an extra blanket to keep him warm, and left a small snack on the stand next to his bed.

****

She rose to leave, and smiled once Matsuki thanked her for he generosity. "It's nothing. Close your eyes and go to sleep." 

****

Once Matsuki lay down again, Chi-Chi took the candle and looked for the next bed. It was by the window, where the cool breeze would blow the most, and not by the cracks in the walls.

****

Chi-Chi placed the candle on the stand next to that bed and knelt before it. She heard the person's deep breathing, and was still for the moment she took in the sleeping form of Goku through her eyes. 

****

"Goku," she whispered, and slowly reached out to touch his face. Her fingers pressed against the skin of Goku's cheek, and she was surprised. It was so cold.

****

"Poor Goku," she whispered once more, and retrieved the second blanket she carried with her. She laid it on Goku carefully, and then took the folded cloth off his forehead. It was hot.

****

Chi-Chi was worried. His forehead was hot, and he was having chills. She hoped he wasn't coming down with some type of fever. 

****

Chi-Chi put a fresh, damp facecloth on his forehead, and ran her fingers through his hair. How hair so spiky was also so soft amazed her. Goku awoke under Chi-Chi's touch.

****

When Chi-Chi heard his mumbling, she pulled her hand away, but smiled softly once Goku fixed his eyes on her. "Hey. How are you doing?" she whispered.

****

Goku blinked as he stared at her, like he wasn't sure what he was seeing was really there. But Chi-Chi was really there, because Goku thought he had never seen anything so pretty than the candlelight glowing warmly on Chi-Chi's soft face.

"What?" Chi-Chi said, as she noticed he was looking at her for so long. 

****

Goku immediately took his eyes off her when she said that. Why did he do that anyway? "Nothing," he whispered. "I'm just really tired."

****

"All right," Chi-Chi said, and looked through the basket at her feet. "Do you need your bandages changed?"

****

Goku shook his head slowly. "I didn't get hurt like that. But I am really hungry." 

****

"All right. Wait a minute."

****

Goku watched as Chi-Chi took out a water gourd and small portions of different kinds of food on a small, wooden plate. She was really careful about doing this right.

****

"Chi-Chi?"

****

"Hm?" Chi-Chi mused as she brought the small meal to the stand. She looked at Goku, who seemed rather touched.

****

"You came here just to see me?" he whispered.

****

Chi-Chi smiled at his innocence, and felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Yes…"

****

Goku smiled and took the facecloth off his forehead. "Thank you." When he sat up to eat the food, Chi-Chi noticed he had no shirt on. Blushing even more than last time, she averted her vision of him.

****

She forced herself to keep her eyes off his chest until he finished eating, and then continued to look away as she cleaned up.

****

After Goku finished eating, Chi-Chi came to take away the dishes he used. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly as she saw Goku looking at her curiously, smiling brightly as well. 

****

There were crumbs on his face, which Chi-Chi reached out to brush away. She guessed no one ever really helped Goku with these kinds of things, as she felt his curious eyes on her. 

****

Goku looked down at her, confused. What was she doing?

****

Suddenly, Goku reached for something dangling from Chi-Chi's neck. He held a sparkling birthstone, embedded in gold, in his palm. He examined it curiously. 

"What's this?" he asked, getting closer to Chi-Chi.

****

Chi-Chi felt her cheeks flame as she felt Goku's bare skin pressed against her own as he scooted closer to her. Extrication followed as Chi-Chi's eyes fell to Goku's bare chest. The sight of it was steadily unwinding a certain emotion…

****

Oh, the question.

****

Chi-Chi looked down at the bottom half of the necklace in Goku's hand, ignoring the fact that his hand was near her breast. "That's my necklace," she told Goku. "It was my mother's, and she was supposed to give it to me, but she died. So my father gave it to me when he felt the time was right."

****

"Hmm," Goku said, looking the necklace over. Chi-Chi took it off for him and let him see it. After some examining, he asked, "Are all jewels as good-looking as these?"

****

Chi-Chi looked down at it. "Not all, but this one is my birthstone. The sapphire was custom-made, so that's why it looks the way it does. What's your birthstone?"

****

Goku shrugged. "I don't remember anything except my Ojiisan Gohan, but he did find me in the woods in early June."

****

"Then it's a pearl. Those are really pretty."

****

Goku smiled at her. "A lot of things are pretty." He opened the overlapping material at the chest of her kimono. Chi-Chi's face began to color red slightly as he her hands slowly reached for his. Umm…what was he doing?

****

Blithely, Goku placed the necklace in the material, so it wouldn't fall out of place. He patted the material to make sure the necklace was secure, and he gave Chi-Chi a look that confused her, but there was something else…

****

Now really wasn't the time to give her a certain look. It must've come from when he patted her… Chi-Chi looked away, denying admission to displays of affection. 

****

"Um, aren't you tired, Goku?" she asked, changing the subject. "It's well into the night, and people are going to wonder whether you're better or not."

Goku gave her a curious look before settling under the blankets. That was funny, he figured. Why did she seem embarrassed?

****

Chi-Chi didn't want to leave, but the candle's flame was starting to dwindle.

****

"Chi-Chi?" Goku whispered before she could leave.

****

She turned back and looked at him. "Thanks," he told her again, and Chi-Chi could see sincere gratitude and, she almost swore… affection. 

****

It made her glad to know that Goku didn't see her as just 'the Princess' but as a person, a human with feelings… It only made her desire to connect with him ache with more intensity than before.

****

Chi-Chi smiled. "You're welcome. Get some rest now." 

***

****

Very early the next morning, Chi-Chi was ready to see Goku again, to see how he made it through the night. She could hardly sleep, wondering about it. However, the moment she stepped out of her bedchamber, her heart nearly jumped in her throat.

****

Vegeta.

****

He stood there, crossing his arms. Chi-Chi was afraid now. Firstly, how did he just appear there? Second, why was he looking so… mean and demanding? 

****

"V-Vegeta," she stuttered, confused. "What are you doing here?" 

****

Vegeta's fiery eyes looked right through her. "Where were you last night?" he demanded to know. 

**__**

Um, in my bed? Chi-Chi wanted to tell him, but before she could say a word, Vegeta smiled a bit. "Out in your garden, weren't you? The Ox-King told me you loved the flowers you grew over the summer."

****

Oh, that was a relief. Chi-Chi nodded to assure Vegeta.

****

"Hmm," Vegeta said, and then turned his back. "Follow me." Chi-Chi obeyed, to not cause any trouble. She and Vegeta retreated to the garden outside, and Chi-Chi sat on a wooden bench near the marigolds.

****

"What is it?" she asked Vegeta, who looked thoughtful.

****

Vegeta looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You deserve to know a little about the man you're going to wed, don't you think? We didn't have the chance to greet each other properly yesterday." 

**__**

That's what you think, Chi-Chi thought, but nodded in agreement.

****

Vegeta looked up at the sky proudly as he crossed his arms again. "You have no idea of the worlds out there, or the people out there. It's a good thing you have me, Prince Vegeta, son of King Vegeta from Planet Vegeta." 

****

Chi-Chi blinked.

****

Vegeta continued, "My home is a far away land, and just so I don't confuse you, just think of my land as a reservation for a very special people on the other side of the world. Our people have always been strong warriors and rulers, and we're also peaceful and tolerant of most other nations.

****

"We like to form alliances with other kingdoms, so there is more to rule, and more royal children to be born. This is why I came to this kingdom. Of course, your father and mine had a very deep talk about this first. It had taken years for an agreement to be made, due to some foolishness."

****

He sighed. "But please don't think I'm like my father. I am serious about you and me… You're the only one for me, Chi-Chi, and no one else. If someone else even tries to look at you, I'll be sure to have his head."

****

Vegeta looked at Chi-Chi to see her reaction. She had on a straight face, but Vegeta also saw something else. It seemed as if he looked right through her.

Another man… 

****

There was another man she cared about. He could see it in her eyes.

****

He nodded at her. "As you know, you won't have to worry about all that because we will be wed soon."

****

Vegeta picked a daisy from the garden and tucked it in Chi-Chi's hair. His hand patted her cheek softly. "Stay sweet." He turned to leave, but Chi-Chi objected for him to go.

****

He turned back, and Chi-Chi nearly sighed. She had noticed his concentration. She knew the way he looked at her. He might've known about Goku. In order to deem this as false to Vegeta, Chi-Chi spent a few more hours with him, showing him around the kingdom and talking to him.

****

And it tore her apart, knowing she was lying to herself and to him.

****

After breakfast, Chi-Chi retreated to her bedchamber and moaned softly, never feeling anything so good as her soft bed. She was so tired after being with Vegeta for hours before the crack of dawn. 

****

She hated the fact that she was too tired to go see Goku, besides the fact she now knows her chances of getting caught are higher. 

**__**

Goku… Chi-Chi thought, concerned. _Please get better. You need to. You have to. Not just to compete in the tournament… but for me._

***

****

It was midmorning when Goku was checked on again, this time by several people in the Slave Headquarters. They had crowded around Goku's bed as a skilled female peasant, Hanako, checked on Goku.

****

She pulled her head away from Goku's chest and faced the other men who had trained with Goku the day before.

****

"His heartbeat is regular, but his breathing is slowing down, as if he were struggling to breathe. The thing is, I don't hear any wheezing." 

****

Hideyoshi swore under his breath. "Are you positive, Hanako? It sounds like you've diagnosed him with a life-threatening ailment!" 

****

Hanako frowned. "I'm positive. Why would I lie? Goku's not going to die. He just needs lots of rest." 

****

Daisuke sighed. "Well, I hope he gets better. You know what the lords do to slaves who prove useless to them. A useless man is like a lame animal they say, so they just kill him. But we can't let that happen to a good man like Goku. Where could we hide him?"

****

Hanako shrugged her shoulders. "I'm honestly lost… Goku's fever has returned as well. Why does he do this to himself? He wins the praise of our lords for the work he does, but it's because he works harder than everyone else, pushing himself…"

****

Hideyoshi nodded thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it, Goku always did seem unusually strong…"

****

"And," Daisuke added. "He hasn't woken up for the morning meal. He's always the first to hop to meals."

****

"Oh!"

****

Hanako gasped as she inspected Goku's pillow. She heard Hideyoshi and Daisuke crouch to where she was. "What is it?" Hideyoshi asked. Hanako seized something shiny protruding from under Goku's pillow.

****

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it!" she exclaimed.

****

"Knew what?" Daisuke asked. Hanako looked at him brightly. "Don't you see it? I thought something was wrong when I examined Goku this morning. He had an extra blanket, fresh bandages and there are crumbs on the wooden stand. Someone was here!"

****

Hideyoshi snorted. "Don't be a fool, Hanako. The apothecary always checks on the ill folks every few hours."

****

"Oh?" Hanako asked, and held out something in front of him. "Explain this."

****

A golden necklace with a sapphire stone attached to it hung from Hanako's fingertips.

****

Hideyoshi gasped. "Huh? Alas, it is the princess's! What…?"

****

Daisuke blinked. "No, that can't be… That can't be the same necklace. The King gave Princess Chi-Chi that necklace on her eighteenth birthday, passed down from her mother who received the same necklace on her eighteenth birthday. Could it be…?"

****

Hanako nodded and held the necklace tighter. "It _is_ the same one. The princess was here last night, checking on Goku."

****

"That foolish girl," a new voice spoke.

****

Hanako, Daisuke, and Hideyoshi turned around to see another slave glare at the necklace in Hanako's hands. "Han Wong," Daisuke chided. The tall, dark-haired stranger left the Headquarters and stepped outside.

****

He looked up into the sky, wondering… 

****

To be continued…

Chapter Four: Pressure Ensues

****

A/N:

****

(1) Yes, I had to make Vegeta the prince and Chi-Chi's fiancé. Sorry if it was predictable! I should write more about Veggie anyway and I kinda (just an teensy little bit) like the idea of V/CC, even though I'll always love G/CC first.

(2) About the birthstones and stuff… I'm positively sure that Grandpa Gohan found Goku in early June and gave him an adoptive birthday around that time. I remember reading the manga and watching episode 274, _He's Always Late_. 

I'm guessing Goku's adoptive birthday is June 2-10, even though he was actually born like a week earlier or something.

****

(3) _Still_ about the birthstones and stuff… I'm not sure when Chi-Chi's birthday is, so I just gave her my birthday month (September). ^_^;

I'm not even going to try and give her Virgo traits. It's more fun when you can give a character a personality. 

****

Lady Kouga: Thanks.

****

Gogirl: Yep, but I can't say who it is just yet. Wow, I didn't even think about that scene until you told me. It IS like Aladdin, and I didn't even mean to write it that way! Two points for you!

****

Chief316: Thanks. This is an AU fic after all. I didn't water Goku's power down tremendously, but I'm not making him the strongest man in the universe here either. You'll see how it develops over time. 

****

Kiona: Wow, thanks a lot! Well, the next chapter is here.

****

Lady Athena X: Thanks. Yes, Chi-Chi's just like that and she's only going to get even sneakier. 

****

Jessica C: Yep. It was supposed to be wedding preparations before Chi-Chi brought up the idea of the tournament. It will still go on, but when the wedding finally happens, the tournament will be put on hold.

****

Carrie: Thanks.

****

No name: I can't reveal it just yet.


	4. Pressure Ensues

****

Of Two Hearts

Chapter 4: Pressure Ensues

****

Carefully, almost invisibly, fall had made its way to the kingdom and disappointed the ones who had not wished for summer's end. The colorful leaves had fallen; the usual chilly breezes and the signs of people dressing warmer had truly come at last.

Today was just another usual day, as serene and plain as the calm seas.

Or it should have been.

Chi-Chi placed a wisp of her dark hair behind her ear and stared down thoughtfully at her calligraphy again. She smiled wistfully and sat back against the wall, looking over her work so far. Yeah, it was all right.

Closing her eyes, she sighed, remembering the last time she was with Goku. That time alone with him… It was magical to her. All she did for the few moments she was with him was care for him, but it felt so nice to do it.

Many vivid pictures of Goku and his reactions stayed in her mind, like they were burned in there. 

Another sigh.

At Chi-Chi's side, Talim gazed up at the older girl adoringly. "Your writing is so elegant, Princess. Nothing like mine at all. You're so great." She smiled a smile that could place even the toughest person into submission. "I hope to be as pretty and good as you are when I get older."

Though tinted cheeks would have followed praise, Chi-Chi merely opened her eyes and looked down. _No, you don't, _she thought, but instead smiled weakly at Talim. 

The young girl tilted her head in confusion. "Princess? Is something the matter? Lately, you seem to ponder about something, and sometimes I think you worry about something."

Chi-Chi glanced away as she reached for her reed brush. Great, even a child had noticed that she had daydreamed about Goku. 

"It's nothing," she answered softly, and continued her calligraphy. 

Accepting it as true, Talim returned to her studies as well, but not for long as she observed Chi-Chi out of the corners of her eyes. The only sounds in the Study Room were the gentle swishes of the reed brushes dancing across paper, until Talim spoke.

"You know what, Princess? I can read the _waka_ you're writing. It's very pretty."

It was an accomplishment for someone of a young age to be able to read Chinese characters, and this fact proved impressive to Chi-Chi. "Really?" she asked Talim.

"That's wonderful."

Talim nodded eagerly. "I can read it to you." She bent over to study Chi-Chi's paper and read aloud:

"Since our first meeting,

My love has been more profound

Than that of others,

Though it matches not the hues

Of the cloth from Shikama." (1)

The dreamy look melted off the younger girl's face suddenly as she perked up with a new interest. "You speak of Prince Vegeta when you write that, don't you?" 

Chi-Chi smiled softly. "Hmm," she mused. "It's something more…"

***

At the throne, Vegeta looked up at the Ox-King, interested in what he was saying right now. Earlier that morning, Vegeta had been attending to other matters that the Ox-King ordered him to take care of, but now he was making a very interesting offer.

The Ox-King chuckled heartily as he pointed to the battlefield below outdoors. "I'm sure you've heard of the annual tournaments I hold and how they arouse the people. It's a very interesting and entertaining event, one that the best men dream of entering. I'm glad to hold one while you're here, Vegeta."

Vegeta folded his arms across his chest, nodding. "Yes, I've heard of the tournament… I want to enter."

The Ox-King's smile faded into a frown, and his happy face was replaced with an incredulous look. Then he laughed, causing Vegeta to frown and twitch.

"Don't be silly, my boy," the Ox-King laughed. "You know the prince's safety can not be risked."

This time, it was Vegeta who had the soft laugh. He smirked arrogantly and looked the Ox-King in the eyes. "May I remind you that I come from a line of strong warriors, exceptional fighters, and I am the son of King Vegeta. Trust me, Sire, my fighting skills would be a sight to see."

The Ox-King remembered what Vegeta said was true, and just imagining the battles was a pleasure to him. He smiled. "You're right." 

Then he gave Vegeta a serious look. "You may enter the tournament, but do heed my word. You are at risk for many things, fatal injuries being one of them. Do not die, for Chi-Chi will be so unhappy."

Vegeta gave a sharp nod and turned to leave.

When he rounded the corner, he stopped to see the second turret in the distance, where Chi-Chi and Talim were.

But it wasn't Talim that Vegeta cared about right now.

Chi-Chi…

Vegeta frowned. His wife-to-be was behaving in a peculiar manner, and it had come to his attention. Chi-Chi never seemed very happy to merely be with him, and it seemed she busied herself to avoid situations where she was alone with him.

Vegeta also noticed she spaced out frequently, and it was rumored that she had a concern for a certain slave.

__

If it keeps going like this, she might actually fall for this 'Goku', Vegeta thought. 

__

Therefore, he is an enemy and must be eliminated. If I rid him, he'll be out of her sights for good.

With that thought turning into a goal, Vegeta continued walking, seeking to make it come true.

***

Clothes, books, shoes, silk material, and other objects flew frantically behind Chi-Chi. She continued to look thoroughly through every place in her bedchamber. The clinking of cups accompanied the sound of bedspreads and blankets shuffling.

Chi-Chi leaned back away from her bed and felt her heart race harder than it ever did before. "No," she whispered in despair.

She threw the pillows off her bed and ran her hand along the cool surface underneath. "No, where is it…?"

Talim watched Chi-Chi ransack her bedchamber, and was almost scared. What on earth was Chi-Chi doing? Talim had never seen her behave this way before. 

She saw Chi-Chi head over to her closet and roughly pull the large, wooden shutters apart. She frowned as Chi-Chi threw herself in there, searching for something once more.

__

What on earth is going on with this woman? Talim wondered. _Should I ask?_

After a few moments of searching, Chi-Chi backed away from the closet and spun around, gasping slightly; her hands flew to her face suddenly. "Kami, no," she whispered, her face going pale. Only gravity kept her from swooning.

She fixed her disbelieving eyes on the small girl looking up at her, worried. "Talim…?"

Chi-Chi walked over to her and knelt to her level, placing a hand on each shoulder. Talim looked into her eyes as she responded shakily, "Yes, Princess? What ails you? What is it that you seek?"

Chi-Chi sighed nervously and then looked at Talim, biting her lip. "My necklace… The same one I received on my birthday, and the very same one my mother passed on to me. It's gone, and I don't know where it's at." 

Talim's brown eyes grew huge with concern and she tensed. "Oh…"

Chi-Chi nodded, confirming this crisis as true. "I can't afford this. That's the only physical thing I have to remember my mother by, and I can't imagine what will happen if my father finds out."

Talim nodded as well, and then an uneasy look crossed her face. "That will be bad, Princess, but wouldn't it be a worse dilemma depending on the necklace's location? Depending on where you lost it…"

Chi-Chi gently squeezed Talim's shoulders, and the girl watched her hang her head. She was about to ask "What?", but she heard Chi-Chi mumble, "Wait… I know where it is…"

This was bad. Talim would be the first person to know that she had been sneaking off to go see Goku. That's the last place she had her necklace. She swore she hadn't heard it slip out of her kimono, but it did, and she didn't even notice as she changed for bed that night.

"Where is it, Princess?" Talim asked.

Her head still hanging low, Chi-Chi answered, languid, "My little messenger girl… It's at the Slave Headquarters, near the farthest wall. Please don't ask how it got there, but I now know that's where it is."

Talim's eyes dilated with surprise, and she blinked. Surprise was written all over her face. Then she nodded and stood straight and tall. "As your messenger girl, I'll retrieve it for you, Princess. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be careful, and I know how costly it is if the necklace is seen."

Warmth surrounded her as she received a grateful hug from a very relieved Chi-Chi. After a word of thanks being said, Talim grabbed a goatskin pouch filled with a few coins and headed off to the Slave Headquarters. 

It wasn't a problem for Talim to exit the palace and skip along the cobblestone path leading to the grassy area of the Slave Headquarters. As the younger sibling of a top guard, she had the freedom to wander in this area, in addition that her father is a shogun. 

It also was a common sight to see children playing around outside, so that assured Talim of not being suspicious.

However, that idea dwindled as she neared the Slave Headquarters. The laughter and happy voices of the children faded away. Slightly nervous, the girl entered the headquarters and remembered Chi-Chi's guidance. "The farthest wall," Talim whispered to herself over and over. 

She searched carefully, still being cautious to the fact that any slave could return at any time. 

Finally, Talim guessed it was near the futon against the wall farthest from the entrance. Her guess proved accurate as she spotted two goatskin pouches, similar to her own, lying on the futon.

"I've found you," she whispered, opening one of the pouches. The bluish gleam of the sapphire indicated she had found the necklace. She closed the pouch and was ready to switch it for her pouch of a few silver coins.

"Talim?"

Uh-oh.

Startled, Talim jumped as she spun around. She immediately dropped the pouches and leaned back against the futon, losing her balance. Her worried eyes looked up at the guard on horseback near the entrance.

"Um, 'Nii-chan!" Talim sputtered. 

Wakaru looked down at his sister, confused and suspicious. "What are you doing here?" 

"Well," she started, trying to feel for the correct pouch under the blankets behind her. She was hoping her talking would distract Wakaru from noticing.

"'Nii-chan, I'm only playing a game with the other children. I think one of them hid in here. I'm seeking him. You know, the children hide, and I seek? The other children are in the farther area of the village, and you know just as well as I do that I can't go there alone."

Wakaru sighed sympathetically. What could he tell her now? It was a sacrifice that she has more than other children, but less privileges? It wasn't her fault. She was born under such circumstances.

"I know, Sister. You're a child, and children need to play, but do remember that these slaves have work to do and only gave you things to be nice and send you away. Did you do your lessons?"

Talim nodded, and slipped the pouch she grabbed inside her tunic. "Um, I don't think Taro is here…" she said, referring to one of the playing, village boys. She left the empty facility and looked up at Wakaru innocently. 

He shook his head, smiling, and fished a piece of wrapped chocolate out of his pocket. He bent over and placed it in his sister's small hand. "Here you are. Now be a good girl and stay out of trouble. If you see Taro, tell him to stay out of here."

"All right," Talim sighed, feigning disappointment, and walked away. It was okay if Wakaru told her to leave the Slave Headquarters. She had accomplished her mission and there was going to be no more worries.

***

The sun was slowly beginning to disappear behind the mountains when the men who trained for the competition started to head home. Some had stayed longer in the fields to train into the night, but others were truly tired and called it a day.

Goku was one of those men who had stopped for the day. Well, he wasn't really _that _tired, but something far worse and irritating was bothering him.

Beads of salty sweat stung Goku's eyes as he forced himself to limp back to the Slave Headquarters. He growled through his clenched teeth, angry at his stupid limp.

Earlier, he had been meditating in the tallest trees in the forest. When he had heard a sudden noise, he teetered backwards, startled, and lost his balance, falling out of the trees.

His quick instincts saved him from death, but it couldn't prevent this terrible, bloody gash in his leg.

__

I don't believe this. I was so focused, and then I jumped over a noise… Probably a stupid animal or something, Goku thought angrily.

He would have taken the Nimbus as a ride back to the Headquarters, but he believed walking on his leg would strengthen it. 

Once he got back, he immediately crashed onto his futon, only to groan and move aside the two pouches he had left there earlier. One contained special plants Shi Lu gave to him in case he got wounded in his training, like today. The other was halfway filled with the few coins he had to pay tax with. 

However, as he moved the pouches aside, he noticed they didn't feel the same. One didn't feel the same. Goku grabbed the unfamiliar pouch and opened it. Curiosity was written all over his face as he gently lifted the item in the pouch.

What was such an expensive piece of jewelry doing here? How did it get here?

Goku blinked, looking over the necklace. It seemed familiar. Oh! Goku's brows shot up as he remembered. Chi-Chi wore this the night she went to visit him.

__

She must've dropped it. That's not a problem, he thought._ I'll give it back to her. But first, I'm going to get some water for this leg…_

Goku groaned as he swung himself off the futon and retrieved two water buckets in the corner. He headed out to the watermill behind the Headquarters, just as some other slaves came in.

***

As soon as Talim felt it was safe, she retreated to Chi-Chi's bedchamber and closed the doors behind her. The pouch she held closely to her chest was leveled down to her side as she sighed with relief. She was curious when Chi-Chi spoke.

Chi-Chi sniffed the air, confused, and then looked at Talim. "Do you smell that? There's an aroma in here… It smells like mint or potpourri." 

Talim's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, and she sniffed the air as well. The aroma was very strong where she stood. Suddenly, fear jumped into her heart.

She opened the pouch…

No!

Talim's eyes widened as she gazed into the pouch, motionless, invulnerable to Chi-Chi's questioning. There in the pouch was not the necklace, but medicinal herbs. She had gotten the wrong pouch by mistake!

Talim's statue-like figure was worrying Chi-Chi and she shook her gently, only to stop and have the same wide-eyed expression. 

"Talim…"

The horror-stricken girl could only meet Chi-Chi's eyes for a moment, before she quickly spat, "P-Princess, I… I apologize. I tho-thought I had the right one." On and on, she rambled about her encounter with Wakaru and her ways to avoid suspicion.

Chi-Chi couldn't blame Talim; only a sick feeling churned in her stomach. Her only chance to redeem herself was placed in the hands of a child-a child who didn't deserve this pressure-and was in vain.

"I'm so sorry," Talim concluded, almost brought to the point of tears. Would this mistake ruin her reputation as a good messenger girl? Her only chance to impress Chi-Chi was shattered.

She looked up at her, concerned. "Is it possible to get the necklace back? Or is all hope lost, Princess?"

***

As a carefree man would, the royal Prince Vegeta strolled peacefully among the people. He stepped out for a moment of fresh air, breaking away from the stuffiness of the palace, and had then decided to just take a walk.

Secretly, he was aiming to find out more about this Goku that Chi-Chi had nearly spoken of publicly. 

Vegeta was closer to the Slave Headquarters, but his steps slowed as he heard voices---angry voices.

"Can you believe it? Here we all thought it wasn't possible, but it is!" 

"Satoshi is right! The princess's necklace is on the property of Son Goku! That knave!"

Outside the tents, Vegeta raised his eyebrows curiously. The necklace was with Goku? This could be Goku's undoing, and Vegeta hadn't even planned it at all. This was sounding good to him, but he frowned. He had no proof that the necklace was in Goku's possession or how it got there.

"Gentlemen, I warned you from the start! I always thought that Goku was a bit strange, and here it turns out that he desires our future empress!" an angry voice rose from within the tent. 

"Yea! That scoundrel Goku is trying to take Princess Chi-Chi away!" 

More sounds of anger, harsh words, and swearing buzzed about, until a new voice spoke. 

"Hold your tongue! Yea, Goku is a strange lad, but how do you know he is to blame? Perhaps it is the Princess who came to him!" 

Shouts of disagreement followed this statement.

"You fool! The Princess would never stoop to that level! She has more sense than that! Goku is to blame! He's trying to take away our princess so Prince Vegeta may not rule! Can't you see this is a trap?"

Vegeta listened harder at the men's uproarious conversation. The light from many lit candles showed the men's silhouettes. Obscene gestures and middle-finger salutes accompanied their swearing and bitter talk.

But that was to be ignored. Their talk was the most important thing! Vegeta had no idea that the fellow slaves hated Goku. Then again, the necklace was discovered tonight.

Meanwhile, Goku was returning uphill with the two buckets filled with water. He heard commotion as he got near the Slave Headquarters. Goku smiled. _They must be celebrating. They do deserve a break after training so hard, _he thought.

But what Goku was about to see was very different from a party.

He neared the Headquarters, not noticing Vegeta on the opposite side, but stopped in his tracks suddenly. Was he hearing this right?

"This must be settled now! We've fallen for Goku's trap! He is only out to steal the princess and he must be stopped! Someone who commits such a crime should be put to death!"

"Yea! Kill Goku!"

"It only makes sense! The Gyuu-Mao dynasty must continue with Princess Chi-Chi's marriage to Prince Vegeta. Any obstacle must be eliminated, and Goku is that obstacle. Our daimyo would never allow such a vile creature as he to live on his estate."

"True, true! The competition coming up will determine who will be the samurai, but Goku wins the praise of our daimyo already! If only they knew how deceitful he was. He deserves to die!"

Goku blinked. Where had this sudden anger come from? What were those men talking about? Goku ignored reason as he carried the buckets of water inside the Headquarters.

A piercing silence followed by scornful glares was on display as Goku walked by the men. He spotted the necklace, dangling midway out of its pouch, on his futon.

Oh.

Goku felt everyone's eyes on him as he retrieved the item that had caused such furious talk. He slowly backed away, his eyes cast downward, as he exited the facility. He sensed that someone tried to trip him, but he merely sidestepped it and left.

Once he was alone, Goku looked at the necklace in his hand. How could such a beautiful and small thing cause so much trouble? Those men wanted to kill him because he has it! Goku knew he could defeat those men even with a single Kamehameha wave, but then he'd be a murderer…

Even then, he didn't want to risk the condition of his leg. 

__

I have to go away for a while until those people calm down, he thought. 

***

Goku had retreated to the docks in the village, where he was the first time he came here with Chi-Chi. The big fishing boats rocked gently on the cool waters that lapped up against the pier's wooden supporting poles.

The dock was very large, and would be a decent spot to hide for a while.

Goku reached for the ropes holding the ships to the pier. Sliding down to the sandy shore, he noticed a huge indent in the wall, much like a rounded cave, where the fishing nets were kept. An even larger net kept the others from falling out.

The colors would blend in perfectly with his clothes. It wouldn't be so bad to stay out here, he guessed. The fishing nets stock was pretty big, and there was water and fish to eat nearby. 

No one in the village would really recognize him, unless they probed really carefully at his clothing. 

Just as Goku was about to settle in, he heard a faint noise, and it was coming his way. The sound of a walking horse meeting cobblestone was growing louder and louder. Goku quickly grabbed a net and rushed toward the water.

He couldn't afford to look like a suspicious criminal wandering at night. If he could fake catching fish, he'd be okay.

Yeah, right.

"Sir, what do you think you're doing? The fishermen have already captured the catch in the evening."

Goku looked up. He recognized that voice.

Wakaru looked down at him, frowning, from the pier. "Oh, it is only you, Goku. What are you doing in this part of the village?"

Goku put away the fishing net and motioned for Wakaru to come to him. Wakaru looked around him, frowning again. He was supposed to be on night patrol, not talking. However, he did as he was requested. 

He tied his horse to a wooden stake and slid down to the shore near Goku. "I don't have much time for small talk, Goku. What's going on?"

"Please don't get angry, but…"

Goku took out the pouch with Chi-Chi's necklace in it and showed it to Wakaru, who sighed. "Yes, reports like this have been coming around lately," he said. "As you know, I'm on patrol, so I should tell all reports…"

Goku seized Wakaru by the shoulders frantically. "No, you mustn't! Please don't! I promise you it's not what it seems!"

Wakaru's eyes narrowed with confusion. "I don't know why I believe you, but I do…" 

He sighed, hanging his head, running his hand through his hair. "This isn't easy. According to reports and proof, I should report you right away, but in this case, I just feel something else. As if you wouldn't be the type of person to do this.

I could be put to death for not doing my job, but it's better for a man to die for a good cause than an innocent man to die in a dilemma."

He looked up at Goku. "So, I'm not going to report you until I have complete evidence. Right now, these reports just sound like a bunch of foolish, angry rumors. That means you don't have to hide out here."

Goku frowned. "But they're still angry at me, and there's no guarantee what they'll try to do. I still need to remain from their sights until this whole thing calms down."

Wakaru rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I'll tell you what. You can stay in my quarter. It's too big even for me. In return, you must help me with my duties. I assure you will not be seen."

Goku's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh, no. I am another mouth to feed…"

Wakaru waved his hand to dismiss the question. "I'll hardly know you're there. One more thing: If this were to somehow escalate to more trouble, do remember that I'm on your side. And Shi Lu as well."

Goku nodded. "Thank you."

***

Later that night, Wakaru was returning to the Officials in charge of filing reports. They waited near the back entrance of the Ox-King's palace. The pathway of stairs behind the door, ajar, was lit with a faint torch.

Wakaru stopped his horse near the men, and knew they were about to ask him about reports, but a new voice spoke from inside the pathway.

Chi-Chi descended the stairs, looking at the Officials. "My father wishes to speak to you. And where is Soi?"

There were supposed to be three Officials waiting, but there was only two standing there. "He's out circling the front quarters," one of the other men answered. "He'll come up with Wakaru."

Then they left to go see the Ox-King, which Chi-Chi was grateful for, because now she could talk to Wakaru in peace. She closed the back entrance door behind her as she waited for Wakaru to put his horse in the stable. 

Wakaru pulled Chi-Chi to the other side of the entrance, away from any windows.

"So, what's the report?" Chi-Chi asked him, worried. "I keep hearing things about Goku, and they don't sound good."

Wakaru sighed. "I'm telling you, it's a mess, my lady. Many people have different thoughts about Goku, who is believed to attempt to take you away… He owns one of your greatest treasures, and others are furious with him. They want to kill him."

"Kill him?!" Chi-Chi repeated in horror.

Wakaru nodded. "Yes, my lady, but I did not report this to the Officials. I had an interesting conversation with Goku at the docks. I believe he isn't to blame, unless complete evidence is in my hands. However, he's still in great danger. I hid him in my quarter so he may avoid capture and death."

"Is he there now?"

Wakaru glanced at Chi-Chi curiously. There was that look in her eyes again. "Yes, my lady, he is there… I'm going to lock up for the night, so don't be there too long."

***

A faint light from a candle, and the restless look on Goku's face greeted Chi-Chi as she entered Wakaru's living quarter. Remorse welled up in her stomach as she laid her eyes on Goku. She had never seen him so worried and it seemed…almost afraid.

"Goku?" she whispered.

He looked up at her, and his face seemed to brighten a little bit. He watched Chi-Chi as she sat in front of him, her concerned gaze on his leg. 

Goku looked down there as well. Most of his leg was bare, except for several bandages, dyed with dried blood, wrapped around his wound.

"Is it all right?" Chi-Chi asked, looking up at him now.

Goku nodded, and then reached to his left to grab a pouch at his side. He held it out for Chi-Chi to take, but she was busy doing something else. Unwrapping the bandages from around his leg, she was careful not to touch the wound with her bare hands. 

She did not believe him when he said he was fine. Not when it was looking like this.

Next, she took out a pouch of her own, containing the very herbs Goku couldn't find earlier. She ground it up into a powdery substance, and added water to it to make it like a paste. 

She said nothing as she applied it to his leg, and then ripped off parts of layers of her kimono and wrapped it around his leg. The beautiful material circled Goku's leg twice.

Once she was done treating his leg, Chi-Chi took the pouch from Goku. Goku smiled, looking down at his leg. "Now it feels better, and it's pretty too."

Chi-Chi couldn't smile at Goku's humor now. She opened the pouch and was immediately surprised to see her necklace in there. Her eyes returned to its sorrowful state as she took it out and put it on.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I'm sorry for bringing you into this. I risked your life and caused everyone problems, but mostly you. I… I just feel terrible right now. I'm so sorry, Goku. Are you angry?"

She wouldn't be surprised if he was. It was _her_ necklace that got him where he was right now. It was because she hadn't been paying attention that he had to hide. Would she hear something like, 'What do you think? If you had been more careful, I wouldn't be here!'

Would he even want to look at her? Be with her? Chi-Chi hung her head, awaiting Goku's answer.

Kami, that sad look on her face made Goku just want to take her in his arms and… What was he thinking?

"I'm not angry," he answered gently. "Actually, in a way, this happened for a good reason. Everything happens for a reason, I think. This way, we've become closer, don't you think?"

Chi-Chi looked up at him, confused and silent, her eyes moist with tears. "What are you talking about? I was never allowed to be with you in the first place."

"I know, but you did it anyway. You came to see me anyway. Why did you do it?"

"Simply because…" she trailed off, her voice becoming nothing more but an inaudible whisper. "I love you."

Chi-Chi raised her head to look at him, her eyes shining with a mix of desire and sorrow. A shade of pink tinted her cheeks. "I love you," she told him once more, making this declaration sounding strong and true. 

There it goes again. That word. Love. The word that Goku just didn't quite understand. Wakaru had mentioned something about Chi-Chi loving Goku a while ago, but Goku was still lost.

However, Chi-Chi was intent on helping Goku understand.

She scooted a little closer to him, giving him a shy glance to read his emotions. He sat there, clueless as ever. Chi-Chi stared down at her hands in her lap as she blushed furiously now.

"Um, there's something I want to show you," she whispered. "It's a part of my love for you…"

Goku nodded, not really understanding, but he found himself curious when Chi-Chi came even closer to him. Only a few inches separated their bodies, Goku noticed, as he looked down. 

He looked up when he felt Chi-Chi's arm come around his neck slowly, first the warm skin of her arm brushing his neck, and then the silky material of her kimono's sleeve following, sending a tingle down his spine.

Goku glanced at her arm. Why was she trapping him? He wasn't going anywhere. This was a part of love, huh? Goku guessed.

He tilted his head curiously, unknowingly creating the perfect angle for the next sign of affection. 

His nose twitched slightly as he smelled Chi-Chi's natural scent. Why… Why did it smell nice suddenly?

Chi-Chi couldn't resist a gentle smile in the midst of her shyness as she saw the adorable look on Goku's face. It was the motivation she needed to lean in closer.

Her fingers gently combed through Goku's hair, as she brought her head to his.

Softly, she kissed his lips, never minding if it was perfect or not. Her first kiss simply brought her unspeakable feelings. 

Goku's eyes had been fluttering closed, as he tried to suppress the many feelings swarming in his body. He had gotten so warm, and even more tingly than when Chi-Chi got close to him. 

He didn't know what this was, but it was very nice to him. Usually, he wanted to avoid strange things, but not this strange thing.

Something possessed him, it seemed, as Goku felt he wanted more of this. He leaned into her, thus deepening the kiss, and causing a moan out of Chi-Chi. Her moan was a very nice sound to Goku's ears suddenly, and he intrepidly brought his arms from his side to the small of Chi-Chi's back.

He gently pulled her against him, his body meeting hers, as Chi-Chi rested in his lap. 

The feel of her body against his, the mere touch of her skin pressed against his… It brought out a new side of Goku.

Suddenly, something in his mind snapped, and he pulled his lips away from Chi-Chi's. He shook his head and realized he had been panting softly. His heart also began to pump harder, as if he had been training hard.

Goku looked down, and then realized Chi-Chi was still in his lap. He averted his eyes from her figure that would reduce him into a stuttering fool. Guilt embraced him as he tried to erase what just happened out of his mind. 

"No…" he whispered. "I shouldn't be kissing a princess." 

Though Goku had grown up under very different circumstances, he soon learned the customs and culture of other places, this one included. He simply knew: if your name didn't follow the title of 'Prince', you should have no relations with the princess.

Chi-Chi shook off her desire to continue this very auspicious act, and brought her hand to Goku's face. Her fingers gently grazed his cheek. "Don't talk like that," she whispered. "We're going to get married. I'll work it out, I promise."

Through the crack of the door, a dumbfounded Official on horseback nearly gasped. He had been circling the front quarters, but when he stopped by this one, a forbidden sight came to his eyes. 

"Dear Kami," he whispered, shaking his head as he rubbed his eyes. He wanted to make sure he saw what he really saw. 

Yes, it was true.

He shook his head again, his mouth hanging open. "Outrageous… I-I must report this to Sir Wakaru right away…"

To be continued….

Chapter Five: A Glimmer of Hope

A/N:

(1) **This _waka_, which is Japanese poetry in general, is actually derived from a book called _Musashi _by Eiji Yoshikawa. The woman who writes this, Otsu, is reflecting her love for the swordsman warrior, Miyamoto Musashi, whom she has not seen for five years at the time. In the Tokugawa and Meiji Eras, Shikama was a city in which beautiful, expensive and high quality clothes were found and purchased.**

Gogirl: I thought people wouldn't be surprised that Veggie was Chi-Chi's fiancé. After all, a princess can only marry a prince... But oh well. I'm happy to know I surprised people. Yes, there will be more G/CC fluff. I can't exactly say what happened to Goku. Just stick with me. Another fanfic? Yay! Finding Goku, LOL. Someone likes _Finding Nemo_... You know I'll be there to read it!

SsJ ChiKa: Yeah, ff.net can screw up like that sometimes. Yes, having a job can be evil sometimes... But hey, when you got to go to work, you've gotta go. Hopefully, you'll find the time to keep reading fanfics.

Carrie: Thank you. I thought people would despise the V/CC insert, but I guess not. ::sighs with relief::

Moon girl16: Thanks.

Lady Kouga: Thanks. n_n 

Lady Thundera: So you liked V/CC too? Oh, that's good. I was kinda worried some G/CC shippers wouldn't be too happy. You're not the only one getting suspicious about this story. I'll have to be sneakier when I write... Yep, I changed Vegeta's personality. I like him this way too. Some people just don't get it when I say this is AU and Goku isn't as strong anymore. Actually, this is late DB than DBZ, so yeah...

The manga was the 42nd and last manga, but it didn't express Goku's birthday month very much like the episode "He's Always Late" does. Goku was having a flashback about his life and the subtitles on my tape indicated it was early summer in the evening when Grandpa Gohan found Goku. I assumed early summer meant early June and went from there. 

Lady Athena X: Thanks. I think there will be lots of things people won't see coming in later chapters... and they're going to want to hurt me for it. I like straight love triangles. Not being very original with V/CC, G/CC, but what the heck. This is some twisted fairy tale I'm writing, hm? 

No name: I did.


	5. A Glimmer of Hope

****

Of Two Hearts

Chapter 5:A Glimmer of Hope

****

There were many troubles in the imperial lands of Edo. A man is wrongly accused of a sin; leaving his life is in danger. His adversaries plan on his defeat, in the name of their loyalty to one woman. But this woman is drawing near to the sinful man, and is slowly discovering where her true feelings lie… 

In the midst of all this, how could something good come of it? How could there be… A glimmer of hope?

***

It was mid October when the Ox-King's tournament was taking place. There were two battlefields reserved for this occasion. Each team had its own tent and medical bay to stay at. The royal people and officials sat in a balcony above the fields, so they could get a good view of the fights.

The Ox-King wasn't particularly rooting for any team; he just wanted them to fight. To be safe, the officials just sided with whatever the Ox-King said. Chi-Chi had feigned hope for Vegeta to win, but she was secretly cheering for Goku.

Right now, the contestants were preparing themselves for the brutal tournament.

Goku adjusted the iron armor he wore and placed his sword in its sheath. He took a deep breath, relaxing himself, and glanced around at the other competitors.

Several sneered at him, while a large number ignored him.

Goku knew why. They were still unforgiving, based on their opinions of 'Goku's demise'. However, Goku ignored them as well, and just concentrated on winning in his division of the tournament.

Goku looked up at the sky, asking the gods for strength. He closed his eyes, murmuring a silent prayer to Kami, and then opened his eyes. He looked to his right, and saw Chi-Chi in the balcony. He gave that smile he knew melted her heart.

But there was no time for love now. The referee had every warrior ready, and the tournament was going to start now.

Secretly, many wanted Goku to fight first for several reasons. They wanted him to get as many injuries as possible, so they could discover his weakness and use his fighting style against him.

"First up: Son Goku versus Orenji! (1)," the referee announced, standing in between both competitors. He waved a flag down to the floor to indicate the beginning of the battle.

Goku looked up at Orenji. He was a big, stout guy, and Goku could tell brute strength wasn't enough to knock him over. He unsheathed his sword and saw Orenji draw a mace.

Orenji swung his mace, but Goku ducked and head butted him in the chin. Orenji teetered backwards, stunned, and Goku tried to trip him.

Nope. He was too heavy with good defense.

Before Goku could jump to his feet, Orenji delivered a powerful blow to Goku's back. The impact of metal meeting iron stung Goku's body, and took a lot of wind out of him. But he wasn't down and out.

Goku balanced himself on both hands and used both of his legs to kick Orenji hard in the stomach. The armor caused most of the kick's power to fail, but it was still enough to bring Orenji to his knee.

Next, Goku aimed for a kick to the head, but as he did this, Orenji grabbed Goku's other leg, throwing him off balance. Goku's body swung in the air as Orenji lifted him up, spinning him in circles above his head.

Goku dipped his body down to the ground, and was quick enough to grab his sword. Even though Orenji brought Goku's body back above his head, Goku still had the sword and that was all he needed.

He switched it so that he was holding the blade with one hand. With his other hand, he undid the sheath around his waist. Slipping the sword inside the sheath, Goku flipped it over.

His eyes quickly darted when he saw the back of Orenji's head twice. Goku need exact timing for the next, painful move. It was painful not only for Orenji, but for Goku too. The next time he spun a 360 and saw the back of Orenji's head, Goku gave a forceful hit to it with the sword's hilt, followed by a horizontal strike with the sheath. 

A mix of Goku's yell and Orenji's groan were the only sounds in the battlefield. 

Immediately, Orenji stopped, and dropped Goku. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, as he stood there. After a few moments, his helmet cracked and split into two pieces, which then fell off his head.

Next, he mumbled something and collapsed, unconscious. 

Goku stood to his feet, and looked over his bleeding palms, solemnly. He clenched his fists, letting rivulets of blood trickle down the side of his fists and arms. He grabbed the sheath on the ground and tied it back around his waist. 

He looked away as the referee raved, "What a battle! Clearly, Son Goku is the winner!" Goku walked away as other men came to clear the battlefield.

The battles continued like this, and they all were very entertaining and exciting. Goku hadn't noticed when he had been called to fight more times than the others. He also didn't notice that Chi-Chi had been worried about him in every battle he was in.

Two hours had passed by, and there were only two competitors left: Goku and Vegeta.

***

Vegeta looked Goku up and down and smirked. He could tell Goku was tired, dirty, and had shed some blood. Great. His opponent was already weak prey for him. This wouldn't be a problem. 

With his long iron staff in his hand, Vegeta stepped closer in the arena.

Goku was catching his breath slowly as he wiped some blood and tissue off his sword. This was unlike anything he'd ever done before. In these kinds of tournaments, the training was cruel and the battles were bloody, gory, harsh, and unmerciful, as if they were in war.

Even some of the audience had been surprised to see that Goku had only knocked Orenji out, and not kill him.

Goku stepped into his position in the arena, and prepared to fight the Prince this kingdom loved. Now he knew he couldn't kill Vegeta for sure, or wound him much. Another knockout would have to do.

The crowd roared with anticipation as the referee announced, "This is probably the best battle we're ever going to see! Are you people ready for some blood? Well, we've saved the best fight for last! Son Goku verses Prince Vegeta!"

He waved the flag, and the battle begun.

Vegeta chuckled arrogantly, and jabbed continuously at Goku with his staff, but Goku rolled underneath the strikes and swung his sword out of his sheath, and toward Vegeta's head. Vegeta spun around to avoid the swing, but it was too late.

Strands of Vegeta's hair fell to the floor.

Goku smirked from below. "Be careful now, Prince Vegeta. Don't think I'm that easy to defeat." Vegeta growled and stabbed at Goku's chest with the end of his staff. Goku's free hand grabbed the staff and twisted it the opposite way of Vegeta so his arm would twist in an abnormal way. He would have to let go.

But Vegeta didn't. He resisted Goku's direction, and used the sturdiness of the staff to hold his weight. He swung his body around the staff, and delivered a smashing kick to Goku's side, where it was bare. The top armor only protected the front and back of the person who wore it.

Goku cried out, released both the staff and sword, and fell to the floor, clutching his side. He thought he heard several ribs crack… The metal blade of his sword swished through the grass. 

Vegeta seized Goku's sword and swung hard to the back of his head.

__

"No, Goku!!" Chi-Chi felt like screaming from the balcony. She had really only been interested in the fights when they proved funny, but most of the fights were ugly, and she worried when Goku fought of course. But she didn't like this battle at all. 

Goku rolled away from the slice of the sword, and jumped up high in the air. Vegeta looked up at him and laughed superiorly. "You fool!" he yelled into the air. "Did you forget that I have a staff as well?"

As Goku suspected, Vegeta dropped the sword, grabbed his lengthy staff, and swung hard in the air, to bring Goku crashing to the ground with hard force. But Goku forced himself to fall to the opposite side Vegeta swung.

He rolled into a landing, grabbing his sword, and stabbed Vegeta hard in the back.

The sword had only pierced Vegeta's armor, tore his clothing underneath, and pressed into his skin so only dribbles of blood would come out.

Vegeta tensed. He was done. One move and Goku could kill him right here and now. Instead, Goku kept Vegeta still as the tip of the sword never moved from his back. Slowly, he brought his other hand back to form a powerful punch.

He hated to do this, but he had to. With a fierce yell, he punched Vegeta hard in the back of the head, sending him flying into the audience. There were a few grunts as some men caught Vegeta and a huge portion of the crowd toppled over.

The referee came scurrying back into the designated arena and announced, "Well, this battle was very breathtaking! Both Son Goku and Prince Vegeta had an equal chance of killing each other, but they did not! And now Son Goku has somehow sent Prince Vegeta out of bounds with a very painful punch, I will assume! Son Goku is the winner!"

Some of the crowd cheered with joy, while some of the others roared and protested, "What?! You call that a battle?! No one died! There was no blood!"

The referee frowned. "I'm not in charge of the rules. I just obey them. Son Goku is the winner of Division One, and that's it!" 

In the balcony, Chi-Chi felt like jumping and screaming for joy. Goku had really won! And he didn't die! Instead, this huge smile was plastered on her face. She really didn't like it when he fought, but right now, she couldn't be more proud of him.

***

During a break, the Ox-King came down to congratulate Goku. Though he didn't like him, he still had to follow custom and compliment his skills, as well as dubbing him a vassal, one preparing for training to graduate to a samurai. Once this was done, the Ox-King returned to the balcony, secretly detesting the act he had to commit.

Others hated it too.

The slaves and peasants grumbled among themselves as they saw Goku wearing a samurai's armor and he was to be referred to as 'Sir Goku' now. If only the Ox-King knew what Goku had really done, they thought.

The tournament continued with more spectacular fights, until the winners of Division Two and Three were upgraded to new positions as well. The overall results of the tournament pleased the Ox-King, and once everyone had either gone home, or was in the medical bay (or was buried), he and Chi-Chi went to the winners to help them with their new equipment.

Once Goku had taken off his new samurai armor, he was surprised to see Chi-Chi hug him tightly, squealing with delight at his victories. "I'm so happy you're alive," she murmured. "I'm so proud of you."

Goku just smiled, and Chi-Chi pulled away from him so the Ox-King wouldn't suspect anything. His back was turned to her. Good.

Goku placed his armor in his sack, which was to be taken to Wakaru's quarter. He effortlessly picked it up and looked it over, which confused Chi-Chi. "It's not heavy to you?" she asked him. "You pick it up as if it were feathers."

Goku shrugged. "It was like the weighted clothing I wore, but this feels a little heavier. It's good training though."

"Hmm," she mused, and then smiled at him, teasingly. "So how does it feel to be a vassal now, Sir Goku? Only a lucky few rise to this position."

Goku placed a hand on his stomach. "Well, this samurai-in-training is hungry."

Chi-Chi laughed and playfully punched him. "All right. There's food in the Dining Hall. Come on."

As they began to clear the field, only one person remained, watching them go.

Vegeta leaned against a tree, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. He had been watching Chi-Chi and Goku, and he had been thinking of two things. First, the battle with Goku…

How embarrassing! Vegeta, the prince of Edo, has lost to the likes of the ex-slave, Son Goku? _I shouldn't have underestimated him, _Vegeta thought. _Even if he does have better skills than most people, I still didn't think he'd be so crafty. What beginner's luck…_

This was bad. There was no way Vegeta could redeem himself. If he weren't of royal descent, he was sure to be teased.

The second thing Vegeta was thinking of… He thought of how Chi-Chi reacted lately when it came to Goku.

"The princess is truly in love with that fool, and she thinks of him a lot, slipping away into her fantasies…" he mumbled. 

He shook his head. This was only going to get worse if he didn't interfere. Chi-Chi belonged to him in the first place. And according to him, what was planned stays planned.

***

Several weeks had passed since then. The vassals practiced protecting the innocent civilians, standing guard, and continued their training. There was a special area right by the palace where only the vassals and the samurai would train. 

The expert samurai and guards had their own areas too, but the vassals' space was much larger.

The place didn't matter so much to Goku. He was just happy that he was being treated better than when he was a slave, and he also could train continuously, and not just when a tournament popped up.

He liked this position as a vassal for another reason too.

Goku was now regarded as a special warrior, so he was in a high position, which meant he could associate with royal things now.

And that meant Chi-Chi too.

Goku noticed Chi-Chi's frequent visits with him had dwindled to secret meetings once in a while. He wished he could have her company more often, though. If he was a vassal now, couldn't he see Chi-Chi more often? He wasn't a slave anymore.

At times like these, Chi-Chi wished Goku knew how the court system worked. According to custom, it didn't matter if one was the highest official. If you had no royal blood, then you shouldn't be with the royal people.

Even so, Chi-Chi didn't care and continued to plan her secret meetings with Goku. They would do different things, but most of it consisted of talking together. When Goku wasn't eating the food Chi-Chi snuck to him, he would show her the new things he had learned in his training.

Whenever Goku merely showed her his newly learned techniques, Chi-Chi would feel her love for him grow as she became impressed.

She had no idea of anything else… Like the peasants' talk in the tents.

***

One peasant, Satoshi, slammed his fist against the wooden table in the tent where many peasants met for their talks. Satoshi growled in anger, and partly because he had hurt his fist.

"This has gone too far," he announced to the other peasants. "Goku has risen from nothing to something, and you all know of his evil ways. If he continues to rise in such a manner, he will corrupt the royal system!"

Daisuke nodded. "He is truly an evil fellow. When he became ill, he would not eat, and you all know how sometimes our daily portions weren't enough, but we gave them to Goku… He eats a lot."

"Yes," agreed Hideyoshi. "His strength is too unusual, and he's dull like an uneducated boy. He practices witchcraft, I tell you! What else could explain his strength? He's like Samson! When he fights our best men, he doesn't even break a sweat!" 

"And he controls the clouds!" another peasant added. "It has to be the work of the devil!"

"Do not forget," added Satoshi. "That he had Princess Chi-Chi's necklace. That scoundrel is trying to take her away and stop Prince Vegeta from ruling the kingdom! Now that he is a vassal, he has gotten closer to the princess! He must be stopped!"

"But, Satoshi," Matsuki meekly interrupted. "I know you do not think Goku saving my life counts for anything, but how can we kill him? He can kill _us_. Additionally, he has protection, and if we kill him, we'll die too."

"I don't care!" Daisuke cried. "He's the devil's agent, and he must be killed!"

Shouts of "Kill Goku!" were chanted in the tent that night, and the anger of those men grew and grew as they planned their evil scheme to murder Son Goku.

"Gentlemen, you know that brash anger will get us nowhere," a new voice from the back of the tent spoke.

It was the same slave, Han Wong, who had been there when Goku was sick in the Slave Headquarters. He crossed his arms, smiling simply, and his eyes gleamed with an evil glare. "I know just as well as you all do that Goku must die, but if you do not plan this carefully, we will die in our foolishness."

Everyone was silent as Han Wong walked towards them, listening hard as if he were the leader of them all.

"Goku must die," Han Wong stated simply. "Harbor your anger for the day we will avenge ourselves. I'm telling you not to worry. Breathe. Think. Plan. I do not worry. I see my elderly aunt, as you all know, and though she doesn't believe it like you all do, she still helped me to see acting on impulse will cause pain."

Han Wong looked at the others, that evil smile never wiping off his face. "Respect your elders and do as I say. That is all."

***

"What did you say?"

The Ox-King had been walking with Vegeta to the main halls, where most private talk was held. It was also a sacred place, as many portraits of ancestors hung on the wall. Right now, Vegeta wished to speak to the Ox-King privately.

Vegeta looked up at the Ox-King, determined. "I do not ask for much. How much longer until the wedding day?"

The Ox-King frowned. "It has barely even been a season, my boy. You must be patient. The wedding must be grand and perfect for my girl. You do know that, don't you?"

Vegeta felt like snorting and rolling his eyes, but he nodded instead. "I just want to hurry up and give you a grandson, not to put you before your time, but to please you, so that you will give the child your blessing."

The Ox-King laughed. "Yes, but the wedding shouldn't be much longer. Stay busy and before you know it, your royal garments will be ready for you."

Vegeta looked away. "Hmph. That is all." He turned away from the Ox-King and walked down the hallway, cursing under his breath. How was he supposed to marry Chi-Chi to keep her away from Goku if the wedding preparations were taking forever?

"Curse females and their desires to please the eye. It won't matter behind closed doors! It will all come off!" Vegeta mumbled.

At the opposite end of the hallway, Talim strolled by, looking for Chi-Chi. Lately, she had been disappearing from the spots she would normally be at. Sometimes she would be gone for a few minutes, and for hours at other times.

Talim began to notice this, and the fact that she and Chi-Chi didn't do their lessons together anymore.

Talim sighed as she hung her head. Was it so much to ask for someone to play with? The age difference didn't matter to Talim; she was seven and Chi-Chi was eighteen. Someone to talk to was someone to talk to, and besides, Chi-Chi was very much like a mother figure to Talim, whose real mother had died during childbirth. 

"Hey, you! Girl!"

Talim looked up, startled and curious. She saw Vegeta at the other end of the hallway, beckoning her to come to him. Talim was surprised. The Prince wanted a word with her?

Talim ran to him and bowed her head respectfully. "Yes, my Prince?"

Vegeta placed a hand on her head. "You're that little messenger girl, aren't you?"

Talim nodded. "Talim, daughter of Shogun Hyuki of Midori Village." 

Vegeta nodded. "All right… You spend large amounts of your time with the princess, don't you?"

"Yes, my Prince."

Perfect. This girl was perfect.

Vegeta patted her head. "Yes… Has it come to your attention that Chi-Chi isn't seen at all, out of supervision and without an escort?" 

Talim nodded again.

Vegeta smiled. This was the information he needed. "Good girl. And do you have any idea as to why this may be?"

Talim stopped herself from nodding, and she bit her lip. She knew why now. She knew that whatever careful chance Chi-Chi had to see Goku, she took. Though it took Talim a while to figure it out, she realized it wasn't Vegeta Chi-Chi loved, but Goku.

That day she read Chi-Chi's _waka_, she had asked if Chi-Chi was writing about Vegeta and she had said it was something more.

It was something more, all right. She was in love with Goku. It was as plain as day.

Another factor was the time Talim went to get the necklace. Chi-Chi had disguised the story behind it very well, but Talim figured it out now. However, she also remembered promising Chi-Chi that she wouldn't say a word.

"No, my Prince," Talim answered cautiously. "I have no idea." 

"No?" Vegeta asked brightly. "Hmm… That's funny. It appeared to me that she had been going off somewhere, as if she were seeing another man… As if she didn't love me."

Talim gulped.

She feigned a laugh. "Don't be silly, my Prince. Chi-Chi loves you, truly and dearly."

Vegeta frowned. Talim sounded nervous, thus confirming her statement as a lie. However, he patted her head once more. "You're a good girl. Thank you. Now run along."

Talim was quick to leave.

Vegeta crossed his arms, his thoughts on Chi-Chi. _You cannot fool me. Even your little friend gave me the biggest clue. If you will not cooperate, it seems I'll have to take drastic measures._

***

Chi-Chi found her bedchamber was dark when she returned from the Dining Hall for the midday meal. That was strange. In the day, her room was full of light from the curtains being pulled up high.

Chi-Chi cautiously entered her bedchamber, and began walking toward her stand, where her candle would be. She felt for it, but the waxy cylinder wasn't there.

Suddenly, she jumped as she heard the bedchamber's door close, and saw the light from the hallway disappear. She spun around and flinched as she heard a match being lit, and a bright glow from the orange flame burn from the wooden stick.

Chi-Chi gasped as she saw the flame light up half of someone's face.

"V-Vegeta," she stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

Vegeta said nothing as he held the lit match with one hand and her missing candle in the other. He lit the candle, put out the match, and placed the candle in its holder at its original position.

Silence filled the room as this happened, but when Vegeta finished, he looked Chi-Chi in the eyes, determined. Chi-Chi didn't like the look he gave her.

"Make love to me," he said.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened, her mouth hanging open slightly. Did she just hear him right? "W-What?" she spat, incredulous. Had Vegeta lost his mind? 

Vegeta approached her, a gentle squeak coming for every time he stepped on the tatami mats. His determined eyes watched Chi-Chi retreat. "You heard me," he said. 

Chi-Chi's heart began to race as she was being cornered. This was just great! Talk about a change of personality! It was random too. But now Vegeta was thinking of… No, would he?

What should she do? Scream? Fight? 

She felt her back against the wall. Great.

Vegeta leaned closer to Chi-Chi, solemn. "Why not?" he whispered. "We'll be married soon anyway." He lowered his mouth to hers, but Chi-Chi turned her face away. "No, don't do this…"

Chi-Chi cursed the fact she was blushing. She should be angry! She couldn't even bring herself to look at him. Her body was frozen. Why?! _Move! Fight! _Her mind screamed. 

Suddenly, she flinched as Vegeta slammed his hands on the wall, one hand on each side of her. He leaned his face closer to Chi-Chi's so that their noses almost touched. This time, his face displayed venom.

"Do you take me for a fool, woman?" he hissed. "Don't think I don't know the reason why you haven't even kissed your fiancé. You're in love with that wretch, Goku!"

"No!" Chi-Chi blurted before she came to realize it. Why did she just say that? Goku isn't a wretch, but she was in love with him. This situation was growing worse by the minute…

***

Wakaru closed the door to his quarter, and leaned against it, sighing. He could barely make it inside of his own living space without a crowd following him. It was tough being captain of the guards.

It was also tough to hide Goku and pretend not to know where he was.

Goku was sitting on his bed, organizing the money to be paid to the guards. He looked up when Wakaru entered the quarter, and he frowned. "Again?" he asked.

Wakaru nodded, wiping the sweat off his brows. "They keep questioning me of your presence, Goku, and it's been getting difficult to carry twice a man's portion of food and say that I've gotten hungrier."

He sighed and shook his head. "Truthfully, it is getting harder and harder to hide you."

Goku hung his head and spoke quietly. "I'm sorry, Wakaru, but I can't be seen by the people. There are too many people and I can't distinguish which ones want to kill me and which ones don't. I may be a vassal, but a powerful warrior versus a thousand average fighters…"

Wakaru raised an eyebrow. "But that's the point. You're basically a _samurai. _They don't stand a chance, but it's the royal treatment you worry of." 

Goku looked up at him, worried. "I know, but the other samurai wonder where I go after the end of every training day. Sooner or later, they're going to find out that I don't have a quarter."

Wakaru frowned. Goku was right. "All I can do is continue to let you stay here. I know it seems that the people's anger will never die, but it will."

Goku looked away. _What did I do to deserve this? _He thought.

***

Chi-Chi's brows lowered into her determined eyes. She gave Vegeta a glare and stepped out of his surrounding her. "I'm not going to make love to you, Vegeta. We aren't to break religious laws and commit ourselves until after we're married." 

Vegeta saw that Chi-Chi had turned the tables on him and cornered him to the door. He didn't mind. A feisty girl like her would suit him perfectly. Besides, he saw the look in her eyes.

Revenge.

For trying to make her forget about him.

Goku.

If she was going to play this game, then so was he.

Vegeta faced Chi-Chi and crossed his arms. "You're not escaping that easily, my precious lamb. You forgot one important thing."

"What?" Chi-Chi snapped, crossing her arms as well. "And I'm not your precious lamb."

Vegeta chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her. "Heed that I'm serious. You thought you did well, hiding the fact that you're in love with Son Goku. But you didn't. I know the truth, and don't think I won't say anything."

He circled her carefully, studying her expressions, but Chi-Chi refused eye contact and remained as expressionless as a statue.

"I suppose you're wondering how I've gotten in on your little secret," Vegeta continued. "My poor fiancée, you worried your heart out when you heard of Goku's news. Did you honestly think no one would know that you were with him? Did you think no one would witness your acts of love?"

He clucked his tongue. "It's a shame… The royal and admired princess of this country has committed such an insolent sin. Can she be forgiven? Can this go by without a say?"

He walked past her, hoping to see a surprised look on her face, but she wore a straight face. Vegeta stopped at the door and placed his hand on the handle. It was silent for a few moments, until Vegeta took his hand away.

"Or on second thought," he said, almost too slyly. "I may have mercy and not reveal your love for Goku. You know you owe me your gratitude. It may be your word against mine, but you wouldn't do that to Goku, would you?" 

A twitch.

Only a tiny voice in her head was holding Chi-Chi back from letting hell break loose…

Vegeta looked over at her, and smiled to himself as he saw a hint of anger in Chi-Chi's eyes. "I'll tell you what. It would be completely heartless of me to tell you out, wouldn't it? So I won't…. on one condition."

He stepped closer to her, so that their faces almost touched. Vegeta seemed solemn now. "If you stop your meetings and admiration for Goku, I won't say a word. However, if I find you gone, then you can wish Goku a sweet farewell to his grave." 

Vegeta turned and opened the door slightly. "Choose well, future wife. Either way you'd like to think of it, you're mine." Then he left.

For several days, Chi-Chi hadn't seen Vegeta, and had time to think about his actions. Why did he suddenly want to make love to her? Chi-Chi paced down the main halls, thinking about this. 

__

This is silly, but… Maybe Vegeta was angry that he lost to Goku. It's pretty humiliating to be a prince and lose to a samurai-in-training in front of the entire kingdom, Chi-Chi thought. _Maybe he sought pleasure to soothe him and take his mind off it, but that was really wrong… It's too sudden that he'd start acting like this._

A new thought entered Chi-Chi's head suddenly. She remembered Vegeta telling her that she hadn't fooled him and that she was in love with Goku. And that, depending on her choices, she'd choose his fate as well as her own…

Her heart stopped.

__

How could I have missed it? The night Goku and I were together… I don't know how, but someone might've seen us, and the word got to Vegeta. I was being too suspicious and he noticed… I wasn't careful when it came to Goku. I wasn't careful enough, and Vegeta noticed, she theorized. _That's why he tried to get me to make love to him. If I could get my mind off Goku by becoming his mate and carrying his child, I'd forget about Goku completely…_

A wave of anger overwhelmed Chi-Chi, but she suddenly forgot her anger as she stopped striding along. She had stopped in front of a portrait of her mother. Looking up at the beautiful face of her respected mother, Chi-Chi blinked sadly.

"Tell me what I should do. Please. I need to know…"

To be continued…

Chapter Six: Trouble Accumulates

****

A/N:

(1) In case you haven't already guessed, "Orenji" is Japanese for "orange." Now don't ask me why I named a man "Orange"… I like being silly sometimes. And this is better than my first thought, "Kiiroi", meaning "yellow." A man named "Yellow".

Okay…

(2) I know some people are going to be confused about the tournament. Here's a little history lesson: Back in medieval Japan, the tournaments were like war. Every man for himself. Weapons were a big time thing then, so that's why this tournament had no martial arts. As for Goku vs. Vegeta, I know Vegeta should've won because he was stronger than Goku at this time, but stick with me. I know what I'm doing…. I think.

Gogirl: You know me. I can't have too many happy things going on, so yes, things must get worse. Heh. The question is, WILL G/CC be together? Heh. I'm going to hide now.

Noname: Aw, c'mon! You know you like cliffhangers! It's what keeps you coming back. This is the way it has to be.

Carrie: Thanks. I like that triangle too. Maybe a little too much… Yes, I had to make G/CC get caught in the midst of the kiss. This is a fairy tale, but a very twisted one indeed. 

Lady Athena X: Thanks. I always wondered if Chi-Chi had any siblings or anything close enough, what would it be like. Yes, our Veggie is catching on. Watch out Goku and Chi-Chi… Yes, I had to rewrite and rewrite the kissing scene. At first, Goku was going to pull away and be like, "Huh?" and then there'd be some embarrassment leading to passion. Then I changed my mind and decided to let the kiss happen and they wouldn't get caught. Then… well, I'm evil, so you already know, okay?

Lady Thundera: I see what you mean. I hate fics where the characters are portrayed all wrong. Yes, something bad always happens in my story. It's like; you should have a good vibe of how I write now. Heh. Ah, I feel the evilness of what you're saying. I'll definitely bring on everything you said, and then hide…


	6. Trouble Accumulates

****

Of Two Hearts

Chapter 6: Trouble Accumulates

****

There were serious dilemmas occurring in the Ox-King's kingdom. A new enemy was approaching fast. A woman is torn from doing right and wrong. Anger, war, friendship, hate, confusion, peace, love… All of these in a land full of diverse people.

*** 

All of the samurai and warriors were gathered in the throne room, where the Ox-King demanded a vital meeting be held. He sat in his throne where he could oversee every person kneeling before him.

"Good subjects, I have a crisis to confirm," the Ox-King started. "Don't fret. Just listen. There have been too many true cases of death and conquering in other lands by an enemy only a few of you may remember. This enemy is aiming for this kingdom next. We cannot allow him to do it. This calls for war.

"Now is the time to put your loyalty and training to the test. Every single one of you men here has risked his life for the sake of this kingdom's safety. You all are heroes already."

One warrior stood to his feet. "Of course I will die for you and this kingdom, my lord! Who is the enemy? I'll slaughter him!"

The Ox-King frowned. "I'm afraid most of you do not know of this terrible monster king. He was causing trouble even when many of you were just boys. At the time, he just wanted to kill people for no reason, but now this twisted fool is bent on world domination. This evil monster goes by the name Piccolo."

Goku was glad he was kneeling and that his head was bowed. He couldn't let anyone see his face grow red from anger. Piccolo! He was back again! Then Goku's anger melted away as he realized something. He listened to more warriors brag about how they were going to kill Piccolo.

__

Don't you get it?! Goku felt like shouting. _Piccolo is the one who will kill YOU! No one here is a match for him! You're going to die!_

"Quiet down, quiet down now," the Ox-King hushed the angry warriors. He sat back in his throne, sighing. "Furthermore, even if this war grows so bad that I myself must fight, we cannot allow this dynasty to fall, so my daughter must be protected during this time."

He looked at Chi-Chi on his left, and Vegeta on his right. Not one of them could be hurt or else.

"I'll do it, my Lord! The princess will be safe with me!" one samurai volunteered.

"No, Great One! Princess Chi-Chi will be in my safe hands!" another protested.

The room was buzzing with warriors volunteering to protect Chi-Chi, and the Ox-King rolled his eyes. 

"You are all foolish. How can you fight in this war and then put your bloody hands on my daughter to hide her? None of you qualify. Vegeta will keep Chi-Chi under his watchful eye until this war's rage ends."

Vegeta chuckled at the Ox-King's right. "Sire, you needn't say that. Any one of these men is qualified to protect your daughter, but only a few have your trust. I myself will fight. My suggestion is to send out half of these men to fight at a time, as the others serve as backup. One of the backup warriors should protect the princess."

The Ox-King frowned, but he was curious. "Who did you have in mind?"

Vegeta tilted his head toward Goku. "That one."

The Ox-King was clearly surprised and outraged. He knew he hated Goku. What was Vegeta thinking?

"Goku?" the other warriors echoed.

Goku lifted his head to look at the Ox-King. "Me? You want me to protect your daughter?" The Ox-King nodded, mumbling an affirmation. Goku nodded, and smiled confidently. "I'll do my best to keep her safe." 

At the Ox-King's left, Chi-Chi smiled inwardly, pleased that Goku wouldn't be involved in fighting. She didn't know what she'd do if Goku was killed on the battlefield. However, Chi-Chi knew keeping her safe wouldn't be an easy task.

If Goku made one mistake, his reputation could be shattered and he could put to death. If Chi-Chi was hurt in the least bit, Goku's head was going to come off. The bad thing was that Chi-Chi was already a great target for the enemy.

Chi-Chi glanced at her father, and then looked away. _I don't mind, but why did he let Goku have this job? He hates him. What's going on? Oh, why does war have to come?_

***

In a few days, the Ox-King set out a notice for the people of the kingdom to move very far away so that no one would get hurt. There were a lot of people and too few supplies, so the samurai helped the people move. 

Each samurai was assigned to help a certain part of each village. Goku was helping in the southeast section, and the work was very tiring. The last cottage was done and Goku finally had permission to go home.

However, he remembered Shi Lu lived around this area. He went to her small hut and knocked on the door.

The small woman answered the door, curiously, and then rolled her eyes when she saw it was Goku. "Oh, it's only you, boy. What is it?" 

Goku raised an eyebrow. He thought even she would know what was going on. "Didn't you hear the emperor's notice? Everyone has to evacuate so they don't get hurt when the war with Piccolo starts."

Shi Lu snorted. "Hmph. He had a tournament not too long ago, and now he's engaging in war. What is it with men and fighting?"

Goku shrugged. "We just like it. I think-"

"Rhetorically speaking, you nimrod," Shi Lu sighed and beckoned him to come inside. Once Goku was inside, he looked around at all the things Shi Lu had. It would take a couple of trips for everything to be packed for traveling.

"It'll take a while, but I can help you pack your things and take them to the new shelters. They're like living quarters, but they're wider," Goku offered.

****

Shi Lu shook her head stubbornly. "I'm not moving."

Goku's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? You can't stay here. The war is going to spread to areas like this."

The woman's piercing dark eyes met Goku's. "I said I'm not moving. Generations of my family have lived in this exact house, and I'm not moving for a silly war."

Goku couldn't believe her logic. "But, ma'am, I'm sure the family you have now will want you to live, but you won't if you stay here. Besides, you're, um, old. It's not like you could fight off anyone."

Suddenly, Goku let out a cry of pain as he held his shin. He glared at Shi Lu, whimpering, who returned the glare. She had whacked him with her cane. "Watch your mouth, boy. I may be old, but I can do more than what you think."

Goku sighed, letting go of his shin. "Look, unless you move from here, you're going to die. I'd feel really bad if I left you here and then this place gets destroyed." 

Shi Lu turned her back, fixing up something near her basin. "I told you to get out of here already. Besides, aren't you tired from helping the others? Here, take this drink and run along."

Shi Lu turned around and handed him the drink she had been fixing at the basin, and then shooed him away. Goku drank the herbal liquid and then handed her the cup back.

"Thank you. But I'm still going to help you move."

Shi Lu frowned. "If it's death you're worried about, stop it. Everyone has a time to die, and mine is soon. So quit worrying and-"

Shi Lu stopped suddenly as Goku picked her up, carrying her out of the hut. "Hey, hey!" she yelled, pounding on his back. "Unhand me at once! Boy, I'm not playing!"

Eventually, Goku completed another tiresome task by helping Shi Lu evacuate to safety. After this was done, Goku didn't hesitate in going home to rest. After being up since before sunrise and traveling around the village, working all day, he knew his body was sending signals of rest. He was really wiped out, and was getting the feeling that he was about to drop to the ground to sleep, no matter where he was.

Well, that wasn't accurate. 

Goku's eyelids began to droop as he staggered. He wondered why this happened, but then remembered he hadn't fully recovered from his first illness. _Oh no, not a relapse…_

However, Goku forced himself to keep walking on into the kingdom. He was pacing across the training fields, and could see the entrance of the palace in the distance. The apothecary was on the second floor, he remembered. 

But, gosh, this field looks miles long… I hope I'm not hallucinating. 

The sun beat upon Goku's back as he continued to walk along, his pace slowing little by little. His throat begged for some water, but there was water inside the palace. But now it seemed too far away…

Unable to continue, Goku collapsed to the floor.

***

From the cobblestone path leading to the entrance of the palace, there was Talim, who had been trying to catch a butterfly. However, now she heard a sickening thud, and stopped playing. She stood to her feet, and tried to guess where the noise came from.

Talim circled the palace, and then found someone laying facedown in the grass. Worry formed a knot in her stomach as she got near the body.

Talim turned the head so the cheek was resting on the grass. On her hands and knees, she placed her ear near the person's nose. She let out a sigh of relief.

"He's still breathing," she whispered. "All right… But he needs help."

Talim got up and went to the stables. Leading a horse by its reins, she walked it toward the person. "Stay here," she ordered the horse, who merely whinnied softly and started to eat the grass.

With a grunt, Talim flipped the body over, and backed away, surprised. "Oh!" 

She read the name engraved into the breastplate of the armor. _So, this is Goku,_

She thought, and looked him over. _This is the man Chi-Chi loves…_

Then she shook her head. There was no time to stare now.

"All right, here we go," Talim grunted as she tried to pick up Goku to put him on the horse. Nope. Even the mightiest strength of a seven-year-old couldn't move the rock-hard body of a warrior. Talim left, and entered the palace. Running up a flight of stairs to reach the second floor, she hoped the apothecary would be there.

He was. 

Breathless, Talim skidded to a stop at the apothecary's door, which was ajar. She saw the middle-aged man placing books on the table. "Tokoro, help!" she called to him. Startled, Tokoro dropped his books and looked over at Talim. "What is it?"

"There's an ill warrior in the fields, and he needs help badly," she spat, waving her hands frantically. "You must hurry!"

Urging the older man to run downstairs faster, Talim grabbed his hand and pulled him to where Goku lay. Tokoro propped Goku's body up and laid him on the horse. He gently led the horse across the fields to an empty quarter where several extra medical items were stored.

As Tokoro left, Talim looked up at the second turret in the sky and frowned. She may not like it, but she was sure Chi-Chi wanted to hear about Goku's illness coming back.

***

Talim made another breathtaking trip up onto the third floor of the palace, and her journey slowed as she saw Chi-Chi at the other end of the hallway, carrying a scroll to be delivered. 

"Princess, wait!" 

Chi-Chi turned around at the little girl's voice, and frowned at the worried look on Talim's face and the fact she was breathless and red-faced. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Talim ran a hand through her mahogany hair, sighing. "Your messenger girl speaks, Princess, but I'm afraid this time it's bad news. Goku is having a relapse of his past illness, and he's with Tokoro now. But I thought I should let you know."

Worry and concern was clearly etched on Chi-Chi's face. She hadn't thought about Goku all day today, and now she definitely wanted to see him. But, she had duties to attend to. 

"What's wrong with him?" she asked her.

Talim shrugged. "I'm a messenger girl, not a nurse…"

"Talim, please… Promise me you'll stay by his side and attend to him." Her request sounded more like begging, as sorrow was laced in her voice.

Looking into Chi-Chi's eyes wounded Talim. Those dark orbs were full of hope and a sad sense of concern. She hoped this wouldn't be a broken promise, and she trusted Talim enough to keep it. Talim blinked and nodded.

As she descended the stairs, Talim saw Vegeta going up on the opposite side. Vegeta gazed at her curiously. "What are you doing here, girl?"

Talim explained what had happened, and what she had to do. This seemed to interest Vegeta, even though he hid it.

"I see… A little girl like you shouldn't have to worry about things like that. You go and do something else. I'll see Goku."

Talim believed him and sighed with relief. "Thank you, my Prince. Your kindness astounds me."

Vegeta smirked.

When Vegeta went to the spare quarter, he noticed Tokoro wasn't there. He had obviously done his job and left Goku to sleep. Vegeta entered the quarter and stopped at the cot Goku laid on, frowning and crossing his arms.

He didn't look that sick, according to Vegeta, and he was breathing fine now. 

Suddenly, Vegeta stiffened, as he sensed something. There was a strange vibe coming from Goku, and it was making Vegeta doubt what he really sensed. His arm reached out towards Goku, and his palm glowed a light bluish color, as he collected a bit of Goku's energy from his body.

As Vegeta took Goku's energy, his eyes widened. _So, it is…. I don't believe this. Goku is a Saiyan like me_, he thought_. His energy is just like mine. Incredible, but he's still an enemy… It's a good thing he doesn't know he's a Saiyan or what will happen to him soon… _(1)

Even though Vegeta was more amazed that Goku was a Saiyan, he was also angry. He didn't like Goku from the beginning, but to know that Goku was the same race as him made it seem despicable. 

Vegeta kicked at the mattress softly, just enough to roll Goku over. _Just give up on the princess, you fool. A coward like you who runs away is never worthy of her. _

Vegeta left.

***

Over the next week, Goku was checked on daily by the fellow samurai, who frowned at his condition. Reports of his illness and strange actions from the peasants accompanied Goku's condition now: he had been sick and frail lately. This wasn't good.

****

Several samurai made their way to the throne room after checking on Goku. They had offered Goku food and water, but he only wanted to sleep. It had been days since Goku had eaten, and it concerned the samurai. They felt the Ox-King should know.

From his throne, the Ox-King saw the samurai respectfully kneel before him, keeping quiet. The Ox-King had been talking to Vegeta and Chi-Chi about their marriage, but he stopped once he saw the samurai.

"We'll continue this at another time," he whispered to Vegeta, and then turned his attention to the samurai. "Yes, subjects?"

One samurai looked up at him. "We are sorry to intrude, Sire, but we have reports concerning Sir Goku. He hasn't recovered at all, and will not eat or drink. He is bedridden now, and only wishes to sleep."

The Ox-King frowned. Tokoro had warned him of Goku's illness, but he never knew exactly what was going on. Now the samurai's report concerned him.

Another samurai spoke, "If Sir Goku is bedridden, my lord, shall he still hold the job of protecting Princess Chi-Chi? I doubt a man in his state could. He hasn't trained in a long time. He may have weakened, and what if his condition worsens?"

Great. Could he have pointed out any more bad qualities?

The Ox-King rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "You're right… However, we cannot just let him go like that. He's still a useful man, but if he shows one more strange sign, he's through."

Beside him, Chi-Chi internally sighed with relief. For a minute, she thought he was going to get rid of Goku. _Goku, you have to get better, _she thought. _It's unfortunate that you're really sick this time, but I can't help but worry about you. What's the matter with you?_

***

Contrary to predictions of Goku's dying state, Goku was out of bed that night. He had climbed out of bed, feeling a little strange, but refreshed after some days worth of sleep. Right now, he was at the back of the quarter, skipping stones in a lake. 

Now that it was night and he just woke up, he wasn't going to go to sleep.

Goku sighed, wishing he could stand. After lying down for many days, his legs felt wobbly, plus the leg he had injured previously wasn't fully healed. He could barely walk to the back of the quarter. There was another reason for his difficulty in walking…

Suddenly, Goku heard rustling on the grass behind him. He had thought it was an animal, and turned to make sure it wasn't a dangerous one, but he was surprised to see a pair of shoes in his sight.

Goku looked up at Chi-Chi, who settled next to him on the grass, smiling. "You're up," she said, relieved. "They said you were a hopeless case, but you proved them wrong." 

"Hmm," Goku yawned, and shook his head. "I just woke up."

Chi-Chi nodded and then turned to her side, where a basket lay. It contained food, a water gourd, and some bandages. She brought out the food, knowing its scent would tease Goku. She giggled at his mouth watering, and eyes growing wide.

"I thought you could use some food since you hadn't eaten all these days," Chi-Chi said, and then looked him up and down to make sure he looked healthy. Suddenly, she froze as her eyes lay on a certain area. Her eyes had widened at her discovery, and her heart began to race.

Her eyes fell to Goku's lap and then around it. There, a brown, furry tail waved peacefully. 

__

Huh?! His tail? That doesn't make sense… Chi-Chi then began to think this over.

__

Now I remember… Goku had a tail as a boy, but he didn't have one when I saw him again at the Budokai. Now he has it again. But how did he just grow it? Maybe… Maybe all that hard work he did might've done something to him.

"Um, Goku?"

"Hm?" Goku said, looking up from eating some bread. He noticed a curious, slightly repulsive look on Chi-Chi's face. "What's the matter?"

Chi-Chi's eyes never left his tail. "That," she said, pointing to it. "Um, you have it again."

Goku looked at his tail and then shrugged. "Yes. All these days I slept, something inside me triggered the upcoming of the tail, but I don't know what. All I knew was that when I woke up, it felt furry, and when I touched the spot… It was more than a patch of fur. I had my tail again. It felt strange to have it again, because I had used it for a lot of things, but mostly to keep my balance. Now that I have it again, it throws me _off _balance." 

He laughed, but Chi-Chi frowned. "But how did you just wake up with it? Do you grow it again as if it were part of some stage you're going through?" 

Goku shrugged again. "I don't know, but it doesn't bother me." He resumed eating.

Oh… Okay, then.

Chi-Chi looked at him all over to see if there was anything else that was weird. She frowned when she looked down at his leg. The moonlight breaking through the trees' leaves clearly lit up the wound on Goku's leg and how it wasn't properly treated.

A scar hadn't even begun to form, and the area around the wound was red like a rash. 

Chi-Chi gestured toward the hill across the lake. "There are some herbs up there that I'm going to get for your leg, Goku. It's looking awful. There's some water in the gourd if you need it, all right?"

Goku nodded, too busy eating the delicious food.

Chi-Chi stood and began to walk towards the hill. She spent a few minutes getting there and looking. She knew herbs grew on the hilltop, but it was hard to see when there were some flowers in the way. 

She continued to search for the herbs, intent on helping Goku. She didn't care what anyone else thought about her decision to see Goku. Not her father, not the distant admirers and definitely not Vegeta. In any case, he wouldn't dare keep an eye on her at night…

After a few more minutes of searching, Chi-Chi found the herbs she was looking for. She stood up and waved to Goku. "Hey, I found them! Come over here, Goku!"

Goku looked up at the hill, and then a strange feeling came over his body. His unfocused eyes stared at the full moon rising behind the hill. A rumbling sound started to come from deep within his throat, and he suddenly hunched over, changing into a new creature.

Chi-Chi began to feel the earth beneath her quaver, and she looked down to see rocks around her jumping up and down. This wasn't good. Chi-Chi looked up when she heard a menacing growl and then her eyes widened as she saw a furry creature screaming, growing taller and larger before her very eyes.

Goku had transformed into a Saiyan ape.

Scared out of her mind, Chi-Chi stuttered, and fell to the ground, frozen, and terrified. What the heck was that?! She had no time to wonder as she saw the giant ape's glowing red eyes gaze at her hungrily. He was going to eat her?!

Chi-Chi screamed as the ape approached her, and tried to run, but each time the ape took a step, the earth shook, throwing Chi-Chi off balance. All she could do was attempt to scurry and roll away. 

However, the only thing she could do well was scream, and scream she did, loud enough for everyone inside the Ox-King's palace to come outside.

***

Alert to his daughter's terrifying screams, the Ox-King gathered all his strongest men and rushed to where the scream was coming from. When they saw the giant ape, their minds reeled. 

"What?! It's a monster!" one shogun exclaimed. 

"Monster or no monster, it must die!" another declared. "It's going to crush the princess!" 

Vegeta faced the army. "Distract the ape by attacking, and I'll rescue the girl!" 

Arrows, spears, and bullets flew towards the Saiyan ape, and if some didn't soar high enough to hit him, they merely felt like a pinch. No matter how much ammo the army used, it was ineffective towards the Saiyan ape.

The ape was taking some revenge as he crushed some men and knocked guns and cannons aside like toys with a swipe of his huge hand. He laughed evilly at the men's cries of pain as he killed them.

Vegeta darted through the flying weapons and quietly made his way up the hill. He snuck up from behind and swiftly took Chi-Chi in his arms. He began to retreat quickly, his feet barely touching the ground. As he did this, the Saiyan ape turned around, noticing Chi-Chi was gone.

He roared angrily and struck Vegeta, who cried out and released Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi flew out of his arms and rolled down the hill to the bottom. Her arms took the brunt of the fall, so she avoided unconsciousness.

Once she heard Vegeta cry out, she lifted her face from her arms to see him in the Saiyan ape's grip, squeezing him. "Vegeta!" she screamed.

"Chi-Chi!"

The Ox-King ran to his daughter, and lifted her from the ground. He wiped the streak of dirt off her cheek and put his arms around her to protect her. He watched in despair as his army fought hard against the ape, and Vegeta being squeezed by the ape.

"Otousan," Chi-Chi whispered, her eyes staring ahead at the awful scene. She trembled in the Ox-King's arms, never being so scared in her life.

More and more dead bodies littered the area as the Saiyan ape effortlessly took out his human opponents. He eventually got bored with Vegeta and let him go.

"That's it!" Wakaru yelled, unsheathing his sword. "It's killed too many innocent men! To hell with this beast!" He let out a battle cry, running towards the Saiyan ape. 

"Fool!"

Vegeta swooped down and tackled Wakaru, pushing him out of the way. They both rolled on the grass. When they stopped, Wakaru pushed Vegeta off him. "Prince, what are you doing?!" 

"You are a complete moron!" Vegeta barked. "Don't you know you could've gotten yourself killed?!"

"I was trying to cut off his leg!" Wakaru protested.

A man that resembled Wakaru ran to both of them. "No, son, Prince Vegeta is right! We need to find a weak spot!"

"Which is nearly impossible!" Wakaru said.

"Don't talk like that!" his father, Hyuki, replied. "We must find a way! The living people's lives depend on it! Think of your sister!"

The Saiyan ape growled and roared again, making the earth shake. The trees were trying their best to stay rooted, and the large stones began to shift. The Ox-King turned his back toward the destruction, keeping Chi-Chi in his arms. "Damn!" he yelled over the loud noise. 

"I can't believe Piccolo would send someone to attack so soon! I didn't know he wasn't alone!" 

The Ox-King turned his head and saw the number of his army had grown small, and the corpses lay inhumanely wherever they died. The living and very injured people groaned in agony. This gruesome scene was almost too much to bear.

"Damn it! No!" Hyuki yelled. "What did we do to deserve this?!"

The Ox-King glared at him. "No one knows! By Kami, where is Goku?!"

Vegeta stood up from the grass, and wiped a trail of blood from his mouth. "I'm not going to sit here like a coward and let this beast kill everybody! If no one will stop him, I will at least try!"

In reality, Vegeta already knew how to combat a Saiyan ape. It had been part of his training as a boy on Planet Vegetasei. Vegeta knew the tail and the areas around it were weak spots. In fact, he had _expected_ Goku to transform, which explained his calmness…

Leaping up towards the Saiyan ape, Vegeta kicked him in the eyes.

The ape reeled backwards, covering its face, becoming an open target for Vegeta. He threw his hardest kicks and punches at the ape, and then flew between his legs around to the back. The ape turned around, trying to grab him.

He almost did, but only his nails touched Vegeta's arm. But at the speed they were coming, they cut Vegeta's skin like knives. Vegeta grunted, losing his balance. He could tell his arm was going dead, and that he was going to fall to the ground.

Before he fell, Vegeta balled his two fists, placing them together, and let out a battle cry as he smashed into the Saiyan ape's tailbone as hard as he could. As he heard the ape's agonizing cry, Vegeta knew he was going down. Vegeta knew that he himself was going down for a knockout too, but at least he brought the Saiyan ape with him.

The live people didn't want to see this anymore, so they ran away screaming for their lives. Even the Ox-King left.

Chi-Chi had been sitting on her knees, staring in disbelief at what had just happened, and at the Saiyan ape that shook the earth incredibly when he collapsed to the ground. So many thoughts were racing in her head, and she was lost in a world of fear.

That was, until she felt a hand tug her arm. Chi-Chi looked up to the see the Ox-King frantically pull at her again. "Come! It's not safe to be out here!"

Chi-Chi didn't hesitate to leave, but she couldn't get her mind off Goku. _I knew he had a tail, but… Oh, Kami. Why?_

To be continued…

Chapter Seven: Wondering

A/N:

(1) I know some of you guys are wondering what's going on. Well, I think there's a different way Saiyans can go about their lives, and for this one theory I read in a fanfic, Saiyans use their tail for a lot of things. But when it's gone, they're weak and vulnerable to human diseases. Thus explaining why Goku's getting sick so quick. And the second part of the theory was this. There are seasons in a Saiyan's life such as the birthing season, maturing season, mating season (heh, this will be put into emphasis later) and a season where if their tail is gone, it will grow back.

(2) Continuing this theory (sorry that it's long, but it's fun), Goku lost his tail as a boy, but now in this season he grows it back. I'm following exactly what the theory said. So Goku goes into like a mini hibernation, except he's "sick" and during this time, he gets his tail back. Unfortunately, this has caused some problems… 

(3) I'm not that good at this…. Please don't kill me. Please….

****

Gogirl: I told you. Everything can't be too happy in my fics. Yes, Vegeta is using his conniving ways to stop our favorite couple from being together. Chi-Chi literally is his fiancée after all… Heh, yes. Samurai Goku. LOL. ::high fives back:: Evil is the way to go! And it depends on how your fic turns out whether I'll threaten you or not. Heh. I'll always look out for your fics. 

Lady Kouga: Thanks. How was this one? 

Lady Athena X: Thanks. Chi-Chi has her ways, and you'll see what will happen. I wanted to keep this as close to medieval Japan as possible. I'm surprised no one's made a comment in a slight comparison to Rurouni Kenshin. And the V/CC, G/CC triangle shall never perish! 

Carrie: Yes. What WILL Chi-Chi do? I think the next chapter will be unexpected… Thanks. I thought people were going to think it's Vegeta who should have won, but this is all a part of my plan. ::rubs hands together, smiling evilly:: 

Chief316: Thanks, but you're still not getting this… My story is not going to be aligned with the series very much. Five years could pass, ten years could pass. The point is, regardless of the timeline, you still won't find numerous similarities with the show. I had a feeling someone would say something about the weapon. I PURPOSELY gave Goku a katana instead of a staff so the battle wouldn't be too easy for him, and I wanted to build some suspense in the fight with Vegeta. They'll always provide competitors with weapons. I still appreciate your review nonetheless.

Jessica C: Yeah, I love studying history and I had to study Japanese history even deeper for this story. Thanks for the review.

Moon girl 16: ::stands straight and tall and salutes:: You bet I'll give you evil cliffhangers! It's the soul of every fanfic. Vegeta's not dumb. He's learning really fast, and Goku is getting in a lot of trouble.

Lady Thundera: Wow, thanks! I let the underdog win here. Heh, go ahead and run the peasants over. They're being mean. I plan on keeping Vegeta's attitudes unexpected, and so he went for plan B. BAD plan. Nah, I'm not going to let Vegeta do that again. He learned his lesson, and I know when to quit evoking the G/CC fans. LOL. I'm good, but Gogirl's in trouble. Run and hide, Gogirl! 

Noname: Thanks. It seems Chi-Chi's mind has been made up, but this circumstance does alter with her thinking now… The mob is trying to think of a way to kill Goku, but we have a turn of events here… 


	7. Wondering

****

Of Two Hearts

Chapter 7: Wondering

****

A gentle wind picked up fall's dying leaves, skimming across the cobblestone streets, which were barely visible at dawn's light. Only a few people were awake at this hour, and some had already begun a journey in the streets, heading to the marketplace before it got busy. 

One townswoman had strolled along the streets, a straw basket in her arms. There was a dark, folded blanket in the basket to cushion the food she would buy at the marketplace. As routine would have it, the townswoman passed by the same places: lines of row houses, streetlamps glowing with flickering candles, fields of dew-covered grass, a body. 

A body?

The townswoman stopped, startled. Shaking her head, she wondered if she actually saw a body on the ground. As her eyes shifted downward, pallor captured her face. 

Moving towards the body, she saw that dew had embraced it, leaving a wet, chilly coat on it. 

The woman slowly reached out and touched the face. It still seemed the person was alive. As she turned the body over, rolling it to a section with shorter grass, she discovered something she really didn't want to know.

Turning her head away quickly at the person's nakedness, she threw her blanket over the body.

As she did this, she felt something on her bare arm. Her eyes dropped to her arm, and a ghastly look was evident.

A furry tail lay limply on her arm.

The woman behaved like any other, and rose to her feet, running away, screaming as she did, not caring whom she awoke.

And so, this was the beginning of a fateful trial…

***

It was hours later before the fallen being opened his eyes slowly. He felt the grass beneath him and the sunshine on his face as he sat up, dismally. Grimacing, Goku stretched his limbs. 

Then he looked around, confused. What was he doing so far away from the palace? Why was he so tired?

And lastly, why was he naked, and with only a blanket to cover him?

Goku stood up and wrapped the blanket around his waist, folding parts inward to disguise it was a _hakama._ (1) He would be walking around, immodestly showing his bare chest, but Goku did not care for the time being.

Nonetheless, he would receive stares for his strange outfit… 

Goku looked to his right to see the palace in the distance. Oh well. He'll just have to walk there. Before doing this, Goku felt the back of him. Yes, his tail was still there.

Goku frowned, curling it around his waist to keep it secure. He had to keep it hidden before anyone else thought something different. He remembered how it was when he first met Bulma, and how she freaked out, once she saw his tail. What if the other humans were like that too?

Goku made it safely to the Slave Headquarters. Perhaps his former associates would know why he was so far away from the palace.

"So that's where you were, Sir Goku!"

Hanako looked confused at Goku's appearance and at his question. "But why do you ask me if you were in town? It's you who were there, and not I. I've been here in the kingdom the whole time, and I thank Kami I'm even alive after last night."

Goku shared her confused look. "What do you mean?"

Hanako frowned. "Sir Goku, this isn't a topic to toy with. Where were you last night?"

Another nearby slave nodded and stopped carrying a stretcher outside. "Yea, where were you? The emperor called for you last night in a very crucial time, but you never arrived…"

Goku growled. "What _happened_?"

Hanako sighed. "It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen in my life. Piccolo sent an enemy, a giant ape to attack us. The ape destroyed our army and annihilated over a third of our men. It even almost killed the princess, but thankfully, Prince Vegeta was there to stop the ape before it could inflict any more pain. I… I can't even begin to describe it."

She looked up at Goku, sadly.

"The grass was heavily tainted with the blood of men, and the corpses piled up like books. A very gruesome thing, it is. I can still hear the screams of agony in my head when I'm alone. I don't want to go out there and clean the fields up. I don't think I have the stomach to. But the fields were ordered to be cleared."

The world had faded away for that moment as Goku took the straight truth. It slammed him, right to his very soul. He stood motionless, petrified. The color drained from his face. His widened eyes were filled with horror. It immediately came to him.

He was the ape.

Goku twitched, and couldn't breathe as a lump formed in his throat. The impact of this knowledge was enough to bring tears to his eyes, but he held them back. Only the awful truth was repeated in his head.

__

Dear Kami, I AM the ape… he thought, distraught. _It's all my fault. I killed them. I killed innocent people, and hurt everyone. I… I almost killed Chi-Chi. I'm a murderer._

"Sir Goku…?"

Hanako trailed off as she called him for the fourth time, as she saw Goku turn and walk away. His sudden movement had startled her, and all she could hear was his footsteps as he walked away. 

***

"Hey, Goku!"

The disturbed Saiyan looked up at the mention of his name. A fellow samurai waved to him from the entrance path of the Ox-King's palace, and beckoned him to come. Goku's heart sank with every step he took towards the palace. Couldn't he just be left alone?

"What?" he whispered lifelessly once he arrived there.

The samurai, naïve to Goku's state, gestured towards the flight of stairs behind him in the open door. "The emperor wants to have a word with us. It's a very urgent meeting he says." 

Goku said nothing, and followed the jovial samurai up the stairs and into the throne room. They lined up in accordance, kneeling before the emperor as they always had done.

Goku tried to force himself to listen as the Ox-King spoke.

"It's a new day, my subjects," the Ox-King started, hiding his grave feelings. "But last night was a terrible sight to see. You all know of the monster that terrorized the kingdom, killing our finest men and innocent people."

He placed each of his hands on the hands of two people standing to the left and right of him. 

"I always thank Kami that Vegeta and Chi-Chi have lived through this predicament. Only Kami knows why they were spared. You all have endured and fought hard against the monster, but you must realize it is by chance that you are alive."

Now the Ox-King became solemn.

"A lesson was learned through this circumstance. We mustn't have too much pride in our abilities. We can't let this happen again. We must be alert at all times, and you all must work harder and train harder, and you must be more responsible in whom you protect, am I not right, Goku?"

Goku shot his head up to assure his listening, and then nodded. He knew what the Ox-King was hinting at. Goku glanced at Chi-Chi, and their eyes met for a moment, before she blinked rapidly, turning her face away sharply, as if she were startled, forbidden to look into his eyes.

__

Into the eyes of a bad person. I'm a bad person… I don't even know who I am anymore. Goku's heart sank deeper, and he could hardly listen to the rest of what the Ox-King said. All he could make out was instructions to be more careful and that last night was an unforgettable disaster.

***

Later on that day, the peasants were cleaning up the fields and carrying the corpses on stretchers made from tree limbs and animal hides. They were going to bury them in a separate field, which would be considered a sacred ground.

****

Goku watched the peasants work, and could hear the soft cries of the peasant women as they buried loved ones and mourned for their husbands' deaths. It was a painful sound to Goku's ears, and he stood up from the balcony of the first turret. 

As he descended towards the ground and walked over to the fields, he heard people whispering as he walked by. Shouldn't a vassal be off training with the others? They thought.

Goku ignored the whispering and stopped by another peasant, who had placed corpses in a rickshaw. He was having trouble placing one in, and Goku picked it up and laid it in the rickshaw.

The peasant looked up at Goku, and then blinked. "Thank you, Sir Goku. What are you doing helping me? It's the peasants work to clear the fields." 

Goku picked up another body and lay in the rickshaw. "I would like to help," he responded monotonously. _Believe me, it's more of a duty, _he thought.

"All right," replied the peasant. "Thank you, Sir Goku."

After helping clear the fields, Goku headed into the further village to buy some food for some of the women who had lost loved ones. He knew they wouldn't be up to cooking now. The frequent rounds didn't bother Goku. He wanted to be busy. 

Goku sighed as he held a basket of food for Shi Lu, as he walked to her hut. He didn't know if he killed anyone Shi Lu loved, but she was old and that was enough for Goku. As far as he knew, Shi Lu only had one living relative in the kingdom.

Goku knocked on her door, and waited for an answer. When the door opened, Goku was surprised to see someone his own size. He blinked at the stranger, and the stranger frowned. 

"Han Wong, what are you doing, just leaving my door open like that?" a voice called from the back of the hut. "Close it, you foolish child!"

Han Wong shrugged at Shi Lu's words. "All right," he said, and closed the door in Goku's face.

Then the door opened again, when Han Wong remembered seeing a basket full of food in Goku's arms. "Hello," Goku tried again.

"That blasted door is open again," Shi Lu mumbled as she walked to it. She shoved her nephew aside and looked up at Goku, noticing the distressed look behind Goku's polite façade.

__

I knew you were the one, she thought. _The true you finally shows. And what power DO you have… _

"What's that for?" Shi Lu asked, pointing to the basket. Goku looked down at it and shrugged. "It's just a gift, really. Here." Shi Lu took it and looked it over, and Han Wong frowned beside her. "Do you really trust-"

"Hush your blasted mouth, child," Shi Lu scolded. "The food is good. Now pay the man."

Han Wong bit his lip, holding back a string of expletives. He dug into the goatskin pouch hanging at his waist and threw a silver coin at Goku. "Thank you for your kindness," he mumbled. 

Goku smiled wearily and then turned to walk away.

Once he was out of their eyesight, Han Wong crossed his arms and smiled. "In a way, it's good to see him this way," he said to Shi Lu. "He was strange from the start."

"Hmm," Shi Lu mused.

***

Several days passed with mourning of great warriors and innocent loved ones. The people cried out, not restraining their sorrow, and prayed for the souls of the departed, as well their living relatives. The temples and shrines were very busy as people came to pray and worship, and ask Kami why this had to happen.

They asked why suffering must come to them, and why Prince Vegeta suffered his wounds from combating the giant ape. They thought he was near the brink of death.

In reality, Vegeta lay in bed in the apothecary's room, resting and recovering from his wounds and scars. He hated staying in bed and didn't look forward to having someone feed him. Who feeds a prince anyway?

"I swear I'll kill that ape," Vegeta growled as he looked out his window. He was grateful for the breeze that decided to blow. The apothecary's room was a bit stuffy. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Vegeta growled, cursing under his breath. Not another feeding time! "The door is open," he croaked. He heard the door's creak as it swung open, and saw Chi-Chi walk in, carefully carrying a bowl of soup and a loaf of bread.

It was silent as Chi-Chi placed Vegeta's meal on a wooden stand by his bed, and moved it closer. She sat on the edge of the bed, and then untied the water gourd that hung on a thick reed, strung over her back.

Checking on Vegeta was part of Chi-Chi's daily routine now, and she didn't mind it. It distracted her from certain thoughts of someone, and she was getting to know Vegeta a little bit more everyday.

"How are you today?" Chi-Chi asked, stirring the soup, watching steam rise. She heard Vegeta grunt as he struggled to sit up. A look of hesitation crossed her face as Vegeta reached out for the bowl.

"Are you certain?" she asked. "Last time I gave you the bowl, you spilled soup on yourself." 

Vegeta growled. "This is the last time I'll tell you, woman. I spilled it because the bowl was hot, not because I hadn't gained feeling in my arms." 

Chi-Chi shook her head and scooted closer to him. "Your arms are about useless. Just let me feed you, and don't fight me. I don't care how embarrassing you think this is, Vegeta. You must admit you need my help. There are going to be a lot of days like this until you're well."

__

And after once we marry, Vegeta thought, and sighed. "All right. Start feeding me."

Chi-Chi stopped bringing the spoonful of miso soup to Vegeta's mouth, and poured it back into the bowl. Vegeta growled. "I'm hungry, woman! Feed me!"

Chi-Chi sighed, rather annoyed. "Please. Feed me, Chi-Chi, please."

Vegeta growled again. He really hated being in bed. He looked at Chi-Chi stubbornly, but opened his mouth to talk. "P-P-Please. F… Feed me, wom… Chi-Chi, pl…ease." 

Chi-Chi smiled. "Hmph. It wasn't that hard, was it?" 

Vegeta said nothing as he ate, but there were a few sentences every now and then, usually followed by a sarcastic remark from Vegeta. 

He looked up at her as Chi-Chi dipped the bread in the broth. Vegeta frowned. "I'm weak, but I have teeth. I can eat that without you soaking it like you were feeding a baby." 

Chi-Chi sighed impatiently. Was Vegeta nothing but rude and sarcastic? "All right," she said, and threw the bread at him. She wished it had hit him, but Vegeta caught it with his hand.

"Besides," he said, chewing on it. "I need to try to get stronger. Those idiot warriors need me to teach them a thing or two. It'd be good training for me as well. I need to be able to protect you in case that monster comes back. I'll kill him then."

A sick feeling that made Chi-Chi feel worse churned in her stomach. If only Vegeta and everyone else knew it was Goku. Just hearing about killing him made her feel worse. 

Vegeta glanced at Chi-Chi. She seemed to have a thoughtful look on her face. He wondered what she was thinking of. Grunting under his breath, he dragged his limp arm across the bed a few inches.

His numb hand touched Chi-Chi's, and that was when he saw her thoughtful look aimed at him now. "What is it?" Vegeta asked.

"If it's me you worry of, do not. I'll be all right, and I'm going to recover quickly. You'll see. I have to. I must protect you, Chi-Chi, and I swear on it. I swear with my life."

This only made things worse. The way Vegeta spoke… He was very sincere and determined, and had an expression to match it.

Chi-Chi turned her head away, and slid her hand out from underneath Vegeta's. "Don't swear," she whispered.

She stood up, collected the dishes, and began her journey to the Dining Hall. As she left the door, the Ox-King came in to see Vegeta.

He looked down at Vegeta in bed and sighed. "I apologize this had to happen to you, Vegeta. But I'm eternally grateful for you saving Chi-Chi. I already think of you as my son. But don't fret. The samurai are out there training right now, preparing themselves to strategize and fight, should anything like the ape ever come back."

Vegeta frowned. "If the ape comes back, _I'm_ going to kill him."

The Ox-King seemed doubtful.

***

Goku stared down at his reflection in the river at the watermill. He was supposed to be getting a drink for the hardworking warriors, but he was sidetracked as he looked at his own worried, stone-faced expression gaze back at him in the river.

__

Who am I? 

No one could answer Goku's question, and he was tired of being depressed about it. He had been wandering, asking himself that for hours. He sighed and stood up, carrying the full water buckets back to the warriors' training field.

Once he had delivered the water, Goku heard his stomach growl, and knew it was time to head to the Dining Hall. Fresh and delicious food was served every hour on the hour, for anyone in the palace to eat anytime.

The enticing aroma lured Goku into the hall, and he headed over to the long table, a wooden plate in his hand. 

He thought he was having a quiet meal all alone, but he heard cups clinking at the other end of the table. Goku looked up, and for the first time in a long time, he smiled.

"Chi-Chi," he whispered.

She hadn't noticed him, and began to sit to eat at a separate table. Goku sat across from her, and they had eye contact at last. But there was a look in her eyes. Fear, it seemed. Goku's heart sank as he began to eat. _I can't blame her, _he thought. _After all, I did scare her and almost kill her._

Goku thought Chi-Chi would never want to see him again, but she didn't mind eating with him… Did this mean something? 

Though they ate together, it was silent. Chi-Chi only seemed interested in eating as quickly as possible, and Goku didn't know what to say to her. Just when it seemed he had the right thing to say, Chi-Chi got up to clear her spot and take her dishes to the basin.

Then something unexpected happened.

Goku placed his dishes in the basin, and then headed toward the back door, but he heard Chi-Chi call his name. He turned his head towards her, giving her a questioning, almost sad look. 

"Come here. I want to go somewhere with you," she said quietly.

Surprised, Goku turned back and then walked to her. He sensed uneasiness as he made his hand reach for Chi-Chi's. He wanted to hold it for two reasons. One, he wouldn't get lost, and two, to give her a hint. He wasn't going to hurt her…

When their palms touched, lightly, Chi-Chi gave him a glance that nearly disapproved of the action. She was slightly tense, and she did not hold Goku's hand with zeal.

Chi-Chi led him to a room in the back of the Dining Hall. It was almost like a library, and was filled with important scrolls and documents.

"No one will see us here. This is perfect," she told Goku.

It was?

Chi-Chi attempted to look at Goku confidently, and straightened her posture. She had been timid around Goku and shrunk away from him, but now she had to make herself do this. She looked at him once more.

"I… I want to see your tail," she said.

Huh?

Goku blinked. "It's in my pants." 

"Oh," Chi-Chi replied, and turned her face away as he took it out. 

"It's all right now," Goku said, and then sighed with relief now that his tail was free. It was starting to get a little uncomfortable as it was tucked in a tight space. 

Chi-Chi took her hands away from her face, and then stared curiously at Goku's tail, waving freely and peacefully. "Hm," she said simply. It was still there, and that night wasn't a dream…

Chi-Chi slowly took steps toward him, her eyes never leaving his tail. She looked up at Goku momentarily, hesitant, and then resumed her gaze on his tail. "Um, can I touch it?" she asked shyly.

Goku shrugged. "No problem." 

Chi-Chi slowly reached for it, and then stopped. Her eyes met Goku's again, unsure. "It won't hurt?" she asked. She remembered their very first meeting and when she tugged at his tail, it hurt him a lot.

Goku shook his head and then smiled weakly. "Go ahead and touch it."

Chi-Chi then touched the tip of his tail, and it shivered lightly. Chi-Chi glanced at Goku and saw a look of pleasure on his face. Curiously, Chi-Chi held his tail in her hands and then looked it over. 

"It's so soft," she murmured, and then stroked it twice. 

Goku nearly moaned, feeling the way he did when Chi-Chi kissed him for the very first time. Then he shook his head. Woah, why he was doing that? 

Chi-Chi let go of his tail, and then stepped back. Goku wished she didn't. Chi-Chi tilted her head to the side, studying his tail. "It's so… I mean, where did it come from?" 

Confused, Goku shrugged and then looked at her. "Why are you asking? You act as if you've never seen it before. You don't remember when you first messed with it?"

"It's been a long time," she drawled, and then stepped forward to see it one more time.

***

As Chi-Chi reached out to touch it, Goku smiled as he realized Chi-Chi wasn't afraid of him despite that horrible night. When her arm was close enough, Goku made his tail wrap around her wrist, smiling again. 

Chi-Chi was too curious to see Goku's game. She observed her arm and then studied the tail again. "So it's like a limb, right?" 

Goku tilted his head. "Hmm… In a way. As I said before, it was used to help me with my balance. I remember when my tail first got cut off when I was little. I couldn't walk for days after that."

Chi-Chi grimaced. "That had to hurt… What else does it do?"

"Well, you already figured this one out a long time ago, but my tail is my weakness and I get a lot of pain when it's messed with," Goku laughed. 

Chi-Chi nodded, remembering the first time she met Goku. She was glad she met him, and that she was with him now. Learning things about him would be for the better. "What else?" she asked.

Goku started to grow quiet now, and his face turned from happy to solemn. "My tail is also a source of power. I always felt stronger when I fought while I had it. I knew it was powerful, because I would feel a strange sensation when I got angry.

"I had forgotten, but I also felt the same way when I looked at the moon, and then… Well, you know. My Ojiisan Gohan told me to never look at the moon, but I forgot that night and then something just took over my mind…"

He sighed and looked up at her. "It's a long story, but I'm sorry you had to go through all of that the night I transformed. I nearly killed you. Are you afraid of me, Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi looked up at him too, and thought she had never seen a more remorseful face. "I used to be," she whispered. "Um, I figured you weren't human and so I wondered if you'd hurt me… I-"

Her words were cut short, as she felt Goku's large and warm hands rest atop hers. She felt him gently squeeze her hands in his own, and she looked up at him. The look on Goku's face…

His eyebrows were drawn to each other, slightly, in concentration. Sincerity and compassion were dancing in his eyes. His mouth was open slightly; he wanted to say something, but what?

He studied her face for a moment, before hanging his head, sighing under his breath, almost in defeat. "Chi-Chi, I…" 

Silenced, Chi-Chi could only see his dark, thick spikes of hair droop down, and then, she noticed, they were shaking slowly…

Then she knew that Goku was trembling; his grip on her hands had loosened, and his fingers were not still like her own.

"W… What?" she whispered.

This wasn't good…

Finally, Goku lifted his head to look at Chi-Chi. Was he blinking back tears…? He slowly pulled Chi-Chi's hands towards his chest. He desired her closeness, which Chi-Chi did give to him, slowly…

"What?" she whispered again. "What were you going to say?"

She could feel the vibration of Goku's heartbeat against her palms as he spoke. "I don't want you to think that way, Chi-Chi," he whispered back to her. "I know what I did, but Kami knows I wouldn't purposely kill humans… I would never hurt you, Chi-Chi. I can't… Even when I wasn't in my mind, I still knew I couldn't hurt you."

Chi-Chi slowly pulled herself away from him to study his face. She had never seen Goku so emotional before. Then again, nothing like this had ever happened before.

"I know what I'm telling you isn't making much sense," Goku continued in his whispered voice. "I want to tell you so many things… Just know that I'd never hurt you."

He wouldn't have Chi-Chi retreat again, and he gently resumed their position. His hands slowly left hers and found her shoulders. For the moment they rested there, Chi-Chi felt Goku was tense. She eased into his arms slowly to give him comfort. 

That was when she felt Goku continue with the embrace, and his hands descended from her shoulders. His arms wrapped around her clumsily, but this was the best embrace and hold to his know-how.

Chi-Chi tensed suddenly. She didn't mind Goku's touch completely, but there was something else she could detect. Something was invading her mind. It was as if she got a look into Goku's mind. She could somewhat understand his emotions…

Goku doesn't know who he really is, and now with this incident, does Chi-Chi even have the slightest clue as to who Goku really is? 

Chi-Chi's thoughts were interrupted as she felt Goku's tail begin stroking movements up and down her back.

Chi-Chi's tension had melted into a strange serenity, accompanied by blush on her face. "Um… What is it doing now?" she asked Goku about his tail. 

Goku pulled away slightly to look amorously and sadly into her eyes. "My tail is also a sensuous item. It's very sensitive to touch, and especially to the touch of a destined mate. When you stroked it the way you did, I felt something in me build up and… I liked it."

"Oh," Chi-Chi whispered, bowing her head, hiding her burning cheeks. "S-So you liked it, hm?" 

She felt Goku's hand underneath her chin, lifting her head up to look at him. She saw that look in his eyes, and wondered where her naïve, sweet Goku had gone. If it weren't for the sadness in his eyes, she would've thought he was sinister.

Her heart began to pound suddenly as she felt him coming near. The suspense was absolutely horrible. She still had to take in everything Goku told her, slowly, thinking over it, and now a kiss too?

She couldn't move; she felt the warmth and passing of his lips over hers. The kiss was not passionate---it was too sad to be---and it was a hesitant kiss. She couldn't accept a kiss like this… Not in a situation like this…

Goku felt Chi-Chi's hands touch each side of his face, and felt her gently pull away. Goku felt himself freeze. Okay, this wasn't a good time to do that…

Nonetheless, this new feeling hurt.

Rejection.

***

"Wait," Chi-Chi whispered, shaking her head gradually. "I'm sorry, Goku… I-"

"It's too strange?" he whispered lifelessly. "It's not right to be near me?"

Chi-Chi looked up at Goku, partially worried. It seemed he sounded more desperate and forlorn as time went by… "That's not what I insinuated at all, Goku. Yes, it's a little strange, considering what you told me, but…"

She saw that Goku was about to speak, and she placed a finger to his lips.

"But," she continued, softly, "The issue of whether your presence is right or wrong isn't a bad one. It's been two months since the incident, and many things have happened during that time, but my feelings for you still remained true.

"I think if… instead of looking at you as a monster," she paused to remove her finger from his lips and cup the side of his face gently. "And instead as someone with a heart, I'll see we're still on the same ground, and that I'll learn to be more comfortable around you." 

Goku blinked slowly as he looked at her. He studied her face with concentration before looking away momentarily. His hand slowly reached for Chi-Chi's that was still cupping his cheek, and rested atop it.

His sorrowful eyes met hers once again, and he asked quietly, "Then, would you be comfortable enough for a second kiss…?"

Chi-Chi closed her eyes momentarily. This wasn't the response she was expecting, however, what she said obviously evoked some sort of strong feeling within Goku… 

She was slightly startled at feeling Goku's lips upon hers once again. He didn't wait for her answer? Well, it wasn't like she could say no for the second time. There was something different, something alluring about this kiss…

The gentle compassion was indeed derived from Goku's sorrow, but there was a beauty about the kiss that Chi-Chi couldn't pull away from. Without any objections, Goku went further with the kiss.

Chi-Chi moaned softly as he kissed her a little more firmly, and he tightened his grip around her waist. Chi-Chi leaned deeper into him and felt for his tail. 

Once she had it in her hands, she resumed the gentle strokes she had done earlier. This time it was out of pure pleasure and not curiosity. Chi-Chi was satisfied to hear Goku's heavy moaning from her strokes, and his grip on her tighten even more as he attempted to get even closer.

Goku felt a powerful rush of desire run through his veins. He had never wanted something so much…

His hands traced her curves slowly; his gentle touches brushed sensitive spots. Chi-Chi arched up closer to him, pressing her breasts against his chest. The effect Goku had on her was driving her insane, even though all he did was merely kiss her and hold her. 

Unbeknownst to both of them, they were sharing a Saiyan bond.

Suddenly, Chi-Chi straightened as she felt something poking into her. Flushing, she pulled her lips away from Goku's, and glanced at the bulge in his pants. Goku had the same thought and gazed at this strange stiffness. 

"Um, Chi-Chi?" he meekly asked. "What is that?"

Chi-Chi quickly tore her eyes off his lower body and backed out of his arms. She blushed. "Uh, that happens when you're aroused."

Goku looked at her curiously, strangely, inevitably regretful about the termination of the amorous acts.

"Um, that feeling you had just now," Chi-Chi explained. "We went too far. It's a miracle no one's looking for us. Or maybe they are… I think we better get back before anyone wonders." 

Goku frowned as he breathed slowly, letting the last of his soft panting die. His rising and falling chest was returning to its normal pace, but his stirring heart would be racing for a long time… 

"But I want to stay with you," he said to Chi-Chi. 

"I want to stay with you too, Goku," she whispered, feeling the heat in her cheeks spread. She glanced at him, and blushed deeper, obtaining the fact that Goku enjoyed the results of her inexperienced ways…

"But we can't, and you know this, Goku... Even so, I told you I'd figure out a way to make this work. No matter what, we're going to be together. I promise."

That promise would not be an easy one to keep…

To be continued…

Chapter Eight: Subjectivity of Pain

A/N:

(1) If you've ever seen a Kendo match, you'll notice the contestants will wear something that looks like a wide, pleated skirt reaching down to the ankles. It's been mistaken for a skirt, but it's actually a pair of pants. It's just hard to notice at first. That is a _hakama_, and that's what most Japanese men wore in the medieval days. Today, women and men can wear it and usually do at ceremonies or at Kendo-related activities. 

(2) Here, I wanted to portray Goku as an emotional character, which I think he is. It's not shown as often, but I know he has feelings. And so, this is my first shot at portraying Goku like this. Was it bad? It doesn't help that I was emotional myself when I wrote this AND the fact I was listening to an angsty song… 

(3) About this Saiyan bond… I think there are different kinds, and I've read about the kind I put in my story. Here, the Saiyans have their tails and it's sensitive to a mate's touch, and instead of biting the mate's neck to withdraw blood, there is a powerful emotional connection in which mind communication is possible. This is only a part of the "second" Saiyan bond, and you'll see more of this kind as I write.

Moon girl 16: No, Goku won't do anything to Chi-Chi. Seeing him in his Oozaru state like that was enough for her, I think. 

Lady Thundera: Vegeta's been getting sneakier. He has plans. It's both Shi Lu and the Saiyan changes that's making Goku like this. LOL. Whose side are you on? When I first saw the Saiyan ape I was like, "Who?" I didn't necessarily think of King Kong, but that's an interesting point. LOL. Saiyan mating season plus certain content equals poor Chi-Chi…I guess. History stories rock. Too bad it's hard to be original.

Lady Athena X: I think the angst was hellish. The anguish and torment of knowing Goku's killed people and his chances of being accepted and loved have dropped greatly is pretty bad. Oh, the Ox-King's sort of pissed off, but it's really rather sad. Chi-Chi has mixed feelings now. You think Shi Lu does? Well, she's evil and Kaede isn't. 

Carrie2sky: I tried to make a lot of things unexpected. I want to be an author that offers some variety. Thanks again.

Gogirl: Yes, poor Goku. LOL. "Kill the Beast!" The peasants _were_ going to plot against Goku, but seeing the situation they were like, "Uh…never mind." I've seen too many Disney movies. It's a part of my childhood, so I can't forget. No one else knows Vegeta is a Saiyan. I'll review soon. LOL. We must put our favorite Saiyan through a little hell, but we still love him. A certain chapter? Uh-oh, I have a bad feeling about this.

Noname: Thanks. Chi-Chi's still a little lost, but she's going to find stable ground soon. She still loves Goku though. The mob's going to chill out now that the crisis with Goku occurred. 


	8. Subjectivity of Pain

****

Of Two Hearts

Chapter 8: Subjectivity of Pain

****

A promise said doesn't mean it's a promise done, but two hearts want it to be done. The promise between the monkey and the princess was a simple promise in their childhood, but proved so much harder later on. Through anything would they suffer, just to have this promise done.

***

Goku was walking into the village to pick up a bountiful catch of fish from the fishermen at the docks. A portion of the fish would go to the kingdom and to everyone who had worked hard and needed to eat. The crops over there were starting to whither as winter began to approach.

As Goku came close to the pier, he saw that some fishermen were still working, and children played in the streets, watching out for stagecoaches and wagons. Goku walked on the wooden planks of the pier, and sighed.

After this, he would have to go back and spend a day with the samurai. This was the one day they didn't have to train so hard, and could relax a bit. There was nothing wrong with the guys, but there was someone else Goku would rather spend his time with…

Something scuffed Goku's foot suddenly as it swished by. He looked down and saw a little girl crawling to the edge of the pier, where her cornhusk doll teetered back and forth, almost falling off.

"Hey, don't go out and get it," Goku warned the little girl. "I don't want you to fall off. Here, let me get it."

The little girl shook her head and turned around to get the doll. "I've got it, mister…"

But when she reached for the doll with both hands, she lost her balance and fell over, her arms waving wildly. But before she could hit the water below the pier, she felt something wrap around her waist, lifting her out of midair.

The girl looked up curiously at Goku, and saw he held her with no hands. Then she looked at a furry tail wrapped around her waist. She blinked, astounded, and Goku merely walked back to where it was safe and handed her the doll he saved.

The girl took it and held it close to her, and then gently tugged at Goku's tail. "Thank you. Can you put me down, mister?"

Goku set her down on the ground, and unwrapped his tail from around her waist. Then he heard something.

"That's right! You better put my baby girl down!" an angry voice called several feet from the pier.

Goku saw a furious man run towards the girl, and figured he was the father. The father examined his daughter all over, asking her questions, but the girl simply told him that Goku had saved her.

The father glared up at Goku. "This monster?! Rei, don't speak such lies! He's a beast! Look at that tail!" He growled. "Where is Wakaru when you need him? This is a report he missed!"

Though he was angry with Goku, the father picked up his daughter and ran, thinking Goku might hurt either one of them. Goku blinked, and then turned when he heard another voice.

"S-Sir Goku, here's the catch," a fisherman stuttered, handing Goku a large net. His eyes never left Goku's tail, and it was clear he was scared. Goku came close to take the net, but the man dropped it and ran back to the docks. 

Goku just picked up the net and began the journey back home, ignoring all the ponderous eyes on him, and the whispering of individuals.

***

After a meal, the samurai all went to a hot spring in the farther country to relax. Today, they wouldn't have to worry about training. Just for today, they could chill out before being greeted by a strenuous session tomorrow. 

The samurai had stripped themselves and sunk into the comforting water of the hot spring, talking about various things, like the old friends they were. 

Goku went along for the heck of it, and just followed the samurai's examples of sprawling their clothes on the surrounding bushes and going into the water nude. He sunk in next to Wakaru and sighed. 

It had only been a few minutes until peace and rowdy talk had gone away.

"H-Hey, fellows?" one samurai stuttered, pointing behind Goku. "I th-thought this spring was private. 'Cause there's an animal behind you, Goku…"

The other samurai looked at Goku, and went pale at the sight of a tail peeking above the water, like a periscope. Wakaru was the only one who wasn't surprised; instead, he seemed to have a guilty look on his face, as if he had been caught of a crime.

Goku froze instantly. He had let his guard down! The others had noticed! 

"It's behind you, Goku!" a samurai cried. "Don't sit there! Move!" 

Another samurai pulled Goku away from his spot, and was horrified to know that the tail only followed to wherever Goku was.

At this discovery, several samurai yelled, panicking. "YOU are the animal!! Everyone, get out!!"

Even Wakaru was quick to leave the spring and duck behind the bushes, getting dressed in a hurry. 

Goku could only sit in the water, thinking of his fate unwinding. Why explain himself? The others wouldn't believe him, and would only deny his humanity. Goku could only guess what other wrong things could possibly branch off this.

Even as he heard the others run away, Goku still sat there, focusing on his hopeless case. His secret was revealed, and he was done. All he had left were the words in his head.

__

"YOU are the animal!"

"He's a beast!"

"He's not normal! He's a strange man!"

"Is he even a man?"

"He's a monster!"

Goku's eyes narrowed. _I really am a monster…?_

***

The news of Goku's discovery spread through the villages like wildfire. Now it was clear why Goku had seemed eccentric and his qualities were revealed. The samurai hadn't intentionally spread the word, due to the code of bushido. 

However, the clear look on their faces spoke the word for them. The peasants complained to them about the fear in their hearts. They were afraid of this strange human-beast creature that had murdered mankind.

Even though they begged the samurai, the peasants weren't satisfied. They had townspeople on their side, and constantly reminded the Officials about Goku.

Quick to action, the Officials had the samurai agreeing to a plan to keep the townspeople and peasants happy. They watched Goku closely and limited his activities. 

Goku was like a dog on a leash, held by an overprotective owner. He couldn't feel angry or anything. He knew hypocrisy and fear were the reason why he was tied up like this. He didn't try to escape. The truth kept him from doing it.

Every word spoken about him was true.

Right now, Goku was still in the kingdom, and helped the artisans with their crafty work. They made swords, armor, helmets, shields, and other material projects. Goku was in the dark, dusty room with a fireplace.

He sat on a small stool in front of a wheel of iron and a flame, working on sharpening his sword. He had been working all day on making, crafting, sharpening, and designing swords. 

By this time, he had figured he'd sharpen his own sword too. Quietly and morosely, he worked on his sword, his back to the front of the tent, where people had sneaked up.

"Are you certain?"

One townsman looked hesitantly at his two companions, who kept staring at Goku's tail lying flat down the stool and onto the floor. Their predictions were correct. There was indeed an animal tail there… But was it real, they wondered.

"Of course, you fool," the second townsman whispered to the first. "Just pull it. This is the only way we'll know for sure if the rumor is true…"

The first townsman gulped and slowly reached for Goku's tail, but the third townsman sighed. "Make haste! There's nothing to fear! It's made of the same material of our winter coverings. It's the same fur."

The first townsman frowned, and then as sure as he was close enough, he grabbed Goku's tail and yanked hard, seeing if it was real.

Oh, it was real.

"_YOW!!_" Goku cried, leaping up from his seat, dropping his sword. His hands reached for his rear end, where the pain of the yank had spread. When he landed on the ground again, he saw the three townsmen back away, just as afraid as he was.

"It's real, it's real!" the first cried hysterically. 

"You really are a monster!" the second accused. 

"Let us go! Hastily!" the third announced.

***

Vegeta could hear the commotion from upstairs in the third turret, and ignored the protests of people as he rushed past them and downstairs outdoors. He didn't have time to listen to the people worry about his health. He had almost recovered fully anyway.

Thanks to Vegeta's secret Saiyan senses, he was able to locate Goku in his time of pain. He burst through the tent, looking around angrily. He glared at Goku. "What happened? Huh?"

Vegeta stopped as he saw several samurai surrounding Goku, as they heard the yell too. But the samurai were holding Goku down on his knees. They had automatically thought the yell came from an innocent person who was being hurt by Goku.

They had also seen three men run away from the tent, and so they assumed it.

Then Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw Goku had a tail. _There's no mistake about it, _he thought._ He's a true Saiyan…_

"Look, Prince Vegeta," one samurai said, pulling Goku's hair up so that he could see Goku's face. "I know you have heard the reports and complaints about this one, but he's a beast! Take a look at that tail. It's real!"

Vegeta nodded sharply and frowned. "I know. What happened?"

"Well?" the same samurai said, yanking Goku's hair. "Speak to your Prince when he address you."

Goku growled and slurred from the pain. "I'm telling you… I didn't do anything. I was just doing the artisans' work, and those three townsmen came up to experiment on me. They yanked on my tail. I didn't lay a finger on them…"

The other samurai all spoke harshly at once, accusing Goku of being a liar. "How couldn't we have noticed before? You're the real monster that's causing the fear in these innocent people's hearts!"

Vegeta merely sighed and walked away, leaving them to work out their own problems.

Soon, Wakaru came into the tent, hearing the other samurai's anger, and he frowned at them. "Look at you all, treating Goku like this and holding him as if he were nothing more than a piece of cloth. He's a fellow warrior! Release him at once!"

The other samurai slowly obeyed, though they were still argumentative inside. "H-Hai, Tachihama-san…"

Wakaru then walked over to Goku and picked him up off the floor. He dusted his clothes off and then glared at the other samurai. "You all should be filled with shame. Nevermind his condition. Now return to your duties."

Wakaru walked away, leaving the other samurai to think about what they've done. They spoke only when Goku had followed Wakaru out of the tent.

One samurai crossed his arms. "Hmph. I don't care if he is our captain. Wakaru has no right to speak to us that way. He ran along with us, away from Goku, when we were at the hot spring."

Another nodded. "I'm tired of hearing everyone complain about one man-beast. There must be a way to get rid of him. He's causing everyone too much pain." 

Wakaru hadn't noticed that Goku had followed him back to his quarter. He turned around once he was at his door and then looked at Goku, confused. "What are you doing? I thought you were sharpening your sword." Goku nodded. "I'm done now, and I'd like to rest."

Wakaru frowned and looked hesitant. He opened the door and stepped inside his quarter, closing the door behind him. Lost, Goku put his foot in the door's way. He caught Wakaru's look when their eyes met.

"What are _you_ doing?" he asked him.

Wakaru gently continued to close the door, and when Goku's foot was almost nearly crushed, he looked up at him. "I only did that to spare you, Goku. But this is too far. Everyone is afraid of you, Goku. I can't share my room with an animal… In addition, I do not wish to anger you."

He closed the door, and Goku turned away.

***

With a broken heart, Goku retreated to the tallest tree by the second turret of the palace. He sat on the second highest branch, where he thought no one could find him. He looked like a tiny dot to the people on the ground, and his clothing blended him in with the tree's branches.

It was here in this tree that Goku thought about everything that had happened to him so far.

All of this started when he had agreed to marry Chi-Chi and that he'd go with her to get married. What was marriage anyway, he wondered. And then, he doesn't know how or why, but he's not allowed to marry her.

That didn't bother him too much, he guessed, but it did feel lonely when he was taken away from Chi-Chi.

She was the only person he knew, and had grown to have strange, unspoken feelings for. But he hardly had time to see her, but he knew that every meeting they had was special to him.

Goku worked hard as a slave, under cruel conditions, but slowly worked his way up as a vassal to a samurai. He was treated better until he fell ill. Then all the trouble started.

All the name-calling, accusations, threats of death, rumors and lies… And his tail had grown back too.

How? Why? These were the questions he wondered.

And then to add onto the pain, he couldn't be let off of the people who were angry and/or afraid of him. Of course, it was to be expected after he transformed into a Saiyan ape. He wished he hadn't seen the full moon that night.

Kami, why did there have to be a full moon that night…?

What hurt the most was the pile-up he had stored away deep inside him.

First, he was taken away from his friends to go marry this girl. Would he never see them again? Even then, when he had learned to have certain feelings for this girl, he's not allowed to be with her.

Then, he went through all this pain and merely stood there as people slandered him. They maligned his name and what he stood for.

It was insult added to injury, and it hurt. No one liked him. Everyone wanted to stay away from him. Except Chi-Chi…

Goku turned over in his tree, and curled up into a ball. Why couldn't he just go home? _It's obvious I'm not wanted here… I should go, but I can't. I wouldn't even know where to go. I know I'm only hurting myself if I stay away from Chi-Chi, too…_

He thought, and then sighed.

It felt like his heart had dropped ten feet, dripping the tears he refused to have on his face, and the blood he refused to shed from his pain.

Deserted, weak, alone, hated…

Goku closed his eyes, wishing he could just have one rush of wisdom. What should he do? How can he make amends? 

How can he go on? 

"Goku?"

His inspiration came right then.

***

Goku turned over in the tree at the sound of that beautiful voice. Goku faced the opposite side of the branch near the turret. The large cutaway from the turret served as a window, where Chi-Chi stood.

She seemed puzzled to see Goku in a tree. "What are you doing there? Shouldn't you be out with the samurai?"

Goku sighed. "They hate me. Everyone hates me. They're angry or afraid."

He looked away, seeming upset himself. "Why aren't you?"

Chi-Chi blinked, never seeing Goku so down before. She didn't like the way he was looking either. The essence of pain and sorrow shone in his eyes.

"Well, first of all, I don't feel the way they do," Chi-Chi answered, leaning against the cutaway on her elbows, her hands cupping her face. "I already told you how I felt about you. I'm not afraid anymore, and I never was angry with you."

"But you were surprised to see my tail," Goku said.

"I know," Chi-Chi responded, and reached for the tree branch. She swung herself on it and sat next to Goku. Goku had been leaning in the opposite direction, only his free hand laying on the thick branch to his left.

Chi-Chi reached for his hand, and when she held it, she received a soft, childish look from Goku that made her smile. "I told you this too. I love you," she said. "I don't love you any less than when I found out you had your tail again."

Goku seemed to soften. He still didn't know what Chi-Chi meant exactly, but all he knew was that it felt nice. Lately it seemed she was the only one to bring him a little bit of happiness.

"Thank you," Goku said, and then looked at her curiously. "How did you know I was here?"

Chi-Chi giggled. "Goku, don't be silly. You were right by this window, which is down the hall from my bedchamber. I walk here all the time. Of course I'd see you."

"Oh," Goku said, and then gave her a worried look. "But aren't you supposed to be somewhere away from me? I don't want you to get caught. Besides, I don't think elegant princesses should climb trees just to see a scruffy, lowly subject."

A mixed look of determination, thoughtfulness, and sincerity crossed Chi-Chi's face. She looked away, scoffing. "Who cares? That's what I hate, Goku. Everyone expects me to be perfect, like a goddess, just because of who I am. Believe me, I'm proud to be who I am. I like being a princess. I just don't like everything that comes with it."

She sighed. "They think I'm supposed to do everything perfectly with a smile on my face, no questions asked, regardless of how I feel. But I _do_ feel. I'm a human with feelings. What's the point of trying to become this great person if you can't feel anything?"

She grew quiet now, and her cheeks tinted a rosy color. "But with you… I feel a lot of things. I felt something strong with you, Goku, even on the first day we met. I… I don't know how to explain it exactly, but I just felt a strong vibe, and that's why I'm stuck on you."

It was then that Chi-Chi realized she and Goku were still holding hands. She looked up at Goku, lost in his adorable, understanding eyes. She wanted to throw her arms around him and…and… That was a stupid thought. 

Goku gently slipped his hand out of Chi-Chi's and turned away. "You should go now. Pretty soon, they're going to start looking for you."

He helped Chi-Chi climb safely back inside the turret, and smiled slightly. Chi-Chi was worried about his fake smile, and a certain look in his eyes. "I know things aren't easy for you, Goku, but please… Whatever you decide to do, remember me." 

Her eyes cast down now. "I know the logical thing to do is to escape pain, and if you do leave, I don't mind. I want you to be happy, and I know you aren't happy here. I mean, if you stayed here, that would be the best thing for me. But that's not right. Even if I'll never see you again, at least you would be safe and happy…" 

Chi-Chi's eyes fluttered closed when she felt Goku's warm hand cup her cheek. "Don't worry," he said gently. "I'm not going to run away. I wasn't taught to run from my problems. I'm going to stay here, and keep on being here whenever you want to see me."

He felt like leaning in and touching her lips with his, just like she had done to him twice before. Now he finally understood the urge to give her a kiss at the right time. But this time, it wasn't permitted.

"I promise," he assured her, stroking her cheek. "I'll be here."

***

Later that night, Goku awoke from his slumber in the tree. He had stayed in the tree, still thinking about his circumstance, until he had fallen asleep. It was now very dark outside, and the crickets were chirping.

Goku yawned and climbed down from the tree. He had to find a real place to sleep. Thoughts of his soft bed at Wakaru's quarter kept appearing in his mind, but he shook it off. 

Wakaru refused to accept him.

Goku set his feet on the ground, and looked around to make sure he was safe. When he felt he was, he began to walk forward in the leafy mass, until he heard a bush rustle. 

Ignoring it, he walked forward, but suddenly felt the ground was uneven. There was a hole there. _Probably to trap an animal, _Goku figured and walked around it.

The rustling in the bushes happened again, and Goku stepped to the side, so he could face the bush. However, he didn't get a good look. In the blink of an eye, he felt himself being lifted up, the wind pressing into his face as he involuntarily curled into a ball.

Muffling, squirming, and trying to escape the darkness, Goku felt the rope material of a net around him as he hung upside down from a tree limb.

He had been caught like an animal.

"Well, now, what do we have ourselves here, boys?"

The rustling in the bushes happened once again as two men stepped out from behind it and walked to the man that had spoken. He was standing in front of the net, and held a lit lantern up to study Goku in the net.

"It's the ape-man! We've caught the ape-man!" one man cheered.

The second man eyed Goku and scoffed. He faced the third man in front and took the lantern from him. "You sure this is what you want, Koto?"

From inside the net, Goku squirmed violently, fidgeting, and burning with anger and fear. What happened? Why couldn't he escape? Who were these strange voices in the darkness? The only lights were the stars shining dimly. The man nearest the net was dirty, a little old, and rugged. 

He chuckled as he leaned close to Goku's face, and Goku could smell alcohol on the man's breath.

"It sure is what I want, Saku," he answered the second man. He chuckled again and yanked hard at Goku's tail sticking out from the net. He heard a groan of agony from Goku, and then balled his bare fist to strike the back of his head.

Another groan, and then Goku's head rolled backwards. 

Koto was satisfied to know Goku had passed out. 

"I've got you now, beast."

To be continued…

Chapter Nine: A Fateful Test

A/N:

(1) Introducing the newest jerks, Koto, Saku, and the third mystery man (who will be revealed in the next chapter). The names are funky, huh? Koto is a Japanese stringed instrument; Saku is a cutoff of the name Sakura, which means, "pink cherry blossoms". (This is a girl's name, by the way)

Candy the Duck: Here you go.

Caryl Mc: It's always good to see new reviewers, and I thank you. Yay! Another G/CC fan. There are so few of us. I'm glad you like my fanfic. Heh, look at it this way. G/CC aren't _exactly_ a couple in my fanfic, but you know they are in real life.

Lady Athena X: Thanks. I tried to create an effect like that. I feel your pain of school stuff. But senior year will soon be over for us! Yes, angst rules! I think that's the strongest point of my writing. I knew I disguised Shi Lu's evilness, but not this well. After all, she was watching him and she did help trigger the growth of his tail. The feelings between G/CC are somewhat at stake, but we still know love will be in the air. Chi-Chi will learn to feel comfortable around Goku. 

Lady Thundera: Yep. Vegeta's ultimate torture. He knows he can't kill Goku in his ape form, but he wants to try nonetheless. I'm glad you liked the G/CC moment. I had other plans, but I'll stick to keeping the crowd happy. The biting part of the Saiyan bond and stuff could've happened, but I like this version too. But withdrawing blood is kinda creepy.

Noname: Oh yes. It's even worse now that Vegeta knows Goku is a Saiyan. Hey, what a great idea! That's funny! Goku-eo and ChiChi-et? Do you really think this will be something like Romeo and Juliet? Well, there's already a forbidden romance and some heavy drama unfolding…

Lady Kouga: Thank you. 

Moon girl 16: Chi-Chi understands in a sense. She still doesn't know what a Saiyan is, their history, that Goku is one, or what a Saiyan ape is exactly. All she has is her love for Goku. Whee, pretty deep. LOL. Vegeta's not about to step out now. He wants his bride, and it's NOT just because of the wedding night. 

Carrie2sky: Thanks! I wanted to make Goku emotional. I kinda like it. I also like this version of the Saiyan bond. Also, I didn't mind the whole biting-mate's-neck-to-have-her-blood deal. It was kinda creepy, but oh well. Actually, my original plan was for Chi-Chi to feel kinda distant from Goku and he would have to win her love, but I changed my mind. Hmm, I'll be sure to check out your fic.

Gogirl: Yeah. Chi-Chi still loves Goku after all this. But things have gotten worse now, as usual. Yay! Those are some of my favorite movies too. The plan for G/CC to be together now is even more complicated now. You're right. Running off isn't such a good idea, even if that does seem to be the evitable thing to do. Yay, update! ::goes to read fic::


	9. A Fateful Test

****

Of Two Hearts

Chapter 9: A Fateful Test

****

Blackness.

That is all Goku saw. He felt his eyes open slowly, and his body reawaken, sensitive to the pain that spread throughout his body. He realized he had been leaning against something cold and parallel, and it was pressing into his skin.

Sitting up and grimacing at his massive headache, Goku wearily looked at his surroundings. He appeared to be in a dim cottage that smelled very badly. The wooden shutters of the windows were closed shut, as if the cottage were a secret hangout. It was a dirty and stuffy place. 

Goku blinked and then bolted forward, surprised. He was in a cage! He was in a cage like an animal!

Goku gripped the bars, angry, but a hand shoved him backwards to the opposite end of the cage. Goku grunted and then looked up to see three men laughing around the cage.

"Stupid ape-man," one laughed. "Don't you know you're not going to escape?"

Goku growled, and assumed these were the same men who kidnapped him last night. He remembered the rugged, elderly appearance of one of the men, who was holding a bottle of liquor in his hand now.

He took a swig, hiccupped, and laughed. "Yea! I worked my tail off to capture the ape-man. Get it? Tail? Heh, heh…"

"Good one, Koto," the third man, Saku, joked with sarcasm. He prodded at the second man beside him and mumbled in his ear, "We must get him off the sake, otherwise we won't make it, eh, Jiro?" 

Jiro nodded and sighed. 

"Make it where?" Goku wanted to know. He glared at the three men suspiciously. 

Koto growled and took another swig. "You shut your mouth, beast. You're just lucky to be alive."

"I'm not a beast!" Goku protested, and then scowled. "If you wanted to capture me so badly, why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?"

"Aw, shut your trap already," Saku whined, and threw a wooly blanket over the cage. He sighed, irritated, and gestured toward the door of the cottage. "Come already. We must make haste if we ever hope to make it to town."

"Town?" Goku questioned again, and then tumbled backwards as he felt the cage being lifted up. He tumbled again once he felt the cage was carelessly set down on top of an open cart. He bounced as the cart moved, and he felt sunshine pouring through the blanket, once they left the cottage.

"_Where _are we going?" Goku asked, annoyed.

There was a reply only after the cart had moved for half a mile. Goku heard Koto's voice respond evilly, "You, my little friend, are going to make us a lot of money." 

***

The past reoccurred sadly as Chi-Chi retreated from the palace to the entrance. Dawn's sun would be rising higher soon, and Chi-Chi longed for the comfort of the serenity of watching and of the comfort from a gentle breeze. She was also worried about something, but she wasn't sure what… 

Chi-Chi stepped outside and saw Wakaru guarding the entrance as usual. She didn't have the heart to talk very much. She knew that soon, many of the kingdom's inhabitants would begin an exodus to the temples for funeral arrangements. It would be disrespectful not to go.

And she knew why the people would be going. 

Goku killed their families, and though this was true, it still hurt Chi-Chi. She knew everyone would just be reminded of whom Goku was, and their buried hatred for him would surface.

"My lady?"

Chi-Chi glanced at Wakaru, acknowledging him. Wakaru frowned. "You seem down this morning. What is it?" He saw her gaze, in concentration and emotion, at the ground. Thoughtfulness was clearly shown on her face. 

"Wakaru…" she said slowly and downfallen, as if she were anticipating bad news. 

She paused, and then glanced at him again. "Where is Goku?" 

Wakaru was quick to avert her questioning gaze, and he sighed. There was bad news coming all right. He gripped the hilt of his katana and scraped the bottom part of its sheath against the cobblestone path.

"He is no longer in my quarter," he answered Chi-Chi. "I mustn't take any chances like that." 

Chi-Chi felt a thousand knives slicing down into her heart. This was awful. The one person she could count on, and she thought Goku could too, had turned into one of the frightful and suspicious civilians. 

Disappointment was Chi-Chi's atmosphere as she hung her head. Her eyes closed quickly, and she sighed, as she indeed received bad news.

__

Why does this have to happen? I had no idea that Goku could do that, but why did it have to happen? Now he has nothing, and nowhere to live. Where did he go? She thought worriedly.

Then she remembered Goku telling her he wouldn't leave. She believed his promise, but somehow, it seemed less and less credible…

Wakaru's voice brought Chi-Chi out of her dazed state. "You should get ready for the funeral arrangements, my lady. The temples will be full and crowded with the departed ones' families, and you and the emperor should be the first to get a good seat."

During the mass funeral, Chi-Chi knelt against the alter, barely concentrating on paying respect to the dead. She didn't mean to; she really did try to concentrate. There were so many things around her that would force her to concentrate. 

The atmosphere of the temple, the soft murmurs of people praying, and the crying of women and children. 

Despite all of this, Chi-Chi found she could only kneel, bow her head and think of Goku. As some would say, this was his entire fault, but Chi-Chi didn't care about that. What worried her was not knowing where he was.

He was abandoned and hated. How could the words she said keep him in this hellhole? Any man in his right mind would get away from pain. 

It had to be, Chi-Chi guessed. Goku was gone, and it saddened her. Worry and fear wrapped around her as the same thought stayed in her head.

Where is Goku?

***

It was late morning when Goku and his three kidnappers arrived into a town. A shackled and spiritless Goku stayed in his cage, waiting for whatever was to come. 

Jiro took out a map out of his knapsack, unfolding it and looking through it. "Hmm, let us see… We're in Nakano, right? So, if we just do it here, we can go to Osaka across the river. Believe me, with all this money, we will have ferry tickets." 

He sighed happily. "We're going to be the richest men in all of the world! You have a brilliant mind, Koto."

Koto smirked. "Yea. Let us go. We don't want to be late. They're going to be expecting us soon."

Well, that wasn't exactly accurate.

The people of Nakano were expecting to see Goku. They heard of the three brave men who captured the monster that killed many. The news of the 'giant ape' and his capture spread like wildfire across vast lands.

Seeing this as a chance to gain fame and popularity, the three men were going to keep Goku in the cage as they traveled from town to town, showing him off for money. 

And it was working, unfortunately…

The sun was blazing high overhead at noon, when the first show started. Goku didn't move or speak; he only sat there, tied up in the hot cage, as he barely heard Koto, Jiro, and Saku speak about him and collect the money.

"Make haste, make haste and come! Do not miss this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! Right here in this cage is the one and only ape-man! You may get close and see him, but only for a price!" Jiro announced loudly, drawing the people closer to the exhibit.

"Yes, ma'am, he is safe in here and he will not come out. Thank you for your money. Yes, thank you, and thank you. I'll take your money, and the ape-man is yours to see and do whatever you please," Saku said to various people as he answered their questions and took their money.

Koto spoke things about Goku off the top of his head, making up facts that were sure to sound scientific. He bragged about Goku's capture and it seemed the tale got more dramatic every time he said it.

Goku lulled in the cage, and his head hung in defeat. He could do nothing as his arms were outstretched and bound to the cage. His feet were tied up as well, and he could only sit on his knees. His tail was slipped inside an animal trap that would hold it down and squeeze it hard, should he move it.

Goku was weak and lost. He couldn't do anything, and couldn't concentrate on the people who came to see him. He only perked slightly when some children threw some food at him to see his reaction.

Well, Goku had been treated just like an animal, so even leftover food looked good now. He moved to reach for it, but he felt a stick slap his face. He looked up at Koto, who shook his head. "Stupid. I said you could eat two shows from now."

Goku sighed and sunk back in his spot.

"He understands you?" a boy asked Koto. "If he's an animal, how does he understand the human language?" 

"Don't be silly," a girl scolded the boy. "There's no way it could understand the human language. _It_ is an animal."

"Now, now," Koto calmed the children down. "Goku here is an animal, so he is an it, but he also has the characteristics of a man. Thus, he is called the ape-man, all right? May I take the next question?"

"I'm not an it," Goku weakly spoke for the first time in hours. "I'm a _he_, a human with feelings…" 

This caused the crowd to laugh and sneer, and Koto bent down to Goku's level. "_YOU_, a human? Don't make me laugh. There's no way you could be human after you killed _hundreds_ of humans. Now hush your mouth." 

Goku was silenced. He didn't have the strength to argue, and he was reminded of his depression. _I know I killed them, and… They hate me for who I am, _he thought._ Only a few people liked me for ME. My friends, Chi-Chi and Ojiisan. If I hadn't known, I might've killed them too._

Suddenly, it struck him.

A giant ape killed Ojiisan Gohan! I'm the ape! I… I killed him.

The reality of the truth cut right through Goku, through his fatigue and anticipation of death. The realization was the bulls' eye to the center of his soul. That thought was like a fatal shot, erupting the stored grief. 

It was an uncommon sight to see a man cry, but the impact of this knowledge caused tears to stream down Goku's face. The painful fact was true. He had killed his own grandfather. The tears continued to silently fall as the show went on. 

***

Days had gone by since then. The money and silver coins kept rolling in as Koto and his two employees traveled everywhere, putting on shows and offering special prices for anyone who wanted to touch and see Goku. 

It was like this for a very long time. Each day of doing shows for three weeks was tiresome and cruel for Goku, and he was disgusted to know this kept going on. Right now, he and the other three men were eating lunch at an inn they stayed at overnight, while Goku slept in his cage, like a dog, at their feet.

"So Koto," chuckled Jiro as he leaned forward on his elbows at the table. "We have been doing this for nearly thirty days, and we're so rich that it brings me to tears. But don't you think we have a little too much money?"

Koto nearly choked on his soup. He gagged and looked at Jiro, astounded. "You fool!" he exclaimed. "One can never have too much money! Don't you understand? If we continue this, we'll be richer than the emperor!"

Jiro frowned. "But we can barely carry our money bags. There are too many that bulge to the point of overflowing. If we walk around with huge bags like that, society is going to notice."

"It does not matter," Saku said, munching on his food. He laughed. "All we have to do is say we're donating it to the poor, and they'll believe us."

Jiro still wasn't convinced. "Each of us has enough money to buy many houses and food for life. We're already richer than what we could ever dream of. We even have enough money for our grandchildren to survive off of. We should stop doing this now. It was fun, but where are we keeping this extra money? We're a target for thieves."

He frowned down at Goku sleeping. "In addition, he's not worth all the trouble of hauling around. He did his job of getting us rich. Let us just kill him."

It was starting to make sense to Koto and Saku.They were thoughtful for a few moments, and then Koto sighed. "All right, Jiro. You made your points. We will just kill the ape-man and get it over with. We'll receive more reward money for our great grandchildren to live off of."

Saku nodded. "Yea. Let us take him back home and then hold a trail. We already know he is guilty of all the crimes humanity will speak against him."

And so, an even bigger catastrophe was unfolding…

***

The peasants were doing the last work of their morning routine in the fields. They cut away withering crops and gathered the last of the sprouting vegetables. They cleared the garden of weeds and unwanted animals. It was almost an average day…

One peasant blinked curiously as his eyes caught something by the lake. He had been drawing water from the lake to cool himself, but a flash of brown in the midst of green grass made his eyes open wider.

He bent over and parted the grass to reveal the brown object. He stared in awe as he picked up a broken straw basket. Several things fell out of it, and he suddenly remembered where he had seen this scene before.

A basket with medical things in it, used for a sick man. Well, this wasn't the apothecary's room, but this area… It was where the giant ape was!

"I knew it!" the peasant exclaimed again and again. He called the other peasants to see.

Thinking it was an emergency, the other peasants ran as fast as they could to the first. Panting, one peasant asked him, "What, Ryo? What happened?" Ryo held up the basket and the things that fell out of it. He faced the crowd of peasants, excitedly.

"See, you all didn't believe me, but I knew I was telling the truth! This is the same basket with medical tools in it that was used to aid the ape-man when we didn't know he was part animal. See where we are? It's the hill and fields where the giant ape attacked. But the most important things are these items right here! Whom do they belong to, ladies and gentlemen?"

Ryo held up dirty, decrepit bandages and jagged fragments of a smashed water gourd. Then, he held up the most astonishing piece of evidence.

A tattered, bloodstained, and silky piece of clothing, looking to be torn from a type of an expensive, high quality kimono… 

One woman gasped. "The princess! She was the one to see the ape-man!"

Ryo nodded. "Exactly! I told you I was telling the truth! The princess came to him! She stooped to that level to go out and see him!"

This put the other peasants in a very thoughtful and considerate mood. They thought long and hard about this, until one spoke up.

"…Ryo is right. This proves that the princess has favored the ape-man. This could be bad. Should we tell the Emperor?"

Another shook his head. "No. The Emperor has enough to deal with considering this war. We should tell the Officials, who are next in rank to the emperor. They will know how to deal with this outrage. Besides, you know it's not proper for us peasants to present such a subject to the emperor, uninvited."

Another woman nodded. "Yea. Let us go to the Officials right away. We just discovered the truth today, but this affair between the princess and the monkey has been going on for a long time. This needs to be acted upon immediately."

A handful of peasants crossed the garden and fields to the Ox-King's palace. Before they went to see the Officials, they noticed something else.

There were three men pulling a large cage behind them in the distance. The peasants went towards them to get a closer look. They were surprised to see Goku out cold in his cage. 

"You have the beast!" one peasant told Koto. "How did you do it? What are you doing here?"

Koto blinked. "The ape-man? Yea, I have him. Me, Saku and Jiro here used our heads to catch him, and we've brought him home to present to the emperor. We have finally caught the despicable beast that's a murderer. He should be put to death for such a crime."

The peasants clapped with cheer and delight. "We were thinking the same thing! Except, we know we don't have the power to put Goku to death. But with your help and the help of the Officials, I'm sure we can have something going on," one suggested.

Koto smirked. This was a step to the trial he had in mind. "All right," he told the peasants. "Show us the way to the Officials." 

The new allies journeyed toward the Officials patrolling the halls in the Ox-King's palace. The Officials were puzzled to see the peasants out of the fields, and the strange man, Koto. He merely smiled and looked two Officials in the eyes.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to have a word with you…"

***

The sun was at its highest point in the sky, shrouded in the sailing clouds. The weather was surprisingly pleasant for fall. Such a peaceful day as this would put a person to sleep, shaking off their cares, and just falling into serenity.

Except, this wasn't the case for Chi-Chi.

The depressed girl strolled in her garden with a concern on her mind. It was evident to see her problems, especially when one knew her well.

Talim looked up from watering the flowers in the garden, obviously noting Chi-Chi's concern. Both she and Chi-Chi were supposed to be watering the flowers, but Talim had done most of the watering, while Chi-Chi plainly spaced out, thinking.

She could only guess. She knew Chi-Chi's secret about Goku, and how it was affecting her. There was no word about Goku in weeks, and he hadn't arrived. Sadly, Chi-Chi's dream slowly faded away as time went by. She had no opportunities to go anywhere to see Goku. Though she longed to see him, she knew there was no chance, and with every sunrise and sunset, she finally accepted the chances of reuniting with Goku were slim. 

Talim frowned as she looked up at Chi-Chi. "Why are you down? It's good that he's gone, isn't it? He nearly killed you."

Chi-Chi slowly shook her head. "It's not like that, Talim. Love isn't like that. It's a very powerful and deep emotion. And even then, love is more than a feeling. You have to act, and demonstrate that kind of love. Then that person will know how you really feel. No matter how much that person has changed, or what they've done, you still love them. That is, if you really do…"

Talim blinked, taking this all in. She stared at Chi-Chi in amazement. "Huh… I-I never knew that kind of love exists. It's so deep… I suppose you do love Goku after all."

Chi-Chi nodded, feeling her heart ache for unity with Goku. "Yeah. I really do…"

It wasn't long before a certain day arrived. That one fateful day: the day that would change everything forever. From the morning of that day, to the afternoon, there was an evil scheme brewing in the Town Square. A considerate and sly plan was unfolding on a clear, fall day. No one would expect what would happen. That is, except for a certain few…

"Come one and all!" Koto exclaimed as he urged townspeople to come to the Square. "Come and see the trial and fate of the ape-man, Goku! This is the day you all have been waiting for! This is the day when we avenge the ones who fought for your safety! This is the day you can see the turn of events, for your families!"

A large crowd surrounded a platform in the middle of the Square. On that platform stood Koto, Saku, Jiro, several Officials, and Goku. This time, Goku wasn't in his cage, but in a pillory. He picked up his head and looked at Koto, struggling.

"What are you going to do to me?" he whispered hoarsely. 

Koto glared at him. "It's time you pay for everything you've ever done." Then he faced the crowd. 

"Let the warlock trail begin!"

***

Something wasn't right.

Chi-Chi perked up from her work of attending to the garden. She could hear the faint, uproarious shouts and cheers from a crowd somewhere. Today was an average day, and there should have been no festivals or celebrations. Something was wrong.

Talim looked up from pulling weeds out of the ground. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand and glanced up at Chi-Chi, curiously. "Is something the matter, Princess?"

Chi-Chi looked around, trying to sense where the commotion was coming from. "Do you hear that?" 

Talim's ears picked up the sound of a loud announcer, accompanied by the roar of a crowd as well. She nodded. "What could that mean?"

Chi-Chi was about to say she didn't know, but something inside her snapped. Her heart began to pound suddenly as she sensed something. That wrong thing had to do with Goku. Whatever that noise was, it felt like Goku was a part of it for a very wrong reason.

"Goku," she whispered subconsciously. "He's not well."

Talim stood to her feet and looked around, confused. "What do you speak of, Princess? I don't see Sir Goku anywhere." Chi-Chi blinked slowly, as if she were trying to understand this sensation herself. "I don't know exactly… But, something is wrong. We must go to the Town Square right now!"

Dropping her water bucket, she dashed away, leaping over the bushes, leaving a confused Talim behind.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Talim yelled after Chi-Chi. "Have you gone mad?! We can't go parading into the Town Square! Princess! Aw, wait for me!"

She followed the older girl's example and chased after her, following her to the Square. It would be a while until they got there, considering the distance. Talim had lost Chi-Chi along the way, but she had intentions of snapping Chi-Chi out of whatever state she was in.

However, a voice startled her and caused her to be still.

"Here ye, here ye! On this fifteenth day of November in the year 1617, my faithful companions, Saku and Jiro, and I have tried Son Goku. Now I, Koto, ask Saku to bring the Scroll of Crimes." Koto took a paper megaphone away from his mouth and held out his hand as Saku handed him a scroll.

Talim let out a soft gasp. _That scroll has a scarlet ribbon tied around it! What is going on? _

Koto slid the ribbon upwards, and the scroll unfolded. He began to read from it. "This document contains the following charges against the ape-man. According to the witnesses, there have been hundreds of crimes against humanity. One hundred were of assault, and another hundred have major injuries. What else has been recorded? Countless murders… all committed by Son Goku. If anyone objects to this, speak now."

***

The wind was pressing hard against Chi-Chi as she ran as fast as her legs could take her to the Square. She hadn't thought about anything behind her-- not Talim, not her duties, not the people wondering where she fled. She just knew something was wrong, and that it had to do with Goku. 

This feeling was unexplained, but it urged her to locate Goku.

However, Chi-Chi had skidded to a stop, suddenly, as she heard a menacing, piercing voice. She hadn't heard much of the announcements, but she did hear the charges against Goku.

Her heart had been pounding incessantly at the fact she had been running so fast without ceasing. But now, it pounded out of great fear. What would happen to Goku now? Oh, she wished she were there to speak!

Chi-Chi strained her eyes to see past the back of a forest. It shouldn't be much farther to the Square. She flinched suddenly as she felt something cool and wet touch her nose. Chi-Chi looked up to see a huge gray mass of thunderclouds sail by. The sky was turning black. 

Then, she remembered her intent. 

__

No more wasting time, she thought, intrepid. No matter what, she was going to make it there to save Goku. No matter what.

***

"Heh, heh," Koto chuckled. "I see no one here denies these facts! It's not as if anyone could. You all saw what the ape-man has done with your very own eyes! Anyone who denies this now is a lunatic! 

Now…" He trailed off, turning to the pillory, his large boots thumping against the hollow wood of the platform.

He freed Goku, and held him by the hair, knowing his feet and hands were bound together. He walked Goku out to the front of the platform, smiling evilly as the crowd roared with anger.

"Take your last good look at him now!" Koto announced to the crowd. "We shan't waste much more time. We have the permission of the Officials to choose Son Goku's fate. But I want to ask you all… Shall he have a quick death by the slice of a sword? His head would be a wonderful prize. Or shall he die a slow and painful death by burning at the stake? As you can see, we have provided both."

"Behead him! Behead him!" a section of the crowd cried.

"Slow and painful! Slow and painful we say! Burn him to death!" another section protested.

Saku and Jiro chuckled to themselves. "Decisions, decisions… What do you think, Riko?" 

One of the Officials looked up at the mention of his name. He twirled an end of his mustache around his finger, thoughtfully. "Hmm… He did destroy our army quickly, and just for that, I think he should have the opposite treatment. Slow and painful."

"You heard the man!" Koto told the crowd. "To the stake the ape-man goes!" 

The crowd roared with delight, as Koto guided Goku down the platform and to the stake beside it. He wore his despicable smile continuously as he tied Goku to the stake, leaving extra rope nearby, in case Goku had plans of escaping. He threw hay at Goku's feet, and then walked to Riko, who held a lit torch for him.

Once the torch was in Koto's hands, he raised it high above his head. "Death to the ape-man!" he cried. 

"Death to the ape-man! Death to the ape-man!" the crowd repeated after him.

"I haven't done anything!" Goku yelled. His frantic eyes darted around, and he caught a recognizable glance of an elderly woman and her nephew. "Shi Lu! Han Wong! Help me!!"

From the crowd, Han Wong gave Goku a confused look, as if he didn't know him. Then he shook his head in disgust, and turned his back. He began to retreat. 

Goku couldn't believe his eyes. He struggled in his shackled state, and yelled after Han Wong, "What are you doing?! Don't walk away! Come back!!"

But Han Wong vanished.

Goku's last hope…

He locked his desperate eyes with Shi Lu's. "Please," he whispered. 

But the woman only stared at the ground, as if she didn't hear him. She wore a solemn face, but there was something about her lips… They were slightly curved into an evil and fulfilling smile. What was there to smile about?!

__

I finally see the true power you have, She said to Goku telepathically. _What a useful subject you were._

Then she turned and followed her nephew, walking away, leaving a stunned Goku behind. 

Goku could only stutter and stare in disbelief as Shi Lu deserted him as well. Then it came to him suddenly. He finally understood her words.

__

I could've kicked myself for not noticing! Goku thought angrily. He finally realized Shi Lu had lied to him and used him. He had ignored a whisper that night Wakaru told him Chi-Chi was in love with him. The whisper mentioned something about power…

It was Shi Lu, but Goku hadn't noticed. He hadn't even noticed when he visited Shi Lu several times. He was aware that he felt ill every time he left Shi Lu's hut, but he didn't know why…

But now he did, even though it was too late. He drank the herbal liquids Shi Lu made for him. They weren't really herbal liquids at all, but rather potions, which caused the appearance of his Saiyan tail…

The master plan was finally revealed, but it was too late. The master was gone too. 

The realization of betrayal stirred great anger in Goku, and he let out a furious yell. That only caused Koto to smack Goku across the face. "Stop screaming, you stupid beast." 

Goku stared down at the hay at his feet, which would soon be set ablaze. He wished Koto would just light the hay already and let the consequences follow quickly. _There's no point in escaping, _he thought, dolefully. _Not when I'm going to die beforehand._

"Death to the ape-man!" the crowd continued to cheer as Koto walked toward Goku. He sneered at Goku and spit in his face. "Finally, you receive your just reward." He stood back and raised the torch above his head and led the crowd in unison to a final cry of, 'Death to the ape-man!'

"No!" a new voice yelled.

***

The crowd's attention was diverted from Goku to the person of whom that voice belonged to. Surprise was etched on everyone's faces, and a unified gasp rang in the air as the people laid their disbelieving eyes on Chi-Chi.

The girl had been panting from her restless journey, bending over slightly as she caught her breath, but now she stood upright, a clear expression of anger and disgust on her face.

She ran past the Officials, ignored their questioning, and darted through the crowd, roughly shoving aside whoever was in her way.

Chi-Chi's final stop was in front of Koto, whom she glared at. "You monster!" she yelled.

Koto blinked, and then chuckled. "What do thou speak of? The monster is right next to me."

Chi-Chi glanced at an expressionless Goku, and then growled as she returned her icy glare toward Koto. "Don't lie!" she chided. "You're despicable, and absolutely horrible! Do you hear me?! How could you try to do this?!"

Koto waved his free hand in defense. "Calm yourself, Princess… What are you even doing here?"

Chi-Chi clenched her fists, ready to pulverize Koto's 'innocent' face. "That's none of your concern!" she answered sternly. "Now I order you to release Goku!" 

Koto shook his head, smiling once more. He shook his finger at her. "I'm sorry, but even royalty has no say in this." He snapped his fingers and Saku jumped off the platform, the Scroll of Crimes in his hand. He handed it to Koto, who opened it and held it out for Chi-Chi to read.

She skimmed it and then shook her head. "Liar!" she spat.

Koto rolled his eyes. "You know it's true! The signatures are there and everything! You know the Officials are in charge of these kinds of things, so what you say now is useless." 

"Besides," he added, facing the crowd. His tone grew louder. "It's not as if only you can stop me from doing what's right. According to the law, a crime committed is followed by justification. Son Goku is a murderer, and must be put to death. Even more so, he is a monster…"

The crowd roared in agreement, but one man spoke out, "What is she doing?!"

"What?" Koto asked, turning around. He nearly recoiled at Chi-Chi, who had picked up the extra rope to tie herself to the stake with. She formed the last knot around her left wrist, and leaned back against the stake, looking at the crowd, unremorseful. 

"You fool!" the same man exclaimed to Chi-Chi. "What have you gone and tied yourself to the stake for?! Do you want to die?!"

Chi-Chi glanced at the man, and then spoke. "If Goku shall be put to death, then so will I."

Behind her, Goku grunted and turned his head so he could see her out of the corners of his eyes. "Chi-Chi, no," he whispered hoarsely. "What are you doing?"

"You're insane!" the same man exclaimed again. Confusion was then written on his face as he heard Riko laugh uproariously.

"Are you that blind?" he asked, gasping for air. Through choked breaths, he added, "C-C-Can't you see it? The princess has fallen in love with the ape-man! Oh, Kami! What a turn of events! It's classical!!"

Some people had burst out laughing, while others gasped with incredibility. They looked at Chi-Chi, expecting to hear denial, or see her whimper in her hurt. Instead, she stared at them straight on. "Go ahead and laugh!" she yelled. "It's true! I do love him!" 

The people were silenced immediately, astounded at Chi-Chi's declaration. One woman stuttered, "I-I… I don't understand. What do you see in him?" 

Chi-Chi turned her head to get a better view of the crowd. "What _don't_ you see in Goku? He may be a little different, but he's still one of us! He's still human with feelings, and here you all are treating him like dirt! Who helped keep this kingdom safe as a samurai? It was Goku! Who vowed loyalty and protection to the weaker? It was Goku! Don't you see it?"

Thoughtfulness seemed to be on the people's faces, but Koto shook his head. "The girl speaks lies!" he cried, and then pointed toward Goku. "You are forgetting who this is! This is the beast! He will eat us alive! Terrorize our children and wives! He must die!!"

"But…" one woman spoke from the crowd. "Lady Chi-Chi is right… Sir Goku has done those things…"

Koto growled. "You're wrong! Don't fall under the influence of the girl! I'm telling you, she speaks lies! Two good deeds versus a thousand wrong ones; the bad side shows firstly! You know what Goku has done! He practices witchcraft, for Kami's sake! Do you call that normal?!" 

The woman was silenced, and Koto continued, "I caught the ape-man, therefore he belongs to me and I can do whatever I wish with him. The ape-man himself knows it, right?" 

Goku looked extremely fatigue and made no effort to speak. "See there," Koto whispered.

He turned toward him and Chi-Chi. "The original plan was to put Goku to death, but if the princess wishes to share the same fate, then so be it!"

"Is that so?" a new voice spoke.

The crowd gasped as they saw the Ox-King come out from behind the platform, with Talim at his side. The little girl had obviously made a trip back to the castle to alert the Ox-King of the event and of Chi-Chi's whereabouts.

"What in Kami's name is going on here?" he growled.

To be continued…

Chapter Ten: Ambition Destroyed

****

A/N:

(1) C'mon, you knew I had to make Chi-Chi come rescue (or attempt to rescue) Goku. It was the Saiyan bond that urged her so, and um… Yes, this is where it gets a little Disney-ish. 

Lady Thundera: Yes. Goku's always falling into some sort of calamity. Dun, dun, dun! Lady Thundera to the rescue! Double team with Chi-Chi! Vegeta doesn't know anything yet, but he will figure it out soon.

Lady Kouga: Yep. Her love is his inspiration.

Moon girl 16: Yeah, those guys are pretty evil. You always have some losers that want to mess everything up. I think that G/CC's love is more powerful than that of other couples on DBZ. I don't know; I just think there's a deeper connection that B/V and the rest of them. Then again, I love G/CC better. 

Cb: Thanks. Yeah, everyone's picking on Goku and basically Chi-Chi is all he has left. He's starting to learn to have feelings for her. No, Vegeta doesn't know that this is happening, so the mystery man isn't him. It was Jiro. Yeah, Chi-Chi's pretty determined when it comes to Goku. I think G/CC are the best too.

Lady Athena X: Yeah, Goku has to put up with all the hating and stuff. Well, now there seems to be a little light shining on Goku with the Ox-King here. I guess you find a lot of Disney similarities in my story. I like The Hunchback of Notre Dame too. Thanks again.

Noname: Well, you found out. Koto and his boys are bad. No, I'm not going to have Bulma and Vegeta hook up. I prefer G/CC and V/CC, plus Bulma really wouldn't fit anywhere in my story. And maybe it's just me, but I think Vegeta secretly liked Chi-Chi all along. And hey, the fight for the girl is the best part.

Carrie2sky: Sounds like high school, huh? One mistake and everyone hates you. I feel sorry for Goku too and I'm the one writing this fanfic. The battle for G/CC to be an official couple is even harder now. 

Caryl Mc: Yep, everyone's picking on Goku. They're really mean. You need a tissue? Heh. I used to write a whole bunch of angst-y, depressing fics. Still do kinda… Glad you liked this one.

Candy the Duck: LOL. You looked forward to this, didn't you?

Gogirl: LOL, yes! Koto and his boys are little [censored] s. Goku can't save himself, but Chi-Chi and Lady Thundera are coming to his rescue. LOL. No, rant away! Goku is an awesome character. He's one of my favorites too. Heh. Cliffhangers are good. It's all okay.


	10. Ambition Destroyed

****

Of Two Hearts

Chapter 10: Ambition Destroyed

****

The Ox-King glared around at everyone, furious, demanding an explanation. Koto saw the crowd stand frozen still, afraid of the Ox-King's presence and the fact he was upset. "Don't forget the real reason you're here!" Koto exclaimed suddenly, breaking the silence. 

In reality, he was speaking to disguise a few of the Officials, who were lighting the hay with their own torches. They were hidden behind Koto and the large crowd, and they blended right in. Plus, they were facing the Ox-King's back.

Koto tried to stir up the crowd again. "This is the day you all will see the revenge of the people against the beast!" he announced. "I'm just as eager as you are to see his fate! You won't regret coming here today. I, Koto, deliver justice in the beast's death!"

He turned and held the torch high above his head again. "Death to the ape-man and the traitor!"

He let out a battle cry and threw the torch at the hay at Goku and Chi-Chi's feet. He didn't hear the gasps from the astounded crowd as he laughed evilly. Was Koto insane? The crowd wondered. How could he try to kill Chi-Chi especially when her father was right there?

The Ox-King was disgusted and enraged at the act. He saw the bountiful hay bloom into blazing flames, all around the victims, and a thick cloud of smoke rise, causing Chi-Chi to cough and sputter. She cried out from the heat of the flames, licking at her clothing. 

Beside her, Goku was close to passing out.

"Chi-Chi!" the Ox-King yelled, and tried to run toward her, but Koto stood in front of the Ox-King. "Your Majesty," he said firmly. "It was destined that the ape-man die, and the princess requested the same fate."

The Ox-King looked at Koto in disgust and shock. "Shut your mouth, you filthy liar!" he yelled, and punched Koto in the face. Koto cried out as he fell to the ground, and the Ox-King stepped on him before running toward Chi-Chi and Goku.

"O…Otousan," Chi-Chi mused, delirious. The smoke and heat was beginning to affect her.

The Ox-King reached out to extinguish the flames, but sparks jumped out at him, burning his skin. He grunted and tried to leap towards Chi-Chi again, but he suddenly felt something wet touch his face, and then a rumble.

Everyone looked up to see the earlier thunderclouds cast above them. It was only a few moments until the drizzling started, followed by a shower that began to fall, extinguishing the flames that threatened to take Chi-Chi and Goku's lives.

"No!" Koto yelled. "What are the chances that a stupid storm ruin everything?!"

"Shut up, Koto! Just shut up! It's over!" Jiro yelled.

With the help of the shower, the Ox-King finally and clearly saw Goku and Chi-Chi tied together at the stake. His face grew redder with anger, and he ran over to the stake. He pulled apart the ropes that bound Chi-Chi and Goku together with his bare hands. He shoved Goku to the ground and yanked Chi-Chi by the arm, away from everyone else.

"Everyone here is a dirty dog," the Ox-King growled. "I don't even want to hear a good reason why I shouldn't break everyone's necks!" He glared down at Chi-Chi.

"Daughter!" he bellowed. "Perhaps I didn't hear correctly, but tell me. Was your speech… Was your confession of love toward Goku true?" 

Chi-Chi looked up into the Ox-King's eyes. This was the moment she had always dreaded. She knew the consequences of everything she had done: escaping royal treatment, feigning love to Vegeta, showing _true_ love for Goku, and keeping all of this in secrecy. 

The moment had arrived.

"Yes," she whispered. "I will not lie. I love Goku more than my own self."

"Unbelievable," the Ox-King muttered hastily. He let go of Chi-Chi's arm and faced the crowd.

"Go home!" he ordered the people. "All of you! What made you all think such an event would occur without my telling you? And such a despicable event at that! What are you looking at? Go home now!"

The crowd's large number began to dwindle, and soon, the last person was gone. The people would not dare disobey their emperor. The rain was beginning to soak them anyway.

Next, the Ox-King glared at Koto, Saku, and Jiro. "You filthy cockroaches. I would have humiliated you in public, but what I'm about to say is addressed to you and not the people. You are greedy, self-serving excuses for men. I must admit you were sneaky in your ways.

"How sly of you to make bountiful amounts of money by showing Goku off as if he were a prized animal hide. Too bad all that money will go to me, and your fate will be the fate you had planned for my daughter and her beloved."

Then he turned to the Officials. "The same goes for all of you, you liars! How could some of my finest, most trusted men support such an act behind my back? I see nothing but shame in all of you. Clean up this mess, and then I will take care of you."

The Ox-King looked at Chi-Chi lastly. "As for you… I don't even know where to begin. Shall we start with your little escapades or with your lies to hide Goku? You have been a foolish, irresponsible girl. Go home. Vegeta will meet you, and there we will discuss your punishment."

***

Chi-Chi stood in front of a small group consisting of a few guards, a few maids-in-waiting, and the Ox-King sitting in his throne. The Ox-King called for this little meeting, and as always, some witnesses were there to testify.

"I have taken care of other business," the Ox-King started. "Those were the businesses of an emperor and his people. Now I must attend to the business between a father and his daughter."

He looked at Chi-Chi sternly. "What did you think you were doing? I cannot wait to hear your reasons for this one. You know better than to do what you did, but I do not understand. You broke the rules of the court and royal systems, lied to me, ran away, and nearly had yourself killed. Do you deny this?"

The simplicity and serenity in Chi-Chi was evident on her face. "No," she said.

That only made the Ox-King angrier than before. "How can you be so calm about this?!" he asked. "Do you find it all right that you do these things? Perhaps you need a lesson taught to you, and I know exactly what that will be. Look at me."

Chi-Chi's dark and receiving eyes looked into the Ox-King's, and then he spoke. 

"I cannot trust you after your disobedience, lies and escapades. The only way I know for certain that you will be in safe hands is if you stay in your bedchamber at all times. You will be there under supervision until further notice. You will leave only to bathe and relieve yourself."

Disgust and surprise replaced the serenity on Chi-Chi's face. "You're going to lock me in my tower, and I can only leave for sanitary reasons?" she repeated, taking in the repugnant news. "Am I a dog that you tie me to my bed?!"

"Silence, girl!" the Ox-King commanded, rising to his feet. "You have no more say in this! I am not finished with you! Your maidservants will attend to you from now on, and I have guards nearby, just in case. Oh, and in case you are wondering…"

The Ox-King snapped his fingers, and two other guards emerged from the side entrance, Goku with them. 

"Goku," Chi-Chi whispered, taken by his ill and morose appearance. He was guided to kneel before the Ox-King, who would now give him his sentence.

The Ox-King sighed. "You should have died with the others, Goku. Though they did their evil deeds, we cannot deny the charges against you. However… You were also a noble samurai."

"_Were?_" Goku questioned weakly.

The Ox-King gave him a flat face. "Did you expect to keep your position after all this? Do not be ridiculous. You should be grateful that you are alive. I will have you as Prince Vegeta's personal servant and attendant." 

Goku merely hung his head, ready to accept the new events occurring. 

However, Chi-Chi wasn't as laidback as Goku. She felt like releasing the tears she had been holding back, to prevent her tough front from falling apart. _I shouldn't be surprised by all of this… But Goku is so sad, and now he's lost his highest position because…of me, _she thought dismally.

And so, the judgment had passed…

***

Several days had passed since the Ox-King's sentences came true. He didn't mind the less lively and almost gloomy atmosphere of the palace, because his daughter wasn't around as much. He had no idea of the impact of his sentence toward her.

In the dark depths of her bedchamber, Chi-Chi reclined on her bed, doing one of the few things she could do in the privacy of confinement: cry. The judgment passed onto her was cruel in itself, but the fact that Goku suffered from her judgment was the last straw.

He didn't deserve this! Why did it have to come to this? Though it was unpleasant, Chi-Chi knew she could adapt to confinement in her bedchamber, even though the comforting atmosphere of it would disappear.

Sure, she was being watched carefully even more than before, but it was to be expected after everything she had done. But she had no shame. It was the right thing to do, according to her.

__

I followed my heart, not my brain, Chi-Chi thought, but then wondered if it was because of her heart that she was where she was… 

Even if the answer was yes or no, Chi-Chi knew she had to stand and accept the consequences of following her heart. But having no shame about decisions didn't mean she couldn't cry…

She wasn't sure if she was crying for her own condition or Goku's, or perhaps both. It seemed to lean more toward Goku's condition. In the beginning, he was a slave, then a serf, and then he was brought into the position of a samurai.

But now, he lost that too.

To top it all off, he almost lost his life, became sick, and is now a servant to Vegeta. Speaking of him, Chi-Chi could hear his muffled voice from behind her closed door.

"Come in," she whispered, nearly surprised at her hoarse and crestfallen voice. 

__

It's not as if you couldn't come in, she thought bitterly.

A path of light shone in Chi-Chi's face as the door opened, and she squinted her eyes and didn't look until Vegeta approached her bedside. Chi-Chi shot him an annoyed glance, wiping her forgotten tears off her cheeks.

"What is it?" she asked.

Vegeta sat on the bed next to her, but didn't make eye contact with her. He seemed to be staring ahead in thought for a few moments. He sighed after a moment of silence, and hung his head.

Vegeta then stood up and looked at Chi-Chi. "No more tears, woman. I have word that we will wed in two weeks. The long preparations will finally come to an end, and you and I will finally do what was planned." 

He didn't see Chi-Chi hide her slight shock, nor the tensing in her body. He had his back turned as he left. When she knew that Vegeta was gone for sure, Chi-Chi unwrapped her arms from around her knees, as she felt fresh tears come forth.

This wasn't supposed to be happening! This was added to Chi-Chi's current pain. She had nearly forgotten of the wedding because the preparations were taking so long, and because her mind had been occupied with thoughts of Goku.

But now two weeks wasn't so far away…

That had to be the final judgment. The determination in Chi-Chi had already begun to form a plan in her mind. Two weeks would be enough time to disappear… But her heart wasn't in the plan. 

Determination is nothing without motivation.

And her motivation was currently out of her bounds…

***

Three more long days passed since then. Everyday seemed long and lonely, not only for Chi-Chi, but for Goku too. Yet, how could it be lonely if Goku was constantly busy and surrounded by people? It just was…

Goku sighed as he headed into the Dining Hall past the kitchen. Vegeta had requested a glass of water, and Goku had no choice but to obey. He hoped he wouldn't mess up on this request.

Lately, he couldn't do the tasks very well because he was distracted with many thoughts, but a lot of them revolved around Chi-Chi. Even right now, he remembered when he had eaten with Chi-Chi in this Dining Hall.

Then they went to the Library and engaged in auspicious activity that left Goku with feelings he could no longer reach out and taste. All he had were memories.

Goku shook his head, trying to snap himself out of it. He grabbed the pitcher of water on the table and poured a glass. He placed the glass on a small tray and carefully strolled back to Vegeta's location.

He really hated being Vegeta's servant. For reasons unknown, Vegeta showed little respect or care for Goku. It was to be expected, Goku guessed. Mostly everyone else hated him too. Facing disrespect and verbal letdowns wasn't exactly the picture Goku had painted in his mind when he heard that being a slave had better conditions than what was in the Slave Headquarters.

Well, those were partially due to the mistakes Goku kept making. But was it really his fault that he seemed to have feelings for Chi-Chi? This dark-haired goddess had cast some sort of spell on him that had him thinking about her a lot.

As if…

As if he were in love with her, he remembered. He remembered Wakaru had mentioned long ago that Chi-Chi was in love with him. Now had he returned this feeling? Maybe he was beginning to…

"Your water, Prince Vegeta," Goku announced as he knelt before Vegeta, holding the tray above his head. He had brought it up slowly, but Vegeta quickly reached down to snatch the cup. But his hand bumped the tray, causing the glass to fall over and send the cold water sloshing down Goku's back.

"Wretch!" Vegeta snapped, and kicked the tray out of Goku's hands, making sure he hit them in the process. "Clean up this mess and bring me a new glass! You clumsy oaf. I've had it with your mistakes. How can you make so many in only four days? Are you showing disloyalty to me? Is that it?"

"N-No, Prince Vegeta," Goku stuttered as the spilled water on him was freezing him. He used his sleeves to wipe up the water, and he glanced up at Vegeta. "I'm sorry."

Vegeta turned away, crossing his arms. "You're always sorry! Leave me at once. Forget I ever asked for a stupid glass of water. I'll get it myself. You can't ask a dog to do a human's task."

__

A dog… That's something I haven't been called before, Goku thought sarcastically. _Then again, Vegeta is treating me like one._

The only good thing left that was in this place was Chi-Chi. The only good thing Goku saw out of this circumstance was that he was in the same palace as Chi-Chi, and for that he was grateful. Even though he knew he couldn't see her, he felt her presence, and that was enough for him.

He still desired her, despite Vegeta's words one day…

__

~*Flashback*~

Goku had been following Vegeta to his section in the palace where he would stay with the other servants. Vegeta had been talking on and on about the rules, but it all sounded like murmurs to Goku as he paced behind him slowly, thinking about something else.

__

He stopped suddenly as he looked at his right. He peeked through the side entrance to the throne room, and saw Chi-Chi standing before her father and some other people. 

She seemed so calm…

__

'Why would she be this way after everything? Why would she do that when she almost died with me?' Goku thought. 'She was willing to die with me…'

__

"Goku?"

__

Vegeta turned back and rolled his eyes as he saw Goku stare in concentration at Chi-Chi. "Oaf," he grumbled, and walked over to Goku, smacking the back of his head.

__

He clamped a hand over Goku's mouth before he could yell and recoil in pain. He held him tightly and led him away from the side entrance. Once they were away, Vegeta let go of him and glared at him.

__

"Stop staring at my fiancée! It's not right to look at another man's woman, don't you know? I don't care how you feel towards Chi-Chi. My marriage to her is my final step to complete authority, and not even a bug like you can stop it."

__

Before Goku had time to completely register those words in his head, he felt two guards hold his arms. "Come with us," they said. "His Majesty wants a word with you."

__

So, Goku was taken away from Vegeta, and his current thoughts were those of realization. 'He doesn't love Chi-Chi. He only wants to marry her to rule this place… He doesn't love her at all.'

__

~*Flashback Ends*~

Goku clenched his fist at those thoughts. It was pretty twisted to take advantage of someone's feelings and the circumstance. Somehow, he knew that he had to reveal Vegeta's true intent. He didn't care if he would possibly be killed. At least Chi-Chi and everyone else would know the truth. 

Goku carried the tray back to the kitchen, and then a miracle happened.

"Hey, servant boy," a guard called to Goku. He put a glass of water on his tray and walked away mumbling, "It's about time for the midday meal. Give this water to the princess." 

"You mean, I'm allowed?" Goku asked before he could realize it. 

The guard shrugged. "You're a servant, and I just gave you an order, so go do it, boy." 

Goku had to hide his bright face. He turned away and carefully made his way upstairs. His heart fluttered with forgotten joy. Finally, a chance to see Chi-Chi! 

He could see the door to Chi-Chi's bedchamber was ajar, and that she was in his view. He was about to wave to get her attention, but he remembered the tray in his hands.

Luckily, Chi-Chi looked up for a moment, and saw Goku in line behind the other servants who brought her lunch. Her eyes met Goku's for a moment, and the smile Goku had grown to love was on her face. He couldn't help but imitate her infectious smile.

He was looking forward to simply bringing Chi-Chi her water, as their hands would touch for the second she reached out to receive the cup from him. 

However, the line of deliverers turned to see what the princess was smiling about. Just when it seemed it was time to advance, the man in front of Goku turned to him and took the glass from him.

"Oh, thank you for bringing it. I've got the pitcher right here," he said. "You can go back and don't worry about a thing. Besides, I'm sure Prince Vegeta isn't the person you'd want to upset, next to the emperor."

The others laughed in agreement, and Goku looked up at Chi-Chi in despair. The smile was replaced with a look of sorrow. Their only chance of brief meeting was shattered.

__

Curse this! Goku thought angrily. _Why does this have to happen?! If I weren't a servant to Vegeta, none of this would have to happen. I'd give anything to get out of here._

He looked up at Chi-Chi again. He couldn't believe everything that she had done in his name. She risked a lot of things just to be with him, even if it was just for a few minutes. She even chose death with him, than to live without him.

That backed up Goku's final theory. Wakaru wasn't lying. She was in love with him, and the day they retreated and expressed affection in secrecy was the day a Saiyan bond was created.

__

That's why she knew where and when I was in danger, Goku thought. _She may not know it, but she bonded with me, and that's how she understood. I wish I could explain it to her. I wonder what other effects the Saiyan bond has on us. All I know is that this was destined… Chi-Chi is mine._

Chi-Chi's still grieving face was painted in Goku's mind, and he had to turn away to suppress the urge to run in and comfort her. 

It won't end this way, Chi-Chi. I promise you…

***

The evening sun was beginning to disappear behind the mountains as the people retreated to their homes to eat supper. In the palace, the dinner was already cooked and waiting to be delivered. The royal people would eat first, and then the others in order of rank.

Goku was carrying two large trays with Vegeta's dinner on it. The scent of the food teased Goku, and he ached for a bite of the scrumptious food. However, he knew all he'd be getting was leftovers.

Goku's self-control was tested all the way up two flights of stairs to the fourth turret where Vegeta stayed. He carefully held the two trays in one hand and arm, while he knocked on the door.

Vegeta opened the door, delighted to see that his food had arrived. "Set it on the table over there," he told Goku.

Goku obeyed, and noticed there were several papers lying about on the table, and a map of the world. He blinked curiously, looking at it. "Hey, Vegeta? What are all this things you have here?" 

"Hmm?" Vegeta mumbled, his mouth full of turkey. He swallowed it and scowled. "It's none of your business. Now shut your mouth so I can eat."

"I'm only asking you to show me what they are…"

"I do not want to tell you. Close your mouth."

"Please tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

Please? Please? Please??"

Vegeta growled and glared at Goku. He wore a puppyish face. He looked like a cute, pleading child that would make his persistent mother give in. Vegeta turned away and resumed eating. 

Between bites, he answered, "I'm looking at the kingdom and which areas I'll rule once I'm married to the woman, Chi-Chi. Thank Kami she's around, but the wedding is taking too long."

It was time to say it.

"May I ask you a question, my Prince?" Goku asked cautiously. 

Vegeta grumbled a 'yes' between cornbread and more turkey. Goku looked away, thoughtful. "Do you wish the wedding were here faster because you want to be with Chi-Chi, or is it because you just want to be emperor?"

Vegeta stopped eating. He glared up at Goku angrily, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What I say is none of your business!"

"I don't think you love her, Vegeta."

"_PRINCE _Vegeta!! And how dare you defy me!"

Goku shrugged slowly. "It's just that I've never seen you and Chi-Chi together or very happy. I don't know if you love her."

"That's not for you to know!" Vegeta yelled. He jumped to his feet and glared at Goku. "And what does a fool like you know about love anyway?!" 

He began to throw things at Goku, cursing, but Goku ignored him and caught the objects. "Would you like to take this outside, Prince?"

He knew Vegeta wouldn't say no to a fight.

"All right, you worthless peasant. I hope you're ready to die!"

***

Vegeta was too upset to try to see if Goku had a plan up his sleeves. All he could think of was the disrespect that a servant showed his lord. It was unforgivable. And now he wanted a fight. Hah! Vegeta scoffed. He would sure show him.

Vegeta glared at Goku once they went into the courtyard. He stepped into his fighting stance. _This is ridiculous, fighting for that petty woman, Chi-Chi! Damn Son Goku!! _He thought.

He concentrated his energy in his hand, forming a ki blast. He aimed it at Goku and scoffed. "Give it up, you fool. Fighting for the girl is pointless and only shows how stupid you are. Now give up!"

He let the ki blast go at Goku, but he slipped into his fighting stance and deflected the blast back at Vegeta, pinning him in the shoulder.

"What?" Vegeta hissed aloud. He was surprised Goku knew how to do that. He knew Goku was a Saiyan, but he acted more human, which made Vegeta wonder how good his fighting skills were.

They were good enough obviously.

"Oh, that's how you want to play," Vegeta said, rubbing his shoulder for a bit, and then sped towards Goku. He released a roundhouse kick to the back of Goku's head, but it went right through him. "Huh?"

Goku had used the Double-After Image to confuse Vegeta, and made a good comeback with twin ki blasts. 

The energy was fairly strong, and knocked Vegeta off his feet. The cloud of dust from the ki blasts proved to be a distraction; as soon as the view was clear again, Goku had appeared before Vegeta, unleashing a furious combination of punches and kicks.

Vegeta was successful in blocking a lot of them, and soon let Goku have a taste of pain as well as he displayed his own techniques that were sure to take a person down. He was hardly holding back, and with a mighty knife hand strike to the back of Goku's neck, he sent the younger Saiyan crashing to the ground with more than a few scratches.

Goku quickly retaliated and jumped to his feet, wiping a trail of blood away from his mouth. He brought his hands back to one side of himself as he prepared to unleash the Kamehameha wave.

Vegeta smirked and copied Goku's movements. The only difference was that his initial technique was Galick Gun. Released at the same time, the two energy attacks collided. 

After this, Vegeta and Goku engaged in furious hand-to-hand combat. Vegeta kept smirking throughout the whole fight, and his eyes were on Goku. He could tell Goku was growing tired and that it wouldn't be long before he collapsed.

__

The fool hasn't trained very much since the annual tournament, whereas I have. It's only normal that he doesn't catch up to me, Vegeta thought, and decided he was bored with Goku. He looped around behind him, and concentrated his ki in his elbow. 

It glowed whitish-yellow, with blue sparks jumping around it, and when Vegeta was satisfied with his input of ki, he unleashed a vicious elbow strike to Goku's tailbone. He was satisfied to hear the pain laced in Goku's voice as he screamed. He shot a ki blast to Goku's tail before Goku could crash to the ground.

Vegeta stepped onto the ground before a reclining Goku, who gasped for air as he tried to comfort himself of his pain. Vegeta laughed arrogantly. "You still haven't learned, even when the same thing comes to you twice."

Then he crossed his arms and gave Goku a curious look. "You really want the woman, don't you?"

Goku nodded slowly, and Vegeta stomped on his tail hard, causing Goku to writhe and suppress his scream. Vegeta twisted his foot to bury Goku's tail deeper into the ground.

Vegeta glared at Goku. "See if you're really a match for her. That tingly feeling of yours won't stop me from having my bride, so butt out." Then he walked away, leaving Goku to suffer.

Goku hugged himself tightly, curling into a ball. Pain caused his body to throb, and he hissed through clenched teeth. This was more than humiliating! How could he have lost? He had the perfect strategy…

However, Vegeta was a better fighter. It was humiliating to lose the match, but at least Goku got to say what he wanted.

Goku let Vegeta know that he knew he did not love Chi-Chi.

But the last words Vegeta told him…

__

I don't care what feelings they are, Vegeta, Goku thought. _But I can't let you marry her. Chi-Chi doesn't deserve to have her heart broken like that… _

To be continued…

Chapter Eleven: Incitation 

Gogirl: Yeah, Chi-Chi would do anything for Goku. I actually wasn't thinking of those movies for that part. It was a good point though. I was thinking of giving Goku a traditional Oriental warrior's death, but that wouldn't fit in with the rest of my story. Ox-King's not very happy with Goku or Chi-Chi. LOL. I want to hug Goku too. 

Carrie2sky: Thank you. Chi-Chi did come to his rescue instead of the other way around. You might want to keep hoping that G/CC will get together, because now they're in hot water. Vegeta's not very happy either. 

Caryl Mc: Heh. I'm glad my story brought out those feelings. You know what they say: You do crazy things when you're in love. Yeah, things are pretty ugly now that Ox-King has the 411. LOL. You are pretty funny. Glad you love my story.

Candy the Duck: No, the villagers understand that Chi-Chi is in love with Goku. They just don't like it. Vegeta was not happy to hear what Chi-Chi did, but with the wedding drawing near, he's somewhat happy.

Lady Kouga: Yes. Things are at an even greater disadvantage now.

Noname: Now you know. Goku didn't win this fight, but remember that he hadn't trained much, and he couldn't since he was a slave and he had to avoid people when they found out he was part animal. Vegeta had trained and learned from his last fight with Goku, so he won. But this is a part of my plan… 

Lady Thundera: Yep. Love is going to cost you somewhat. Vegeta's not happy to hear of the news. LOL. Your paddle? I'd love to see you give Vegeta a spanking. LOL. I think everyone wants to kill Koto and his boys. All hail G/CC!

Lady Athena X: LOL. Death by the crowbar. Ox-King and Chi-Chi showed up, but things don't look to be much better, do they? Don't kill me. Well, Koto and the other losers got what they deserved. Thanks.

Moon girl 16: G/CC are the best. Yeah, Koto dared and threw the torch. But he's dead now. Heh, I can hear you G/CC fans whining about how Ox-King got to kill him and not you guys. Thanks.


	11. Incitation

****

Of Two Hearts

Chapter 11: Incitation 

**__**

The image of the younger Saiyan's determined face was clear in Vegeta's mind. He had been smirking, blocking all of the younger Saiyan's techniques as they fought, and the anger and determination on his face grew. Scratches and bruises decorated his face, as well as tiny rivulets of blood streaming from his mouth and forehead. The rest of his body was just as tattered. 

Still, he kept coming at Vegeta with everything he had. Even though he was attacked by a strong force of fatigue, he continued his attempt to bring Vegeta down. Even though he hadn't gotten very many hits on Vegeta, he still kept going. 

Vegeta decided to end this silly fight, and charged back at Goku, sternly letting him know that he was the better fighter of the two, and that Chi-Chi remained his, regardless. 

Even when he had sent the younger Saiyan to the ground, flat on his face, Vegeta spoke harsh words to him, exploited him for his weakness, and spat in his face as if he were nothing more than the dirt he lay in.

***

Vegeta calmly awoke from his dream, sitting up in bed. He yawned, stretched, and then ran a hand through his hair. He let his hand rest at the back of his neck as he pondered. Why did he have that dream about fighting Goku? 

Did it have some sort of significance? Dreams are very symbolic and often reflect things that had happened in a person's life, but what did this mean? 

So, he didn't like Goku, and their dispute had gone beyond an altercation. It was to be expected, but it was still so mysterious.

__

Why did Goku do that? Why does he love my woman like this? Vegeta thought. _He's so determined in getting Chi-Chi to be his, but he's been such a thorn in my side! He is an enemy and must be disposed of. But how?_

Vegeta sighed and slid out of bed, rolling his head to shake off the thoughts. He'll deal with Goku later. He exited his sleeping quarter and shuffled across the hallway, not really knowing where he was going.

He stopped his mindless walking when he saw a familiar room a few feet away. A hesitant and mischievous smile crossed his face, as he knew whose room that was. This was going to be fun… 

Vegeta entered Chi-Chi's bedchamber quietly, and cautiously took his steps towards her. His eyes subconsciously shot around, as he noticed the atmosphere of a pretty living space. Even the air had the faintest scent of the products a royal person would use, but it had an aspect that made it recognizable as Chi-Chi's.

Vegeta looked down at Chi-Chi lying in bed. She was still fast asleep. That was a surprise, Vegeta guessed, rolling his eyes. Usually, she would be watching the sunrise, or sneaking off to see Goku… 

Vegeta looked at Chi-Chi closely, and thought hard about this woman. He might as well know more about his wife-to-be than her name. Actually, this wasn't that bad of a bargain.

Vegeta smirked. He had to admit Chi-Chi was more than just the key to becoming emperor. She was a beautiful Amazon princess indeed. It was a strange beauty that she had, but it was enough to turn a few heads, and of course, Goku was obviously subject to this…

Chi-Chi also had a strong personality, perhaps a little opinionated. She was feisty and determined, never giving in. Well, until Goku came… Then another side of her had come forth. The caring, gentle, kind, patient and understanding side of Chi-Chi was obvious for one to see.

Or maybe it was because she was smitten with Goku.

No, Vegeta affirmed. This side of Chi-Chi was good in its own way. These were the qualities that were found in a good wife, and if Vegeta could direct those feelings toward him, everything would turn out right…

Then again, Chi-Chi did all she could to avoid being with him.

Vegeta frowned as he remembered Chi-Chi had no interest in him as long as Goku lived. Then he smiled slightly, deviously, and slipped to his knees, getting a little bit closer to Chi-Chi. He reached out and gently brushed aside several strands of hair that fell into her eyes.

Chi-Chi didn't stir, and Vegeta wickedly took delight in her not feeling his touch. He leaned over her and looked at her closely. She was even pretty up close. Vegeta tilted his head. Perhaps being married to her wouldn't be so bad.

He lowered his head to hers, and kissed her, quickly and softly, just to see what it was like. Vegeta pulled away just as quickly, his eyes shooting around, a thoughtful expression on his face. Hmm, not that bad. Though Chi-Chi didn't do anything, her lips were soft and warm. Vegeta smiled, satisfied.

__

You will soon be mine, Vegeta thought, and ducked as he heard Chi-Chi's deep breathing slip into a soft moan, and she turned over, completely unaware of Vegeta's presence.

When it seemed the coast was clear, Vegeta got up and left the room. All he wanted was to visit his fiancée and now that he did, he was happy in his own way. 

Vegeta continued to walk down the hallway, and sat near the edge of a cutaway in a turret, that served as a window. He watched the sunrise, and felt strangely calm. He hadn't felt this way in a while. He was always running around, busy, or stressed out, but this was sort of nice…

The view of the scenery was beautiful. Vegeta could see the bright sun rising behind the mountains in the distance, whose peaks touched the colorful morning sky. He could see many houses and the river by the Slave Headquarters.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. _I wonder how MY pathetic slave is doing._

Suddenly, he heard footsteps echo from the other end of the hallway. Vegeta turned his head and saw someone walk into the light. He looked to be in a hurry, and troubled. It was suspicious…

"Hey, you," Vegeta called out to the man. "Come here."

The man wasn't nervous as he obeyed, but Vegeta still didn't trust him. "What are you doing?"

The man gave Vegeta a confused look. "Oh, don't you know today is the ICT, my Prince? Guards, servants and people like myself must prepare for it." 

Vegeta was the one was confused now, and the man sighed. "The ICT is the International Coast Trade, Prince Vegeta. Every year, people from all over the world travel to trade their best products for other products. You name it, they trade it. Money, clothes, books, jewelry…everything."

Vegeta shrugged. "Fine. Be on your way now."

When the man left, Vegeta sat back against the cutaway, and crossed his arms, thinking. _I wonder why I've never heard of the International Coast Trade until now. Oh well. I'll be able to exchange some garbage and see what kind of treasures foreigners have to offer…_

***

Later on, Vegeta's breakfast came to him. Vegeta was happy to hear a knock on his door, and the scent of the tasty food waft through the door's cracks. He had been waiting for a long time now.

"Get in here," he told the knocker, knowing who it was.

Goku entered the room with the trays containing Vegeta's breakfast, and laid them down in front of Vegeta, who crossed his arms and looked at him suspiciously from his seat.

"Good morning, Prince," Goku said quietly, knowing his mere presence upset Vegeta nowadays.

"What kept you?" Vegeta snapped, as he began to dig into his food immediately.

"Everyone is busy today because of the Trade," Goku explained. "So the cooks weren't doing their jobs quickly today."

"I know that!" Vegeta snapped again, glaring at him, and then frowned as he saw Goku gaze longingly at the food on his plate.

"Can I have some, please?" Goku asked, immediately after his stomach growled loudly.

Vegeta laughed. "May you have a morsel? Hah! After the disrespect you showed me four days ago? You humor me. Go get your own food outside. I'm sure the food in the kitchen is for people better than the likes of you."

Goku frowned. "But eating in front of someone who has no food is rude."

Vegeta growled. _I swear I'll kill him._

He reached for a bowl where two loaves of bread were kept. He emptied the bowl and stood up. "Fine, Goku. You want some food? Let us go." He grabbed Goku by the tail and led him outside, ignoring Goku's pleads on releasing his tail.

Vegeta marched through the chilly, winter breeze to a few berry bushes growing by near trees next to the palace. Some walnuts had fallen off the trees. Goku was silent as Vegeta mumbled angrily to himself, snatching the nuts and berries and tossing them into the bowl.

After a few handfuls, Vegeta shoved the bowl in Goku's arms. "Satisfied? Now hush and let me be." He spun on his heels and marched back to the palace, grumbling, as he began to ascend a flight of stairs.

"I really swear I'll kill him. I'm sick of seeing his face everyday."

"Really?" a new voice piped up.

Vegeta stopped at the voice-a feminine voice at that. Confusion was engraved on his face as he turned his head to the direction of the voice. He looked at a short, elderly woman who questioned him.

"Aren't you that old woman that lives in the farther country?" Vegeta asked. "What are you doing here?" 

Shi Lu chuckled as she switched her walking stick from her right hand to her left. "I was on my way to the marketplace, and I could not help but overhear your grumbling about Goku."

Vegeta huffed and turned away. "It is none of your concern."

"Don't run away. I know a way to be rid of him."

Vegeta turned back, this time with a sarcastic look plastered on his face. "You know that is not humorous." 

Shi Lu raised an eyebrow. "You do not believe me? I am the respected Medicine Woman. I know where people's strengths and weaknesses are. Don't you think I have computed the monstrous form of Goku with that Saiyan tail? Of course I tried to be rid of him after the atrocities he committed. It is just that my first attempt failed."

Vegeta stiffened, amazed. He looked at Shi Lu curiously. "What do you know about a Saiyan tail, woman?" he asked quietly.

"Plenty," Shi Lu answered. "I know enough that it is a source of tremendous power and is a catalyst, along with the full moon, that triggers the appearance of the Saiyan ape. This is my profession. I discover people for who they really are."

Vegeta chuckled. "You witch. You should have burned at the stake that day. You and your crazy nephew. But you're humorous. Now what was that offer again?"

***

Goku shivered as he began to feast on the nuts and berries Vegeta had served him. The walnuts were very cold and hard to crack open. The berries were sour. But Goku was grateful that he was getting any food at all. What many people wouldn't give for a meal just like this…

Goku consumed the rest of the berries, seeing most of the nuts were too frozen to be pried open. He deserted the bowl and stood to his feet. He hugged himself and looked up at the sky, which was a thick sheet of white clouds. It would snow soon, and Goku could already feel the intense cold.

He began to head back to the palace, trudging quietly amongst the remains of fall's leaves, until his eyes wandered around. He stopped at a familiar sight.

The peasants were continuing their work, and many of Goku's old co-workers were still laboring in the fields. Goku decided he would pay them a visit.

Wrapping his cloak around him tighter, Goku headed toward his old acquaintance, Matsuki. Matsuki was bent over, clearing a section of the fields of stubborn weeds. He was oblivious to Goku's presence until he heard a questioning sound.

He looked up to see Goku being led by the arm by Hanako, another old acquaintance. He wondered what Goku was doing here, and he followed him and Hanako.

Goku, meanwhile, was stuttering and stumbling as Hanako pulled him to a safe spot away from the fields. She took him to the Headquarters, and sighed with relief once she was sure they were both safe.

"Uh, it's nice to see you too," Goku said to her. "Why did you do that?"

Hanako timidly looked up at him for a moment, before she blinked, and her expression changed. She frowned. "Don't you know you could have been chosen?"

"Chosen?" Goku repeated. "What do you mean chosen?"

"_You know_," Hanako whispered, and then sighed at the confusion on Goku's face. "You…do not know, do you?"

Goku shook his head, and Hanako sighed again.

"I do not recommend wandering around the fields for so long, Goku," Hanako advised him. "People are going to get suspicious, and plus you could have been chosen for the International Coast Trade. The people are coming today!"

Goku blinked. "I wasn't going to wander for very long. I only wanted to say hello to Matsuki… Anyway, you still haven't explained to me what being chosen is all about."

Hanako frowned, and it seemed she didn't want to be the one to tell Goku this. She sighed again. "What do the people from the International Coast Trade come here for? To _trade_. And if they find any good peasants or slaves or any people like that, do not think our administrators won't hesitate to trade us off."

She hung her head and looked away, speaking quietly, almost inaudibly, "This place has been my home for as long as I can remember. I grew up as a peasant here. I learned the ways of becoming a good peasant as a girl. If I were ever to be traded off… I couldn't tolerate it.

"I do not have any family here, but I have grown up with these people for so long that it is as if they _are_ my family. I do not want to be separated from them… I hate and fear the International Coast Trade every year. It is only destined to break the bonds of friendship and love. It is so awful…"

***

The birds weren't hopping around Chi-Chi's stone windowsill, ready to wake her up like they usually do. They had obviously migrated, leaving Chi-Chi to awake on her own. 

The girl was reluctant to take in the light of another day. It wasn't because she didn't want to leave the warm atmosphere of her bed; it was the fact that when she woke up, a supervisor would be the immediate thing to see in her first waking moment.

Chi-Chi turned over and slowly opened her eyes. Maybe if she feigned sleep a little longer, the supervisor wouldn't have to watch her prepare for the day.

But curiosity kept Chi-Chi from carrying out that plan. She heard nothing this morning. Absolutely nothing…

Chi-Chi opened her eyes and bolted upright, amazed. She realized she was alone. This was the first time since her confinement that she was _truly alone._ Chi-Chi blinked. _Is the punishment over? _She wondered.

Slipping out of bed, the cautious girl headed toward her basin in the corner. She fell to her knees and picked up the cloth near the bowl of water. She began to get ready for the day, partially expecting to hear a supervisor walk in on her anytime now.

But no one came.

Now fully dressed, Chi-Chi shrugged and opened the bedchamber's door. No one was here, and that was a good thing… Strolling the halls for a moment, just exploring, she came to realize that no one had stopped her. No one had asked what she was doing without an escort.

__

That's strange, Chi-Chi thought, but then shrugged it off as she headed downstairs. Oh well. If this kept up, she could probably eat breakfast in peace and solitude too.

Well, almost.

"Lady Chi-Chi?" a gruff voice echoed from the ends of the Dining Hall. 

Chi-Chi stopped arranging her breakfast on her plate and looked up to see a curious guard eye her suspiciously. _Great, here it comes, _Chi-Chi thought as she approached him.

"Yes, subject?"

The guard frowned at her. "What are you doing out of your bedchamber? The confinement was never annulled."

Chi-Chi felt like giving an exasperated sigh. "Can't I at least eat the morning meal in the light of the Dining Hall?"

"No, Princess," the guard answered sternly. "I must carry out the request of the emperor."

This time Chi-Chi did let out a sigh and turned on her heels, ascending the stairs, only to be stopped by the guard's voice for a third time.

"Just take the morning meal with you."

Chi-Chi knew she could safely roll her eyes now that her back was given to the guard. "No," she sarcastically retorted. "I would rather starve."

As she retreated to her bedchamber, Chi-Chi's thoughts drifted to Goku, now that her eyes caught sight of the same tree outside the stone window, where they had their talks of their feelings for each other…

How could such a simple thing as a bare tree trigger such wonderful memories?

Chi-Chi smiled slowly, wistfully, as other memories ran in her mind. Every meeting they had, every special moment with gentle words, every tender kiss… They all gave reason as to why she loved him.

She reached her bedchamber at last, and sighed once she closed the door behind her. She missed Goku. She wanted to see him. What she wouldn't give to see him… 

Chi-Chi moved toward the back of the room, where the curtains were. The atmosphere of her bedchamber during the confinement was like a jail cell. It was lonely, cold, and dark.

Chi-Chi pulled the curtains apart so light could shine in the room. A breeze began to blow, and Chi-Chi stepped onto the back balcony. This was the only place the Ox-King didn't restrict her from going to, even though it was considered outside territory, because it was a part of her bedchamber.

It was nice to step out into the open, and another fact proved this was nice too, as Chi-Chi spotted something after hearing gentle murmuring below. 

Chi-Chi held onto the railings as she looked below, and a passionate smile crossed her face. There was Goku talking with someone in the fields below. Chi-Chi's heart skipped a beat suddenly as she realized something. This wasn't anything special, yet she realized… 

__

Goku is… handsome, she thought adoringly. Another thought filled her mind suddenly, and she left the balcony. When she returned, a sheet of paper and a quill pen was in her hand. Sitting at just the right angle, she kept her eyes on Goku, praying that he would stay where he was, as she sketched a picture of him.

Putting in the details carefully, she was cautious not to make a mistake. This drawing was going to be a treasure to her from now on. _This is the closest thing I have next to him, besides my love and memories, _Chi-Chi thought to herself. _And every reminder will be sure to keep my love for him strong._

***

That afternoon, a long line of caravans came to the Ox-King's kingdom, where they met up with several other important people who were ready for the foreigners' arrival. Today was the day of the International Coast Trade, and not a minute was to be wasted as the foreigners and executives exchanged goods and necessities. The trouble started when the foreigners lingered over the peasants and slaves.

Hanako's fearful news came true, as all the people in the subordinate classes were lined up, as the executives looked them over carefully.

They only wanted the finest slaves.

A strange man with an evil gleam in his eyes circled a few of the male slaves and then looked Goku up and down. "Hmm," he said, and lifted Goku's chin so he could see his face.

"Not a bad face. How much is this one? He looks to be interesting."

One of the Ox-King's executives objected to the foreigner's request. "That servant appears to have a rebellious face," he said about Goku. "I do not think you would want him."

The foreign executive smirked. "That is for me to decide. If it must come down to this, bring me the servant's owner."

It only took a few moments until Vegeta was brought to the head of the line of the slaves. "Do you own this one?" the executive asked Vegeta about Goku. Vegeta seemed puzzled at first, but then he smirked. "Yes, why? Do you want him?"

The executive nodded. "I pay well for valuable slaves."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Well, this one wasn't even supposed to be out here in the fields." He smacked Goku across the back of his head, and glared at Goku, who kept his stone-faced expression.

"He is ill and sometimes needs a good lecture or two to get him working. I haven't yet taught him the meaning of respecting his master. I don't know if you still want him."

The executive took out a sheet of paper, a quill pen, and a sheet of bark as a hard surface to write on. He wrote as he scribbled. "His statistics… His name is Son Goku. He appears to be of nineteen years of age and of Japanese descent. He has exceptional skills as a warrior and has…no family? Oh well. It sounds good to me."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "How do you know...?" 

He trailed off as his eyes caught sight of a cunning Han Wong stand out of line, whispering to the executive. He obviously faked being an official in charge of the International Coast Trade, and he changed his peasant clothing.

Vegeta sighed. "Yes. Despite all of what I told you, you're still willing to take this servant off my hands?"

The executive nodded. "Of course, that's going to lower my offer. 45,000 yen?" 

Vegeta grimaced, causing the executive to growl stubbornly. "All right… 50,000 yen, because he is young, and no more."

Vegeta walked up to the executive, and clasped his hand in agreement. "You have yourself a new pest."

***

The sun was beginning to set once the caravans left. The Officials who kept the records of progress for the International Coast Trade made their final reports, and were the last ones to go inside the Ox-King's palace for the night. Before they could rest after a long day of hard work, they had to report their records to the Ox-King.

The Ox-King settled back in his throne and sighed happily when he saw the Officials kneel before him with their scrolls at hand.

One opened his scroll and cleared his throat before announcing what was on his paper. "In my section, we have traded 300 sets of clothing and blankets, 220 sets of weaponry and 100 slaves in exchange for 500 sets of clothing, decorative items and wool sweaters, and 300 sets of guns, cannons, ammunition and swords."

This news and the other news that the men reported pleased the Ox-King, and at the end of it all, Vegeta turned to him and said, "Your Highness, I will have you know that I have done you a favor and rid that vermin, Goku."

The Ox-King seemed confused for a moment. "You did not kill him, did you?"

Vegeta shook his head. "No, sir. I would never do that without your consent."

__

Bah, if it weren't for you, I would have killed him a long time ago, he secretly thought.

"I sold him to some foreigners today. He should be shipped off to the Americans. He should be going to either North or South America, if I'm correct. Unless the foreigners stop by Africa or someplace, and the people there want him."

The Ox-King smiled, truly satisfied to hear that Goku was gone at last. He and Vegeta shared the same thought that with Goku gone, Chi-Chi would have no purpose in misbehaving.

Or so they thought.

Dusk settled when the treasurer carried the collected moneybags upstairs to the Ox-King's safes. He passed Chi-Chi on the way, not noticing that she wasn't supposed to be out of her bedchamber. If he hadn't been murmuring to himself, or carrying those bags, everything would have remained crystal clear.

The treasurer cast his face downward as he continued mumbling, trying to calculate how much money was made today. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and he bumped into Chi-Chi, who was carrying extra blankets back to her bedchamber. The winter nights were getting harsher.

They both collapsed at the accident. The treasurer groaned and rubbed his head. He gasped once he realized whom he bumped into. "Lady Chi-Chi! My sincerest apologies! Here, let me help you with those."

"No, it's all right…" Chi-Chi stood herself up and collected the blankets. Her eyes widened at the bountiful moneybags spilled all over the floor. "When did we make this much, Tsuda?"

Tsuda bent to scoop the coins back into the bag. "We did very well this year with the Trade, Princess. A lot thanks to that bothersome slave we sold off today. It was a good thing we were rid of him too. His Majesty was so relieved."

Chi-Chi hid her alarm and discontent very well as she turned her head away. "I see," she said quietly. Her quick retaliation formed a plan, as always. She wouldn't let the treasurer's reticence aggravate her.

"Well, this took place in the early hours in the afternoon, correct?"

"Uh-huh," Tsuda mumbled, gathering the rest of the coins. "Probably around the second or third hour. I do not know… They wanted to be done as quickly as possible."

Without another word, Chi-Chi slipped away to her bedchamber, and placed her blankets on her bed. She would no longer have to hide her true emotions behind a closed door.

She groaned in agony as she took in the painful truth again, and for another reason: something in her heart seemed to shatter, and it made her weak. She leaned against the wall and slid to a sitting position, her hand over her heart.

Something was happening inside of her.

There was a mix of certain feelings inside of Chi-Chi. She remembered that after the day she kissed Goku in the library, she gained this heightened awareness of Goku's presence and anything that had to associate with him, including the feeling that something agonizing was happening to him right now…

She somehow also felt the same thing with Vegeta, except… This awareness for Vegeta was stronger and seemed to overpower the awareness for Goku.

This fact proved to destroy another one of Chi-Chi's escapades. How could she find Goku if she wasn't aware of anything-not his location, call or thoughts-but his pain? 

Confusion was Chi-Chi's master now, as a part of her reminded her not to risk another venture. The reminders of the previous failed attempts, the Ox-King's wrath, the shame she was causing his name, her wedding to Vegeta… They were almost enough to stop her.

But that other tiny part of her was determined to find Goku, somehow and someway. 

__

I have to get Goku back, Chi-Chi thought, shaking away her despair. _I have to, no matter what happens. I won't rest until I do._

To be continued…

Chapter Twelve: Fate Unleashed

****

Lady Thundera: LOL. You really let them have it. I'd hate to see what they look like now. Poor Veggie, but he kinda deserved it, huh? Yeah, Goku is slowly falling in love.

Caryl Mc: I've been noticing FF.net has been screwing up lately. I don't know why, but hey, at least the reviews are here and that's good for me. Heh. You sure you'd like to challenge Ox-King? I know you want to fight for G/CC's together-ness. Yeah, it's a nightmare for both of them. I had Vegeta beat Goku for a reason, so don't worry. LOL. You're scared of Vegeta? I like him. I like V/CC too. That might be a problem for this story…

Moon girl16: LOL. You really hated Koto, huh? The showdown is yet to come. 

Lady Athena X: Yeah, it sucks that G/CC are in this situation, but love will find a way, as usual… Vegeta's getting sneakier, thus causing an even bigger mess for G/CC. The question is: Will Ox-King _see_ that Chi-Chi has her true love? And that will be answered later… 

Carrie2sky: I don't know what's up with FF.net. Yeah, this is a horrible, horrible twist of fate. But I like fate… And Chi-Chi's still grounded, and now she has a wedding to think about… It's getting worse, but still have hope! 

Gogirl: I guess we should expect FF.net to screw up sometimes. Time and pressure are closing in on Chi-Chi. What should she do? Only Sadako knows. Heh. 


	12. Fate Unleashed

****

Of Two Hearts

Chapter 12: Fate Unleashed

****

Snow was lightly falling when Chi-Chi crept outside from her back balcony. Swinging her leather knapsack over her shoulder, she gently closed the doors to the balcony behind her. She picked up the lantern by her feet and walked to the very edge of the balcony, where an outstretched tree limb waved at her via the nightly breeze.

Chi-Chi studied the tree limb. It seemed sturdy enough to support her. Placing the ring handle of the lantern in her mouth momentarily, she reached for the branch with both hands and climbed across it. She was precise in her movements as she descended branch from branch until she reached the ground.

Chi-Chi hid herself in the shadowy forest by the palace, where thick snow from previous weather conditions made hiding even more easier. She took out a map she had been always kept from her knapsack.

Precise decision-making needed to be made considering light intake. Chi-Chi didn't have that much oil to light her lantern, and wasting some now didn't seem wise. She read as much of the map as she could by moonlight.

The map was a local one, and had a flaw. The map wasn't detailed in showing divisions of villages or borders of other districts. That wasn't a serious problem though. Growing up in this area all her life, Chi-Chi knew these paths by heart.

A good thing about the map was the shows of bodies of water surrounding the area. Chi-Chi knew that the foreigners would be traveling overseas to go back home. If only she knew which body of water they would go by…

She had to work now before she rested at dawn. Traveling in the daytime was a preference, but that would be even riskier than venturing at night.

Either way, finding Goku was the ultimate goal and motivation. This time, the same mistakes that led to failed attempts would not be repeated.

Goku closed his eyes as he lay down in his tent. He was weak and tired from the voyage with the foreign caravan. As he tried to rest for the night, he tried to ignore a faint pain in his heart. His Saiyan bond with Chi-Chi was withering away.

He knew many factors that had caused this, but what was very evident right now was the fact he was losing. He was losing to Vegeta, even though he never planned to be his enemy.

He remembered all of Vegeta's (successful) attempts to keep him away from Chi-Chi, and how riled up he seemed when he thought of Chi-Chi, or was near her, and vice versa.

Goku sighed as he turned over. _Are you happy now, Vegeta? _He thought, hopelessly.

__

Congratulations… I can't even sense Chi-Chi. You got what you wanted. She's all yours…

The distinct traits of a Saiyan would urge unity and claiming of the mate, but with the current situation, Goku was too weak and ill to venture for Chi-Chi. And maybe that, more than his illness, was what tore him apart. The insanity that ensued separation…

The morning that followed would've appeared mediocre. The slaves were seeing to their tasks, the guards were on duty, and the chefs in the kitchen were busy preparing the first meal of the day.

Royalty would be the first to eat, but anyone could deliver the food. One of the maids-in-waiting was chosen to hand the princess her food, and a little more, considering that she hadn't eaten much the day before.

The maid-in-waiting was accompanied and assisted with the trays by a helping hand.

"Your Highness? Are you awake?" the maid called from behind the closed door of the bedchamber. There was no response, and the maid looked down at her assistant, concerned.

"Aw, there's no need to fret about it," Talim cheerfully offered. " The Princess is probably still asleep. Walk in and she will smell the food, and then she will wake up."

The maid seemed baffled. "You may do so? You mustn't knock or seek permission to enter? This _is_ the princess, who is the daughter of the _Ox-King_…"

Talim rolled her eyes teasingly. "You worry too much, Natsuko. Just follow me."

She reached out to open the door, but the handle would not budge. Talim switched to using both her hands to open the door, but that was futile too.

"Hm, that's strange," she grunted, pulling and pushing against the door with all her strength. "I don't ever remember Chi-Chi locking doors or being mad about somethin'…."

"You think?" Natsuko asked, and then called Chi-Chi's name several times. There was no response. "Oh, this isn't good…"

"What isn't good?"

Talim and Natsuko turned at the new voice from behind, which belonged to Wakaru. He stood at the opposite end of the hallway, a confused look on his face. "I was on my way to fetch you, Talim," he told his sister. "You have neglected your studies with Otousan… What ails you both?"

Natsuko, being the cautious and timid one, aimed to avoid revealing a costly circumstance such as this. The innocence and matter-of-factly tactics of the child beside her ruined her efforts.

"Oh, Chi-Chi's gone again," Talim stated simply, with a shrug.

"Gone?" Wakaru repeated in disbelief. "How could she vanish again? I swear, that girl needs a leash!"

"Wakaru!" Natsuko chided. "Do not swear at all! Especially in the presence of a child, and your sister at that! There's no need to grow upset. At times, the best solution is to tell the authorities."

Wakaru chuckled. "And then we all wonder why the emperor is always so angry. All right."

"WHAT?! SHE'S LEFT _AGAIN_?!"

The Ox-King's roar was loud enough to wake up anybody that was still sleeping within a mile range. The anger he showed stirred the suppressed fear in his subjects as they timidly explained the situation, being very cautious as to not further upset him.

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty," Natsuko affirmed. "The door was locked, and I had Wakaru open it before we reported this to you. She was not there…"

The Ox-King growled, gripping the armrests of his throne. "What a foolish and disobedient child I have! A child that will face a worse reprimand once she's found! Gather the troops and begin a search at once! Do not rest until you've found her! Don't even come back here unless Chi-Chi is in your possession!"

Wakaru nodded. "Yes, sire. I'll round the troops…"

When most of the witnesses left, the Ox-King grumbled to himself, and then glared at the treasurer and supervisor.

"This is all your fault, you numbskulls!"

They stepped back in surprise. "Us?"

"Yes!" the Ox-King barked. He pointed at the supervisor first. "YOU were supposed to be watching her at all times!"

The supervisor frowned. "But even I had to leave the princess unattended for a moment for the International Coast Trade…"

The Ox-King sighed. "That ONE moment was all she needed to escape!" He looked at the treasurer now.

"She obviously tricked you into giving her the coordination of the caravans. Telling her the slaves were traded off in the early hours is the same as telling her that Goku is on Caravan One, Two, or Three! And with the labels of what number they are in the line, and which country they're from, it is as plain as day!"

The treasurer hung his head in shame. "I…"

The Ox-King sighed and hung his head.

At his left, Vegeta clenched his fist. "Kakarot," he whispered. Then he sighed as thoughts of Chi-Chi filled his head. _Damn, I didn't think she'd go after him AGAIN… I'll drag her back myself if I have to._

****

The snow was a curse as well as a blessing for Chi-Chi. Being a blessing, the snow made it easy to see which way the caravans were heading. Being a curse, the snow may slow her and the caravans down.

But right now in the bright light of the morning sun, the snow glittered with caravans' trails all over it. The single file order the caravans traveled in was also a relief.

Yet, if only it were as easy as it sounded…

Chi-Chi gripped the bark of a nearby tree as she leaned against it, catching her breath. Catching caravans was never an easy thing to do, especially in the crisp, winter air.

Of course, she wasn't senselessly chasing the caravans. This game of tag had to be played carefully. It had to require more than hope and hours of tracking down. The risk had to be taken.

Travel by daylight was now necessary.

__

I have to get Goku back. I have to, no matter what happens. I won't rest until I do.

This is what she told herself. The only resting that would occur was when she was safe in Goku's arms…

Chi-Chi picked her head up, and nearly breathed in wonder at the not-so-distant sight. Two wagons of the caravan had stopped by a forest glazed with icy snow. It was snowing heavily now, but this was a miracle!

Chi-Chi recognized the numbers printed on the wagons. Goku was in either wagon two or three. This was her chance…

Sneaking closer, quietly, she tried to maneuver in a way where she could gather any hints of Goku's exact whereabouts. The only flaw was the blinding snow being tossed by a persistent breeze.

The untimely breeze caused Chi-Chi to flinch and shield her face. She wrapped her cloak around her tighter, but it didn't prevent her from coughing, which could be heard in the open area.

The men from the wagons turned around to see where the coughing came from. One man grabbed his rifle, just in case, even though another shook his head at him.

Chi-Chi clenched her teeth, cursing the fact she coughed. She wasn't supposed to be heard! No matter. It was always good to have a back-up plan. She slowly ventured from behind the tree, visible to the curious men by the wagons.

"See, Frank, it's just a little girl," one man noted. "What are you doing here, little girl?"

Chi-Chi glanced up at the foreign man, though most of her face was hidden from the large cloak she wore. He sure didn't look to be from around here with his clothes, and Frank sounded like an American name…

This might prove to be useful.

"I'm on my way to Osaka," she said, referring to the nearest village. "What are _you_ doing here? Are you lost?"

The man frowned. "We're trying to find our way to Gen. It's a port around here, you know? Ships are supposed to take us to Europe."

Chi-Chi held her cloak close to her with one hand as she pointed to some mountains several feet away. "Around there," she said, and then gave them a curious eye. "Are there other travelers like you around here?"

"Some went to Nagasaki, another port, that way," Frank said, pointing east. "Why?"

Chi-Chi shrugged. "I was just curious." She saw several of the other men wander south to the feet of the mountains as she spoke. They had looked around and then turned back, announcing to their companions, "The girl is right! There's a port in a village around here! Let's go to Gen already!"

Frank and his friend nodded at them, and just before they were to join them, Frank turned back and said, "Why don't you guide us there, girl? Your English seems good enough. You can be our translator until we board the ship."

Um, no, Chi-Chi thought. She had something she needed to do. She didn't have time to deal with the likes of weird travelers.

"I'm very sorry," Chi-Chi said, bowing lightly, respectfully. "But I really must be on my way to Osaka. I'm meeting someone very important, and I mustn't be late. I wish you a safe journey."

She turned and strolled away, getting her thoughts of finding Goku back into focus.

Twenty miles back, the Ox-King's troops were marching through the hindering snow, led by Vegeta. They were carrying out their duty of finding Chi-Chi and bringing her back, thus ending another one of her escapades.

The troops grumbled as they trudged along, displeased with the weather and their future empress. Why did she always have to do stuff like this? They wondered.

Bad thoughts filled their heads as they imagined what might happen to her once she was caught.

They had been searching for four hours now, and finally, one warrior couldn't take it anymore. He dropped to one knee, growling, causing the others and Vegeta to turn around to look at him.

"I'm…going to go mad," the warrior muttered. "We've been tormenting ourselves searching for the lady for hours without rest and proper treatment. How can she move so far in such a short amount of time? I don't think I can walk any farther…"

"Quit your whining," another replied. "I speak for all of us when I say it's better to do this task than to return without the girl and face the emperor."

Vegeta turned his back and smirked. _Not all of us,_ he thought humorously. He sighed. "What kind of a team are you if you can't cooperate and need encouragement?"

Encouragement? Everyone needed a little encouragement at this rate…

The troops looked at Vegeta, confused. Was he human?

Vegeta didn't notice, as he was busy sensing something else. He sniffed the air as his Saiyan senses were kicking in. A determined look crossed his face. It was very faint, but it was still there. Chi-Chi's scent was faintly in the air.

Vegeta turned around and looked at his troops. "No more whining. I know where to go. Follow me."

Hovering above the mountains was a mysterious creature, overseeing a very large area. An evil smile was on his face as he watched Vegeta picking up Chi-Chi's scent.

__

What a strange and useful person… He's behaving according to what I have been thinking all along. I'll have to keep a close eye on you, Vegeta…

The Ox-King pushed his glasses up on to his nose with his index finger as he looked down at writing in concentration. His quill pen scribbled across the paper that lay on the hard surface of a book.

It was silent as his subjects watched him. They wondered what he was writing. They glanced at the Ox-King, trying to read his expression.

****

He was determined, thoughtful, and he exuded a questionable air: Should he be touched or interrupted?

Just when it seemed the suspense couldn't be contained, the Ox-King stopped writing, and leaned back. He read over his work quickly and then nodded in approval.

He turned to one of the questioning subjects and handed him the sheet of paper. "Take this and show it to the others. This is the outline for the copies that must be made."

The curious man took the paper and looked it over.

__

Edo, February 18, 1618

Run away from the grand palace of the Gyuu-Mao on the seventeenth day of February, a fair lady named Tokumei Kibou, 5 feet high with an additional 6 inches, nineteen years old, slender and well-turned, of a clear complexion, has long black hair, dark eyes, a forthright look and frank manner. I have reason to believe she is headed far east of Edo.

Whoever delivers the said woman to me shall have a reward of 10,000 yen; and I hereby forewarn all persons not to harbor or entertain her.

Gyuu-Mao

The man was confused as he looked at the Ox-King. "A notice? Are you certain, my lord? Don't you trust that the troops will bring the princess back? Even Prince Vegeta is with them."

The Ox-King sighed. "This is in case they _don't_ find her."

The man looked over the notice again. "Why do you call it Gyuu-Mao? No one ever addresses you by your true name… And why is it that you refer to the princess as Tokumei Kibou?"

The Ox-King sighed again, growing annoyed. "Why should I lie about whom I be? Only a few people know that Tokumei Kibou is the alias Chi-Chi took when I told her to go compete in the Tenkaichi Budokai. I prefer to use that name instead of 'Chi-Chi'. That way, they will not be certain of who she is for sure, and will not interrogate her. It wouldn't endanger her as well. Either way, if she responds to that name, then they will have their mystery woman."

The man nodded, understanding, but he still had one more question. "What if she's hurt?"

The Ox-King shook his head, and then a look of regret and thoughtfulness came over his face. "She will be safe. She may do dangerous things in the name of what she believes in, but she finds a way to live. She gets her determination and her spirit from her mother…"

The Ox-King's words were true indeed, as Chi-Chi continued venturing for the third caravan. She wouldn't stop until she had a hint, a clue, anything that would lead her to Goku. She kept going until she saw several signs hammered into trees, or into wooden poles.

And then her heart raced with fear.

Chi-Chi gazed at the signs again, and realized they looked strange to her. They made no sense. _It's no good if the signs are here and I can't read them! _She thought frantically. _No Kanji, no directional arrows…_

Chi-Chi stared hard at the signs again. She had seen this language once before. If she could just get herself to remember the shape of one of the letters… She shook her head in despair.

It was no good. She just couldn't read English.

Chi-Chi groaned inwardly, and suppressed the confusion and hopelessness in her. She looked away from the signs, and her eyes caught something else. A hopeful smile appeared on her face.

Ships!

There were people loading things onto ships near the ports. So, Chi-Chi had made it after all! Frank and his friend weren't lying. Here she was at the ports. There was only one problem: Which port was Nagasaki?

Chi-Chi looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, and she was going to lose her light source. Not only that, but she was tiring from the journey. She had to act fast.

Chi-Chi carefully observed the men loading the ships. One of these ships was going to the Americas, and Goku was on one of them. Exact planning was needed in order to save Goku.

Before she could take a step forward, Chi-Chi heard a gun click as it was being loaded. She bit her lip to stifle a gasp, zipped behind a tree, and prayed she wasn't the target.

Chi-Chi closed her eyes, breathing quietly, deeply, and slowly… She wanted to see who the gunman was, but she didn't move. She let this tree be her refuge. When she heard footsteps, she assumed it was the gunman.

But they were sounding faint.

Chi-Chi turned her head slowly to peek. The guards were walking away, their rifles hoisted at their shoulders. Chi-Chi let out a sigh of relief. They were only preparing for a nightly patrol.

But that was scary.

Chi-Chi's vision was blocked suddenly as a bright light shone into her eyes. Squinting them, she circled the tree so she would avoid the angle of the light. She could see it was coming from a tent.

She looked up at the tent, and her heart nearly leapt at the discovery. Goku's silhouette was in the tent! His perfect, muscular figure and his head of wild hair were unmistakable. She had really found him after so long!

She breathed in wonder and admiration as she saw what he was doing. It was visible to see him discarding his clothes as he changed into his night attire. The outline of that body…

Chi-Chi blushed and shook her head. Oh, there wasn't any time for that now. She had to get to him.

Sneaking carefully to the tent, she watched out for anything or anyone that might stop her. Sometimes she had to freeze in place or hide behind various objects, but this method proved useful as she finally made it to Goku's tent.

Joy filled her heart as she opened the tent.

Goku had been lying down in his futon, and his eyes were closed as he tried to sleep. The light from before was eliminated as Goku put out the lantern before he nearly collapsed on the futon. He heard the tent's flaps spread apart from each other as someone entered.

"Please…water…" he slurred. He wanted to point to a small bowl on a wooden stand by his bed, but he was too tired.

"All right," came the soft, feminine voice Goku hadn't been expecting to hear.

In surprise, he opened his eyes, slowly at first, and then he let out a slight gasp.

"…What?"

His eyes must deceive him! There was no way that Chi-Chi was pouring water for him from her gourd. Yet…

She came and settled on the floor by his side, holding out the bowl for him to drink out of. She touched his face gently to let him know she was there. That touch was unmistakable.

Goku looked at her in a mix of adoration and disbelief. "You're really here," he whispered, and then sat up, slowly, as if he were struggling to do so…

He reached out to take the bowl from her, and clumsily drank to his satisfaction. But it seemed he barely had control of the bowl, as the water sloshed in all directions, some spilling out of it.

Finally, he handed Chi-Chi the bowl, who placed it back on the stand.

Goku settled beneath his sheets and sighed. "Thank you… But what are you doing here?"

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I'm here for _you_. I was worried about you." She reached out to touch his face again, and she gently combed her fingers through his hair.

"I'm glad you're all right," she whispered, smiling.

But that same smile soon disappeared from her face as she felt Goku pull away from her touch and roll over in the dark. "No, I'm not," he gravely corrected.

The serious tone in Goku's voice made Chi-Chi worry. She scooted closer to him.

"Why?" she whispered, nearly inaudible. "Whatever it is, I'll try to fix it…"

Goku rolled over on his back. He shifted his eyes from the dark ceiling of the tent to Chi-Chi's eyes. "Your efforts will be worthless," he sighed.

Chi-Chi glanced at the floor, and then looked back at him. "Why?"

Goku closed his eyes.

"Because I'm dying."

To be continued…

Chapter Thirteen: Going On

A/N: I need to tell you all that I'll be going out of town for a couple weeks. I doubt I'll have Internet access while I'm gone. That means I've left you to suffer, in your suspense, from this cliffhanger. ::One of you jumps up on a platform and shouts, "All in favor of killing Sadako say 'I!'" ::sees all of you respond:: Uh-oh. Good thing I'm leaving by plane. Heh. Later days.

Moon girl 16: People can be pretty mean, hm? Oh, Chi-Chi is with Goku now, but there's a problem now, isn't there?

Lady Athena X: Vegeta's going to do all he can to win. Goku and Chi-Chi are still in a tight spot, and now this kinda ruins Chi-Chi's plan…

Lady Thundera: LOL. Are you sure Chi-Chi will allow it? Hey, Vegeta kissed Chi-Chi in your stories too. Heh. ::Goku shakes his head at you:: Will she give it up? I'm not going to America. I mean, those fan girls will kill me. That is, if Chi-Chi doesn't kill them first.

Noname: Yep, yep. Now _is_ it too late? Good job! That's exactly right. That's why Chi-Chi is misled. The problem is even worse now.

Caryl Mc: Why? Because I can. Heh. Yeah, Vegeta's pretty evil I guess, but he thinks what he's doing is right. You don't like V/CC? Heh. I do. What? You want to challenge both Ox-King _and_ Vegeta? It was nice knowing you. Heh, that's right. I love being evil. I'm sorry, but angst is sorta my thing in writing. I'm good at it. There will be nice chapters, nonetheless, so look out for them. Thanks for the review.

Candy the Duck: I think this is my longest fanfic yet. This will stretch to a long tale.

Carrie2sky: Goku and Chi-Chi aren't going to get together at this rate. Heh, just kidding. You'll find out what happens. Thanks.

Lady Kouga: Yeah. It's gotten worse now.

Gogirl: Yep. LOL. I don't understand it either. Poor Chi-Chi, heh. Yes, Vegeta has started creating a Saiyan bond with Chi-Chi. Uh-oh. Run, Vegeta! Yeah, Chi-Chi will do anything for her man.


	13. Going On

Hey you guys. I'm finally back and out of school, so I can write more now. In fact, I've been doing a lot of writing lately. I had to rewrite this and several other chapters because my computer went on the fritz and somehow my files were corrupted. And I hate rewriting because it's not as good as the original. (Grrr…) So, I'm kinda iffy about the chapters I've had to rewrite. Try to like it anyway…

Of Two Hearts

**Chapter 13: Going On**

Everything froze for Chi-Chi. No one else was there. Even time seemed to stop. Chi-Chi felt like someone had just twisted a knife into her heart. The pain had cut right through her core. Only Goku's words rang through her head.

Because I'm dying…

"What? No! You just need your rest!" she protested.

Goku looked at her wearily. "Don't be unreasonable…"

Chi-Chi took his hand. "It can't be true. Don't leave me," she whispered, hanging her head in despair. Goku gazed into her sorrowful eyes, moist with desperate tears, and then looked away. "When the moon comes out, I will die. And that will be in three minutes."

"No," Chi-Chi whispered, squeezing his hand gently. Goku winced in pain at that simple gesture.

"Perhaps it will help if I told you why I am dying," he said calmly. "A lot has happened to me, Chi-Chi. I don't know what you think of me, but I'm not invincible. I have weaknesses, and I have been exploited. I haven't been treated much better than an animal. My blood is poisoned, and-"

"Poisoned?" Chi-Chi interrupted, suddenly. She let go of his hand and took off her cloak and knapsack. She opened it and started to rummage through it. "I've brought things to help you, Goku. If I can find the right herbs I saved, I-"

"Chi-Chi, stop," Goku interrupted her this time. "Even if you think you can cure me, the medicine won't start working until later on, and I would be dead by then."

Chi-Chi shot him a confused look. "If I _think_ I can cure you? I _will!_ If you would just be quiet and let me help you-"

Goku shook his head. "It is not only because I'm poisoned from some berries I ate. I should have known that those being sour like that meant something, but I was too hungry… I began to feel sick a long time ago, Chi-Chi. Your herbs _can't_ overpower the poison."

He sighed and continued, "Aside from the poison, I've been exposed to the awful cold, and the layers I'm wearing are not enough to protect me. I don't know if I have gotten some sort of disease.

"Lastly… I don't think you may understand what I'm saying, but just listen. My Saiyan bond with you has been broken more than once, and when that happens, one counterpart becomes subject to ensuing fatal effects… I shouldn't have made that mistake…"

"What mistake?" Chi-Chi whispered, confused and desperate. Her grip on Goku's hand was weak now, as she barely held it with her own trembling hand. The tears she had fought to hold back were streaming down her face.

Goku closed his eyes, and his breathing became labored.

"Goku?!"

"My… time is almost up…"

Chi-Chi tried to lift his face towards her, but she heard footsteps approaching. She responded quickly and dashed from her spot, heading for the darkest corner of the tent, taking her belongings with her.

Just as she rolled into safety, two men entered the tent for an inspection. They began to count inventory, and were unaware of Goku's dying state or of Chi-Chi in the corner, who had holding her breath and position to avoid capture.

Suddenly, she heard something else. Goku's voice was speaking to her in her mind. Her eyes widened, and she was surprised at this revelation.

"Chi-Chi, don't say anything and don't think that you and I have gone crazy because you can hear my voice in your head. It's a part of the Saiyan bond. But I wanted to tell you, before I left… The mistake I made… I could have avoided a lot of trouble if I had left you alone. I think… Loving you was my mistake."

"It's not a mistake," Chi-Chi whispered in the dark. "I love-"

Her words ceased to flow, as she felt a sharp pain in her heart suddenly. She clutched at her chest, and suppressed a groan. Her energy suddenly drained from her body. _W-What…is this? _she thought, her eyelids fluttering closed.

The last thing she saw before her eyes forcefully closed was a hint of rays of silver light. It poured in through the entrance of the tent. The moonlight…

Unbeknownst to her, Goku had died.

The two men heard Chi-Chi's faint whisper and turned around. They couldn't tell if the voice was feminine or not. "It was probably just Goku," one thought aloud. "Talkin' in his sleep, the crazy thing…"

The second wore a solemn face as he stared at Goku. "No… His chest is not rising and falling."

The first man blinked. "What?"

He got closer to Goku and examined him. "Oh… So, he is gone. We must bury him."

"In the morning," the second man sighed. "Damn. We lost a valuable slave, and the one that the Americans were paying for as well!"

The first nodded in agreement. "Come. Let us go…"

Chi-Chi didn't move until she was sure the two men had left. She crawled from the corner back to Goku, and looked him over in despair. They had to be wrong! Goku is breathing! Yet… Five times did Chi-Chi's eyes wander up and down Goku's motionless body.

He had truly passed away.

"No," Chi-Chi whispered, shakily, again and again. Her trembling hands fiercely gripped at the earth, as a powerful ripple of misery tore through her. The unbelievable pain caused a stronger wave of tears to emerge. "No… _No!!"_

Groans of agony strained her voice as she denied Goku's death over and over. But simply saying the words didn't erase the established truth. _Goku was gone._ Nothing she said or did can change it. Just knowing she was helpless caused streams of burning tears to erupt from their origins and silently grace her cheeks. Her attempts to stifle her weeping were weakened greatly. The pain was too great, and such an overwhelming force that she couldn't cope with, both mentally and physically.

Her body was weak, and her heart was nothing more than the shredded remains of her love...

All that ran in her mind were denials of Goku's death. Her shoulders heaved up and down as her body trembled.

Her last attempt to hush herself was to throw her arms around the body of her beloved as she wept into his chest.

She came here for nothing…

Must her dreams be shattered with the realization of this death? Her childhood fantasy was incinerated with this death. With this death, it proved her father's intent as true. Goku wasn't the right one for her…

And that was the most painful thing of all.

* * *

Vegeta stopped strolling by the forests, his troops following close behind. He had stopped partially because of the signs posted near, the ships leaving the ports, and there was something else…

Vegeta's Saiyan senses let him know that another Saiyan had died.

He blinked, astounded. He had to be called twice by his troops.

"Lord Vegeta? Why did you stop?"

Vegeta didn't even turn to look back at his troops. Goku had died and something had happened. He was intent on finding out just what that something was. He was about to spring into the air for a speedy flight, but he remembered that was not the normal thing to do.

Instead, he sprinted and ran without word, ignoring the troops calling after him.

"When I asked him why he stopped, I did not mean I wanted him to go and leave us behind," one warrior sighed.

Sensing Chi-Chi, Vegeta was able to locate her, and he stood by the small opening of the tent, peering inside. He sighed inwardly as Chi-Chi's soft cries touched his ears. _Stupid woman, venturing off for nothing, _he thought._ But that darned woman really does love Kakarot…_

Vegeta perked up suddenly as he heard some of the men from the troops approaching several minutes later. He turned around and hushed the men as they skidded to a stop near him and were about to speak.

"I shall retrieve her, Lord Vegeta," one of the men whispered, disgusted at the scene of Chi-Chi laying her head on Goku's chest.

Vegeta held up a hand. "No. Let the woman have her tears. We will come for her in the morning."

Another man looked at him, shocked. "But Lord Vegeta! She is still in love with Goku! We came here to fetch her! Um… She is your bride!"

"Do not defy me!" Vegeta hissed, raising a clenched fist. "Now retreat and make camp!"

Because it is time for me to install a new Saiyan bond in my bride, he thought.

The morning sun was barely rising over the snowy peaks of the mountains when Vegeta woke up and came to Goku's tent. He slipped inside and sighed as he saw the scene. He could only guess that Chi-Chi had fallen asleep beside Goku after mourning for him.

"Come on, dumb woman," Vegeta grumbled as he bent over to carefully scoop Chi-Chi in his arms. He stood up and glanced over at Goku venomously before walking out of the tent, where several men of the troops were waiting their leader's next order.

"Here," Vegeta said, thrusting a sleeping Chi-Chi towards them. "Take her while I write a letter to the Ox-King. He can quit worrying about the runaway."

One of the men stuttered and blinked. "My lord… Do you think I am worthy enough to touch my lady?"

Vegeta growled and thrust Chi-Chi at him again. "Take her to the campgrounds before I kill you!"

The man stuttered again as Vegeta dumped Chi-Chi in his arms. He turned on his heel and headed back toward the campsite, ready to work on his letter.

A few minutes later, Vegeta was done with his letter. Standing up, he placed it in an envelope and placed a seal on it. He marched outside the tent to see his patient messenger and his horse wait for the letter. "Here," Vegeta said, handing the messenger the letter. "Take it back home as fast as you can."

The messenger took the letter, opened his vest up, and tucked it inside a pocket. He mounted his horse and nodded at Vegeta. "I shall do my best." He snapped his horse's reins, and the snow kicked up as the horse galloped away.

Vegeta turned back once he knew the messenger was no longer in sight. He marched around, inspecting the troops, and he stopped by one warrior who was trying to light a campfire.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and kicked some snow on the small flame, getting the warrior's attention. "Why I oughtta…" He stopped when he saw Vegeta. "Yes, Lord?"

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Where is the woman?"

The warrior pointed to the tent behind him.

Vegeta smiled as he looked at it. "Thank you."

He made it safely inside the distant tent, and saw Chi-Chi lying down on a cot. He slowly walked over to her, making sure no one else was looking. He dragged a crate to rest next to the cot's side. He sat on the crate and looked at Chi-Chi's face more carefully.

Even in her sleep, she was fitful and never seemed to be truly resting and at peace. Her eyebrows were drawing toward each other in hesitation; a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Vegeta reached out and wiped it away, and he suddenly realized how cold her face was. Vegeta kept his warm hand on her cheek, and then gently grazed it across her face, which cooled his hand.

His fingers stopped at her lips, which were as chilly as the rest of her face.

"You're so cold," Vegeta whispered, and leaned over to warm her lips with his own.

As he kissed Chi-Chi, Vegeta's Saiyan senses were beginning to rise forth from deep within him. He closed his eyes and accepted what his mind was doing to Chi-Chi's.

They were connecting in every mental way possible, and Vegeta could see what Chi-Chi was dreaming.

* * *

Dream Sequence

* * *

Why couldn't I get there fast enough?

I've failed Goku… If only I hadn't taken those few hours to sleep, I would've been able to save Goku. Is he dead because of me? I feel the tears well up in my eyes as I think about this.

I stand here out in the open of nothingness, as my tears stream down my face, exposed to the cold, to the snow dancing to the ground from the sky. May I collapse to my knees and shed all my tears?

For I do feel like a hopeless child.

My closed eyes don't wish to see another flashback of the pain from when Goku died. That was my pain as well as his.

But suddenly… I feel a gentle hand wipe away my tears and rest against my cheek. That touch is comforting. My eyes open slowly, but I'm surprised to see…

Vegeta?

I shrink back from his touch, confused and scared. What was he doing in my dream? This can't be right… I step back, my confused eyes on Vegeta's calm face. I'm afraid now. The touch feels like Goku's, but it isn't him…

My heart begins to pound as Vegeta walks toward me. He doesn't look sinister, but I don't want him coming any closer.

"Why are you crying?" he gently asks me.

"Goku," I whisper.

"He is gone now," Vegeta says, and his voice echoes quietly as I find he somehow vanishes from my sight. Only a few seconds pass before I feel a light wind blow against me from the rear; Vegeta reappears behind me. I almost jump, surprised he could do such a thing, but then he wraps his arms around me. I want to writhe and escape, but I find myself melting, leaning back into his embrace.

I don't… understand…

"Yes, yes," Vegeta gently coos, and raises an arm to pat my hair. He gently relieves my hair of its single, green ribbon, and my head falls back into his chest.

"You have me now," Vegeta says. "You are my bride."

I close my eyes. "Your bride…?" I repeat, whispering…

* * *

Dream Sequence Ends

* * *

Vegeta held Chi-Chi's hand to make sure this connection would stay true. As long as he had physical contact with her, he could be with her mentally. He knew this was working when he entered Chi-Chi's dream and the events were occurring without frustration.

Vegeta leaned over to whisper in Chi-Chi's ear.

"Yes, you are my bride. Don't be confused. There is no one else you belong with. I will show you how our life will be. I, Vegeta, am your fiancé, and we must go home to your father, the Ox-King. Our wedding is soon, and nothing will interrupt it…"

Slowly, word for word, Chi-Chi repeated him, mumbling in her sleep. These facts were being drilled into her brain.

And so, like a tree shedding its fall leaves, so were the memories of Son Goku being stripped from Chi-Chi's mind…

Only two hours had passed since Goku's body was picked up. The men who came for him were debating on where to bury him.

"We don't have time for a proper burial," one argued. "Gosh, all we have to do is dig up a stupid hole and drop this man in there."

Another man frowned. "Should we at least say a prayer? You know, to pay respect? You never know if this man could come haunt us…"

"Shut your mouth and start digging."

The other man gulped and stuck his shovel in the snow. He began to dig, but he stopped when he heard some bushes rustling. He ignored it and continued to dig, but the same noise kept coming.

He looked at the first man doubtfully.

"What? It's just a stupid animal. Now keep digging. Goku is getting heavy."

"A-All right, Yuno…"

Soon enough, there was a three-foot hole in the ground. Yuno gently lowered Goku into the hole and spread the dirt and snow back on top, trying to make the ground look as even as possible. He stood up, clapped the dirt off his hands, and looked over his work. "Well, let us leave now. He is dead, and that is it… We will have a little service before we return to bless his remains."

Their footsteps slowly faded with a gentle breeze that swayed the green needles of a nearby evergreen tree. It hid an observing figure, shadowed in the tree. The figure had witnessed the death of the great warrior everyone had loved…

…Could Goku have truly passed on? It thought. _He was the strongest warrior ever. He could not have just died like that. But, perhaps he really had. There would be no other reason for the one called Vegeta to come all this way, and retrieve that woman, Chi-Chi…_

The figure left the tree, in search of the one whose energy he had felt days ago: Vegeta.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ox-King was happy upon having read the letter from Vegeta.

Your Majesty,

I have found the girl by the ports where the foreigners from the International Coast Trade depart. She is in safe hands, and the troops and I will be on our way home as you read this. I will come shortly for the reward.

Vegeta

The Ox-King folded the letter and kept it by his side, ignoring his witnesses' wandering eyes. He pretended to avoid their look as he looked at something else. However, it would take more than averted vision to ignore persistent subjects.

"I take it that the letter is good news, my lord?" one asked. "When the troops and Prince Vegeta come home with Lady Chi-Chi, who shall receive the reward money?"

The Ox-King raised an eyebrow. "Vegeta of course. He found her. The troops do not receive anything but a pat on the back. It is their job to do what I say anyway."

"I see," the subject replied. "And what shall become of Lady Chi-Chi?"

The Ox-King sighed. "That I will have to think of, and that is not any of your concern."

The truth was, the Ox-King was stuck. Chi-Chi's wedding was very soon, so a punishment would be uncalled for. In addition, Chi-Chi's marriage to Vegeta is exactly what the Ox-King wanted.

However, he couldn't let Chi-Chi come and think what she did was okay. There had to be some sort of punishment. A little mild, yet it would make her understand…

I can't do much to a future empress. I hate to repeat, but perhaps keeping her under even closer supervision until the day she rules alongside Vegeta will have to do, the Ox-King thought, and sighed again. _I won't let her out of anyone's sight ever again._

Back with Vegeta, Chi-Chi awoke from her fitful slumber. Vegeta was the first thing her eyes saw. Chi-Chi groaned and sat up, rubbing her head. "Ugh… What happened?" she slurred.

Vegeta looked up from playing with a stick and a leaf. He quickly tossed them aside and cleared his throat, looking at Chi-Chi, feigning relief.

"Whew," he sighed. "I am glad you are well, woman. Don't ever go running off like that and then lose your strength."

He gave her a chiding look. "You had me worried there. You lost all your strength and collapsed in the snow. I found you and nursed you to health," he lied.

"I did?" Chi-Chi asked, confused. She tried to remember, but all that was in her mind was the dream she had with Vegeta. Remembering him in the dream erased all thoughts of trying to remember back to before she fell asleep.

A grateful and, almost loving, smile appeared on her face. "Thank you, Vegeta," she said.

"Hmm," Vegeta grumbled and stood up. He turned to walk out of the tent.

"Wait," Chi-Chi called. "Where are you going?"

Vegeta answered as he left, "Back to my own tent. You should go on back to sleep now. We leave to return to Edo in the morning."

But Chi-Chi was not sleepy. When Vegeta was out of sight, Chi-Chi climbed out of the cot and left the tent. There seemed to be nothing to do… With her hands swinging freely at her sides, she decided she would take a stroll, in hopes of remembering an area outside the palace walls.

After all, when she goes back, she'll probably never leave the palace again…

A few peaceful minutes had passed before curiosity overcame Chi-Chi. There was something strange up a few feet ahead. There seemed to be a weird rock sticking out of the ground…

Heading closer, she wondered what was going on. She crouched next to the rock, which was erected in front of a very misshapen hole. "Hm?" she mused, peering at the things closely.

There was something wrong about this scene. The hole seemed deep, and the dirt and snow was covering up something, but what? Then, there was this rock, which had something chiseled on it in horrible handwriting.

Nonetheless, the Kanji was legible. Skimming the information, she thought the person being described was quite familiar… One line struck horror in Chi-Chi's heart when it came to the name. She began to remember…

"…Go-"

"What? You've never laid eyes on a gravesite? Of course, being the sheltered princess that you are, I can expect that," a new voice suddenly spoke.

Gasping slightly, Chi-Chi shot her head up at the being that spoke. Her eyes widened slowly, as her heart began to pound loudly. No… It couldn't be. The winter mist was shrouding the true identity of an approaching figure that walked closer and closer into the moonlight…

Once the moonlight revealed the figure, Chi-Chi nearly fell over in surprise. "Is it…really you?" she inquired meekly. "…The Demon King… Piccolo?"

Indeed, the tall, green-skinned being stood over her, looking down at her with superiority in his eyes. His foot kicked out some snow and dirt in the misshapen hole, and pieces of recognizable clothing came into view.

He looked at Chi-Chi again. "Hmm, it's you again. I remember you. You're that worrisome girl at the Budokai."

He looked down at the body in the hole, and chuckled. "All that worrying did you no good. Goku is dead."

Chi-Chi looked away, pain dancing in her averted gaze. "Don't you think I have noticed? Please leave me alone."

She wrapped her arms around her knees and lowered her head, cursing all of this. Why… Why did Goku have to die? It wasn't fair. Why him? And then, there was the fact she wanted to cry.

She had always been told to be a strong person, never flimsy, never weak. She was a fighter; she was stronger than other women. It was like she was both a daughter and a son to the Ox-King. She was a princess, soft and elegant, yet she trained just as hard as the men did, taking in the codes of the martial arts. Most were fine to obey.

But…

There was no way she could get rid of her emotions. She was a _woman._ That was like asking her to get rid of her heart. All the years she had been told not to cry because she was a fighter, and it showed weakness.

…That was all crap to her now, at this very moment. Someone very dear to her was _gone forever_ with no hopes of returning. Just the fact that these thoughts emerged caused the surfaced tears to make their way to her eyes, on the verge of flowing outwards.

Yet, she could not cry because Piccolo was here…wasn't he?

Chi-Chi blinked back her tears and looked up again. Piccolo was still looking over her, raising an eyebrow. As if he had never seen someone mourn…

Chi-Chi scoffed. "What are you still doing here? Go already."

"If I were you, I would not be talking that way," he retorted. "Your whining and tears will cease, should you see that Goku comes back to life, am I right?"

The sullen girl avoided eye contact once more. "You don't have to make it worse, all right? What do you even want with me anyway?"

Piccolo crossed his arms. "I have a deal for the both of us. I know a way to bring Goku back to life."

* * *

Chi-Chi locked her wondrous and surprised eyes with Piccolo's. "You demon… That isn't possible," she whispered. What was he thinking? A dead man was _a dead man._ There couldn't be a way to restore a human's soul.

Piccolo rolled his eyes at Chi-Chi. "Have you ever wondered why Goku had a monkey tail and seemed unusually strong and fast? The reason he isn't like most people… It is because he is _not human._ Therefore, it is possible to bring him to life."

Chi-Chi was silenced with his words. Could he be right? Now that she thought about it, Goku didn't seem like other guys his age, even when he was a boy. The most obvious factor was his Saiyan tail of course, but there were other things.

Saiyan? Yes, Goku had talked about a Saiyan bond. It still confused Chi-Chi. She had no idea, but she knew whatever a Saiyan was, it wasn't human. Then there was the fact he could ride a cloud, and his fighting techniques…

When Koto had threatened to kill Goku, he had accused him over and over of not being human, of being a beast. He had heard of the Saiyan ape killing hundreds of people.

It was all coming together, and it was true. Goku _was not_ human.

"Will you accept the deal or not?" Piccolo interrupted Chi-Chi's thoughts. He saw her look up at him again, confused.

"Wait a minute," she said slowly. "Why would I do something to bring Goku back to life, just so you can try to kill him again? Don't think I have forgotten your cry of revenge at the Budokai."

"That IS NOT why I'm doing this!" Piccolo snapped. "Don't you see we both benefit from this deal? You can have Goku and I can have my rival. If you agree to this deal, I vow to resurrect Goku and let him train for three years before we have our promised match."

Chi-Chi studied Piccolo's face suspiciously. Of course, that was pretty hard to do by moonlight, but she dared not to get near him. "I do not believe you. How will you resurrect him anyway?"

Piccolo reached down and lifted Goku's body out of the hole. He laid Goku next to the hole, and undid the strings of a goatskin pouch tied around his waist. He brushed the dirt off it and opened it. He pulled out a gleaming sphere and showed it to Chi-Chi.

"Do you know what this is?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "Of course. That's a Dragonball…"

Piccolo held the shiny sphere tight, the moonlight shining on the orange surface. "This isn't an ordinary orb. When seven of these are collected, they can be aligned according to the number of stars on each ball. A summoning to the Eternal Dragon, Shenlong, will allow you to make two wishes. One will be for Goku's life to be restored, and I will let you have the other one too, if you agree to this deal…"

The only sounds in the night were the soft howling of the wind, and the blood pounding in Chi-Chi's ears, as she thought over this again.

This was tough. Piccolo seemed to be on the right track. Chi-Chi had heard the story of the Dragonballs before, but it was rumored to be just a fairy tale… But this ordeal had Goku's resurrection written all over it. Would she take this chance?

"All you have to do is look for the Dragonballs in seven moons," Piccolo added. "You have plenty of time. You will need these."

He took off his turban, reached inside it, and tossed Chi-Chi two things. He placed the turban back on his head, watching Chi-Chi curiously look over the things he gave her.

Chi-Chi shook a small, blue device and tapped it with her fingernail. It was made of a material she had never seen and felt before… "What in the world is this thing?"

"That is a device from the future called Dragon Radar," Piccolo explained. "This little machine finds-"

"Wait, slow down," Chi-Chi interrupted, confused. "Future? How is that possible? We are in the year 1618. How can you go back and forth in time? And what is a ma-chain?"

Piccolo slapped his forehead. He forgot he was in the medieval days. "Look, girl, just forget it. You called me a demon, and we have the power to travel in space and time, all right? And it's called a _machine._ It's an electric component that's designed for a purpose."

Chi-Chi tilted her head. "Electric?" she asked slowly.

Piccolo snatched the Dragon Radar from her. "The point is that this thing is designed to find other Dragonballs. Take the Dragonball and stand a few feet away."

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow, which caused Piccolo to growl. "Do it!"

Chi-Chi did as she was told, and watched Piccolo turn on the Dragon Radar. She nearly flinched in surprise as she heard it beeping. "It's alive!" she said.

Piccolo rolled his eyes and came close to her. "Do you see now? That orange dot on the screen indicates the Dragonball's presence. You keep following it until you find the Dragonball. Here, keep it. Now for this…"

He took the string from Goku's goatskin pouch, and tied it through a hole in the second item he gave her. "Put it around your neck. This is a whistle you will use to call me when you have found all seven Dragonballs. You're starting off with one. You should start looking as soon as possible."

As Chi-Chi put away the items, Piccolo added, "There is something else you need to know. I won't do all this for free. You must make amends... Let me see what I want from you."

That didn't sound very appealing... Chi-Chi looked up at Piccolo cautiously as he looked over her. What could he possibly want from her? She gulped when Piccolo smiled after a few moments. "You're perfect," he said.

"...Excuse me?"

Piccolo extended his hand. "Your energy is perfect. A portion of your spirit and soul energy will be of perfect use to me."

Chi-Chi took a step back. "What do you want with my spirit and soul?"

Piccolo held up three fingers. "I have three reasons why I should have some of your spirit and soul energy. One: I said you must make amends. Your energy will be of use to my ability to gather ki faster. Two: Your spirit and soul energy will help preserve Goku's body. And three: If you allow me to have some of both, I can do a favor for you and help you detect the Dragonballs so you can look for them faster."

"..."

"The same essence that makes the Dragonball Radar find the Dragonballs can also be _inside_ you, if you let me take some. As I said, I will be returning a portion to you. Once again, you get double the prizes," Piccolo said. "Will you do it?"

Again, doubt crept into Chi-Chi's mind. This was a lot she was agreeing to. Could what Piccolo said even be fully accomplished? She was certainly hoping so.

"...If this will preserve Goku's body until his spirit returns, then I will do it," Chi-Chi answered quietly. She stepped forward and extended her hand toward Piccolo's. She had a calm composure, but she was frightened inside.

"Good decision," Piccolo complimented, and made his hand reach for Chi-Chi's. He opened his hand and concentrated hard, closing his eyes. He hummed some sort of chant under his breath, and both his and Chi-Chi's hands began to glow a light blue color. Chi-Chi watched in bewilderment all the while, not only at what Piccolo was doing, but also at the fact her hand was so small compared to his...

Soon, Chi-Chi noticed her hand wasn't glowing light blue anymore. Piccolo's hand was glowing alone, and when he opened his eyes and pulled his hand away, his hand was glowing very brightly. He smiled, satisfied. "You have very good spirit energy. Now extend your left hand to give me your soul energy."

Fear drove Chi-Chi to obey, and she hesitantly offered Piccolo her left hand, which was faced palm to palm with his left hand. The same procedure occurred, and Piccolo took his hand back to examine the whitish-yellow glow of Chi-Chi's soul energy. "This is good as well."

He clasped both hands together, and both his fists glowed a mixture of the colors. The blinding glow caused Chi-Chi to cover her eyes. "No, don't do that!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Show me the Dragon Radar!"

I swear I won't listen to anything he says after this, Chi-Chi promised herself as she held out the Dragon Radar in front of him.

Piccolo nodded and extended both of his glowing hands toward the Dragon Radar. "Come to me, Light of the Future..."

The Dragon Radar began to glow as well. A thin ray of light from the center of it jumped towards Piccolo's hands. The moment that ray hit Piccolo's hands, he extended his hands toward Chi-Chi. The energy jumped from his hands and formed into a ball. Suddenly, it began to zoom toward Chi-Chi's body at such an incredible speed.

"What the...? Wait, what does this-"

She cut herself off as she saw the ball of energy dive into the center of her chest. She could feel the warmth of the energy, but couldn't feel anything when the energy went right through her skin. It went through her as if she was a ghost, but it didn't escape her body. When the energy was inside of her, Chi-Chi placed a hand on her chest to feel for it, but it was nothing…

Only the center of her chest began to glow softly, but it soon died out when the energy settled. She looked around and then down. The Dragonball Radar lay at her side, appearing as if nothing happened. "That energy," she whispered. "It went inside of me…"

Piccolo showed her his still glowing hands. "And I still have some of it as well."

"I thought... How is this possible? You're defying every law there is known to man!"

Piccolo shrugged. "This is what it means to come from the future. Now, you shouldn't feel too different. After all, it's _your _own energy. I'm done with you tonight."

He began to walk away, but he turned back after a few steps. He looked at Chi-Chi sternly. "Do heed this. Should you fail, I will find a way to take my payment from you, and I promise you it won't be enjoyable."

"Fine," Chi-Chi said, and put the items away. She watched Piccolo walk over to Goku's body and pick it up.

Piccolo looked at her once again. "Then we have a deal, Princess. I will keep Goku's body safe so that the people will not cremate him. The people _will_ return to cremate it. If I keep the body, Goku's spirit will be able to return. If the body burns, his spirit cannot return to a non-existent body."

Without another word, they went their separate ways.

* * *

Later on that night, Chi-Chi returned to the tent where she was supposed to stay. Lying down on the cot, she stared up at the ceiling of the tent thoughtfully. Was this the right thing to do?

Could she really trust the enemy of her lover, and probably the whole world?

Piccolo could've said all these things when he knew Chi-Chi was vulnerable and very emotional. Yet, what he was saying seemed to make sense to her. The fact he was evil didn't fully occur at the time.

And then there was the weird deal he had up his sleeve, not to mention the whole thing he did with the energies.

The thing about making hard decisions was you get the common sense way after you made it.

And what if it was all a lie? What if Piccolo had lied about the whole thing? He would've walked away with Goku's body and done what only Kami knows to it. And Chi-Chi…

If this were all a lie, would she be using Goku's 4-star Dragonball for nothing? Would this mean that she stole it from him? She knew how much the 4-star ball meant to him, and here she was risking it on a chance…

And lastly, was her decision rash? It had almost seemed she jumped at the nearest chance in desperate hopes for Goku's resurrection.

How could so many wrong things branch off an honest desire for a lover's return?

Was this really so wrong? Was it right? Was Piccolo trustworthy? There are times when people just can't have the benefit of a doubt.

Thinking over this, Chi-Chi drifted off to sleep…

The next morning, Vegeta and the troops prepared for their journey home, now that they had the runaway princess with them. Their goal was to return to Edo to please the Ox-King and have the reward money. Chi-Chi would return also, but at the same time, she was searching for the six Dragonballs.

She decided this was a risk she was going to take, despite all reason.

She rode in an open wagon, used to hold the troops' belongings and necessities. She moved to the tail of the wagon, far away from the driver of it, who was guiding the horses that were pulling it along.

"Please work," Chi-Chi whispered as she turned on the Dragonball Radar. She waited for the signal and the beeping. She stared at the screen and kept waiting. She waited and waited and waited and waited…

Waiting… Waiting… Waiting some more…

Hours could've passed, she swore, as she nearly fell asleep. She swooned and nearly fell over to sleep. Her eyelids were drooping heavily, and countless yawns escaped her lips. She struggled to stay awake, though she had to jerk her head up a few times to keep from nodding off. Fatigue had captured her for sure.

It was a fight between body and will, and the winner was obvious…

Deep breathing followed reclining as Chi-Chi finally let her eyes close. Obviously, she had stayed up too long thinking about what decision she was supposed to make. That combined with waiting in boredom led way to sleep.

In the back of her mind, she apologized to Goku…

Only ten minutes after she fell asleep, a muffled noise was barely detected. A flashing light of orange shone from Chi-Chi's obi, where the Dragon Radar was tucked…

That afternoon, Chi-Chi had a strange wakeup call. She could barely sense warm breath on her face, and soft, distant panting. Something light and tingly brushed across her face, and something sleek and warm ran across her cheek.

Okay, bad breath, and now her cheek was wet and warm?

Chi-Chi groaned and opened her eyes slightly. She almost flinched as she saw a pair of huge, brown eyes look curiously at her. "What the…?" She sat up and looked down to see a stray dog had jumped into the wagon, which had stopped moving.

She noticed Vegeta and the troops had stopped for a break by a river. That or the horses pulling the carts refused to continue without rest. But right now, the focus was the dog that had supposedly appeared from nowhere.

"Why you… You woke me up," Chi-Chi laughed, reaching out to pet the playful dog. He shrunk under her hand, afraid to be touched. He cowered and crawled backwards, toward the edge of the wagon.

"No, no, you'll-"

The dog yelped as he fell over the edge.

"Fall off," Chi-Chi finished, and jumped out. She bent over to pick the dog up, but he scrambled to his feet and began to scamper away. It was at that moment that the beeping occurred again. That could only mean one thing!

Chi-Chi happily took out the Dragonball Radar from its hiding spot and noticed it was beeping wildly when the dog was scampering. It lessened when he ran away.

That means he has to have it! She thought excitedly, and chased the dog. She followed him to a row of berry bushes by the opposite side of the river. The dog was faster than she was, and thought he was to be left in peace, until Chi-Chi arrived. The moment he spotted her, he fled from a hole he was digging in the ground.

"Don't run away. I just want to see…"

Chi-Chi trailed off as she spotted something in the hole. The dog had buried a lot of junk, but something was protruding from the pile of dirt. The beeping of the Dragon Radar was rapid again. Could it be…?

Chi-Chi ran to the hole and slid to her hands and knees. She began to dig in it, throwing dirt over her shoulder as she did. The dog came back and sniffed around, confused. What was she doing in his hole?

"Yes, yes!" Chi-Chi squealed, as she lifted her prize from the wet soil. It was dirty, but she finally had it. In her hand, she held the 6-star Dragonball. "One down, five more to go," she murmured. _So this thing does work after all, _she thought about the Dragonball Radar. _He wasn't lying..._

Chi-Chi looked down when the dog looked at her curiously.

"You silly dog," she said happily. "You don't know it, but you've helped me a lot." She petted him a few times before returning to the troops' location. She brushed the dirt off her clothes and hands, and jumped back into the wagon, placing the Dragonball inside her own leather pouch with the 4-star.

She had absolute perfect timing, because one of the approaching men from the troops returned, and he wasn't suspicious. He seemed too worried to wonder if he made a wise choice leaving Chi-Chi unattended again.

"Why do you worry, Tsuda?" Chi-Chi asked.

The concerned man crossed his arms as he looked down at the ground. "This is the route to Edo, but look at the sky, Princess. We must take shelter before the snowstorm takes us to our graves."

"I suppose we should expect snowstorms since we are in the mountains…"

"Yes, Princess, but we are unable to continue on this route. We'll never arrive in Edo without facing the snowstorm, and the nearest shelter is a cave miles back… Some of the others wish to find shelter, while others wish to press forth into Edo."

"What did Vegeta say?"

"His Highness ordered that we take shelter. I just hope we make it back safely."

Tsuda frowned as he looked up above. Oversized, grayish-white clouds stretched across the sky. The sun had completely disappeared, and it was growing darker. In only a few hours, it would be as dark as nightfall.

"Tsuda!" a voice commanded from the head of the troops. "Return to your position immediately! Lord Vegeta orders us to retreat south!"

Tsuda nodded at him and jumped into the wagon with Chi-Chi. "I will protect you until we arrive at our destination, Princess."

* * *

In time, as Tsuda predicted, snow was descending onto the piled plains, accompanied by winds that were growing stronger. It had been an hour, and the troops were doing their best to run from the snowstorm and keeping their lives in the process.

Blinding snow was being thrown at the troops' faces as the winds were blowing harder. Apparently, south wasn't the right way to go, but it was better than walking into the heart of the storm, rather than walking into it, with their faces forward.

But now, it was getting worse.

"Lord Vegeta!" one warrior tried to yell over the wind. His voice was barely audible, no matter how loudly he called Vegeta. He looked behind him to see that the horses pulling the wagons were struggling to walk.

"Lord Vegeta!" he shouted again. "Can you hear me?! None of us can barely walk! This is a gale, not a wind!"

Vegeta was at the head of the troops, walking on the path to the single cave. He had tied his cloak together with Chi-Chi's, and draped it over his and Chi-Chi's shoulders. He was protecting her as they continued the journey.

Vegeta shouted back to the warrior, "Stop whining! The cave is only a few more miles! Don't speak to me until we get there!"

A few miles sounded like nothing, but not when one was walking through a blizzard with persistent winds and subzero temperatures. It took another hour until the cave was finally in sight.

"We're finally here," Vegeta told Chi-Chi as he helped her step through the knee-high snow to the mouth of the cave. "It's dark and quiet. Let me see if it's safe."

The moment Vegeta left her side, Chi-Chi noticed a faint beeping coming from her obi once again. Chi-Chi turned away and slid the Dragon Radar out from its hiding spot. "Is it in this cave?" she whispered.

She didn't have time to check, as she heard a surprised scream come from inside the cave. She whirled around and saw a recognizable flash of black zoom out of the cave.

"Vegeta?" she questioned, as she saw him tumble backwards into the snow. He got up after his body made a deep imprint in the snow. "Those mad beasts!" he snarled.

"What?" Chi-Chi asked, as she walked over to help Vegeta up. He ignored her hand and jumped to his feet. "That cave is full of wolves! I was nearly sliced!"

Chi-Chi laughed, which only made Vegeta angry. "Why do you laugh, woman?! Do you find it entertaining that I walk away like this?!"

"_Walk _away? It looked more like running to me," Chi-Chi responded with another laugh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laughing, but the look on your face…"

Vegeta brushed the snow off him and frowned, seeing the troops had arrived. "I wasn't afraid!" he said rather loudly. "The Great Vegeta is never afraid! I only wonder why they attacked."

"You startled them," Chi-Chi answered. "And if you tried to force them out of their home, well… Yes, they're going to try and defend it."

"I have a plan," Tsuda announced. He went to one of the wagons and opened a pack containing their weapons. He retrieved some bows and arrows. Then he dug up some sticks and rocks in the snow.

He sneaked toward the cave and whispered, "What we have to do is shoot flaming arrows in the cave. If that does not drive the wolves out, some of us will follow up with lit torches. In the meantime, pull the wagons up to guard the entrance, but you have to unload the horses quickly. Some of us must stand guard outside. Agreed?"

Everyone was quick to concur because they didn't want to stand out in the blizzard any longer.

A few warriors created fire with the rocks, and lit the tips of the arrows, and the sticks that served as their torches. They fired the arrows in the cave. A few wolves emerged from the cave, but others were growling and yelping in fear of the fire.

A few minutes passed, but the pack of wolves still remained. "It's time for the next plan," Tsuda said to the others. "Get your torches!"

The other warriors were quick to respond, and fearlessly rushed into the cave.

In the meantime, the wagons were slowly guided to the cave's entrance. The horses were unattached from the wagons and held down, so they wouldn't run away or jump at the sight of the wolves.

Now having a worse threat, the wolves fought back, but they were no matches for an enemy they feared: fire. They emerged, and one pounced as soon as it reached the cave's entrance. With a grunt, Tsuda waved a flaming stick at it.

The same wolf and all that were in its pack quickly fled, as the warriors in the cave chased them a few feet away.

"It won't be long until they return! Make haste and take shelter!" Tsuda told the troops. "Lord Vegeta and Lady Chi-Chi shall be sheltered first!"

Chi-Chi took her chance, entering the cave, and moved to the farthest corner in the cave. There, she noticed, had to be another Dragonball, as the Dragonball Radar was beeping wildly.

She looked over her shoulder. Some of the men were hurrying in loading necessities in the cave, others were bringing in the horses, and some others were coming in to rest.

Chi-Chi didn't have the time to browse for the Dragonball, or explain the Dragon Radar to everyone if it didn't stop beeping. She felt around for the Dragonball. Surprise met her when her fingertips brushed something.

Grasping it, she felt the object. It was large and round… But it was bumpy. It had to have been a rock.

Chi-Chi let it go and continued to feel around in the dark, but all she got were rocks. _It would help if I had a candle about now, _she thought.

"What are you doing, my lady?" a recognizable voice asked.

Chi-Chi glanced up, and could see half of Wakaru's face with the small ray of light from outside. She saw he was carrying something, as his arms were outstretched and full.

"I believe it would help if I built us a fire, my lady. Then you may seek what you lost," Wakaru stated. He went to the center of the cave and dropped the firewood he got from one of the parked wagons.

As she saw Wakaru light a fire, Chi-Chi also noticed the rest of the troops had entered the cave, along with Vegeta. Uncertainty rose within Chi-Chi.

Here she was, the only girl in a cave full of men… Not good.

Still, they wouldn't think of anything like that… At least Chi-Chi hoped.

Soon enough, the cave was illuminated with the warm glow of a campfire. The sound of angry wolves lashing outside could be heard also.

"I am sorry we had to do such a thing, but we can't let them in," Wakaru stated as he neared Chi-Chi. "What is it, my lady?"

Surprised at Wakaru's second appearance, Chi-Chi turned some more, giving him her back. "Um, nothing. I... I dropped my earring. I can find it now because of the fire you built. Thank you."

Wakaru tilted his head. "Well, all right… I wish you a good night's rest. If that is possible in this cave... I apologize that this is not fit for a princess…" The sound of his footsteps faded away as he retreated to another part of the cave.

With a bit of firelight, Chi-Chi could detect a shiny object amongst the rocks. She sighed with relief as she reached for it, silently thanking Kami she found the 7-star Dragonball.

All right! I found two Dragonballs in one day! She thought happily. _How lucky is that? And I managed to do it without looking very suspicious._

Glancing at the other men who distanced themselves, Chi-Chi hoped she could get some sleep tonight with all of these snoring men…

She was packing up the Dragonball Radar and the Dragonball, lost in her thoughts, and completely unaware of an approaching Vegeta. She hadn't heard his footsteps, but she certainly heard his voice and an awful crunch...

That sound echoed in her ears, and her heart stopped suddenly. Slowly casting her eyes to the floor, she saw Vegeta's boot, and the shattered fragments of the Dragonball Radar under it...

He crushed it!! Her mind screamed. _That fool crushed the radar! He crushed all hopes of finding the Dragonballs!_

"...Are you all right, Chi-Chi?" Vegeta asked for the second time, and looked down at her when she failed to respond. He saw what she was looking at, and lifted his foot. He raised an eyebrow at the jagged pieces on the floor. "What have we here...?"

He picked up a few of the pieces and looked over them curiously. "Strange. I've never seen anything like this..."

"It's probably just some debris in the cave," Chi-Chi finally responded, flustered. She quickly slipped the Dragonball inside her leather pouch and looked up at him, trying to hide all hints of frustration. "Did you say something?"

Vegeta shrugged and dropped the pieces. He crossed his arms and looked down at her. "I was asking how you were. Do you need anything to sleep tonight? Perhaps a blanket? Or even better...me?"

"...No," Chi-Chi said. "I-I'm fine."

After convincing Vegeta that she really was fine by herself, Chi-Chi found she could now let out her feelings in solitude...almost. She clenched her fists and cursed the fate of the Dragonball Radar. Her only chance to find the Dragonballs was gone forever. That meant she had to look for them all alone, and what if they were all over the world? And why did the Dragonball Radar have to be made of such a strange and obviously fragile material?

Chi-Chi had felt it herself. It was made out of a material she had never ever touched before, and it was said to be from the future, so she believed it was strong... But it was obviously weak to pressure and the weighted crush of a boot. It was so silent... The light crunch would never have made anyone think everything was fine, and that their only hope for resurrecting a loved one wasn't gone forever.

It was amazing how a circumstance could change from brightly optimistic to a dark disaster.

No, it couldn't be true... Not after all this hard work she had done... Not after everything she sacrificed and gave to Piccolo...

What do I do now, Kami? Chi-Chi thought desperately. _I won't cry, but I'm so lost..._

'Sleep on it' a voice inside her said. 'You won't find true comfort, but sleep on it.'

Using her knapsack as a pillow, she lied down and turned over, closing her eyes tiredly, trying to push out all traces of despair. She used her surfaced, bright thoughts to lull herself to sleep.

I won't fail you, despite all of this. I won't give up on you. I'm on my way to reviving you, Goku. Just hold on a little longer...

To be continued...

Chapter Fourteen: Hesitation

A/N:

(1) The concept of using one's care and energy to preserve a body and keep it from cremation will seem familiar if you've seen Yuu-Yuu Hakusho. The first time it was used was when Keiko had to preserve Yuusuke's body the first time he died. Now Keiko and Chi-Chi are sharing the same roles. Poor Goku and Yuusuke.

(2) In my other fanfic _Learning To Love You _(which I shudder thinking about), I made the mistake of thinking Shenlong granted two wishes. This time, I kept that idea in because one: I think it makes the story a tad more interesting, and two: This is AU. Just wanted to clear up any confusion…

Lady Kouga: Thanks. Things look a little hazy now.

Candy the Duck: Yes, Goku is dead…

Gogirl: That would be a tease. However, I had to do this to Goku.. As I said in the beginning, my computer has been having a lot of problems too, and I hate it. I'm self-conscious about the rewrites. As you read this, I will be reading the chapters I missed of _Finding Goku_!

Carrie2sky: Lol. Yeah, it doesn't look good now. I like being cruel.. Thank you for your review.

Caryl Mc: Yes, Goku is dead. I know I'm being evil. Hehe. You really don't like this. Am I the devil? Hmm, that's an interesting thought. Can you die with Goku? No! Then you can't review my fanfic! Hehe. This isn't a Romeo/Juliet kind of thing, I promise. Although it's starting to look like it, doesn't it? There will be a ray of hope. I promise.

Noname: Lol. I can't make it like this. I know things look bleak for G/CC, but I PROMISE it's not like Romeo/Juliet. I want to make this as my own thing, even though originality is hard to obtain for fan work. Can't be very original when you're writing a fairy tale, huh? Thanks for the review.

Lady Thundera: nod Vegeta's doing his best to wipe out all traces of Goku in Chi-Chi's mind. Thank you. Curtis H. Hoffmann is the official DB/Z manga translator, and in the 15th manga, there is a side note that explains Chi-Chi's alias. Tokumei Kibou means "anonymous desire". I don't know where you heard the other meanings. This makes more sense to me anyway. Chi-Chi did want to remain anonymous and her desire was to have Goku. It's a pretty name.

Moon girl16: Yeah! You know cliffhangers are cool. Run away? I think I will once the story progresses. Thanks for being so patient.

Lady Athena X: It's ok. I don't think I'll be updating as fast as I used to. I'm sorta glad I've got this up though. Yeah, now Chi-Chi's plan is ruined. Ox-King won't be a very happy father once he hears of this. I like Chi-Chi's alias. I was hoping no one had it when I joined Fanfiction.net. Thanks for waiting.

POOPDECK: Thanks. I'm afraid updates won't be as fast as they used to be, which was once a week. I'm still trying to update frequently though. Lol. Vegeta and Goku both want the same girl, so it's pretty obvious from here.

Goku-lover21: Thank you.

DBZ fan: I have, and I'm glad you like it.


	14. Hesitation

****

Of Two Hearts

Chapter 14: Hesitation

****

Three days.

Those two words brought anxiety to Chi-Chi's heart. She and the troops had left the cave the morning after, and they had resumed their journey to Edo, although that was a hard thing to do. The blizzard had done more damage than they had thought. The snow was still high, but the troops could travel through it. However, it buried or erased landmarks, paths, and other familiar hints to lead them home. They were lost.

And it had been three days since then. Three days of marching, three days of trying to find a way home, three days of praying for a ray of light and hope... It had also been three days since Chi-Chi had last found a Dragonball. That worried her.

It wasn't so much the adventure that was pleasurable. She was so anxious to find all the Dragonballs and have Goku back. That is, if Piccolo's story was true. That was another thing Chi-Chi worried of.

Piccolo had said she had seven days to find them all, and that if she didn't have them by then, he promised he would take a payment, and she wasn't going to like it.

She hadn't thought if Piccolo was serious or not. She was going to do this either way.

Chi-Chi looked up at the sky as she rode in the back of the troops' wagon. _Kami, is this the right thing to do? _She thought. _I want Goku back more than anything, but is this the right way to go about it? Please, help me find the Dragonballs. Please. You are all I can rely on now..._

"Are you well, my lady?" a voice broke through the silence.

Chi-Chi glanced over at Wakaru, who was standing guard in the middle of the open wagon. There always had to be someone guarding the princess, and it was Wakaru's turn. However, he had grown tired from guarding since dawn, and took his helmet off. He sat on a crate next to Chi-Chi's and looked at her with concern. "I'm fine, Wakaru," she answered. "I was only praying..."

"Praying, hm?" Wakaru repeated. "I respect that. I would pray as well, if I could. We need to pray that we will find a way back to Edo. I am certain the emperor is most worried of your well being, my lady. I am certain he cares about that more than anything."

"Will we even find a way to Edo?" Chi-Chi asked quietly.

"We are trying our best," Wakaru answered. "It will be a hard thing to do now that we must stop at the nearest village."

"Why?"

The sentinel rubbed the back of his head. "I am certain you remember the wolves that we lured away from the cave. While you and half the men went on ahead, some of us stayed behind to pack up. Well, those wolves returned and sought their revenge..."

"Oh no," Chi-Chi groaned. She hung her head and grabbed at her hair in frustration. "I should have said something about staying in the cave! I didn't think it was a wise thing to do, but I didn't say anything, and now..."

"No, my lady," Wakaru corrected. "No one was killed by the wolves. They only injured one of our men, but we seek medical assistance right away. He will live. That is why we are in search of the nearest village. We can ask for directions while we are there as well. I promise we will be there soon."

* * *

Contrary to Wakaru's statement, the troops had been traveling for hours and hours. They trudged through the snow that seemed to lead them nowhere. They faced the animals and vagabonds that came their way and marched on. But after a while, even more signs that they were lost had become evident. Was that their footsteps already in the snow up ahead? Hadn't they passed this marked tree before...?

"No more!" one warrior cried. "I swear that we are going in circles!"

The troops behind him stopped at the warrior's stillness. "Advance forth," they informed him. "Lord Vegeta gave no permission for this halt or your whining."

The warrior angrily undid the belt around his waist that also latched onto the heavy sheaths of his katana and wakizashi. He threw the sheaths down into the snow and marched ahead, muttering, "Then let me talk to Lord Vegeta about how we have wasted half the day mindlessly marching!"

He hiked past the other sections of the troops to the head of them, where the leader, none other than Vegeta, was still moving forward. He noticed that an angry man was walking alongside him. "What do YOU want?"

The single warrior came to a halt in front of Vegeta, who flinched and stopped as well. "You had better have a good reason for doing this," he growled. "And I do," the warrior quickly responded. "We have traveled for hours! It must be midday by now, Prince. We are hungry! We are lost! Where are we?"

Vegeta frowned as he scanned the troops. They were quiet and at attention, but the look on their faces subtly indicated they were suffering from hunger and impatience as well. Vegeta sighed and glared at the warrior. "All right, we will stop to eat. However, if you _ever _approach me and present your problem to me like that again, I will have you severely punished. You may leave and prepare your comrades' meals, as well as mine. And I trust you know who shall be fed first."

The warrior clenched his teeth angrily as he went to make the lunches. "Yes, Great One..."

It was pretty clear to everyone what had happened, and the single warrior continued to grumble under his breath as he got out the packages containing their food. The belongings and necessities were stored in the second to last wagon, where Wakaru and Chi-Chi rode. The warrior was so lost in his anger that he didn't notice he had yanked some bags forward, which scratched Chi-Chi's leg.

Chi-Chi reflexively moved her leg and looked down at the warrior. She cleared her throat softly, but he didn't notice. However, he did look up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Chi-Chi smiled at him. "It's all right, Taku. I will prepare Vegeta's meal and take it to him."

Taku returned the smile and bowed his head in gratitude. "I owe you, Princess."

As everyone ate, a few of the men in charge of navigational purposes looked over a map they carried with them. They knew some of the areas well, and read the key to compare them apart from the others. But they were still trying to figure out where they were. They had argued and protested against the other's idea. Hope seemed bleak.

"We have already past there! We are stranded out here!" one declared.

"Don't talk like that! All we have to do is go back and rest somewhere until we find out where we are," another said.

"So you think we can just keep running away? We have to find a way home _now._"

Their arguing could be heard from several feet away, and some had grown sick of it, Chi-Chi included. She sighed and lied down on her stomach at the edge of the wagon. She blinked sleepily, and her arm reached for a stick that was lying down nearby. Playing nonchalantly with it, she wrote Goku's name in the snow. Next to it, she wrote her own name and smiled. "Forever," she whispered.

"My lady?" a voice interrupted her pleasant escape again. Why something always invaded her dreams was beyond her...

Chi-Chi glanced up at Wakaru and sat up. "Hm?" she asked, and then subtly frowned at the fact Wakaru unknowingly stepped on her and Goku's name written in the snow. He frowned himself. "We have no water left in our drinking gourds. I know we had a lot of water, but we have been out here for days and we drank... There's a river by the mountains in the east. I must accompany you as we withdraw some hopefully sanitary drinking water."

Chi-Chi nodded and began the walk. She was getting closer to the river that was adjacent to the cave they had stayed at before. It was a good thing she wasn't leading the troops to the destination, because something was wrong, and it wasn't anything anyone else could fix. That was because the problem was within her. Chi-Chi felt a sensation inside her; she wasn't fully suspicious because she had felt an awareness like this before.

She had felt this way before when she felt Vegeta and Goku's presence within her. But right now, she wasn't feeling their presence. This time, she was sensing exactly what was promised to her: She was sensing a Dragonball's location. Confusion met her for only a second, before full understanding arrived.

The Dragonball Radar broke, but before, she had received some energy from Piccolo. He had said she would have the same essence as the Dragonball Radar, but she wasn't sure if it was completely true... _I suppose it is, because I know what I'm feeling, _she thought. _One of the Dragonballs is nearby..._

When the troops arrived at the river, they scowled to find that it had frozen.

"It isn't really a bother," Vegeta said to the troops. "All you have to do is break the ice and withdraw the water into your gourds. No whining as you do it." He crossed his arms as he took the position of an overseer. He was a fast one as well, since he saw Chi-Chi walking away out of the corner of his eyes. "Where are you going?" he called out to her.

Chi-Chi stopped in her tracks. This was great. How was she supposed to look for the Dragonball if someone was watching her every move? Well, she guessed that would happen since she was a runaway. She turned back to Vegeta and pointed to the river. "I was going to get a gourd and help get some water." That was only half the truth of course, but it also would be a reason to look for the Dragonball.

Once she had the water gourd, she walked along the riverbank, searching for a fallen tree branch to crack the ice with. The bare tree looking over the river had shed its leaves; at the roots, there were raised imprints in the snow. Chi-Chi searched there, but nothing had fallen. Tearing off one of the lowest, younger branches would have to do. It was a hard thing to pull out, and she had to use both her hands to pull with all her might.

It did the trick, and she fell backwards, shooting up clouds of snow above her. When the powdery substance settled to the ground, Chi-Chi realized that the impact of her fall had cleared a path from her position to the roots of the trees. Dark soil was visible, and so was something else on the other side of the third root...

Something covered in snow didn't look right. The spherical shape was normal, but this tree wasn't a fruit-bearing tree. Chi-Chi reached for it, ignoring the pounding of her heart. She brushed the snow off it, and nearly collapsed out of joy. Here she was, looking so hard for a Dragonball for three days, and it was in one of nature's simplest spots: under a tree. She hugged the 1-star close to her chest, and then put it away inside the leather pouch with the other Dragonballs. She looked over her shoulder at the troops working at the river. She knew she had to get back before anyone got suspicious.

When she arrived back at the river, she found the troops had no luck. She also found a stranger standing beside them also had no luck. He was a short, old man carrying a long stick and a straw basket. He frowned as he saw what was going on. Nope, he couldn't go fishing in this river. "Darn," he mumbled. "Now I hafta trek back to Shinoto with none of the fish I promised them all..."

He sighed and walked away, but Vegeta ran and stopped in front of him. "Wait, wait, old man. Did you say Shinoto?"

The old man had to tilt his head nearly all the way back to look up at Vegeta. "Eh? S'did, young man."

"Is that the name of your village? Is your village around here?"

The old man nodded. "It's my home, and has been for all my life. It was the home of my parents and my grandparents and-"

"That is nice," Vegeta interrupted. "Look, I need you to tell me where your village is. We are lost travelers, and we need to cut through Shinoto to return to Edo. Do you think you can tell me where the village is, old man?"

He frowned. "My name is not 'old man'. It's Naku. My village? Uh..."

Vegeta frowned at the fact Naku was in thought. "Don't tell me you don't know where your own village is..."

Naku wore his thoughtful look for a minute before he shook his head. "Uh...S'do, young man. I think I do. Follow me."

As Vegeta ordered the troops to follow him and Naku, one of the warriors frowned at him and whispered, "Lord Vegeta, are you certain this man will lead us to Shinoto? Look at him..."

Vegeta shrugged. "The old man is all we have left... We are going to have to trust him. I'm only hoping his memory doesn't fail him..."

* * *

Thankfully, Vegeta and the troops arrived safely in Naku's village. They gave the old man some of their fish as a sign of gratitude, and he scampered away happily, glad he could feed his family now. He left the troops in the center of the village, where they could explore. Some of the warriors left to stock up on water, and some others tried to find out information on how to get back to Edo. After Vegeta divided the troops into sections and gave them their orders, he returned to a wagon and sat next to Chi-Chi. He sighed and hung his head, closing his eyes.

"Are you tired?" Chi-Chi asked.

At that question, Vegeta jumped to his feet, stretching his arms. "Not at all! I was only sitting down. Ahhh," he said as he stretched the rest of his body. Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. Even she could tell when someone was tired. However, Vegeta was going to disprove the fact he was tired. He grabbed her hand and pointed deeper into the village. "Come with me. Let us go and see what goods there are in this place. It's better than sitting here all day and night, don't you think?"

Chi-Chi nodded, and her grip on his hand tightened as she followed him into the village. Normally she would be holding his hand only to make sure she didn't get separated from him, but there was...this nice little feeling she got from holding his hand. She didn't know why, but Vegeta certainly did. The Saiyan bond he had with her was small, but its effects were starting to finally surface...

Vegeta and Chi-Chi took a walk around the village, just looking around and went wherever the other wanted to go. Vegeta had mostly stopped at places containing things men would like, such as the weapons store and the inn for food. As they entered the inn, they saw it also served as some sort of saloon. "Stay behind me," Vegeta whispered to Chi-Chi, as he noticed some men sitting at the tables had already began to eye Chi-Chi and make comments.

"Fools," she whispered. She ignored them as she followed Vegeta. If only those idiots knew they were making passes at the princess of their country...

Chi-Chi sat down at the counter, while Vegeta talked to owner of the inn. A few minutes later, a drunken man from the tables came and sat next to Chi-Chi. He smiled at her, showing he had lost several teeth. The rest of his smile wasn't appealing...

"What is a sweet thing such as yourself doin' today? I don't remember seeing ya 'round here."

Chi-Chi ignored him and looked up at Vegeta, irritated. How long did it take to arrange business?

The drunken man was persistent, and he made his hand reach for Chi-Chi's. When they touched, Chi-Chi flinched and yanked her hand away. "Don't ever touch me again..."

The drunken man chuckled. "You're a fiery thing, aren't ya, princess?" _That's EXACTLY who I am, so leave me alone, _Chi-Chi felt like saying, but instead glared at the man.

"I'm being serious..."

"Aww, ya don't want to stay with us?" a new voice spoke. Chi-Chi looked up to see three more men standing behind the drunk one. She guessed they were his stupid friends. They were carrying their belongings with them, and one man pulled out some yen and waved it at Chi-Chi. "Allow me to buy you a drink. Woah, you _are _a pretty thing. Heh, heh..."

All of a sudden, that same man was screaming as he felt himself being picked up and thrown out the door. He flew for several feet before skiing in the ground. Everyone at the inn turned to see how that happened. Vegeta clapped the dust off his hands. "I believe the lady said she didn't want to see your ugly faces," he said to the drunken man and his now two friends. The friend on the left put down his knapsack and raised a fist at Vegeta. "Don't threaten me! I'm not 'fraid of ya!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, and the inn's owner standing behind the counter warned, "I will not have a riot in my inn."

"Oh, you won't. I will handle this quickly," Vegeta stated, and walked up to the first friend. "I think your pal is waiting for you out these doors!"

Vegeta punched the friend in his face, and then wiped his bloody fist on the friend's shirt before grabbing it and throwing him out the door, where he landed on top of the other man. The drunk man and his first friend looked at each other in worry, and decided to get out of the inn as fast as they could, but Vegeta wouldn't have that.

"Halt, you fiends!" he called, reaching out. He grabbed the drunkard and the friend with each hand and lifted them up off the ground. The drunkard and his friend gasped for air, as Vegeta glared at them. "I can have the rest of your teeth punched out to match the rest of your smile!"

"N-No... We apologize! I beg you to let us go! P-Please!" Vegeta growled and clutched their throats tighter. "Not without a payment... I will set you free, but you must flee like you just saw the devil. Do you understand?"

The drunkard and his friend nodded, and then grunted as they were dropped to the floor. They glanced at Vegeta's dead serious face, and screamed as they ran away. They didn't even bother to pick up their knapsacks containing their belongings. Vegeta picked them up, as well as the yen, which he kept for himself. He brought the knapsacks to the counter and opened them up. "Let's see what Vegeta found himself today..."

His eyes widened as he lifted some items from the knapsack. He held a handful of yen and a silk shirt. Some jewels spilled out of the shirt's pocket. In the other pack, he found some food and an expensive-looking wine cup. The inn's owner gasped as he looked over the items. "That can't be! How did he have that much money? Where did he get those clothes and jewels? And that other fool! He took that food from poor villagers I bet! And I've seen that cup somewhere..."

Vegeta looked up at the inn's owner. "It seems we have ourselves a few thieves. We should return these items right away. The food...well... Can I have it?" The owner scratched his head. "Uh...I suppose. Let's see what else these fools stole." It didn't take long to discover the other common and rare items that the thieves stole. The items were separated into things to be returned and the things that were non-returnable were given away. One knapsack was cleared, and Vegeta was in the middle of organizing the second.

"...More bottles of sake, some money and clothes," Vegeta mumbled as he took the stuff out. He blinked in surprise when something fell out from between two shirts. A flash of bright orange dropped onto the inn's wooden floor and rolled to the darkest corner. Vegeta seemed confused. What was that? He became even more confused when he saw Chi-Chi, who had been quiet this whole time, follow the fallen item. She walked over to the jars of water in the corner and got on her hands and knees, looking for the item.

"Perhaps it was a jewel," the owner guessed. "We _are_ dealing with bandits..."

No, it's the Dragonball! Chi-Chi thought happily, once she retrieved the item and got a closer look at it with the light. She hid her joy as she walked back to the counter. She was going to put it away, but the owner glanced at the orb curiously. "What is that? May I see that?" Chi-Chi nodded slowly and handed him the Dragonball. It didn't hurt to let the man look.

The owner examined the Dragonball carefully under the light of his paper lantern. "I have never seen anything like it. It appears to be a material ball of some sort, but it looks too dull to be glass..."

Vegeta's eyebrows shot up as he saw the Dragonball. _What? One of those fools had the Dragonball? _He thought. _Amazing. These humans have no idea what treasures their dumb planet holds._

The owner tapped the Dragonball on the counter. "No, it certainly isn't glass. This is a strange thing. It looks like garbage to me." He shrugged and extended his hand to return it to Chi-Chi. She reached out for it, but the owner pulled his arm back. "Wait... On second thought, this thing must be of some value if thieves wanted it. It _is _a beauty after all. Perhaps it belongs in a jeweler's shop."

Chi-Chi internally begged that he wouldn't think of giving it to someone else. She wanted to tell him it wasn't stolen from a jeweler. Luckily for her, Vegeta saved the Dragonball. "Perhaps this thing is garbage as you said. The thieves may not have known it was garbage. It seems to be a large marble to me. It is probably a child's plaything. Here, why don't you let me have that, and I will find where this thing came from."

The owner saw no reason to refuse, and handed it to Vegeta, who secretly passed it to Chi-Chi. She was surprised to feel the smooth surface of the 5- star Dragonball in her hand, but she accepted it. She gave Vegeta a grateful look and put it away. Vegeta returned the look with a smile, but inside, he had other thoughts. _I wonder if she knows what the significance and purpose of the Dragonballs are...

* * *

_

Later that afternoon, Vegeta and Chi-Chi were reunited with the troops, who confirmed that they had found directions on how to return to Edo. They were making a map using that information, but they found they were having difficulties, considering the fact each section of the troops had heard different things. It was decided that some of them would go to spend the night at the inn while the workers stayed up to make the map, so it would be done by morning. Traveling in the late afternoon would limit their time and leave them in an unknown area at night. So a few of the warriors, along with Chi-Chi and Vegeta, returned to the inn.

When they arrived, they found the door was open, and the owner was still running the saloon. He didn't seem to notice that Vegeta and Chi-Chi had returned. His back was turned to them as he was talking to a boy, who noticed the visitors. "'Tousan, look. You have some customers."

"And a very pretty one too," the boy added with a smile, as he walked towards Chi-Chi. He bowed deeply before her, and chuckled. "Heh, heh. It's not often we have any customers as pretty as you. I welcome you to my family's business. Might I interest you in-"

The boy's father placed a hand over his mouth and pulled him away from Chi-Chi. He laughed nervously. "Forgive my son. He says things he hears off the street. I welcome you all back. Is there something you all need?"

Vegeta nodded and gestured towards Chi-Chi and a few warriors. "We all would like a place to spend the night."

The owner let go of his son, wrote down what Vegeta requested, and then calculated the cost. "All six of you for one night? At 150 yen per person, that should be 900 yen." As the owner took the money from Vegeta, he weakly smiled. "I apologize about this. My wife and I must prepare a place for you all. So, you will have to excuse us for a moment. I will alert you when we are finished." He went into a room behind the counter.

The boy he had left behind smiled gleefully at the fact his father wasn't here, and he stood by Chi-Chi's side again. His expression changed to one of disappointment suddenly. "Are you really going to stay for only one night?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "We have to get back home."

"Darn," the boy mumbled, and then brightened up. "I know! How about I show you around the village for a while? Just until my parents are finished fixing up some rooms for you and your friends. Want to go?"

"Well-"

"No," Vegeta interrupted, as he grabbed Chi-Chi's hand and pulled her back towards him. He growled and frowned at the boy. Then he leaned towards Chi-Chi. "I don't like him. He is too friendly."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Vegeta, please," she whispered. "This is no time to be jealous. The child can't be any older than nine. Anyway, we should go just to learn something about this place. And…I am a little hungry."

"Hungry?" the boy chirped after eavesdropping. "I can take you to the bakery down a few streets. That place has the best bread in the whole world! My friend's father runs the bakery, and I want you to meet him too. Want to go now? Huh? Want to go now??"

Chi-Chi smiled. "All right." She left Vegeta's side and began to follow the child outdoors, and one of the warriors that was standing by frowned. "Lord Vegeta, are you going to just let her follow the child? She is still an unescorted princess, and can we really rely on a boy?"

"You fool," Vegeta responded as he crossed his arms. "I know better than that. We will follow her and make sure no one, especially that loudmouth brat, does anything to her. Move out."

Up ahead, Chi-Chi and the owner's son were walking along quietly. Actually, it was more like Chi-Chi was the quiet one, and the son was endlessly talking about stuff a nine-year-old boy found interesting: his hometown, his family and friends, bugs, mud and toys…

Chi-Chi occasionally nodded and smiled to assure the boy that she was still listening. But she was surprised at how open and talkative he was. Chi-Chi figured he didn't have that many friends to talk to.

"…And I didn't even know that slugs had four noses. Did you know that?"

"Um, no…"

"My friend, Hideki, told me that," the boy continued cheerfully. "He is really smart. I like to play with him a lot too because I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"I'm an only child as well," Chi-Chi told him. She wanted to say something about friendship too, but her being a sheltered princess didn't allow many friends to come into her life. But she knew Goku was her first friend as well as her first love…

"You're all alone too?" the boy asked quietly. "I figure we have something in common then… My name is Shinichi Jotaro by the way. What's your name?"

"Uh…" No way could she say 'Chi-Chi'. Following a reflex and saying the princess's name would be a dumb thing to do. Quick, think of a name…!

"Sachiko," she said calmly. "I'm Sachiko."

"Uh Sachiko," Jotaro repeated. He lifted his hand to slide it into Chi-Chi's. The contact of the hands led way to contact of the eyes. Jotaro smiled. "I like that name."

A few feet back, Vegeta growled and clenched his fists. "That brat has a lot of nerve," he grumbled. "Who does that pint think he is, becoming friendly with _my_ woman?"

"We're almost at the bakery," Jotaro told Chi-Chi. "I would buy you somethin' to eat, but I won't be makin' any money until I work for 'Tousan."

Chi-Chi smiled at this strange boy's kindness. He was a chatterbox, but otherwise, he was quite sweet and cute. His dark hair was mussed by the wind, and his large and dark eyes shone on his scruffy face. His vest and trousers were a bit dirty, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, I can't wait for you to meet Hideki," he said, remembering something. "He has such a neat toy, and he said it was a part of his marble collection. But if that is true, then it's the biggest and neatest marble I have ever seen! It's really big, Sachiko. It's so round, orange…shiny…"

Chi-Chi was alert, though her face didn't show it. Something sounded really familiar…

* * *

There were many selections to choose from the good food the bakery had. While Vegeta and the others nearly drooled at the breads, cakes and such, Jotaro was introducing Chi-Chi to his friend, Hideki. The boy was really wondering how Jotaro ever found and convinced an older, pretty girl to come along with him in the village. Then again, he knew Jotaro liked pretty things, and he could find a way to get what he liked.

Meanwhile, the baker and his assistant behind the counter were quite suspicious. The baker, Jin, was Hideki's father, and he expected Jotaro's frequent visits. But who were the rest of these people? And they were looking at the food so strangely… "May I help you all with something?" he asked.

One of the four warriors came to the counter to order some food, and while he was close, Jin took the opportunity to study some details. The warrior was dressed very nicely, complete with some armor. A sheathed katana was hanging at his waist. That meant he had come from a wealthy place, such as…

The assistant, Togashi, was also confused. The village of Shinoto was small, and everyone knew who everyone else was. So why were strangers here? He looked at the people closely. Suddenly, he realized something, and elbowed Jin in the side.

"What?" Jin hissed, rubbing his side. "I'm taking an order! I don't want to disappoint soldier boy."

But as soon as the warrior retreated, Togashi clutched Jin's arm and pulled him close. "I think we've found her," he whispered. Jin raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Togashi retrieved a piece of paper lying on a shelf behind the counter. He slid it towards Jin and pointed to it. "A copy of the emperor's notice…?"

Togashi nodded and continued whispering. "Look at that girl with Jotaro. Look at her closely. Isn't that about the right height? Five feet high with an additional six inches. And look at that face. She is young, but she isn't a child. She must be nineteen, but I am not certain. We must ask."

"Togashi… This is risky… We could have the completely wrong woman."

Togashi shook his head. "No! _Look at her!_ She fits exactly what the notice says. She _is_ slender and well turned. Look at that long black hair, and her eyes are dark as well. She's Tokumei Kibou!"

Jin frowned. "I don't know… I have to start on these people's orders…"

"I don't care if you don't think that girl is Tokumei Kibou. I _know_ she is. Operation 'Capture TK' is now underway…"

While the others waited for their food, Jotaro was practicing his martial arts stances just outside the bakery door. As he suspected, he saw the group retreat to the door, and Chi-Chi followed. When he met her outside, he was throwing fast punches to his imaginary opponents, and head-height kicks. He pretended to be concentrating on his techniques, but he secretly glanced out of the corners of his eyes to see if Chi-Chi was watching.

Again, as he suspected, she had come near him to observe. But she raised an eyebrow at one of his techniques. "Jotaro, what are you doing?"

So much for trying to impress her.

An embarrassed Jotaro blinked. "A parry back-fist."

"Well, you aren't doing it right. Let me show you," Chi-Chi said, as she lowered herself to the boy's level. She held out both hands in front of her and demonstrated as she spoke. "When you parry, you use one hand to push aside an attack to your face, but you also want to lean back a little, you know, to reassure that the attack doesn't hit your face."

As she leaned back to demonstrate, Jotaro blushed and looked down, as he felt the skin of his arm pressed against Chi-Chi's. The rest of what she said was barely audible as he reveled in the simple closeness.

"After that," Chi-Chi continued, completely unaware of the boy's fondness for her, "Your other arm comes around the first to strike the temple of your opponent. You want to twist your wrist at the last moment to unleash the power from the chamber. You want to hit with the back of your fist, hence the name 'back-fist', and with your first two knuckles, just as if you were punching someone. Do you understand?"

Jotaro blinked again and bobbed his head up and down.

"And if you want," Chi-Chi added. "You can follow up with a joint lock, a hold, or a kick."

Jotaro blinked for the third time. "Um, are you a _sensei?_ You sound so wise. You must be a great martial artist. I… I didn't think women were allowed to fight."

Chi-Chi laughed and blushed at the praise. "Well, I wanted to do something with my life, and martial arts ran in my family. So I thought I might as well not ruin tradition and keep going. I wanted to be different anyway. I didn't want to be like other women, who are so gentle all the time. So I kept training, and I suppose I never forgot what I learned. I'm no sensei though."

"You sound like the princess," Jotaro said. "I bet if you competed in the Tenkaichi Budokai at Edo, you would win! I want to compete someday when I'm older!"

…This kid's accuracy was dangerous.

From inside the bakery, Togashi gaped at Jotaro and Chi-Chi. He shook Jin, who was preparing the warriors' orders. "What is it, Togashi? Damn it, you keep interrupting me!" Togashi gestured outside. "I saw it, Jin! I saw it with my own eyes! That girl is a martial artist, just like the princess!" Jin rolled his eyes. "You have been eyeing her for too long. Give up."

"I swear she is Tokumei Kibou. I swear it with my life, Jin, and I am going to prove it to you when she and her companions return for the food," Togashi responded.

"Well, it's time to prove it to me, because the food is done," Jin said, wrapping up the last of the baked bread. He waved at the warrior who ordered. When the warrior came to accept the food and pay, Jin asked, "Don't you think you should ask if your friends would like to eat as well?"

The warrior fell for the plan and called his friends, Vegeta, Chi-Chi and Jotaro in to eat. As they ate, Togashi and Jin were busy whispering to each other.

"Now is our chance," Togashi started. "That girl fits the notice's description, and she is a martial artist. All the evidence is clear. Honestly, how many women do you see fighting? Jin, if we turn her in to the emperor, we will be rich! I know I am not wrong. Watch me."

Togashi cleared his throat, left from behind the counter, and casually walked around the main area of the bakery. "I don't remember seeing any of you all around here, except for Jotaro. Where are you all headed to?"

"Gen," Vegeta lied, as he didn't take a liking to these strangers.

Togashi nodded and walked over to Jotaro, ruffling his hair. He looked at Chi-Chi. "He seems to take quite a liking to you. I couldn't help but notice what you showed Jotaro. How long have you been a martial artist?"

"Hm?" Chi-Chi said, not really paying attention. She was wondering why Vegeta had lied about where they were going. She was wondering why Vegeta was always so suspicious of everyone. She focused her thoughts to the man's question. "Um, just a few years. I just thought I would give him some advice."

"Jotaro says if you competed in the Budokai, you would win. Have you ever competed before?" Togashi tried again. He didn't notice that Vegeta was watching him out of the corners of his eyes. Vegeta was sensing that something wasn't right… He shook his head "no", but Chi-Chi didn't catch his look.

"Once," she said. Togashi tilted his head. "Did you win?"

"Wow, you didn't tell me you competed!" Jotaro interrupted. "I bet you had a lot of attention since you were a girl! Did you enter as Sachiko? Or did you give yourself a neat alias like _Haku-Ryuu _or _Inazuma?_"

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. Why the sudden interest…?

"Not really. I wanted to remain anonymous. I chose the name 'Anonymous Hope'."

Jotaro seemed thoughtful. "That's Tokumei… Tokumei something. I'm trying to remember. Tokumei, Tokumei…?"

Behind the counter, Jin widened his eyes. He glanced at Togashi, who gave him a smug look. 'Didn't I tell you so?' his face seemed to say.

"Tokumei Mikomi," Chi-Chi finished for Jotaro. She stood up to return the cloth used to wrap up the bread, but she noticed Togashi wouldn't move.

"What are you-"

Suddenly, Togashi seized Chi-Chi, pinning her arms behind her back. "It's more like Tokumei Kibou! I've found you, the runaway from the emperor's palace!"

At that second, all the warriors, Vegeta, and Jotaro jumped to their feet, fueled with rage. The four warriors unsheathed their katanas and took a fighting stance, glaring at Togashi. "Unhand her at once!" one demanded.

Jotaro jumped in front of the warriors. "Yah! You go and find your own pretty lady! Sachiko is mine!"

Vegeta picked up the boy by the collar of his vest and dropped him to the side. "Stay out this, you foolish child." But Jotaro was just as determined as the rest of them to save Chi-Chi. He stood in front of the warriors again. He assumed a fighting position as well; his fists raised and ready to fight.

"If you want to live to your tenth birthday, then step aside, Jotaro," Jin said. The subtle sound of a click was heard, and when Jotaro looked up at the sound, he looked into the bullet hole of a handgun.

To be continued…

Chapter Fifteen: Fleeting Peace

A/N:

(1) The name Shinichi comes from Shinichi Namura "Nachan" of Marmalade Boy. (Tis a fun manga. Read, read!) Jotaro's name is once again derived from a character in the book _Musashi_, which you may remember I made a reference to in the fourth chapter. He reminds me so much of Myojin Yahiko from Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X, and I love him, so I knew I had to have a character like him in my story. A difference is that one has a crush on a princess and the other doesn't like girls very much.

(2) Haku-Ryuu is translated to "white dragon". Inazuma is translated to "sudden flash of lightning". A lot of aliases are fighting techniques or names with some reflective meaning.

Caryl Mc: What did I tell you? Not everything I write is bad, dark and angsty all the time. You'll go back in time to help Chi-Chi? Heh. That's the sign of a loyal fan. Lol. You don't scare me at all. ; Thanks for the compliments, but I'm not that good… Hey, you can write anything you want to. It just takes practice and dedication.

Carrie2sky: Yes, I need to update faster. I just have a lot going on right now. Yeah, Goku has a chance of coming back now. I'm glad people didn't think the deal between Chi-Chi and Piccolo wasn't weird. I honestly didn't like it, but this story was in need of another twist. Vegeta's going to stop at no cost to make Chi-Chi his.

POOPDECK: Thanks. DBZ can be a little repetitive, but there are also a lot of deep factors to the story. I don't know how to explain it, but I don't get bored with it. ;

You're right about Goku's death. This is AU, so I guess you can say the whole series is thrown off!

Lady Kouga: Yeah. Chi-Chi will stop at nothing to get the Dragonballs to wish Goku back.

Candy the Duck: You think so? Vegeta's just being a conniving jerk, but we all still love him…

Moongirl 16: I was missed? Yay. ::is happy:: Vegeta's getting a lot of heat now… He wants to eliminate Goku ASAP. He doesn't care about anyone else's feelings.

Goku-lover21: Yay. I'm glad you like my story. Thank you.

I-LOVE-VEGETA: Lol. I try to update quickly, but keeping the consistency is hard. Thus I rely on my reviewers to be patient with me… Lol, you're really happy, huh? I'm so glad people are actually liking this story. I always think my own work isn't good, but… It's reviews like yours that make me think a little better of myself. Thank you.

Lady Thundera: Yes, I have returned. ; No, you read Goku's last words right. There will be a confrontation in the next chapter. Ok, no more sneak peeks… Yay, someone else who doesn't think the P/CC arrangement wasn't weird. I needed another twist anyway. Gee, you're feeling pretty evil to want to see V/CC get married, huh? That gives me an idea… The English version SUCKS at portraying Chi-Chi. I could write an essay about that, but I won't do it here. I don't know why people think this is like Romeo and Juliet. It's not gonna happen. Thank you for your review.

Lady Athena X: Thanks. Chi-Chi and Piccolo are kinda like partners, but they each have their own ambition. You can guess who's going to make everything go wrong… Lol. The number one way everyone recognizes Veggie is his pride.

Gogirl: It's ok. I've been busy too. ::looks at the last time she updated:: Yeah… You know, one of these days Chi-Chi WILL make us authors suffer for putting her husband (or in this case, fiance) through a lot of hell. But for now, she's working to bring Goku back. Yay! Another YYH fan! Lol, yes! Yusuke _is_ a cutie… I LOVE Y/K and "Yusuke's Return" was the first episode I saw. My favorite as well.

Nisha: Thanks. Positive reviews encourage me to write more.

Noname: What will Chi-Chi do? Only Sadako knows.

Ghettofabgurl3: It's always good to see new reviewers. I'm really glad you like my story. I had no idea you like it this much… ::grins:: Oh, I'll be sure to look out for your story too.


	15. Fleeting Peace

**I don't even know where to begin. It's been four years since I last updated... All I will say to that is certain things in life took more importance over my fanfiction, but I finally have found the heart and motivation to continue writing. I'm not sure if anyone is still interested in this story, but I'm going to continue because I dislike unfinished tasks. **

**Another side note: My writing style has definitely changed over the years I've been absent, but since I'd written this story a long time ago, that means the feel of the story will be the same for the time being. Ok, enough of me talking. Let's continue with the fanfic..**

**Of Two Hearts**

**Chapter 15: Fleeting Peace**

**Chi-Chi nearly gasped when she saw the handgun. What baker in his right mind would keep a gun at hand like that? He had obviously been planning Chi-Chi's capture. Chi-Chi struggled to escape Togashi's hold, but he was way stronger than she was. He had her arms locked really well. Any twist or contortion would easily snap a bone. **_**Damn it, **_**she thought. **_**How did we even end up here? **_

**Jotaro froze in his spot, staring ahead at the handgun with fear. He gulped, and a bead of sweat traveled down the side of his face. Would Jin really shoot him…? The warriors alongside him also stared at the handgun in surprise and slight fear. Their swords were nothing compared to the speed and strength of a gun's bullet.**

**Vegeta stared at the handgun also. He also noticed that Togashi took this chance to bring a struggling Chi-Chi behind the counter with Jin, who swayed the gun across, covering the range of the warriors, Jotaro and Vegeta. "Now, this is what we are going to do. You four," Jin said to the warriors. "Put away those swords." **

**The warriors looked at each other in hesitation, and then hung their heads. "Forgive us, Lord," they mumbled, as they placed their katanas in their sheaths. Jin pointed his gun at Jotaro. "Step aside." Overcome with fear, Jotaro forced his trembling legs to move from his spot.**

**Lastly, Jin pointed the handgun to Vegeta. "You… I want you to tie up the girl."**

**But Vegeta silently stood there, staring at Jin with a calm face. This angered him, and he growled. "I told you to do something." Again, Vegeta said nothing and remained in his spot. He saw Jin's finger steadily curl around the trigger, and his watchful eye on his target: Vegeta's forehead. "I WILL shoot," he warned.**

"**Now let me ask you something before you do," Vegeta finally spoke. "Do you think this is the right thing to do? Are you certain that the girl is the one you describe? And what if you turn her in to the emperor and you're wrong?"**

"**I'm not wrong," Togashi growled. "Jin, shoot that fool!" **

**Abruptly, a door from behind opened, and Jotaro's friend, Hideki, emerged, with a small box in his hands. However, he dropped it as he looked around in shock, his mouth gaping, and his eyes wide. He looked up at Jin, who still aimed the gun at Vegeta. "O-O-Otousan," he said shakily. He had never seen his father like this before. He didn't even know his father owned a gun. "What are you doing, Otousan?" he whispered.**

**Jin didn't even look at his son. He was still concentrating on aiming for Vegeta. "Get out of here, Hideki."**

**But the boy refused. He went close to Togashi and looked up at him with worried eyes. "What's wrong with my 'Tousan, Togashi? Why is he behaving this way?"**

"…**You really should go, Hideki," was all Togashi said, glancing at the child. Suddenly, he recoiled and howled, as he grabbed his foot. Chi-Chi had waited for the right moment, when Togashi had let up in the slightest. Then she stepped on his foot as hard as she could. That freed her arms instantly, which she used to punch him with all the fury in her. **

**Jin turned at what happened, but he was suddenly thrown off his feet, as Chi-Chi tackled him. But that fired off Jin's gun. Vegeta ducked, and he heard a window shatter behind him, and the sprinkling of tiny pieces on the wood floor. Jin was cursing as he struggled to get Chi-Chi off him.**

"**Why you damn-"**

"**No, you shut your mouth!" Chi-Chi sternly cut him off, as she drove an uppercut punch to his chin. **

"**That's it!" Jotaro hollered. "This fight is on!" He jumped up on the counter and grabbed whatever was nearby to whack Jin upside the head. The warriors unsheathed their swords again, as two headed for Togashi, and the other two headed for Jin. Vegeta rolled his eyes at Jotaro. "The gun, boy! Give me the gun!"**

**Jotaro nodded and jumped off the counter onto Jin's head. Chi-Chi handed Jotaro the gun, but he yelped when Jin easily picked him off his head with one arm. Jin tossed him backwards, and another gunshot rang in the air. A bullet tore a hole in the roof. **

**Jin stood up and spat out the pool of blood that collected in his mouth. He growled angrily, and took a swing at Chi-Chi, who ducked and unleashed a sweep kick. As he collapsed to the ground again, Vegeta rushed over. He picked Jin up by the hair and threw him far, just as he had thrown Jotaro.**

"**Please," Hideki quietly begged, hearing his father's cry of pain. "Please don't hurt 'Tousan…"**

"**Well, your father is being a very bad man!" Jotaro yelled, as he unloaded the bullet cartridges from the gun. **

**Meanwhile, the warriors had taken care of Togashi quickly with the fast slices of their katanas. A river of blood had flown from his corpse down to the hallway and down to the main area of the bakery. After having taken care of Togashi, the warriors reunited with Chi-Chi to gang up on Jin. **

**Jin rose to his feet and looked around. His friend and partner was dead. Four warriors carrying swords were ready to attack. Two great martial artists, one male and the other female, were ready to make him beg for mercy at their hands. One boy was there to make the outnumbered state greater.**

**Jin growled again and charged towards them. He ignored his son's plead to stop fighting, and even pushed Hideki aside. He swung a fist at one of the warriors, who easily cut off his hand. Jin hissed and clutched at the bloody bone where his wrist used to be. Still, he came towards them.**

"**Persistent bastard!" Vegeta said, as he grabbed his throat. He yanked Jin towards him, and raised a knee, which rammed into his stomach. He kept kneeing Jin in the stomach, and didn't stop, even after he had thrown up food and blood. He only released Jin when he felt him trembling and heard him slurring. **

**After Jin collapsed to the floor, he slowly lifted himself up. Vegeta glared at Jin. His clothes were threadbare. He had bruises and cuts all over. He had a black eye, several teeth missing, and was squirming in his own pool of blood. He had one hand, and was trembling as if the air were freezing cold.**

"**Do you still feel like being a persistent bastard?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms. **

**Jin weakly shook his head. "P-Please…don't…d-don't kill me…"**

**Vegeta looked thoughtful, and was about to speak. But the sobbing of Jin's son cut him off. **

**Hideki came stumbling towards Vegeta, with the wooden box in his hands. "P-P-Please don't kill my…my 'T-Tousan. I'll g-give you everything I h-have," he blubbered. "J-Just don't kill my 'Tousan…"**

**Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What? Well…"**

**He looked around to see if anyone else agreed about letting Jin live. No one was so eager to kill Jin, now that they knew a child had witnessed the bloody riot, the death of a friend, and his father's life being in danger. **

**Vegeta sighed. "Let me see that," he said, taking the box from Hideki.**

**He opened it up and frowned. It was just a bunch of marbles and stones. What would he want with a marble collection? Wait! **

**Vegeta peered closely. One marble wasn't like the others… He reached for the largest one in the farthest corner of the box, and pulled out a Dragonball.**

_**The 3-star! **_**Chi-Chi thought. **_**This is the 'marble' Jotaro was talking about. **_

"**I will take this," Vegeta said, and handed Hideki the box back. "Keep your toys."**

**Then he nudged Jin, who was close to the point of passing out, with the toe of his boot. "Where do you keep your money? I'm taking that too."**

"…**H-Hideki… Show the man the money b-box…"**

**The boy obeyed, and was reluctant to hand over the box. But there was no choice. Vegeta was intent on taking his payment. After taking some yen, he gestured toward the door. "Let's go," he announced to everyone else. But Jotaro stayed behind for a moment. **

**He went over to Hideki, who was crying alongside his unconscious father. Jotaro knelt to his friend's level. "Hideki-chan… I'm sorry. I think you should come over to the inn and spend the night tonight."**

"**B-But, Jo… Who will clean all of this? Who will repair the damages? And what about my Otousan?"**

"**I don't know, but what's more important is you being safe, and I know you will be safe at my place."**

* * *

**The next morning, the troops were ready to leave. All they waited on was their leader's order. After spending the night at the inn, Vegeta had quickly said his goodbyes. He grew irritated that Jotaro prolonged his goodbyes, especially in saying goodbye to Chi-Chi. Hideki wasn't very helpful either. As for him, it was decided that he would live with the Shinichi family. The village leaders and guards discovered Jin had died during the night, and that the bakery wasn't in good condition to be run.**

**And since Hideki was only a boy, and now an orphan, he was going to stay with Jotaro and become his 'brother'.**

**That also left Jotaro's wish of not being an only child fulfilled. **

"**Darn," Jotaro grumbled, as he kicked at the dirt. "I knew she would have to go, but I didn't know it was this soon…"**

"**Well, she said she was staying here for one night, Jo," Hideki reasoned. "Go on and say goodbye to her."**

**Jotaro sighed and walked spiritlessly to Chi-Chi. "Darn it all. I wish you didn't have to leave, Sachiko. It was a lot of fun being with you and, um, I figure you already know this, but I really like you. You listened to me, and you weren't mean, and you're so pretty and all…"**

**The boy trailed off, blushing, and bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything else. He had been rocking back and forth on his heels as he spoke, but he stood as straight as a pencil when he felt Chi-Chi kiss his cheek. After she pulled away, she smiled at him. "I'll miss you too, Jo."**

**Jotaro blushed again, and a wobbly smile came to his lips as he held his cheek. Only after he had been staring on dreamily had he noticed that Chi-Chi was walking away to the wagon.**

"**Sachiko, wait!" he said, snapping himself out of it. "Will you ever come back to Shinoto? Will you ever come back to see me?"**

**Chi-Chi turned back. "One day… Perhaps one day I will. There's something else you need to know as well."**

_**Say you really like me too! **_**Jotaro thought. **_**Say you really like me too! Say, 'Wow, Jotaro. You're so handsome. I think I really like you too!'**_

"**My real name is… Chi-Chi."**

**Hideki's eyes widened. "What? P-Pr… **_**You **_**are Princess Chi-Chi of Edo?"**

**Jotaro's mouth hung open, and then he looked at Hideki, smiling dreamily again. "Did she just say she was the princess? Did the princess actually kiss me? I was just kissed by the prin...princess of-"**

**He sighed and fainted. Hideki rushed to his side. "Jo? Jo! Wake up!"**

"**Oh **_**Sachiko?"**_** Vegeta sarcastically called from the wagon. "We have to go **_**now."**_

**Chi-Chi looked at Jotaro, Hideki, and Vegeta hesitantly. She quickly waved goodbye to Hideki. "Farewell, Hideki. Um, I'm sorry about Jo." She headed over to the wagon and got in, where Vegeta frowned. "That dumb boy… At least his people were kind enough to give us directions. Now we can finally return to Edo." **

* * *

**It was another day before the troops finally knew where they were going on their own. They had finally reached familiar landmarks that would lead them to Edo. Now it was a matter of keeping everyone's determination alive. It was imperative that no one should be lazy. Fortunately for Chi-Chi, she didn't have to do much except come along. However, she did contribute to the group and often cooked. Right now she was searching for things of the wild to eat.**

**So far she had mushrooms, roots, and blackberries gathered. Something was missing… This wasn't enough food. Chi-Chi looked around at the plains the troops had stopped at. Snow had covered up nearly everything, but it was steadily melting away as Spring was arriving. Trees were a reliable source of food now.**

**Chi-Chi searched for any tree that wasn't bare. Any kind of fruit-producing tree would be appreciated about now. Apple, orange, cherry, banana…**

**There was a tree that still had some leaves on it up ahead. That was the greenest tree she had seen in a long time. It was hers now. She headed over to it and studied it. The branches were strong and pretty easy to use to climb. There were a few fruits in the tree that survived the winter. They were frozen, she was sure of. **

**Chi-Chi left the basket at the roots of the tree, and climbed until she was seven feet off the ground. She looked around the branches. No fruit here. But wait! Something was settled in a scoop of branches at the farthest limb. Chi-Chi scooted closer to look curiously. It was just a bird's nest. The mother bird would be returning soon to warm the eggs. **

**But one of those eggs didn't belong. And that was because that egg was actually the 2-star Dragonball. **

**Chi-Chi used the cloth she was to collect the fruit in carefully to cradle and lift the Dragonball out of the nest. She didn't want to accidentally touch the other eggs. She had been holding her breath as she brought the Dragonball out slowly. **

**But now she sighed with relief and happiness. **_**At last, **_**she thought with content. **_**At last, I have all seven Dragonballs. Tonight I will make my wish to revive Goku. I haven't forgotten about him at all…**_

**Chi-Chi looked up when she heard the mother bird calling and flying back to the nest. She quickly climbed the branch above her, and discovered that a few pears were dangling in the comfort of the leaves. They weren't in the best condition, but at this point it didn't matter. Food was **_**food.**_** Chi-Chi took the few pears, and climbed down the tree. **

**She was once again anxious for nightfall to arrive, so she could make her wish to the dragon.**

**She really hoped the story of the Dragonballs was true. They had to be able to bring Goku back… **

**It seemed forever before the troops finally made camp at a forest at sunset. By this time, the troops were ready to have some dinner, which Chi-Chi agreed to go find. She didn't mind it because this was also her chance to make the wish. Go deep into the forest, find some goods to bring back, and make the wish before she does…**

**So she did. She brought a basket to store the natural goods, and her leather pouch where the Dragonballs were kept. She quickly collected the bountiful goods, and ventured to the heart of the woods, an area where she was sure she could hear nothing but her own footsteps.**

**Choosing a spot with a tree stump, Chi-Chi set down the things and opened up the pouch. She laid out the Dragonballs in the correct order on top of the stump. Next, she brought the wooden whistle that hung around her neck to her lips. She called for Piccolo once on the whistle, and sat back, waiting for his arrival.**

**The shrill noise of the whistle caused a flock of crows to speedily fly out of the tallest trees. Scattering leaves floated out of the trees. The crows' outstretched wings made the sky look dark. Come to think of it, Chi-Chi noticed, this whole forest was creepy.**

**It was dark, cold, and lonely. Everything here seemed dead or deserted. It almost had a haunting touch to it, complete with the impending feeling that a wandering loner could try to jump a traveler… **

**Chi-Chi embraced herself as a chill suddenly went down her spine. It was almost silly to think she could die here. This wasn't the time to be thinking about "what ifs". The important thing was now was to make the wish and make sure Piccolo was here.**

**Several minutes had passed, in fact, and Chi-Chi was beginning to wonder just where he was. She took in a breath to blow into the whistle's mouthpiece, but she stopped when she heard leaves rustling.**

"**Save your breath."**

**Chi-Chi looked up to see a tall silhouette walking out of the deeper darkness of the forest. It stepped into the last rays of sunlight before Chi-Chi, who was glad to see Piccolo. She seemed relieved at what he was carrying, as she stood up to reach out and touch it.**

"**You've brought Goku," she noted softly. **

**Piccolo snorted and turned Goku's body away from Chi-Chi's touch. "I told you I would save him for you. The people returned to cremate him the next day for the official funeral, but I took him away. Now make your wish."**

**Chi-Chi blinked and looked at him, dumbfounded.**

**Piccolo rolled his eyes and set down Goku's body. He stood before the Dragonballs and then looked at Chi-Chi. "Now repeat after me. 'By my command, I summon Shenlong.'"**

"**Um…by my command I summon Shenlong?" she tried quietly.**

"**Louder! No hesitation!"**

"**Oh…all right…"**

"**By my command, I summon Shenlong!" she said with confidence. She stepped back as she saw the Dragonballs glow brightly. Beams of light shot up from them and formed into a humongous, white silhouette of a dragon in the sky. Gusty winds blew in the air as the form was taking shape. Chi-Chi had backed away from the scene, very lost and afraid. What in the world was happening before her very eyes?**

**The silhouette faded into the green mystical creature, Shenlong. "Who has summoned me?" he inquired in his deep, booming voice. Chi-Chi blinked again and again, astounded at this. "Uh… I did," she said quietly. Beside her, Piccolo gave a shove. "You can't talk like that! Stop being so shy! Now tell the dragon who you are."**

**Chi-Chi stepped closer and looked up at Shenlong. "I summoned you, sir, Great Dragon creature…. thing. Can you really grant any two wishes?"**

**Shenlong's eyes glowed red at this question, as he growled. "Do you not know to whom you speak?"**

"**I'm sorry," Chi-Chi said quickly. She didn't want to upset him. He had to have the power of a god, she figured. "May I present you with my first wish?" **

"**State what you must…"**

**Chi-Chi looked down at Goku's body and then back up at Shenlong. "I wish you would bring Son Goku to life…"**

"**Hmmm," the dragon hummed. "Your wish has been granted." **

**On the ground, Goku's body began to turn into a shining, white color. Above him hovered a thin, blue form that looked just like Goku. "His spirit," Chi-Chi whispered, as she watched it descend into the body. The body glowed again for a last time, and the deed was done.**

**Piccolo crossed his arms, smirking. "And now, it's my turn for a wish."**

**Chi-Chi looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean? That isn't what we agreed to. You said I could have the second wish if I did what you asked, and I did." **

**Piccolo frowned. "Don't be a foolish girl. Yes, you agreed to lend me your energy. Yes, you collected all seven Dragonballs. I told you if you failed, I would take a payment from you. You didn't do **_**everything**_** I asked."**

"…**And what have I done wrong?"**

**Piccolo held up eight fingers. "This is how many days it took you to find the Dragonballs. I said seven…" **

**Chi-Chi couldn't believe this. "You're robbing me of a second wish because I found the Dragonballs one day later? Why does it matter? You still have what you want!"**

"**You fool!" Piccolo exclaimed. "How simple can you be? When you agree to something, you agree to **_**all of it.**_** And may I add that you have no idea how easy this deal was for you?"**

"**Easy? These eight days have been everything but easy!"**

**Piccolo chuckled under his breath. "Now I see why you get along with Goku so well. You both are so simple minded."**

* * *

**Only that tiny voice of reason kept Chi-Chi from hurting Piccolo for his words. She knew she wasn't going to defeat him, but he was just pushing her patience. However, she had to remain calm with him. "What do you mean?" she asked through clenched teeth. Piccolo glared at her. "The Dragonball Radar has broken, hasn't it?"**

**Chi-Chi nodded, and Piccolo sighed.**

"**I lied to you, Princess. The Dragonball Radar was a fake, and that is why it broke so easily. The energy I gave you was mostly your own. That and your desire is what helped you find the Dragonballs. Nothing from the future had anything to do with it."**

**So that was it. "What?" Chi-Chi whispered.**

"_**Why?**_**" she asked louder, angrily. "Why did you lie to me?" **

**Piccolo looked at her again. "Did you honestly think I would do this from my heart?"**

"**You have no heart," Chi-Chi hissed.**

**Piccolo laughed. "You trust too easily. I only did this to have a reason to have the second wish. You really are so simple. The Dragonballs are supposed to be scattered all over the world, yet amazingly, all of them were in Nihon. And Nihon is a large country, yet they all happened to be in your reach… It was me. **_**I **_**knew where they were all along, and put them in places where you can find them easily. You just went on a scavenger hunt for me, and I thank you." **

**He paused before continuing, "The core of this whole matter is that you agreed to find the Dragonballs in seven days, and you did not. Now it's my turn for a wish. Do you see how we both get what we want? Goku is yours, and this wish is mine."**

**Chi-Chi was numb with anger and silence as Piccolo walked past her to face the dragon. "Now, Shenlong… I wish for the power to harvest souls to my advantage. I wish to command the dead!"**

**Chi-Chi looked up at him, stunned. Not only was he a conniving liar, but also he was insane. What was he thinking, wanting to rule the dead? That was just sick and wrong, if not impossible, according to Chi-Chi.**

**Nonetheless, Shenlong granted this wish also, and made his fancy exit. The Dragonballs were gone, and in the midst of it all, Piccolo had left too.**

**Now it was just Chi-Chi in the forest, sitting in disbelief at what happened. It was just too weird for words. She turned around, remembering that Goku was still lying on the ground. "Oh, Goku," she whispered, as she saw what she thought was impossible.**

**He lied there, but his chest was slowly rising and falling. He was breathing. He was **_**alive…**_

**The story of the Dragonballs **_**was**_** true. All the evidence was right in front of her. This wasn't just a fairy tale. Chi-Chi smiled with relief as she got her knees beside Goku. She cradled his head in her lap, gently running her fingers through his hair, and caressing the side of his face.**

"**Goku?" she called to him softly. "Are you awake? Can you hear me?"**

**He didn't respond for a moment, until he heard her call him again. That voice, that warm touch on his skin…**

**He slowly opened his eyes. His blurry vision settled after another moment, and he looked at Chi-Chi carefully. "…Princess?"**

**Something was wrong.**

**The moment Chi-Chi looked into Goku's eyes, she knew something was wrong. It wasn't that she thought this man wasn't Goku. She knew it was him, but something was wrong, and not only with him, but with herself. For that moment she looked into his eyes, she swore she saw the image of Vegeta. As if she were holding Vegeta…**

**And suddenly, she began to remember all her times with Vegeta. The first time she talked to him, watching him fight in her father's tournament, the way he saved her from the Saiyan ape, the way he brought her out of the snow and cared for her…**

**Chi-Chi shook her head. Why was she remembering that? That is what was wrong. Where did these memories come from? This is why she was confused, and tired as well…**

"**Princess?" came Goku's quiet voice again.**

**Chi-Chi blinked and looked down at him. "Um…yes. It's me, Chi-Chi. Are you all right?" **

**Looking at him like this… Looking at Goku so fragile and calm in her arms made these same feelings come up again. The more she saw him breathing, talking, showing signs that he was alive, the more she wanted to never let him go, to never ever lose him again.**

"**I'm fine," Goku sighed, and looked around at the haunting forest. "Where am I? What happened?"**

"**We're in a forest just a few miles south of Edo. This is a long story, Goku, but I promise I won't go into detail right now. You died, and I thought there was nothing I could do. I thought it was all over, and there was no hope for you and me. But Piccolo came and-"**

"**He came back?" Goku interrupted, amazed, trying to sit up. But Chi-Chi gently lowered him down. **

"**Yes… He told me what to do to bring you back, and I listened to him. You don't know what I **_**wouldn't**_** do to have you back. Piccolo's ordeal was a bit preposterous, but the most important thing is that I was able to wish you back. Piccolo is gone now, but as I said, that doesn't matter."**

**She sighed softly. "Goku… I really missed you. Those were the worst eight days of my life. It was worse than what you said to me." **

**Goku looked at her, confused. "What?"**

"**Before you died… You said you would have avoided a lot of trouble if you left me alone. Don't you know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me? You s-said loving me was a mistake…."**

**She trailed off to wipe her eyes, and tried to prevent emotion from entering her voice. She couldn't cry now. She couldn't sound so desperate now. Yet, isn't that what she was over these days? So desperate to have him back. Aching for his return. Longing for his presence. Just to simply be by him…**

"**It's not a mistake," she whispered, her hand brushing away the tears that managed to escape, and looked at him compassionately. "I love you, and love isn't a mistake, Goku. It's one of the best things there is. How could something so powerful and deep be a mistake? It isn't… You don't have to think that it's wrong to love someone. That's what people do."**

**Quietly, Goku sat up and glanced at her worriedly. He knew that she was sincere in this. Not by just her voice, but the way she appeared. Her face said it all in that one look. The look that made him want to do crazy things to her sometimes...**

"**I'm sorry," he said ruefully. "I didn't mean to make you like this. I'm so sorry I hurt you…"**

**He slowly came closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked her in the eyes, equally sincere. "I really care for you too." **

**He pulled her closer in a gentle embrace, stroking her back slowly. He thought that would be the right thing to do in a sensitive time like this. That, and he had missed her too. He missed a lot of things. He missed her eyes, her smile, the sound of her voice, her gentle touches. He just missed **_**her.**_

**Goku got to hold Chi-Chi quietly for a few minutes, until something decided to ruin their peace and quiet.**

**Goku's stomach.**

**Chi-Chi smiled and pulled away. "Oh boy… You should've told me you were hungry. I found some food here in the forest. You can have some." She handed him a small portion of the collected goods before rising and turning to leave. But Goku frowned at size of the food in his hands. "…Chi-Chi, where are you going?"**

**She turned back and looked at him, a bit regretful. "I have to return to the campsite before Vegeta or anyone else becomes suspicious. I'm sorry I can't give you more food and stay with you right now, but I have an idea. How about I meet you tonight at the river? I'll bring you more food then. Is that all right?" **

**Goku nodded and smiled. Chi-Chi returned the smile and gave a wave before walking away.**

**When she was out of his sight, Goku sighed and lay down on the forest floor. He cupped his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky in thought. He still wasn't completely sure how he was able to come back, but he was grateful to be alive again. He wondered if everything was the same. He examined himself.**

**He was still wearing the same clothes, and had the same possessions. Still, something felt out of place…**

**Goku felt for the goatskin pouch fastened around his waist. Nothing was there, and that concerned him. Panic impulses raced in his mind. He always carried the pouch, which contained his greatest treasure. Confused, he wondered aloud, "Where's Ojiisan's Dragonball?" **

**He got to his hands and knees to search, in case he had somehow dropped it.**

"**Heh. How foolish are you?" a voice uttered wickedly from the treetops. Goku looked up, and his eyes blazed with anger, as he saw Piccolo slowly descend to the ground. He whispered his name venomously as he saw Piccolo smirk, looking him over.**

**Goku's anger for Piccolo was unexpectedly replaced with curiosity. How did he just appear here? Had he been watching him and Chi-Chi this entire time?**

"**Piccolo?" he whispered doubtfully. "It was you, wasn't it? You brought me back-"**

"**You're a bothersome little pest, aren't you?" Piccolo interrupted, crossing his arms. He sighed. "I don't see how anyone could like you, except for that pathetic girl, Chi-Chi. Isn't it? Then again, she doesn't care for you."**

**Goku growled. "Liar!"**

**Piccolo smirked. "Do you really think so?"**

**Goku clenched his fists. "What do you know about Chi-Chi? What have you done to her?"**

**Piccolo raised an eyebrow. "So quick to anger… It isn't what I have done to her. It's what you two have done to each other, starting with her. That would explain the disappearance of your 4-star Dragonball. What a selfish thing she has done…"**

"**What are you talking about?" Goku whispered. **

"**Why don't you stop to think for a moment? You died, and that girl couldn't tolerate it. She **_**had**_** to have you back, and the only way to do so was to make a wish upon Shenlong, using the seven Dragonballs. She stole the fourth from you. She didn't care if it belonged to you and that it was your greatest treasure. She didn't care if it was the last thing you had to remember your grandfather by. She had to have it, and stealing it was the only way…"**

"**N-No!"**

"**Yes!! Yes, she did! How else could you be alive? And she went through great trials to obtain the other six, including thievery, assault, and murder. She committed all these selfish acts to have the Dragonballs. She jeopardized lives, even ended one, just to wish you back. And on top of all that, she is a runaway! She can't help but hurt other people!" **

**Goku jumped to his feet. **_**"It's not true!!"**_** he yelled. **

"**That's all you can say, but you know it's the truth!" Piccolo objected. "But she didn't tell you the entire story, did she? Do you see what a cruel person she really is? She had her father worried, had Vegeta and the troops slave to find her, and has ruined others' lives, just for your sake, Goku. It was a selfish thing to do, and you know it." **

**Piccolo looked up in thought, though a smirk was on his face. "You would be defending her if you had something to say. But what **_**can**_** you say? You know that I'm right. And even if you did have something to say, you would disagree with me because you have benefited from that girl's actions."**

"…**S-She would never…"**

**Piccolo laughed. "You're ridiculous if you think you and this girl would last. So many couples promise eternity, but they end up falling apart. Even the ones who are destined… Like marriage, perhaps? Oh, doesn't that sound familiar? Just face it, pest. Chi-Chi never loved you, and you had no place in her heart, just as she has no place in yours. If she did, she never would have done this to you, and just accepted that you were dead. The girl never loved you."**

**Goku glared at him. "That's not true! I may not know what love is, but I do know that Chi-Chi cares about me! And I care about her!"**

**A wave of anger suddenly overcame Goku, and he clenched his fists. He spun around and pointed at Piccolo with a threatening finger. "How dare you speak that way! You don't even know the first thing about Chi-Chi!" The fury inside of him could not be contained, and Goku jumped into the air. His fist swung toward Piccolo, but he found it only touched the air, and a hint of green flashed before his eyes. Piccolo had vanished again.**

"**Coward!" he hissed, punching the ground when he landed. He sat on his knees and glared at his fist driven deep into the ground. Goku's thoughts were on Piccolo. He had almost forgotten about him. But all the things he had done kept Goku reminded. **

**What made him the angriest was what he said about him and Chi-Chi.**

"**It's not true," he whispered, closing his eyes, and thinking about Chi-Chi. **_**…What is going on between us? I don't even know what's happening. Is there something you're hiding from me? I need to know the truth…**_

**He was rendered helpless as he sat in the remaining snow of winter. And this was only the beginning of the consequences a Saiyan faces when he is, in some way, detached from his destined mate…**

* * *

**It was almost as if fate were tempting with Chi-Chi. It messed up her thoughts. It messed up the fact that she was trying to understand her own thoughts. What the heck happened back in the forest? The moment she had with Goku… It was as if she were having that moment with Vegeta. She knew it was Goku that she was holding and talking to, but…**

**Chi-Chi grimaced as she rubbed her temples. **_**Think about this. Really think about this, **_**her inner voice said. **_**It was Goku that you had desired for so long, but Vegeta is in your thoughts too. You like both of them, don't you? That's why you were never really certain about who you wanted to be with. Vegeta has taken over you, just as Goku had.**_

"**But I can't want them both," she whispered. "Kami, this isn't even making sense anymore…"**

**Focusing her mind on what she was supposed to do, she looked at the campsite a few feet away. The basket of goods bounced against her chest as she walked closer, though it seemed farther than usual. For a moment, it seemed there were **_**two**_** campsites there.**

**Chi-Chi stopped in her tracks, startled at the suggestion that she was seeing double. "Uhh," she moaned tiredly. "It's a good thing I promised Goku I would see him tonight, because I need to rest…"**

**From afar, Vegeta had been watching Chi-Chi curiously. The expression on her face indicated something wasn't right. That, and the fact that it took a while for her to bring back some food made Vegeta wonder what was going on. Even more, he had seen a bright flash of light from deep in the forest.**

**Was it the light of a god? Vegeta had asked. No. Nonetheless, Chi-Chi knew about it because she was there. And finally, Vegeta's Saiyan instincts alerted him that another Saiyan was alive.**

**Goku.**

**It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Vegeta was not satisfied that Chi-Chi still had feelings for Goku. He had to direct those feelings for him. He had already once spoken to Chi-Chi in her dreams in hopes to establish a permanent fact: he was the only one she belonged with. Still, Goku managed to hold onto Chi-Chi's heart. **

**Luckily, Vegeta had an idea, and raised an eyebrow as he approached Chi-Chi. He took the basket from her. "Why did it take so long?"**

**Chi-Chi shrugged. "I'm sorry… I'm just tired, all right?"**

"**That is understandable. You've had a long day." Vegeta peered closer at her. "Did you see anything unusual in the forest? Did you run into someone?"**

**Chi-Chi shook her head slowly. "Why do you wonder?" she asked tiredly.**

**Vegeta continued to talk as he led the walk back to the campsite. "I wanted to be certain nothing happened, and I swore I heard voices… You really should not be talking to strangers."**

**Chi-Chi stopped behind him and blinked at him. Uh-oh. Maybe he was catching onto something… **

**Vegeta looked back, noticing that Chi-Chi wasn't following him. "Come, my sweetness. You don't look very well, and that will only worry your father a lot more. You should rest as we journey on to Edo."**

**But the unknown was that she was going to be resting longer than she had intended… **

* * *

**The sun had been replaced by the moon, and the bright hue of blue faded into the darkness of the night sky. The dim stars gave off their faint light that splashed onto the nearby river bubbling softly. An owl hooted from one of the many trees of the riverbank. And that was where Goku had been waiting since sunset. Soon, he had told himself. Soon Chi-Chi would return for him.**

**But she had not.**

**This worried Goku. He was sure he had heard her correctly. Meet her by the river tonight… This was the only river, and it was nighttime. What could possibly keep her? He was sure he had waited several hours after sunset. The question was an irritating one; one that Goku had no tolerance left for. He was going to cross the riverbank into the campsite and carefully find Chi-Chi.**

**There was a complication in that process. One guardian warrior was walking around on patrol, and he unknowingly put himself in Goku's way. Goku had to be as sneaky as he could be against a trained guard, but the warrior had been too close for comfort at one time.**

**He had circling a wagon, which Goku had also been circling on the opposite side. The warrior had a feeling that something wasn't quite right, and he went around to the opposite side. Nothing was there. Goku had maneuvered himself to lie inside the wagon. He would have to wait until the warrior patrolled someplace else.**

**And time had passed.**

**The soft cackling of the campfire and the snoring of several soldiers let Goku know it was safe to emerge from the wagon. He carefully slid his body forward across the wood of the wagon, and avoided the troops' belongings as he stepped off it.**

**He carefully walked around the tents, listening for snoring. If he passed by a silent tent, he knew it was Chi-Chi's. Her tent was nearest the campfire, so she would be warm. However, when Goku went to her, he found that Chi-Chi was nowhere near warm.**

**He found her unconsciously shivering, in her sleep, from the still cold atmosphere of the snowy outdoors. Goku peeled away the blankets she used and took off his top tunic. He laid it over her, relishing in this excuse to touch her. **

**Then he brought the blankets back up over and tucked them back around Chi-Chi's body, and up to her chin. Goku leaned back and smiled adoringly, cherishing Chi-Chi's sleeping, angelic form by the firelight. He wished she had been aware of the fact she had caused him to worry. **

_**Ah, what am I thinking? **_**Goku thought.**_**I know Chi-Chi wouldn't do this on purpose. There must be a reason why she never came. Perhaps she was too tired. Something didn't seem right earlier either… **_

"**Shoot," he whispered. What in the world was going on? He had seen the way she had looked at him hesitantly. He remembered the way she hadn't responded to her royal title. He remembered the look in her eyes. She had almost seemed lost as to who he was. **

…_**Could it be? **_**He wondered. **_**Could this have something to do with our bond? Is there some sort of disturbance? **_

**He leaned over Chi-Chi again. He slowly lowered himself to the ground and scooted closer next to her, relishing her warmth. He wasn't sure, but he was determined to find out. But right now… That thought was suddenly pushed out of his mind.**

**Goku looked over Chi-Chi, and felt blush shade his cheeks. He had now realized what was happening, in this aspect at least. He was so close to her. It felt nice to be near her but… Why would he do it?**

**He carried out something he had wanted to do for a long time. Leaning over, closely again, he lowered his face to hers. Chi-Chi was always the one to kiss him, but this time… **

**Goku brought his hand to her face to gently brush aside the long locks of raven hair. They were in the way of kissing. Goku had a desire to kiss her on the lips. That was a silly thing to do, he figured. He needed Chi-Chi to be awake to witness his initiative to kiss. Secondly, he wasn't certain if she could breathe if he kissed her.**

**He remembered he felt he couldn't breathe when he had been kissed. Maybe it would be the same with her.**

**He settled for a simple kiss to her cheek, which he found he liked, and the gentle running of his fingers through her loose hair. **

"**You're so beautiful," he whispered to her. "I never thought a girl could be like this, but you are." He sighed, as****Chi-Chi unconsciously moved in her sleep, pressing herself against him. Goku resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her, and leaned his head against the back of her shoulder. His mind once again went back to the previous problem.**

**He was baffled as to why Chi-Chi had been so hesitant of his presence.**

"**I don't understand how it came out like this," he whispered again. "Please don't say you're starting to forget me. We shared too much that you could forget like this. You were my first kiss, just like I was yours. And even then, I think I'm beginning to love you…"**

**He felt his pulse quicken as he heard Chi-Chi's deep, rhythmical breathing. Her chest rose and fell slowly, and just watching her sent the blood rushing to his cheeks.**

**Goku, now realizing he had been blushing terribly like never before, snapped out of his curious and fix gaze. He backed away from Chi-Chi; he wanted to get away before his certainty that she could hear the sound of his rapid heartbeat. He felt it thunder against his chest, and could almost hear its noisy rhythm. **

_**M-My heart… **_**he thought with fear. **_**Why is my heart acting weird?**_

**He shook his head, scolding himself, as he left. His original plan was to see Chi-Chi.**

**Instead, he gave her the shirt he wore on his back to warm her, watched her sleep, and laid down with her, kissing and caressing her.**

**Sometimes, Goku wondered if he was still the same person as he did this.**

**He found himself lying down again in the wagon, nowhere near that warm, beautiful body of Chi-Chi's. With her was where he truly wished to be.**

**He sighed as he turned over, trying to clear his thoughts of what just happened. He will one day figure out the reason he enjoyed the mysterious and pleasurable feelings he had for her. He will figure out why his heart was acting weird… **

"**Goodnight, Chi," he whispered. "Sweet dreams…"**

**Little did he know, that despite all Chi-Chi had been through, she would indeed dream of him…**

**_To be continued…_**

**_Chapter Sixteen: Downfall_**


	16. Downfall

**Of Two Hearts**

**Chapter 16: Downfall**

_**All she did was sit by him, talking with him and spending time with him. She didn't know about the way he looked at her, or the way he thought he had never seen anything prettier than the candlelight giving her a warm sheen, causing playful shadows to dance across her face.**_

_**She didn't know of the inner battle he was fighting. What were these feelings he possessed and were trying to fight? Where did the urge to get close to her come from? **_

_**Why did this goddess beside him make him lose his emotional balance? She made him a completely different person when she was near him. She made him want to do crazy things to her.**_

_**And this wasn't the first time.**_

_**There was another time between the goddess and the warrior. This time was unforgettable to the warrior because he had experienced a new feeling. He had grown accustomed to the goddess' company and her unexpected visits.**_

_**But each time she came, she had made the warrior learn something and the lesson she had for him today was a lesson in the art of love.**_

_**The expression of affection was one lesson today, and a very pleasurable one at that, as the warrior tasted the sweet warmth of the goddess' lips. His closeness to her excited him and he desired more than just their lips touching.**_

_**This compelling, mysterious side of the warrior came forth whenever they were together like this. Even as the warrior felt his own flesh press against the goddess', he was overwhelmed with a strange, unexplained feeling.**_

_**And even as their lips parted, the warrior knew this was a lesson he liked and would not forget. He would not forget his first kiss or the feelings that arose within him whenever he thought of the goddess. **_

_**But they still had much to learn in this art of love…**_

* * *

**Goku felt himself mumble softly in his sleep, as he slipped out of his dream, but hadn't reached consciousness. He was able to feel things now and could detect people's presence. Goku opened his eyes slowly, as he felt the sunshine of Edo on him, and the cold air bite his skin.**

**When his eyes were fully open, he gasped. Right there above him were several men in a circle, glaring down at him.**

"**We caught you, you little rat," one of them spoke, clutching at Goku's shirt. He yanked him toward his face, growled, and then spun, throwing Goku over his shoulder and out of the wagon.**

"**What are you doing in our things? Are you a thief?"**

**One of the warriors turned his head to the others. "Well, don't sit there! Go retrieve Lord Vegeta while I stay here with the thief!" **

**The others scurried away as the single warrior stared Goku down. "You're not going anywhere. I don't know why we didn't discover you earlier, but you're dead now!"**

**Goku merely looked back at him, determined. "I'm not going to run. That's cowardly."**

**It was supposed to just be the other warriors returning with Vegeta, but the warriors alerted Vegeta in a frantic manner, enticing a crowd to follow them as they returned to the scene of Goku's discovery.**

"**There he is, my lord," one warrior said, pointing at Goku. "There is the thief!"**

**Members of the crowd looked lost. Wasn't Goku supposed to be sold off somewhere? If people in the crowd weren't confused, they were angry like the warriors were. That is, everyone except Chi-Chi.**

**She looked curiously at Goku, though he didn't see her. She tilted her head, getting a good look at Goku. He seemed a little familiar…**

**He was in the dream she had another night ago. He was special to her then, and had a place in her heart. Now, she held a warm, soft tunic in her hands. It had come from somewhere, and she did not know where, but this scent and warmth was familiar… Then she realized what Vegeta was saying.**

"**Stay back!" he told the crowd, waving his arms so they would make way. He glared at Goku and resumed speaking to the crowd. "My servant has followed me home, but don't hurt him. That's my job. It's the master's duty to punish a wandering servant, and that job I will do! It's also time to get rid of this servant."**

**In reality, Vegeta saw this as his chance to destroy Goku for the last time, and he could impress the crowd and the Ox-King with his fighting skills. **

**Vegeta frowned at Goku and got into his fighting stance. "Prepare yourself, you knave. You're going down."**

**He began to gather his ki, but he stopped suddenly as he felt a hand grip his shoulder roughly. He scoffed and turned to see the intruder, Chi-Chi, shake her head at him.**

"**Don't! Don't tell me you're going to kill this man! You don't even have proof that he stole!"**

**Vegeta growled and shrugged his shoulder sharply, so Chi-Chi's hand wouldn't be touching him. "I don't have time for this, woman! Are you going to wait until he commits a crime in front of your very eyes for you to tell me, 'Oh, hurry and stop him, Vegeta!'"**

**He snorted and then stepped away from Chi-Chi, keeping his demeaning look on Goku. He charged toward Goku, who looked ready for him as he gazed at him, determined, in his fighting stance.**

**Vegeta came toward Goku with rapid punches and kicks, but Goku simply blocked them all. Seeing that their lord might have a little trouble, a few of the warriors called out, "Let us fight with Goku, Lord Vegeta! We will finish him for you in a heartbeat!"**

**Vegeta growled, blocking some of Goku's counterattacks, and he glanced at the warriors angrily. "Don't be fools! I can handle Goku on my own! Just watch!"**

**The truth was, the match was turning out to be an equal one. No energy attacks had been used yet, but the physical strength on their halves were enough to tear some clothes and shed some blood.**

**Seeing both of them hurt made Chi-Chi beg Vegeta and Goku to stop fighting, but she mostly had concern for Goku. She wasn't about to let Vegeta kill off a guy she had been dreaming about for a few nights now.**

**His presence had to have meant something…**

"**Stop!" Chi-Chi yelled, as her eyes followed the speed of the battle. She looked for the perfect opportunity to intervene and found it as Goku jumped back from one of Vegeta's punches.**

**Sliding in between them, Chi-Chi positioned herself where she wouldn't crash into Goku. Vegeta hadn't been expecting Chi-Chi to intervene, and couldn't stop his second punch from coming, which was fine, because Chi-Chi blocked it and gave Vegeta her hardest kick to his jaw.**

**Vegeta grunted as he fell backwards, and he wore the same surprised face as the audience. What was the princess doing, interrupting such a battle?**

"**Chi-Chi, what are you doing?" Goku asked, but secretly admired her feisty attitude.**

**Chi-Chi spun around to look at him with a frown. "If you get killed, I'll never know who you are."**

**Hearing this, Vegeta rubbed his sore jaw and jumped to his feet. **_**What? **_**He thought. **_**She's starting to remember him? Oh, no, she doesn't! Our Saiyan bond is staying for good!**_

"**Just get out the way, woman, and stop trying to save Goku!" Vegeta commanded. **

_**His name is Goku, **_**Chi-Chi said to herself, and at this thought, tiny memories of Goku were triggered in her mind. She was slowly beginning to remember just what she shared with this man…**

**She stared hesitantly at Goku, as if she were unsure if he were really there. "Goku?" **

**Vegeta saw that look in Chi-Chi's eyes, and the fact that she was still in between the battle. "Move now!" he told her. "Don't look at him like that! He's no one! You're mine!"**

**Chi-Chi glanced at Vegeta, and she stiffened as she felt Vegeta's effects of the Saiyan bond pressing into her mind. Then she shook her head as she felt memories of Goku emerging. **

**This war between the two halves of her mind was not an easy one; it was enough to make anyone snap, and Chi-Chi did.**

**She spun around and glared at Vegeta. "Ugh, don't you understand?!" she yelled. "I DON'T want to marry you! I never did! I won't be your wife!"**

**The crowd and her father looked at her as if she had lost her mind. They looked at Vegeta next, and they knew he could feel their eyes on him. Vegeta returned Chi-Chi's glare for one of his own.**

"**I know you wish to avoid your duties as my wife," he muttered. "But there's nothing you can do about it, so don't bloody scream it!"**

**Chi-Chi turned her head. "Hmph." **

**Vegeta stepped closer to her and looked at her determinedly. "You think I'm a fool, but I will have you know I am not," he hissed. "Do you really think I am so foolish? I know you lied to me the day you returned from the forest. **_**You**_** wished Goku back, and the time before that, the Dragonball Radar didn't accidentally break. **_**I**_** stepped on it. I knew your intents, and that is why I helped you get the Dragonballs. And I thank you for bringing Goku back to die at my hands!"**

"**That isn't…!" Chi-Chi trailed off as she saw Goku stare at her, confusedly. He looked at her with wounded eyes full of disbelief. **

"**N-No! That isn't true!" she told him. "Goku, I would **_**never**_** betray you!!"**

* * *

**From afar, Piccolo jumped to his feet as he sensed very strong energy being distributed in one area, and it seemed to grow stronger as the energies clashed. It was a furious battle, and it interested Piccolo in wondering who it was.**

**What creatures could have such powers resembling his own?**

**He fixed the turban on his head, and jumped off the mountain he was meditating on. He broke into a speedy flight, following the energy he sensed. **

**Piccolo could sense the energy was stronger and stronger when he got closer and closer. He finally stopped in mid-air, shocked, as he gazed down in disbelief.**

_**Vegeta and Goku? These two caused the incredible energy I sensed? Impossible! **_**Piccolo thought, amazed. But when he scanned the crowd below, he couldn't sense any energy higher than Vegeta's and Goku's.**

"**Absolutely amazing…" Piccolo mumbled.**

**Below, Goku let out a battle cry and punched Vegeta hard, sending him back, crashing into a tree. "For the last time, I didn't steal anything! And don't lie about Chi-Chi anymore!" Then he gasped as he felt new, incredibly strong energy.**

"**No…" he trailed off, hoping that it couldn't be…**

**Goku looked up, and then shrunk back. "Piccolo!"**

**The crowd looked up and nearly passed out at the sight of a green man floating. "What **_**is**_** that?!" the people exclaimed.**

**Vegeta stood up and glanced over his shoulder, confused. Goku was looking nervous around a Piccolo? Who was this being that brought fear to the people **_**and**_** Goku? He looked up at him and blinked as he sensed great energy from Piccolo.**

**Piccolo chuckled from the air and lowered himself to the ground. "We meet again, Goku," he said, walking toward him. He passed an incredulous Chi-Chi on the way and stopped for a moment as he looked at her momentarily.**

**He smiled evilly as he saw Chi-Chi nearly recoil at his closeness. A look in her eyes told Piccolo something. **_**Hmm, so you really don't remember Goku very much, **_**he thought. **_**That's good. I don't need you as a distraction.**_

**Piccolo strolled closer to Goku and circled him, watching him as if he had done something wrong. He chuckled as he noticed Goku was already panting softly and had minor wounds from fighting with Vegeta. **_**Weak prey…oh well. This will be fun instead of a challenge.**_

**Piccolo came close and whispered in Goku's ear, "Today, I will be your opponent, and soon the ruler of this world. I already have the people. Now all I need to get rid of is you…"**

**Goku glared at him from out of the corners of his eyes and raised his leg to side kick his stomach, but Piccolo vanished and flew into the sky.**

**Goku followed and began to attack Piccolo, who blocked his moves. After endless minutes of blocking, Piccolo discarded his turban and cape, seeing this would be an easier fight without weighted clothing.**

**From below, Vegeta growled with anger. "You can't run away to another fight!" he yelled at Goku. "Come down here and finish this one!"**

"**Quiet, Vegeta," Piccolo said, and gave Goku a fierce blow to the stomach. "Goku and I have business to take care of."**

"**What?" Vegeta growled and flew toward Piccolo, ready to attack. However, Piccolo had blocked one of Goku's kicks and grabbed him by the ankle. He spun him around and around, and finally let go, so that he crashed into Vegeta's stomach.**

**They both crashed into the ground, and when Goku rolled off Vegeta, he gave him a determined look. "Don't fight me! **_**Help**_** me fight him!"**

**Vegeta growled. "I hate siding with you, but I will because I'm not about to let a beanstalk make a fool out of me!"**

**Piccolo chuckled. "A beanstalk. How original. Let's see how powerful you two as a team really are."**

**Goku and Vegeta looked at each other, nodded, and sprung into the air. Vegeta was delivering rapid punches to Piccolo, who blocked them of course, but he wasn't prepared for the deadly roundhouse kick from Goku from behind.**

**Piccolo cried out as he lost his balance, falling to the ground, skiing across it as if he were on a sheet of ice.**

**He made a deep trail in the ground, making dirt fly. He groaned as he lay on the ground. **

**Vegeta laughed from above. "That's it! What a battle! And here I was, actually afraid, a little concerned, that the beanstalk might be a problem! Haha!"**

**Beside him, Goku waved a hand to hush him. Before he could speak, the ground began to rumble, which caused the crowd to scream as the people ran for their lives.**

**A bright array of white ki sprung from the ground, disguising Piccolo as he rose. "You fool," he hissed. "Did you really think a few kicks would seal my fate?! This is NOT child's play!"**

**Piccolo let out a battle cry as he attacked.**

* * *

"**Goku, look out!"**

**Goku turned at the recognizable scream of Chi-Chi, who pointed at Goku's front. Goku spun back around, and he heard a faint denial echoing in his mind at the same time something nearly tore his body.**

**Immediately, he collapsed to the ground, too stunned to cry out from his injuries. **

**Piccolo chuckled as he brought his index finger down. He concentrated enough ki at his fingertip to aim and fire as if his finger were a gun. His ki was his bullet, his target was Goku, and he got him…**

**Goku clutched his chest as he wobbled to his feet, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Chi-Chi rush to his side. He could see the concern on her face, but this was NOT a good time for her to be here…**

"**Goku, are you-"**

**Goku hissed in pain, cutting off her words. "Get out of here, Chi-Chi," he groaned. "If you want me to live, then go…"**

"**But-"**

"_**Don't question me!"**_** he yelled at her, giving her a serious glare.**

**Piccolo concentrated his ki at his fingertip again, and he aimed his finger at Chi-Chi. "This battle has nothing to do with you, girl. But if you want to be involved, stay right where you are."**

**Vegeta frowned at Piccolo. "That's not necessary. Don't bring the puny girl into this."**

"**It is not I that brought her into the battle," Piccolo retorted. "She brought herself in."**

**He laughed at the confused look on Chi-Chi's face and concentrated his ki even more so that his fingertip began to glow. "Why do you look at me so? You should have known this was coming. I promised you I would take a payment that you would not enjoy. My payment… Your soul…"**

**Before Chi-Chi could react, the Ox-King pulled her away from Goku and led her to hide behind him. He looked at Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku angrily. "You monsters! Don't touch my daughter!"**

**Piccolo gave a snort. "Oh, shut up, Ox-boy. I knew you were a dud. You and your pathetic girl. But you've given me reason to rule the world."**

"**Rule the world?" the Ox-King and Vegeta asked in unison, only Vegeta repeated it in an angrier fashion.**

"**No, he's not," Goku said wearily, standing upright. He took his hand off his wound on his chest, removing his hand from the gushing forth of blood. He growled at Piccolo. "He's not going to do anything."**

**Piccolo groaned, sarcastic. "Please, Goku. You know I missed your vital organs on purpose. If I had decided not to spare you, you would be dead right now, and I could carry out my plans like every other villain would when things went his way."**

**Goku smiled cheerfully. "Well, that's your mistake…"**

**His face changed expressions, as fury replaced his happy face, and he vanished. All Piccolo could detect was concentrated ki, and that distracted him from Goku's powerful strike to his head. **

"**You're predictable like everyone else!" he yelled.**

**Suddenly, Piccolo cried out as he grabbed his head. Purple blood gushed out from two holes where his antennas used to be. He collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain, and Goku brought his hands down from a twin knife hand strike.**

**He stepped on Piccolo's head, and shoved his face in the dirt with his foot. "Now explain what you mean by those plans…" **

**Piccolo groaned in agony, and a pool of his purple blood soaked the side of his face as he laid face first in the grass.**

**He chuckled suddenly, and felt Goku press his foot down on his head deeper into the ground. "TALK NOW…before I kill you!"**

**Piccolo glanced up at him. "Heh, heh… I just gathered my dark energy in a matter of seeds, to be planted in the perfect hearts… There were perfect candidates. Anyone who had worries or evil in their hearts was perfect. When I installed my dark energy in them, they acted the way I wanted…"**

"**So you possessed them?!" Goku yelled, and got on his knees to grasp Piccolo's neck. **

"**No…" Piccolo sighed. "I just told you I infected them. Now if you kill me, you'll never be able to reverse the invasion…"**

**He breathed slowly. "It's not as if you could kill me anyway. I have you too…"**

**Before Goku could question his statement, Piccolo seized Goku's tail, using his closeness as an opportunity. He rolled over, bending Goku's tail in an abnormal direction, and pulled with all his strength.**

**Goku let out a bloodcurdling scream as he released Piccolo and grabbed his backside, where his tail was no longer attached. **

**Piccolo couldn't stand up, but he laughed, waving Goku's tail as if it were a flag. He couldn't stand up because his antennas served to keep his balance, and now Goku couldn't stand up either because his tail helped him keep his balance.**

**Meanwhile, Vegeta found this situation humorous, and no longer saw Piccolo as an enemy. **_**What a clever mind, **_**he thought. **_**I never would have thought about using my own energy to manipulate subjects.**_

**Vegeta sighed. This was the end of everything. His plans wouldn't work now. One plan was to establish a sufficient Saiyan bond with Chi-Chi, but that failed. Chi-Chi was so unknowingly resistant, and attached to Goku. The second plan was to marry her and rule all of Nihon, which in turn, would help him rule the world. And now he saw that Piccolo had the same intent to have the earth to himself too.**

**But Vegeta thought Piccolo was an interesting person with an evil mind, much like himself…**

**Vegeta walked over to Piccolo and looked down at him, smiling. "Reverse the dark energy, partner. I have a better idea in mind."**

"**Partner?" Piccolo repeated, disgusted.**

**Vegeta held out his palm toward Piccolo, and ki glowed in his hand. He would transfer his energy to keep Piccolo alive. "Well?"**

**Piccolo looked around, and then growled. "All right…"**

**He closed his eyes and concentrated hard, shutting out everything else except for focusing on withdrawing his own evil energy he installed in the people. **

**Waves of black energy drained from many directions and came back into Piccolo's body. Once Piccolo took back all of his evil energy, Vegeta gave him some of his own energy. Then he maneuvered himself to carry Piccolo over his shoulder.**

**Vegeta looked up into the sky, and sighed. He began to fly away, with Piccolo sprung over his shoulder. He knew Piccolo would have no strength to fly after this humongous intake of energy. It drained him, just like it drained the victims.**

"**V-Vegeta!" Goku cried, lifting his face from the ground. He saw Vegeta was flying away, as if he were bored with today's events. He had Piccolo with him. This couldn't be good… **

"**Where are you going?" Goku yelled after Vegeta. "Bring back the enemy!"**

**Vegeta stopped flying in the air. He turned around and shook his head at Goku. "YOU are the enemy! I will never team up with the likes of you again to fight such an amazing mind! **_**We'll**_** be back to take care of you without interruptions! So keep training, Son Goku!"**

**He turned and continued his flight across the ends of the sky. He left, just like that…**

* * *

"**S-So, it's over?"**

**Chi-Chi looked around the area. There was blood on the ground, which was split open and shaped in the way of people's bodies. There were two antennas, a turban, a cape, and a tail lying on the ground…**

**There was Goku on the ground too, sitting in his threadbare clothes, groaning in pain. This time, he was grateful to have Chi-Chi by his side. She looked him over, shaking her head in sympathy.**

"**Are you all right?" she asked, touching him in various places to test for pain. She wiped away whatever trails of blood she found, and was careful not to touch his open wounds and bruises. **

"**I'm fine," Goku sighed, and then looked up at the sky, angrily. "I just wish I had the strength to go after Vegeta and Piccolo… But they promised we would meet again in the future, so I will wait until that day."**

**Chi-Chi sighed as well, not understanding how Goku could let evil go like that. **

**She looked at his lower body, and then at the back of him, where his tail waved no more. **

"**You're hiding your pain," she noticed, as she saw Goku tense when she observed him. She slowly reached out and touched the spot where his tail used to be. Goku flinched slightly under her touch, and Chi-Chi pulled her hand away.**

"**I'm sorry," she apologized. "I know it still must be sensitive after Piccolo pulled it out. I'm sorry about the pain."**

"**It's all right," Goku sighed. "I just won't be able to walk for a few days."**

"**I'll take care of you until everything is back to normal," Chi-Chi promised. "But first, can you please explain to me what just happened?"**

"**That would help, huh?" Goku said, and then looked at Chi-Chi seriously.**

"**You were with me when I fought Piccolo at the Budokai. I almost defeated him, but he promised he would come back to fight me, and I suppose he chose now to be that time. But he caught us when we were not paying attention, Chi-Chi. I had no idea he used his dark energy to take over people's minds. He must have entered their dreams or something. You know Vegeta has always hated me, and seeing that Piccolo hates me as well, he formed an alliance with him and forgot all about his plans here. So, they are gone, vowing the same promise to return for me. I will wait…"**

**Chi-Chi sighed. "How could anyone hate you? I don't understand…"**

**Goku shrugged. "No one likes everyone."**

"**Just as I dislike you," a forgotten voice spoke.**

**Chi-Chi and Goku looked up at the Ox-King, who frowned down at them. "You had better stay away from my daughter. I will take you back to the palace to heal you, and then you will be on your way for good. As for you, Chi-Chi…"**

**He sighed and shrugged. "We will have to see what is in store for you. Now that your fiancé has run off, I will have to find you another suitor…again."**

**Chi-Chi locked her determined eyes with his. "I don't want you to find another suitor. He's right here."**

**The Ox-King raised his eyebrows at Goku, and then frowned at Chi-Chi, as if she had bad taste. "Not this again. We won't discuss this again right now. When we get home, I will put some sense back into you."**

* * *

**That night, Goku rested in the apothecary's room while Chi-Chi and her father had a private talk in her bedchamber. The Ox-King had announced to the kingdom earlier that they wouldn't have to worry about anymore evil, and that Vegeta was gone, unfortunately. **

**Now he was with his daughter, determined to get through to her about the issue of her marriage.**

**The Ox-King sighed. "Listen to me, Chi-Chi. This is for your well being. You know just as well as I do that Goku isn't safe."**

**Chi-Chi scoffed. "Goku isn't safe? Vegeta tried to force himself on me in privacy!"**

"**All right, so he was bad as well!" the Ox-King confessed. "He and Goku are both monsters that can fly and shoot light from their hands. They are in league with that Piccolo monster."**

"**Vegeta is, but you're wrong about Goku," Chi-Chi said, even more determined then the Ox-King was. **

**The Ox-King grabbed Chi-Chi by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Perhaps I am not understanding this… What do you see in Goku? Why are you so stubborn about having him?"**

**Chi-Chi looked him in the eyes too. Maybe he would hear her out today… **

"**I'm not stubborn. I'm in love. You promised me a husband, and now I want the man you promised me. And it's not just only the promise. I love him more than just because you said I was going to marry him. I don't mean to sound like a giddy child, but I love Goku for a lot of reasons. He's gentle, brave, kind, and strong… He's pure of heart and he is not like the other suitors you've sent for me. We're connected in here."**

**She pointed to her heart, and then sighed, looking at her father seriously. "I don't care about anything that tries to keep me away from Goku. I'm nearly twenty years old. If I want the man of my dreams, I will go for him."**

"**Not if I have a say in it!" the Ox-King exclaimed. "You have obviously been blinded by infatuation, Chi-Chi! You barely know anymore about him than I do! You only knew him for a day as a child and for a year or so now, but you have never honestly had a heart-to-heart talk with him as lovers do!"**

**He shook his head at her. "Have you forgotten that he nearly killed you? He is part animal. He is a **_**monster.**_** I would have to be out of my mind to let you marry a murderous stranger that nearly killed you."**

**He turned away from her and opened the door to her bedchamber. He looked back at Chi-Chi, who absentmindedly stared down at the floor.**

"**Remember what I have told you. I **_**will**_** find you a husband, Chi-Chi. Goku just isn't the one."**

**He left.**

**Little did Ox-King know that Chi-Chi would put up yet another fight, but this fight wasn't against him…**

**_To be continued…_**

**_Chapter Seventeen: To Love A Stranger_**


	17. To Love A Stranger

**Of Two Hearts**

**Chapter 17: To Love A Stranger**

**The bone-chilling February breeze was the first thing to greet Goku when he woke up the next morning. He was shivering when his eyes opened, and grimaced at the bright sunlight. His stiff muscles ached as he rolled away from the sunlight. **

**He wished these blankets were thicker. He wished he were warm fast. He knew one thing that warmed him up fast…**

**With a light blush decorating his cheeks, Goku remembered the tender moments he laid down next to Chi-Chi as she slept by a campfire. He had never thought he would like sleeping next to a warm body.**

**He had only slept with his grandfather as a kid, but sleeping next to him didn't make him feel…satisfied and complete like it did when he was with Chi-Chi.**

**Just remembering lying down next to Chi-Chi made a wistful sigh leave his lips. He really would like her company right about now. **

**Instead, he got another cold draft as the door to the apothecary's room opened. **

"**Are you awake, Goku?" the apothecary, Tokoro, asked. He walked into the room with a wooden tray in his hands. "I have the morning meal and your medicine. Do you need your bandages changed?"**

**Goku sat up and groaned softly. He wasn't very happy this morning. "Thank you," he told Tokoro as the older man placed it on the stand next to the bed.**

**Goku washed up in the nearby basin, and then began to eat his breakfast. He couldn't concentrate as Tokoro made small talk with him and changed his bandages after he was done eating.**

**So many things reminded Goku of Chi-Chi, and his mind would wander far away…**

**This was the very same room where Chi-Chi had visited Goku so many times. It was here where Goku's feelings for her were confirmed. Here, he was cared for by Chi-Chi, yet her care seemed somewhat better than the care of the professional apothecary.**

**It was here that he wanted to give Chi-Chi her first kiss for the very first time.**

**Goku sighed subconsciously, forgetting Tokoro was still in the room.**

"**What ails you?" Tokoro asked, curious. Goku shook his head. "Nothing. I'm fine." What could he say? **

**He couldn't let on about his feelings for Chi-Chi and the fact her father wanted to kill him... **

"**All right," Tokoro said, and stood up to put the medicines away. "If it is anything else, let me know. I'm going to take your dishes back to the Dining Hall."**

**Goku nodded, and crawled across his bed to the wall. On his knees, he lifted himself up to the window where the sun had shone so brightly. He moved the wooden shutters apart and welcomed the sunlight and breeze.**

**If he was going to stay in this room until he got better, and since he couldn't walk, he might as well enjoy what nature has given him.**

**There was something else Goku wanted to enjoy more, though…**

**Goku lay back down, and placed his hands behind his head as he thought. He hadn't slept very much last night because he had been thinking about himself and Chi-Chi. What was still keeping them desiring each other?**

**Goku remembered an old saying: you want what you can't have, and Goku knew Chi-Chi was beyond his boundaries.**

**Still, though, it seemed that wasn't enough. There were so many obstacles in the way of having Chi-Chi. At first, Goku thought it was his own feelings. How can he have Chi-Chi if he did not know how he felt about her?**

**Well, that wasn't an issue now. Goku believed he was in love with her, if not, then very close to it.**

**Love may and may not conquer all. Right now, the obstacles were conquering all. Besides the Ox-King's words, there were other things that kept them apart.**

**Chi-Chi being royalty, the rules of royalty, the upbringing of the Saiyan ape, sickness, hatred, death…**

**Were the gods trying to say something? Maybe Goku wasn't meant to be with Chi-Chi?**

"**No," Goku whispered, turning over fiercely, clutching the blanket to his chest. He would not allow himself to think that! It was promised that they would be together, and the promise was going to be extremely hard to keep, but it could be done…**

**Even beyond the promise, Goku knew he shared a Saiyan bond with Chi-Chi. There, it was destined too. It was **_**destiny**_** that Chi-Chi should be the mate of this Saiyan.**

**Unfortunately, the bond had been broken so many times, and the consequences had been fatal. **

**Goku faintly sensed Chi-Chi through his Saiyan bond. This wasn't good. It was stronger than a weak vibration yesterday. Yesterday, Goku could feel strong emotions pulsing through his mind.**

**Chi-Chi had been doing something yesterday that caused the bond to be strengthened. Today… nothing. **

_**But why? **_**Goku wondered. **_**What happened to us?**_

* * *

**There would have been tension in the air as Chi-Chi ate breakfast with the Ox-King. Last night and the Ox-King's words were ingredients for a rebellious attitude accompanied by a stubborn grudge. But this morning, Chi-Chi was strangely calm.**

**This worried the Ox-King. Was she planning something?**

**He glanced at her occasionally as he ate. Chi-Chi didn't make eye contact with him once, and continued to eat as if he wasn't there. **

**It just wasn't right...**

**The Ox-King had the urge to ask Chi-Chi what was the matter, but he feared a witty retort. He sighed deeply, causing Chi-Chi to glance up at him, but their eyes did not meet once again.**

**Chi-Chi wrinkled her nose in confusion. It was funny how her mere presence frustrated the Ox-King.**

_**He seems tense this morning, **_**Chi-Chi noted to herself. **_**If it's about last night, he doesn't have to worry. I've realized what he's said now. It's making sense…**_

**Truth be told, Chi-Chi wasn't engaging in a battle with the Ox-King, as he had expected. She had no will to fight, and would not fight for the sake of her love for Son Goku. Or… was it because there **_**was**_** no love?**

**Chi-Chi stood up from the table, and took her dishes to the basin to be washed. She retreated to her bedchamber, and to the balcony in the back.**

**She sat and looked at a small trunk that was left out here. Inside it was her sketch of Goku. She studied the sketch carefully and felt confused at once.**

**Why did she draw a picture of this man? What did he mean to her? Did he mean anything to her at all?**

**Yesterday, he did. Just last night, Chi-Chi remembered speaking about and for him. She remembered speaking with him and caring for him yesterday, dressing his wounds and promising comfort and hospitality.**

**But why?**

**Chi-Chi studied the sketch closely. All she knew was that his name was Son Goku, and she was confusing her thoughts as to if she loved him or not. She could have sworn she did, but this persistent thought of loving Goku was reminding her of someone other than Vegeta.**

**Chi-Chi smiled subtly, thinking to herself. **_**Even if I'm not completely sure who this is, I must admit he is better looking than my fiancé…**_

**Another side of her seemed to disagree with that thought. Even if Goku was, in the slightest, Chi-Chi's preference, she still had no right to want him like that. She was Vegeta's. Even if he ran off and probably would never come back, Chi-Chi was still his.**

**He may have left, but he left her with his Saiyan bond.**

**Even if she wanted to love Goku, Vegeta's Saiyan bond would internally chide her. **

**Attempting to mate with another person, especially another Saiyan, would trigger the facts installed in Chi-Chi, and bring out shame. **

_**You are Vegeta's bride.**_

_**You belong with no one else.**_

_**Life must be lived only with Vegeta as a husband.**_

**These were the facts. Yet…**

_**Denial is absurd.**_

_**It's Goku you have feelings for too, isn't it?**_

_**Originally, you planned to be Goku's bride.**_

**These were the facts also…**

**Chi-Chi sighed, hanging her head. The inner battle wouldn't stop until one was chosen. Only one could have this woman's heart. The longer she stalls, the more painful it gets. How is it that she is torn between two men? She can no longer rely on her feelings to help her get out of this one…**

* * *

**The hours had passed by in silence and pensiveness. The minutes went by with the wind, as Goku lay in the soft bed. He turned over and sighed. Being ill or wounded was never fun, and it was no exception for Goku.**

**He couldn't even rise from the bed without knowing pain was to come to him. Walking was an unsuccessful attempt to master. He just fell over like a baby. A baby learns how to walk with guidance and practice when he is ready.**

**But for Goku, he had no guidance because his tail was pulled out. He couldn't practice because it hurt.**

**Yet…**

**Goku sat up in his bed, realizing something. He remembered training with Kuririn at Roshi's island when he was a boy. Getting the powers and great martial arts he has now required a lot of Goku, pain being one of them.**

**Whenever he got an injury, Roshi would tell him not to whine. Exercising the injured area would make it heal faster. Men shouldn't cry over wounds, he always told Goku…**

**So, Goku stood to his feet. He wobbled slightly and took some steps forward. So far it did feel weird, but it was a start. Goku experimented walking around without his tail. **

**After a few moments, he collapsed back on his bed. He hoped his brain would remember that he had to be mobile without his tail from now on. He had to learn how to walk straight. Not only for his own benefit, but he knew he must prove to people that he was not a quitter.**

**He was a strong warrior who jumped to his feet after being knocked over. He had to keep this reputation, who he was. Goku had to still be the same man everyone knew him to be. He had to be the man Chi-Chi knew him to be.**

**Goku smiled at the thought of Chi-Chi. He was sure he could impress her if he recovered in less than four days. All he had to do was learn how to walk correctly. Recovering from the wounds of his battles with Piccolo and Vegeta wouldn't be much of a problem.**

**Besides, when he is free at last, he had plans to make the Ox-King see something. He wasn't a monster or a bad person. True, he loves his daughter and that upset the Ox-King, but he never planned to hurt her.**

**He wanted to take care of her. How could he make the Ox-King see that? **

**Goku knew that Chi-Chi was also fighting for their love. He had seen her in the battlefield so many times. He decided to see how she was.**

"_**Chi-Chi?" **_**he spoke in her mind.**

**A moment of silence. A few more moments… A minute passed. Silence.**

**Goku tried to contact her again, but it did not work. Goku was confused at this. He should be able to talk to her, and she should be able to hear him and respond back. Unless…**

_**Unless there is no Saiyan bond, but that's impossible, **_**Goku thought. **_**I know we bonded, even if our bond had been broken quite a few times. It's still there. I don't understand how we can't communicate.**_

**He thought hard about this. The Saiyan bond was established, but Vegeta had broken it many times. Vegeta had somehow messed with Chi-Chi's bond, and it was affecting her relationship with Goku.**

**She still loved Goku, but he died. The bond was broken again.**

**During this time, something happened… Something that made Chi-Chi's bond with Goku whither to just a feeling, and a thought in the back of her mind. The bond wasn't completely wiped out, because yesterday, she knew whom Goku was and had feelings for him.**

**Yet before, she was totally clueless as to whom Goku was. She didn't even know his name. **

**Why was this happening? **

**Goku growled as he clenched his fist, suddenly. There was an explanation for this. **_**I thought something was wrong when Vegeta left suddenly without saying anything, **_**he thought. **_**He left happily, knowing he marked Chi-Chi.**_

**That was the reason. Vegeta's Saiyan bond overwrote Goku's, and it was more effective through his methods. Goku's Saiyan bond with Chi-Chi was established through an emotional connection and the Saiyan senses were distributed from his tail.**

**Now that he had no tail, the bond was no longer strong. The emotional connection was overwritten by Vegeta, who made an even deeper connection by entering Chi-Chi's dreams and speaking to her. **

**Vegeta had approached this very carefully, but he also did something else.**

**Goku's heart skipped a beat as he realized something. The Saiyan bond could only have so many changes. Too many changes lead to a fatal result, which was exactly what happened to Goku. His bond with Chi-Chi had been messed with for so long that it destroyed him.**

**And he was a Saiyan. How much longer could a **_**human**_** last? **

**Goku had a problem.**

**He also had a solution.**

**He needed to establish a true, efficient bond with Chi-Chi before she suffers the same painful fate as he. But how could he do that when he was stuck in bed, wounded, with absolutely no connections to her?**

* * *

**Two days had passed since that problem had been confirmed. Goku had been working hard to recover quickly, so he could get to Chi-Chi as fast as he could. But he didn't know that Chi-Chi was already suffering from a few complications…**

**There was a soft knock at Chi-Chi's door that morning. That was a reprieving gesture, considering the punishment she was on. Someone was in a good mood today. Chi-Chi's faint voice gave permission of intrusion to the knocker.**

**Chi-Chi turned from sitting up in bed to see her father approaching her, a tray with her breakfast in his hands.**

"**Good morning. Mind if I sit down?" the Ox-King asked, gesturing toward her bed. **

"**No," Chi-Chi replied, taking the tray from him and scooting over on the bed. She waved away the steam from her hot breakfast foods and reached for the napkin to place in her lap.**

"**Thank you," she said quietly, and began to eat. Silence filled the room as Chi-Chi quietly ate, and the Ox-King stared away, thinking.**

**He interrupted the silence suddenly as he asked, cautiously, "How are you feeling, Chi-Chi?"**

**Chi-Chi looked up from eating rice, confused. Why would he ask that? "I'm fine," she replied, glancing at her father for a hint. But his face only appeared blank.**

"**Why?"**

**The Ox-King looked at her, still cautious. "Well, I was just wondering. Today is the day that you were supposed to marry Vegeta, and now that he isn't here, I was wondering how you felt."**

**Chi-Chi's face ran blank this time. "I never cared about him," she said simply. "I told you that."**

"**And," the Ox-King continued. "I know the way I spoke to you several nights ago. However, I don't regret it. I'm telling you this is for your well being. I will find you a husband, even if I must have all the princes from other lands be tested for your hand."**

_**Please don't, **_**Chi-Chi felt like objecting, but instead sighed. She looked up at the Ox-King, pleadingly. "I wish you would forget about that," she whispered, before averting the Ox-King's probably surprised gaze.**

"**We have been doing this the day I was born," she stated, and then feigned a smile. "Can you imagine that? Betrothed at less than three years of age? It gets restless, watching every suitor come and go, and preparing hard to appear perfect for presentations…"**

"**What are you hinting at, Chi-Chi?" the Ox-King said with a frown. He could see the thoughtfulness on Chi-Chi's face, and her memories dancing in her eyes. He wanted to find the underlying cause of what his daughter was thinking.**

**Chi-Chi looked up at him. "I'm saying I'm really tired of this. I'm tired of being twisted and bent to make this kingdom and this family look good. I'm really tired of not being able to make my own decisions, to be happy…"**

**The Ox-King groaned. "We have been through this a thousand times. You know your marriage is a very important step to unity and trade to other kingdoms. We will find you a good husband, Chi-Chi. I promised you that."**

"**Just like you promised me Goku?" **

**The Ox-King raised an eyebrow. "That's what this is… You still have not gotten over him. Do not reflect over lost love. Keep your chin up and look toward the future. It is not wise to pine over a dream."**

**He stood up and patted her head before leaving. Chi-Chi looked away the whole time, burning with anger deep inside.**

**No matter how she voiced her feelings, it didn't matter to the Ox-King. All he cared about was forming alliances with other kingdoms, making the Gyuu-Mao name sound good, her marriage to a worthy prince, and the child they would make together…**

**Where was Goku supposed to be in all of this?**

**Chi-Chi looked down at her breakfast, and then pushed it away. She leaned back into her pillow tiredly. She had been feeling exhausted lately... She closed her eyes slowly, trying to remember this Goku.**

**But the picture she painted of him in her head just seemed to fade away, just like Vegeta's. Everything just seemed to fade away… **

**Her thoughts went back to her exhaustion.**

**The source of this fatigue was unknown. Chi-Chi just felt it suddenly. Sometimes, she would feel strangely calm, and would dream frequently. Sometimes, the dreams made no sense. Some of them were just plain odd. Why would she dream of death?**

**Sometimes, she would imagine just laying where she was now, and she would look up at the ceiling, peacefully thinking. Only thinking for a few moments, and then her eyes would close slowly, and she would slip into the arms of serenity as she left this world…**

**The perpetual thoughts of an eternal sleep haunt this innocent mind, as love seems farther and farther away…**

* * *

**The moon was glowing in the dark sky when Goku got a visit for the first time in a long time from someone who wasn't the apothecary. He was expected to be the one to see Goku frequently, but this visit was mysterious.**

**There was a knock at the apothecary's door, as Goku lay down in his bed, ready for sleep. He had spent his day in a busy manner and was ready to catch up on rest as he was going to go to sleep for the night. **

**Goku rose in his bed and looked around the room suspiciously. Who would visit him at this hour? It appeared to be late. "Who goes there?" he called aloud.**

"**My lady's messenger girl, Talim," came a feminine, childish voice.**

**Talim?**

**Goku thought hard, as his eyebrows drew together in concentration. Talim… That name seemed familiar. Goku snapped his fingers as he discovered the answer. A smile came on his face.**

**It was that cute, little girl that always hung out with Chi-Chi. Goku only recognized her because she was Wakaru's little sister.**

"**Come in," he told Talim, and he heard the door swing open. The child's shadow appeared in the pathway of moonlight from the outside. Talim closed the door behind her and walked toward Goku, attempting to embrace herself with one arm, as she held a bright paper lantern that would guide her with the other.**

"**It's so cold and scary in here," she said, her teeth chattering as her nervous eyes looked around. "Aren't you cold or afraid?" **

**Goku shook his head and then looked at her curiously. "What are you even doing here? It's late."**

**Talim's face changed expressions at his question. She set down the paper lantern on the wooden stand, and reached for a scroll protruding from a goatskin pouch at her waist. She took it out and handed it to Goku.**

"**It's from His Majesty."**

**Goku frowned as he accepted the scroll. What could the Ox-King possibly want now? He untied the ribbon around the scroll and opened it.**

_**Boy,**_

_**I recommend that you leave this kingdom quickly. You have always been an eyesore to me, but I'm telling you to leave for a different reason. My daughter is ill. She is always dazing or dreaming. She lacks energy and can hardly concentrate on anything. She rejects her studies and duties. Fatigue is always evident, and she spends most of her time sleeping. This all happened after she had contact with you. **_

_**I am sending you to go out and retrieve some herbs or anything you can find to make my daughter better. You owe it to her. I am giving you seven moons from now to return with a cure for her. Perhaps your people know of the reason why she is behaving this way. If you fail to bring Chi-Chi a cure within the next seven moons, I will have your head. I had better not find you in Tokoro's chamber at dawn. You should be on your way venturing for the cure. **_

_**Remember… seven moons…**_

_**Signed,**_

_**His Lordship, Gyuu-Mao**_

"**Goku?"**

**Talim frowned as she looked at Goku's face. There was a hint of worry on his face, as well as disbelief. He didn't answer when Talim called his name, and he only clutched the scroll close to him. "Chi-Chi," he whispered. **_**The affects of the bond are already happening to her,**_**he thought. **

"**What about the princess?" Talim asked, confused. "Did the letter say somethin' about Chi-Chi?"**

**Goku looked at her and shook his head quickly. "Just forget about it. Thank you for giving me the letter. You can go on back now."**

**Talim rubbed the back of her head shyly as she looked up at him. "Oh, I was supposed to ask if you needed anything. You know, I'm also learnin' how to take care of people, like a nurse. I'm eight years old now, so I'm pretty good…"**

**Goku smiled. "Good for you, but I don't need anything right now. Thank you for asking. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"**

**Talim nodded, and then looked confused just like Goku did. "I mean, no!" she said, shaking her head of mahogany hair quickly.**

"**All right," Goku said, smiling again. He seemed thoughtful now as he looked away.**

"**Um, how is Chi-Chi exactly?" he asked quietly. "Have you seen her lately or anything? Or, uh, has she mentioned me at all?" **

"**Hmm," Talim mused, tilting her head. "She doesn't seem excited about anything anymore, not even training. She just looks tired and thoughtful all day long. She was confused when it came to you. She hardly talks about you."**

**Leaning closer, her huge brown eyes were curious. "Why?" **

"**Oh, nothing," Goku said quickly. "I was only wondering. That's all. Thank you for coming to bring the scroll to me. I'm fine. You can go back now."**

"**All right," Talim sighed, sounding a little disappointed. **

**When Goku was alone again, he laid back in his bed to think. According to the Ox-King's letter and Talim's report, Chi-Chi wasn't doing well. If her condition worsened, she could die. The Ox-King was obviously concerned, but no medicine could cure Chi-Chi.**

**This was a matter of the heart…**

**Goku had all the information now. **

**Problem: Chi-Chi is nearing death, due to the unmet restoration of her Saiyan bond.**

**Solution: Her true mate must renew a Saiyan bond permanently.**

**How does he do this?**

**Goku blushed profusely. It was good to have just an emotional connection, but the Saiyan bond could be fulfilled completely if there was also a connection of body, mind, and spirit. The ultimate and most intimate connection had to be done. **

**However, what would it look like if Goku walked to the Ox-King the next morning?**

"**Why, good morning, Sire," he would say. "I've found the problem with your daughter. Did you know she's going to die because she had some crazy thing going on with an alien? Now don't flip. You want to know the solution? Hey, just let me make love to her."**

**Goku sighed. What was he going to do? **

**In addition, he knew such a thing would never happen without these three things: Chi-Chi's remembrance of him, the Ox-King's permission to give her away, and her marriage to him. **

**So far, the attempts to have these three things were unsuccessful. Each approach wasn't cutting it. If there was some way…somehow…**

* * *

**In the morning, the Ox-King sent Wakaru to go see if Goku was in the apothecary's room. Wakaru had questioned this command, saying Goku was still injured, so of course he would be there. The Ox-King merely mentioned that Goku knows what he means and that Wakaru should go now.**

**The captain of the guards rubbed his sleepy, brown eyes as he flew up the stairs, the metal sheath of his word clinging against the armor for his legs. He reached the closed door of the apothecary's room.**

**Wakaru ran a hand through his mussed, black hair before leaning close to the apothecary's door. His ear was pressed against the wood, as he listened for water running for the morning wash.**

**However, there was silence.**

**Wakaru knocked on the door. "Tokoro? Goku? Are any of you in there?"**

**There was still no sound.**

**Wakaru opened the door slowly and looked around the room. Bright sunlight poured in all over the room from the window, but the room was empty. It was tidy and clean, but empty. **

**Confusion was written on Wakaru's face. "Well, I suppose this is what the Ox-King wanted. Goku isn't here…"**

**He shrugged and turned to walk away, closing the door behind him. **

**To be continued…**

**Chapter Eighteen: The Estrangement**


	18. The Estrangement

**Of Two Hearts**

**Chapter 18: The Estrangement**

**The sun had barely touched the skies when Goku left the apothecary's room. He snuck out the window on the opposite side and stopped for a moment as he closed his eyes, reveling in the cool winter air. It was getting a little warmer, though. Spring would soon arrive. **

**However, there were other things to worry about. Goku's head had been tilting up, and he opened his eyes slowly. The first things he saw were the stone turrets of the castle, their dark peaks resting in the background of the light blue sky.**

**In one of those turrets slept a very needy Chi-Chi. Goku took in a deep breath and exhaled, partially nervous. He had no intentions of following the Ox-King's request of his departure to search for medicine for Chi-Chi.**

**But he did leave to make it seem like he was. His real plans were to try to see Chi-Chi and restore her memory. If he could do that, he and she would be allies in the battle for their love once again.**

**Goku looked up at the clouds. "Flying Nimbus!" he called his personal cloud.**

**The fluffy cloud zoomed down from the sky and came to a halt by Goku. **

**Goku climbed onto the cloud. "Okay, Nimbus, fly us over to that third tower over there," he said, pointing to the third turret in the distance.**

**The cloud complied with its master's request and sped toward the designated location.**

* * *

**The morning meal was set before Chi-Chi as she quietly ate alone, savoring the current solitude. Serenity was all around her as she continued to relax. She didn't know why, but she had a theory that the Ox-King had softened, considering he let her be alone nowadays.**

**Then again, he was no longer a subject to Piccolo's Dark Seed Invasion. **

**Chi-Chi opened one eye slowly and glanced out of the corner of it. She had been having a strange feeling that something was lurking around nearby. Her glance was quick, and caught a silhouette behind the curtains leading to her back balcony.**

**Chi-Chi set down her glass of milk and stood up, carefully stepping closer to the curtains. She had to make sure she was seeing this right. ****The silhouette appeared to be a man sitting on a bouncy fluff of something…**

**Chi-Chi rubbed her eyes before she reached to pull the curtains apart. She stopped suddenly, as she heard her name being whispered.**

**Oh, so now this silhouette knew her too.**

**Chi-Chi shook her head and pulled the curtains apart. Her eyes widened as surprise overcame her. Her eyes had first caught sight of Goku, and her mind had not registered who he was, but when she saw the Nimbus cloud, new thoughts burst in her mind.**

**She knew where the Nimbus had come from and who it belonged to and who was the only one who could control it. She knew now. It had to be…**

"**G-Goku?" she asked hesitantly, her eyes shining with wonder and confusion.**

**The black-haired stranger smiled at her, sighing with relief. "I knew you'd remember if I brought the Flying Nimbus. Yes, it's me, Chi-Chi."**

**Chi-Chi frowned. "I don't know **_**you**_**, just your name." She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was coming. Then she faced back to the front. "What are you even doing here anyway?"**

**Goku was glad she asked. He locked his eyes with hers, no longer ecstatic, but serious. "Do you remember when you intervened in the battle between Vegeta and I? Why did you do it?"**

**Chi-Chi seemed thoughtful for a moment and then she nodded, timid now. She gave him a cautious eye. "Yes, I remember. I told you that if you got killed, I wouldn't know who you were. I did it because…well…"**

**She trailed off, and her cheeks had a rosy tint to them. Her hands had been clasped together against the silk material of her kimono at her chest, and now the fingers fumbled, as she struggled to hide her embarrassment.**

"**No, it's silly," she finally said, so low that she wasn't sure if she herself said those words.**

**Goku shook his head at her. "No, come on and tell me. You were almost there."**

**His gentle voice commanded her to put aside her bashful ways and admit the truth, so she did. "Um… I had dreams about you, which is completely ridiculous, considering the fact we don't know each other," she started, feeling her cheeks burn with a greater flame than the last time.**

"**But that can't be true, because I had feelings that I knew you before. Somewhere at sometime, I knew you, but I don't know when. I knew we shared more than a mere friendship. I…uh… Well, the point is that I'm very confused right now."**

**Chi-Chi looked away, sure that her entire face had to have been red, and perhaps her ears and neck burned a little too. What just happened? She was about to tell this stranger that she felt she had loved him.**

**Oh, that'll be the day, a voice inside her laughed.**

"**Are you all right?" Goku asked, frowning at her appearance. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you all red. Are you sick? It is kinda chilly out here."**

**Chi-Chi glanced up at him. **_**Your cheeks are red too, but not for the same reason as mine, **_**she thought. "I've been feeling a little under the weather, but I don't think it's too serious. I mean, I know being tired all the time must mean something, but I can't put my finger on it."**

"**You're dying, Chi-Chi," Goku told her simply.**

**Chi-Chi seemed confused for only a split second, and as soon as her brain registered those words, a look of fury was on her face. "What is the matter with you?!" she yelled, clearly furious. "You think you can come over, listen to my feelings, and then tell me I'll die! Is this some perverse joke of yours?! Why I oughtta-"**

**She didn't finish her sentence as she took a swing at his face. Goku leaned backwards to avoid Chi-Chi's punch, surprise and confusion plastered on his face. What had he done now? He was about to explain himself! Goku leaned backwards a little too much and fell off the Nimbus. **

**He hopped back to his feet just in time to block another punch and various open hand strikes. Each was coming at a forceful and incredible speed. Growling angrily that she couldn't touch Goku, Chi-Chi maneuvered around Goku, driving her most powerful punch to his face.**

**But Goku held out his hand to catch her punch, and when Chi-Chi's fist smacked into it, he grabbed her wrist and held it tight, letting her know that he was the victor.**

**Chi-Chi felt she couldn't move her arm, even her left arm that guarded her chest and stomach. She glared at Goku, but her face softened into a curious and suspicious look once she saw Goku look at her calmly. **

**He was never angry? Wait a minute… Why did this seem familiar? She had once before fought a very strong warrior who used the same tactics to render her helpless, but he didn't share her angry front.**

**Could this be the same warrior?**

**No, Chi-Chi was sure. **

**Since hand techniques weren't working, Chi-Chi resorted to using her legs.**

**Cursing the fact that the kimono's material didn't let her legs move very much, she aimed a kick in between Goku's legs. Instead of jumping back, he caught her foot and pulled her towards him. **

**Losing her balance, Chi-Chi fell forward on top of Goku, and when they crashed to the ground, she glared at him, blushing at their closeness. Grunting, she moved away from him and crossed her arms. **

_**How stupid! **_**She thought. **_**This can't be the same man I'd been dreaming about.**_

"**May I speak now?" Goku asked cautiously, raising his hands in defense. He saw a bitter expression on her face, and heard her snort. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.**

"**You may not believe me, but I know the cure for your sickness," he started slowly. "You know that if you neglect an illness, it can grow worse and possibly fatal. In your case, this has been going on for quite some time, right?"**

"**What's your point?"**

**Goku scooted closer to her, sitting on his knees, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "This is no earthly disease you have, Chi-Chi. Like I said, you may not believe me, but your problem is that you're going to die because you're torn."**

**Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow, still defensive. "Torn?"**

"**Your heart?" Goku told her. "Don't you feel lost and torn?"**

**She turned her face away, an almost grieving look on her face. "What do you know about me?" she quietly asked.**

"**I know you feel strange lately. You've been drifting off and you're always tired. I know how to help you," Goku explained. **

"**I just need to sleep," Chi-Chi replied, and then gave him a curious look. "Anyway, how do you know what's wrong with me?"**

**Goku took out the letter that Talim gave him last night and handed it to Chi-Chi. Her eyes skimmed over the letter, and then she rolled her eyes, scoffing. **

"**First he's yelling about how he can't trust me and all of that, and now he thinks I'm going to die. I'm not. I just need to sleep."**

**She rose to retreat to her bedchamber, but Goku grabbed her wrist. "No, Chi-Chi, you don't understand! Let me help you!"**

**Chi-Chi yanked her wrist out of his grip. "Really, Goku! Don't worry about me. My father won't kill you. You're not responsible for me."**

"**But I **_**feel**_** responsible for you, all right? It just comes with feelings of…liking someone. You would want to protect that other person and make sure they're all right," Goku explained.**

**Chi-Chi raised her eyebrows at his confession, and then new feelings swirled inside of her. Did Goku just tell her he was fond of her? Well, she liked him too. Maybe he **_**was**_** the guy she had been dreaming about…**

* * *

**It was silent and calm in the Throne Room, where the Ox-King sat, with his eyes closed, surrounded by guards and other attendants. The Ox-King had his eyes closed for two reasons. He hadn't gotten any sleep lately. He had also been worrying about his daughter's condition. ****Nightmares of her symptoms worsening and her death haunted his mind. He knew that Goku was the only one who could cure her, since Chi-Chi developed these symptoms after being with Goku.**

**But there were still several thoughts that nagged the Ox-King: Did Goku receive the letter he wrote? Did Talim deliver it? Did Goku leave to find the cure?**

**Ox-King opened one eye slightly and glanced out the corner of his eye to see his most loyal guard. "Wakaru?"**

**Wakaru remained in his solemn stance, and staring straight ahead, he answered, "Yes, Sire?"**

"**Are you certain that Goku wasn't in the apothecary's room?" **

**Wakaru nodded, but the Ox-King gave a sigh. "I would feel better if you checked once more. Will you do this for me?" Wakaru turned, gave a slight bow as approval, and rushed out of the room.**

**He was surprised to see Talim on the way. He stopped in his tracks, and blinked, confusedly. "Sister, what are you doing here? You should be doing your studies."**

"**I know, but I wanted to see Goku this morning before I went. I'm trying to save his head," Talim explained.**

"**That's my job," Wakaru affirmed, and then sighed. "It's really a waste of time. Goku wasn't there last night and he won't be there now."**

**Talim frowned. **_**I have a feeling I know where he is, but it's not good, **_**she thought. **

"**Go do your studies with Otousan," Wakaru said before walking toward the apothecary's room.**

**Instead, Talim turned and headed upstairs.**

* * *

**Goku was still on his knees before Chi-Chi, and he never took his pleading gaze off her. His eyes were full of the heartwarming passion he confessed by mouth. There was an awkward silence as Goku looked at Chi-Chi, waiting for an answer, and Chi-Chi folded her arms across her chest to warm herself from the cold.**

**Finally, she spoke quietly, "It's cold. Come inside."**

**Chi-Chi turned and strode inside her bedchamber, Goku following obediently from the balcony. Goku closed the doors and brought the curtains together to trap the heat in the room.**

**He gazed at Chi-Chi confusedly as she merely sat on her knees in front of her breakfast. She obviously had intent to finish it rather than answer to his confession. Goku dared not disturb her as she calmly continued to eat, but he could've sworn she was putting up a façade. **

**He thought he knew her well enough to know when she was pretending. Didn't she feel the same way about him? **

**Goku sat down at the opposite end of the room, leaning against the wall. He glanced at Chi-Chi occasionally, dejectedly. His heart sank very low as he brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.**

**He had been expecting to hear some verbal form of a confession from Chi-Chi. He thought she liked him too. In fact, she liked him first. But now, she said nothing…**

**He didn't blame the broken Saiyan bond. Her feelings for him were still there. She was only hiding them.**

**But why?**

**Chi-Chi set down her bowl of rice and placed her chopsticks across it. She took her last drink and then backed away from the traditional legless table. She saw Goku looking sorrowful in the corner. What was his problem now?**

"**Eating will replenish my strength, so you don't have to worry about me," she said, breaking the silence.**

**Goku looked up at her, startled that she spoke. Then he shook his head at her. "Eating won't save you, Chi-Chi. I told you this was a matter of the heart."**

**He had been saying this slowly, as his eyes gazed at Chi-Chi, who was brushing her loose hair in gentle strokes. The lilac, wavy ribbon tying her hair lay at her side as she looked at her reflection in the metal bowl used to hold water for her morning wash.**

**Goku still only stared at Chi-Chi. He hadn't seen her with her hair down since they were kids, and even then, she had been wearing a helmet. He felt the urge to run his fingers through her hair, but then he shook his head.**

**There wasn't any time for that now.**

**Chi-Chi still concentrated on styling her hair as she spoke. "A matter of the heart," she repeated after Goku. "Are you saying there's something wrong with my heart? Will I die of a broken heart?"**

**She glanced at him. "You know, that actually can happen. You know the story of Genji's mother."**

**Goku looked away. "Umm… Yes, you will die of a broken heart, if you don't restore your love."**

**Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. "My love? Vegeta is gone, and there was someone else, and…and…"**

**She stopped tying the ribbon in her hair as she gasped slightly, startled at her own realization. She had glanced at Goku with wide eyes, and then bowed her head, saying quietly, "Ah, it's nothing. Forget it."**

"**No," Goku said, getting closer to her. He kept his eyes on Chi-Chi, who didn't seem to retreat as he advanced. When they were as close as before, Goku cupped Chi-Chi's face in his hands and lifted her head to look at him.**

"**It's me that you also have feelings for, Chi-Chi. I know this. If the Saiyan bond sounds familiar to you, you'll know that both of us had been affected. Your bond with Vegeta has been unimportant as of late. It's been feeling faint, hasn't it?"**

**Startled, Chi-Chi froze as she still felt Goku's hands gently stroke her face. She shook her head and leaned away from Goku. "But…but… How do you know? Kami, this is scary. I don't know if it's a Saiyan bond, but you described what I'm feeling perfectly."**

**Goku smiled inwardly. He was getting to her. This was good.**

"**You know why? Because I felt the same way you did. I also had a faint feeling when the person I bonded with was far away. The effects were fatal, and I'm trying to save you from death," he explained.**

**Chi-Chi looked down in concentration, trying to take this all in. "Yes, I think I understand," she said slowly, and then looked up at him, curious. "The feelings are of affection. Whom did you bond with?"**

**Ardently, his eyes met hers, and his hands resumed their position again, and he brought her face to his, capturing her lips with his own. Goku had wanted to kiss Chi-Chi for a really long time now, and now that he was, he felt fulfilled. He hoped to let Chi-Chi know he had bonded with her. He could feel Chi-Chi's surprise within the kiss, and it wasn't questionable.**

**Who would've known that there was a side of Goku like this?**

**With a gentle moan, Chi-Chi didn't pull away from the kiss, but leaned into him deeper. It seemed that she, too, had also nearly forgotten this feeling...**

**Heat was beginning to spread when Goku pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. He glanced at her adoringly, almost shyly, and made one hand travel through her hair in search of the ribbon.**

**When he felt the satin material, he gently pulled at it, and soon felt the soft bounce of Chi-Chi's dark tresses that was no longer in a ponytail. He ran his hands through her hair, and her natural scent exuded into the air. **

"**You're very pretty, Chi-Chi," Goku whispered, trying his best to hide his near ragged breathing. "I like it when your hair is down like this."**

**He didn't give her a chance to speak, as he covered her mouth with his again. His hands made a descent from her hair to her shoulders, down past her chest, brushing it ever so slightly, down to her waist. **

**He pulled her closer to himself, unknowingly committing the exact move that would cause Chi-Chi to retreat.**

**Chi-Chi's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a bright red as she felt something poking into her. She knew what that was, and knew she had once again crossed her boundaries. She jerked away from him suddenly, and shook her head, catching her breath.**

"**N-No… This isn't what…. I want," she panted, and tore her eyes off Goku as she pushed herself away from him. If they had been any closer, she would've rested in his lap.**

**Goku, dejected again, looked at her in confusion. "It's not?"**

**Chi-Chi shook her head, ashamed to the point of tears. "No… I don't even know you very well and here I am slowly giving myself away. Yet, you've become very familiar to me now. Even so, I just can't do this…"**

**She had her shameful stare cast down, but turned away at the sight of an excited male form. "Why?" she heard Goku ask.**

**Chi-Chi felt the tears come stronger, and passion burned within her. She clenched her hands and tried to maintain a steady voice. "I'm not supposed to do this," she whispered. "Royalty doesn't stoop to this level."**

**Goku was still confused. "I don't understand…"**

**Chi-Chi sighed. "This is what I wanted to avoid. If I keep on doing these kinds of things with you, then I'll want to be intimate with you, and I can't do that…"**

"**But don't you like me too?"**

**Her ears and neck burned along with her cheeks. "Umm, I still do…a lot, but I can't commit myself to you yet."**

"**I understand," Goku said quietly, and then looked up at her. He bridged the distance between them and his hands reached out and touched her shoulders. He thought he felt the slightest movement of a flinch or tensing.**

"**No, no," he said gently. "I just want to hug you, that's all."**

**Chi-Chi eased slowly and maneuvered herself in his arms, resting her head against his chest. She could hear Goku's breathing and his heart's rapid speed gradually dropping. The diversion of his visit and the results of it were more than what she asked for, and knew that disappointment had oppressed them both.**

"**I'm sorry," she whispered.**

**Goku looked down at her. He could only see her dark tresses and not her probably regretful face. He knew her relaxed form pressed against his was not one of true tranquility, but because she was spiritless.**

"**No, it's me who should be sorry," he said back. "I think I asked too much of you."**

**He believed he did. His intense urges kept telling him to get even closer to her, instead of talking, and he gave in to kissing her, which made his urges grow stronger. Making love to Chi-Chi would've been the next step, and he knew that was too far.**

**He had often wondered how long they could keep going like this, being apart from each other, and then resisting passion the few times they had together.**

**But he was happy that he restored her memory. That was all he wanted. Now he and Chi-Chi were once again allies in the fight for their love.**

* * *

"**There was silence after he said that, Otousan. I don't know what he meant or why he was holding her that closely, but he did. That embrace looked different than the ones I usually see."**

**Tachihama Hyuki looked down at his daughter, bewildered, as he sharpened his sword in the artisans' room. He was startled to hear the news his daughter presented to him, but she had spoken in a fast, breathless manner.**

"**Tell me again, Talim."**

**Talim looked up at her father, hoping she hadn't upset him. There was a grave look on his face already. Talim explained about the letter the Ox-King asked her to deliver to Goku, and how she wanted to check on him this morning.**

"**But Onii-chan told me to come back here and do my studies with you," Talim started. "I didn't listen and I went up to see Chi-Chi, but when I got there… It was a strange sight, Otousan. She was in his embrace and she had her hair down. She never wears it like that unless it's a special occasion."**

**She paused and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. **

"**I thought her kimono was a little bit loose as well, but maybe that was my imagination. She and Goku were so close, and it confused me. The door was a little open, so I took a peek… I had never seen anything like it, and I dared not enter, not even breathe. After a few moments, I left, feeling strange about seeing that. What did all that mean, Otousan?"**

**Hyuki stared down at the large blade used to sharpen his sword. He couldn't believe his daughter—only eight years old--had witnessed an intimate, adult scene. He was also shocked and angry that this happened between Goku and Chi-Chi, although his face did not show it.**

"**You must clear your mind from such evil thoughts," he told his daughter.**

"**Evil?" Talim repeated, doubtful. "Chi-Chi committed a crime? Both Goku and Chi-Chi? Must they go to the temple to confess their sins?"**

**Hyuki stood up and placed his sword in his sheath. He walked past Talim to the exit of the artisans' room. "Forget them. I must leave. If your brother asks where I am, tell him I had reports concerning the slave's whereabouts."**

"**But-"**

**The door slammed shut, silencing Talim, and she stood by the large stone that supports a sharpened blade. A look of confusion was on her face. What had she done to make her father so solemn and upset? And what were Goku and Chi-Chi doing exactly, she still wondered.**

**Only fifteen minutes had passed before Wakaru returned to his father's living quarter, as he was on his break. He entered the quarter and was greeted by the comforting surroundings of his second home. He found Talim writing away at her bed. She was obviously interested in whatever she was scribbling, as she did not even raise her head to acknowledge him.**

"**Where is Otousan?" Wakaru asked.**

**Talim finally looked up at him, and she gave him a curious look. "He said he had to report of the slave's whereabouts, but I don't know what he meant, or why he was so serious after I told him what I saw…"**

**Wakaru raised a dark eyebrow at her. "What did you see?"**

**Blithely she explained her visionary, saying every detail her curious eyes took in, and didn't notice the hue her brother's cheeks had been shaded.**

"**They could've at least closed the door," he grumbled, turning around to hide his face from his sister, who inquired, "What?"**

**Wakaru shook his head. "Forget it."**

"**You sound like Otousan," Talim sighed, but she didn't know what thoughts ran in her brother's head.**

_**Gosh, Chi-Chi, **_**Wakaru thought dismally. **_**How could you be so careless? And to consider I thought I knew you all these years. Refraining from that is helpful in its own way…**_

**He was saddened, and shocked. He didn't know about this side of Chi-Chi at all. He didn't know that even women battled resistance. And was she even a woman at all? She would be twenty this year, and Wakaru was twenty-two. They were still children in the eyes of the world, and of adults.**

**Adults… The Ox-King! **

**What would he say, knowing that his daughter had been just a tad intimate with the boy he loathed the most? Wakaru knew that couldn't be good. He had to save face for his childhood friend, Chi-Chi.**

**Quickly, he dashed out the door, hoping to reach the Ox-King and talk him out of punishing Chi-Chi. He left a confused and sighing Talim behind. He had to make it!**

* * *

**Sixteen minutes too late.**

**The judgment had passed. During the fifteen minutes Wakaru had been on duty, Hyuki had reported his daughter's story to the Ox-King, who was enraged. He ordered Goku to be found and brought to him. The loyal samurai did as they were told.**

**Goku had only taken a few steps once he flew down from Chi-Chi's balcony. He had left her with a memory he was sure of, and now their newest bond would be tested as three samurai captured Goku and brought him to the Ox-King.**

**He didn't even explain why he was angry with Goku and ordered him to be put in jail for life unless he said different. Normally, he would've killed his enemies, but if he killed Goku, and Chi-Chi was not well, there would be no official cure.**

**And so, the estrangement began.**

**To be continued…**

**Chapter Nineteen: A Persistent Heart**


	19. A Persistent Heart

**Of Two Hearts**

**Chapter 19: A Persistent Heart**

**There were relationships formed and destroyed, forgotten and renewed in the course of two years. Hate, jealousy and bitterness clutched the hearts of the deceived, perishing their souls into the oblivion they created. There was love and war under the cherry blossoms. **

**The seasons change, and hearts changed. All hearts except for one had changed. **

**The Ox-King had been adamant in his thoughts: he would do anything to keep his daughter away from the vile youth, Son Goku. In this, he did not change. He had his own reasons before and after he had fallen under the influence of Piccolo's mind control.**

**He was even more stubborn in not giving his daughter away to the one man she really cared for. Yesterday's events were the situations he hoped would pull this through once and for all.**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_**The shogun Tachihama Hyuki stormed across the fields and down the hallways of the Ox-King's castle, ready to present himself and his story to the emperor. He humbly stood at the doorway of the Throne Room, his head bowed.**_

_**Soon enough, the Ox-King caught sight of him. "What's the matter?"**_

_**Hyuki stepped towards him and then knelt before him. "I apologize for intruding, but I have news that I think will interest you." The Ox-King nodded at him as a sign to proceed. Hyuki looked up at him, solemn.**_

"_**I have word of an affair between your daughter and the boy you despise, Son Goku. My youngest child, Talim, has witnessed this and I believe her. This affair is despicable, my lord. Your daughter belongs to another man and she is sharing intimacy with a lowly being, who I am sure you will exterminate."**_

_**The Ox-King's hands clutched the armrests of his throne tightly, and his face grew red with anger. He knew the samurai don't lie, due to bushido, and hearing this news enraged him even further. What did he have to do to make Goku understand that he wanted him nowhere near his daughter?**_

"_**If what you say is true," the Ox-King started, slow and solemn. "I want you to gather some of the samurai, and have Goku brought to me immediately." **_

_**Hyuki bowed quickly and then rushed to the quarters, pounding on two doors, urging the samurai to come out. When they were told of the Ox-King's order, the samurai became serious and grabbed their swords, unsheathing them as they were on their way to Chi-Chi's tower.**_

_**But they didn't make it there. They saw Goku stepping off the Nimbus on the ground, below Chi-Chi's tower. Apparently, he had already ended his visit with Chi-Chi and was off to go somewhere else. However, the samurai had different plans for him.**_

"_**Halt, you criminal!" one shouted at Goku, stopping him in his tracks.**_

_**Confused, Goku stood where he was and watched the angry samurai run to him. What had he done now? The samurai stopped in front of Goku, forming a circle around him so he couldn't get away. One samurai unsheathed his sword and aimed its sharp tip at Goku's throat.**_

"_**Don't make this hard," he said. "Just don't say anything and come with us. The emperor wants a word with you and I hope he tells you more than your atrocity, you horrible criminal."**_

_**Still confused, Goku raised his hands in surrender and one samurai tied Goku's hands together with a thick cord. He left some dangling so he could grab it and pull Goku along. Another samurai behind Goku still held the sword at his neck, and he wouldn't hesitate to drive through if Goku stopped walking.**_

_**Goku glanced behind him, seeing the bright gleam of the sword, and he had to suppress a chuckle, even a smile. Didn't they know he could defeat them in one hit?**_

_**However, he still walked with them to the Ox-King, seeing what he wanted now.**_

_**It did not sound good.**_

_**When they all came before the Ox-King, the same samurai put his sword away, and the samurai without his sword yanked the cord to make Goku fall on his knees. "He is here, Sire," he said venomously.**_

_**The Ox-King snorted and then snapped, "Look at me, boy!"**_

_**Goku lifted his head up, and his confused eyes met the furious eyes of the Ox-King. His entire face showed his extreme anger, and his grip on the armrests tightened even more. "You thought you could get away, didn't you?" he hissed at Goku.**_

"_**Get away with what?" Goku asked.**_

_**Suddenly, he flinched as he felt the sharp sting of a slap. The samurai who held him down pulled his open hand away from Goku's cheek and clenched it into a fist. "Next time, it'll be a punch! Show some respect to His Highness!"**_

_**Goku glanced up at the samurai's face, covered with superiority and sternness. Then he looked back at the Ox-King. "I'm sincerely lost, sir. I have no idea what I've done to make everyone so upset."**_

"_**Oh, you don't, do you?" the Ox-King said sarcastically. "You're completely lost? Doesn't intimate relations with my daughter ring a bell?" Goku's confusion was replaced with thoughtfulness. "Chi-Chi? What do you mean by that? I was trying to do what you told me to."**_

_**The Ox-King growled. "You fool! I asked you to find the cure for her illness! Instead, I hear you've been getting intimate with my daughter, as if you were allowed to be in the same room as her! What in the devil's name did you think you were doing?!"**_

_**Goku just stared back in confusion.**_

"_**What a despicable being he is, Great One," the samurai said. "Such a vile creature should be executed at once."**_

"_**Hmph," the Ox-King snorted, disappointed. "I would, but if I killed Goku, he would not find the cure for my Chi-Chi, and she will die. And if she dies, I will definitely kill Goku."**_

_**He glared at Goku now. "You hear that? I'm not going to kill you. But you are sentenced to spend the rest of your life in the dungeon. You will only emerge from the cell when I ask for you."**_

_**Goku shook his head. "Sir, could you explain to me what I did exactly to deserve this? I was only trying to-"**_

_**The weaponless samurai who held him down punched the back of his head. "What did I tell you? Shut up!" He looked up at the Ox-King and nodded. "To the dungeon I will take him, Great One."**_

_**He yanked Goku to his feet and began to walk down the hallways to the dungeon, but Goku resisted, struggling. "Wait a minute! Nothing's making sense! Tell me what I did!"**_

"_**Oh, shut up!" the second samurai cried, swinging at the back of Goku's head with his sword's sheath and hilt, with all his strength. He frowned when he saw Goku's body go limp.**_

"_**Oops… I only meant to stun him. Oh well."**_

_**The first samurai sighed, scooped up Goku, and slung him over his shoulder. "Just come with me." **_

* * *

_**Flashback Ends**_

* * *

**The silver moon was shining in the midnight sky when Goku awoke. His eyes were still closed, but he grimaced at the cold, cement pavement pressed against his cheek. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, expecting bright sunlight. Instead, silver paths of moonlight lit up the spacious area he had yet to recognize.**

**Sitting up, and then groaning loudly at his throbbing headache, he wearily looked around. His eyes squinted in suspicion.**

**The dungeon was extremely large, dark, and cold, but it wasn't lonely. Goku could see shadows and sleeping forms of other prisoners. He could hear the scratching and squeaking of scurrying rats. ****The dungeon also never appeared to have been cleaned, as dust accumulated on the floors, and the wooden beams above serving as windows, were decrepit. The whole dungeon was a big hole in the ground.**

**The entrance/exit was high above, and was a row of steel bars, like a vent. The only way to get out was to be tossed a rope from above. Goku guessed he had passed out from being thrown from high above.**

**Then he checked his body for any bruises or broken bones. No, just a massive headache.**

**Goku leaned against the stone wall, and sighed. **_**How'd I end up in this mess? **_**He thought. The last thing he remembered was telling Chi-Chi goodbye, and then there were some angry men, but…**

**Goku grimaced again, rubbing his temples. It hurt to think about it. It hurt to even be awake. Alone in his corner, cold and lonesome, Goku curled into a ball and rested his head against the floor.**

**He resumed his position and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. He hoped the other prisoners wouldn't rob him and that the rats would not come.**

* * *

**Rays of the morning sun awoke Chi-Chi from her pleasant dream of Goku. She turned over and stretched her limbs before opening her eyes to the golden shine of the sun. However, before she opened her eyes, she heard a voice speak to her.**

"**Good morning, my love," it said soothingly.**

_**My love**_**?!**

**Chi-Chi bolted upright in bed, and she saw a young man smiling at her, standing at her bedside. He looked to be a rich visitor of importance, with his fancy clothes. But Chi-Chi didn't care about that. A stranger was in her room!**

"**OTOUSAN!!"**

**The young man was surprised to hear Chi-Chi scream, and he covered his ears. He shook his head at Chi-Chi and tried to hush her, but she called for the Ox-King several more times before she stopped screaming. She brought her blanket up to her chest and backed away from the stranger as far as possible.**

"**Who are you? What in Kami's name are you doing here?" she spat.**

**Before the young man could answer, the Ox-King burst through the door, alert and cautious. "What is it? Did you… Oh, it's only you, Lee." **

**The young man nodded at the mention of his name, but Chi-Chi was even more shocked. "Only Lee? Excuse me, but explain what's happening!"**

**The Ox-King smiled cheerfully and was about to speak, but Lee shook his head at him, telling him he would speak instead. He looked at Chi-Chi apologetically. **"**I'm afraid we've come across on bad terms, Chi-Chi. I'll introduce myself."**

"**Yes, please," Chi-Chi shot back, looking at the too-happy faces of her father and the young man.**

**The young man continued, "I'm Lee Hwang Jo, Prince of Korea. I've received a letter from your father, saying the time for his lovely daughter to be wed was now, and that a suitable prince was needed. And he's right. You are lovely."**

**Chi-Chi crossed her arms, unimpressed.**

**Lee continued, "So I've come to take the tests so I may have your hand. If you'll be patient for a little while longer, and allow me to train, I'll be your husband."**

"**No, you won't," Chi-Chi protested. "You wasted your time coming here. I'm already taken."**

**Lee's eyes had a curious hint to them. "You mean you love someone else? But your father-"**

"**He doesn't care about my happiness," Chi-Chi cut him off. "All he wants is a grandson and money. If he ever-"**

"**Chi-Chi!" the Ox-King interrupted angrily. "You won't have another say in this!"**

**He turned toward Lee. "I apologize for my daughter's behavior. It appears she and I have a few more issues to work out," he said, glaring at Chi-Chi. ****He sighed. "If you'll wait downstairs, Lee, I'll meet you there in a few minutes." **

**Lee bowed and left, and once the coast was clear, the Ox-King glared at Chi-Chi again.**

"**What?" she shot back, giving him the same amount of disapproval, though she voiced hers.**

**The Ox-King sighed sharply. "Chi-Chi, what is the matter with you? Do you want to make us look bad? I'm doing my best to provide you a good husband, and here you are already booting him out the door!"**

**Chi-Chi looked at him, annoyed. "You know why. I don't love him, just like every other suitor."**

**The Ox-King growled. Why was his daughter acting like such a rebellious, stubborn teenager? Well, technically, she is; she would turn twenty this year, but the Ox-King thought the terrible years of adolescence were over.**

"**Look, Chi-Chi. Lee is a good boy, only a year older than you. He's an intelligent, rich prince, and he traveled all the way from Korea to see you, to try to start his life with you. You of all girls in the world. He picked you over all the beautiful girls who loved him back in Korea. He is good looking, you know."**

"**I don't care," Chi-Chi replied. "First of all, you didn't ask me how I felt, although you never do. Secondly, I really don't think waking up to a stranger saying, 'my love' is a good impression on a girl."**

**The Ox-King sweatdropped. "Well, I warned him not to come upstairs until you had come downstairs, but he was too eager to see his bride. But you see? He's willing to try to live life alongside you. He has a good heart."**

"**So what?" Chi-Chi said, annoyed. "And I'm not his bride."**

**This time the Ox-King was annoyed too. "Hush your mouth, girl. That tongue will get you into worse trouble someday. Now wash up. You must watch for the prince's hand."**

**He left and Chi-Chi sighed, lifting her head up and closing her eyes. "Damn," she whispered. Here it goes again. Now she must prepare herself to look her best, watch her suitor take his tests and if the results were satisfactory, she would give her consent on marriage.**

**Of course, both Chi-Chi and the Ox-King knew the answer was going to be no. But the Ox-King thought if he could bring just one prince that would appeal to Chi-Chi in the slightest, she would give up on Goku.**

* * *

**Morning came once again, this time it was much better than the last. Goku still awoke to the sturdy, cement floor of the dungeon, and he felt a glow of warmth on his body from the sun. He sat up, yawning, and then immediately, his stomach growled loudly.**

**He placed a hand on it, hoping to calm it down. The other prisoners heard the growl and felt the slight rumble. Goku knew the chances of him getting some food were slim and he knew if he wanted some food, he would have to get out of here.**

**Goku looked around, and saw the windows. The wooden beams in the stone cutaway would be easy to smash, if one could get up there. Goku certainly could, but a flying man didn't look right…**

**Goku sighed, wishing the other prisoners were asleep. He knew that the windows were his only escapes. He could see blades of grass swaying by the windows, and knew that this prison was underground.**

**If it weren't for his abilities and unknown Saiyan instincts, he would be as hopeless as the other prisoners, who had probably been here for years. **

**Suddenly, the sound of squeaking iron gates echoed through the dungeon. From above, a guard was holding a scrap of meat, a wicked smile on his face. "Good morning, maggots. Hoping for a lick of this here meat, huh? Well, there are seven of you and-"**

**He looked at the piece of meat in his hands, watching the juices drip off it and fall into the dungeon, where several men fought for the juice. **

"**One piece of meat… Who will get it? Whoever doesn't die trying," the guard finished and then laughed. He dropped it in the dungeon and closed the gates. "Enjoy, maggots." He walked away.**

**Goku did not fight for the meat. Watching the other men hurt each other for it disgusted him, and he would not take part in that. Instead, he turned and looked up at the window.**

**Even if he could smash the wooden beams, the cutaway was only big enough for a small child to slide through. He would have to use an energy attack to make the cutaway bigger.**

**Then again, that wasn't normal either. **

**Even so, Goku had plans to escape. He wasn't going to let some stupid sentence determine his fate. No way was he going to spend the rest of his life in this dumb prison. There was so much to do in the outside world, and that was where Chi-Chi was.**

**She was his sole reason for escaping. Nothing else.**

* * *

**There were difficult times in the Ox-King's kingdom. He had written letters to kings of other countries, asking their sons to see if they would like to marry Chi-Chi. Ruling a large country, wealth and a beautiful girl appealed to many princes and they replied to the letters, which disgusted Chi-Chi.**

**She felt degraded, as if she were nothing more than someone to sleep with. She did not voice these thoughts directly to her father, but she had revenge in her own way. Every prince that came for her hand faced Chi-Chi's rejection.**

**Good, handsome princes from many countries like Germany, Russia, Spain, France, and Italy all came for Chi-Chi, but she was not flattered. She cast them all away.**

**This upset the Ox-King, and he would ask why Chi-Chi would be so cruel to the princes. She refused to talk to them, even look them in the eye, and became isolate during their visits.**

**She watched them take their tests, and frown at their results, even if they were enough to make a good record. The suitable princes still were of no interest to Chi-Chi. If her determination didn't warn them off, her rejection drove them away.**

**Months and months and months continued on like this, and soon the Ox-King saw the reason behind Chi-Chi's actions. She still had a tight grip on Goku, not physically, but in her heart, she was his and he was hers. **

**The Ox-King remembered one night very well when she had emphasized this.**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_**Chi-Chi sat in her bedchamber, in front of the reflective, metal bowl that was hoisted on a wicker stand. She was brushing her hair, and was clad in her night kimono. She was humming a quiet tune to herself before she glanced at the bowl to see someone standing in her doorway.**_

'_**Kami, what now?' she thought, and sighed, turning around to greet her visitor.**_

_**It was one of the weary princes. "What is it, Miyato?" she said. "Can't you see I'm busy?"**_

_**Miyato bowed slightly, apologetically. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, madam, but I'd like to have a word with you."**_

"_**I'm listening," Chi-Chi said, turning back around and resumed brushing her hair.**_

_**But Miyato mused lowly, "Uhh… I meant outside, where we could be alone."**_

'_**Of course,' Chi-Chi thought sarcastically, and stood up. "You have five minutes."**_

_**She walked past him and passed the large form of the Ox-King in the hallway. "Don't act this way. This is for your own good. Miyato will have something good to say."**_

_**Chi-Chi ignored this and walked out to the main entrance of the castle, Miyato following closely behind. He stopped behind Chi-Chi when she stopped in the garden. Sitting on the bench, she looked up at him. "Talk."**_

_**Miyato clasped his hands together and breathed slowly, trying to contain his happiness. "Well, I have some good news for you, Chi-Chi. From my visit here, and from my results from the test, I've passed and well…"**_

_**He smiled at her. "If you'll say yes, I will take you as my bride."**_

_**Chi-Chi feigned surprise as she raised her eyebrows. "Really now?" she asked and sighed. "It's such a shame you've come all this way, and now I'm going to have let you down."**_

_**Miyato frowned. "What does that mean?" **_

"_**There's another man," Chi-Chi said, picking a buttercup from the garden and twirling the stem in her fingers. "There's another man I've been promised to have."**_

_**Miyato frowned again, displeased. "What? No one ever told me that! Is it true?"**_

_**Chi-Chi nodded. "He's the only one my heart longs for. I often dream of him and fantasize of the day I will become his."**_

_**Miyato looked away, and Chi-Chi knew he was concerned. "Well, this is new," he said, frustrated. "I didn't know it was like that."**_

"_**Well, you've never loved anyone so deeply, not even me," Chi-Chi explained. "It's somehow different for me. A lot of things happen when you have deep feelings for someone."**_

_**Miyato gulped. "Deep?"**_

_**Chi-Chi resisted a glance at his worrisome face. "Yes… I can't explain it very well, but all I know is the man that has been promised to me is the only one who can make me feel this way. It's a strange state… To be truly, madly and deeply in love with a man…"**_

"_**That's it!" Miyato sighed, exasperated. "I slaved my tail off for nothing. There's no point in trying to have your hand when you're obviously another man's! Why did I have to get lied to? Sheesh."**_

_**He stormed away from the garden and got out his horse that was sleeping in the fields. He slapped it on the rump. "Wake up! We're going home!" The horse gave an unappreciative groan as it was mounted and forced to travel through the night.**_

_**Chi-Chi didn't see Miyato ride off into the distance, as she stood up and began to walk back to her bedchamber. She passed the Ox-King in the hallway again, and it was apparent he was waiting for her.**_

"_**Where is Miyato?" he growled, noticing the calm look on her face.**_

_**She did not answer, and the Ox-King sighed. "Not again! You warned him off! Why do you do this to every prince I send for you? Do you enjoy tormenting me?"**_

_**Chi-Chi smiled an artificial smile, full of empathy. "Interesting you should ask that. Do you see how I feel everyday?"**_

_**The Ox-King seemed baffled for a moment. "No, you didn't plan this, did you?"**_

_**Chi-Chi shook her head. "No. I'm just glad you finally understand how I feel. Sympathy can never grasp empathy's meaning. I already told you why I don't want these princes."**_

_**The Ox-King snorted. "Why don't you ever take the good things that come to you? Do you know how many girls would die to be in your place, to become one of these princes' wives?"**_

"_**I don't care," Chi-Chi said quickly. "You always say that, but I don't care. I'm not like them. They aren't like me."**_

"_**You mean, they're not as stubborn as you are when it comes to that brat, Goku."**_

_**Chi-Chi sighed, annoyed. "Why do you hate him? Good Kami, he hasn't done anything. I don't know why he's your enemy, but this is all so stupid. You know that I love him, yet you torment me in many ways by hurting him."**_

_**She looked into his eyes, determined now. "You can do whatever you want, if you enjoy bringing pain to me. You can keep Goku in prison for life, exile him, lock me up, and force me to marry a damned prince. Whatever you want…**_

"_**But as long as I live, you will never destroy the love I have for him in my heart. That's the one thing you cannot take away from me. That's the one thing I fight for, and will die for, and if you must kill me to obtain YOUR happiness, then do it." **_

_**The Ox-King was about to speak, but Chi-Chi went into her bedchamber and shut the door behind her. She left the Ox-King with some new things to think about…**_

* * *

_**Flashback Ends**_

* * *

**The Ox-King had many restless nights after that one. All he could think about was what Chi-Chi had said to him. Like a persistent ghost, her words continued to haunt him. Why would she say for him to kill her for his happiness? Was he really being selfish? **

**The Ox-King shook his head fiercely. No way. This was for her own good, he kept telling her. It was only lawful that a princess should marry and bear an heir to the throne. It was natural. Why would she try to stop it?**

**The Ox-King was confused. Couldn't she just settle for one of the many appealing princes? Why, oh why did it have to be Goku? He still didn't get why Chi-Chi loved him. He sighed. **

**He couldn't believe he was in a war with and against his own daughter. He told her once before that fighting would be pointless, but she did not listen. Therefore, the Ox-King was going to have to reinforce some hard rules to get her to see that he was the victor.**

* * *

**The old year had passed away, and the new year had come. The worries and cares of the troubled people had left them as they made the annual visits to the shrines to pray. The civilians prayed for the gods' blessings for their lives in the new year. **

**In the Ox-King's palace, there were preparations for a celebration. Two of the largest rooms were emptied to hold the party.**

**The Ox-King had to force his way through the crowd of working servants. He was leaving to go find Chi-Chi. He had told her to draw the water from the spring outside to warm it up for the sake that was to be drunk.**

**Just as the Ox-King reached for the handle of the door leading out back, the door opened and Chi-Chi came in with two buckets filled to the brim with the spring's clear, fresh water.**

**She glanced up at him, and the Ox-King took the buckets from her, smiling. "Thank you. Why don't you go off to your chamber now?" Chi-Chi shrugged and found the flight of stairs leading to the upper floors. She had a feeling that her father was hiding something…**

**Chi-Chi opened the door to her bedchamber and glanced around quickly. Why did Ox-King want her to be here? Suddenly, Chi-Chi's eyes widened as her eyes caught sight of something lying on her bed. She walked over to it, and gasped softly with delight.**

**There was a beautiful dress lying on the bed, its satin material draping off the end of it. There was a pair of silver heels on the floor, and white ballroom gloves by the arms of the dress. Above it, there was a billowy, white flower to be worn in the hair. **

**Chi-Chi stared at it in awe. She had never seen anything like it.**

"**You like it, huh?" a new voice asked. "I knew you would."**

**Chi-Chi turned to see the Ox-King standing at her doorway, smiling. "Put it on and meet me downstairs," he told her and then shut the door. Speechless, all Chi-Chi could do was obey. She took off her kimono, tabi, and zori and picked up the dress, holding it against her.**

**She was sure the dress was the right size, and the delicate shade of blue with white floral designs sewn into the dress, was perfect. She put it on slowly, feeling the soft satin material slide over her skin.**

**It felt strange, but it was so pretty. She thought something was wrong when the dress had an open front, but it only showed her shoulders and nothing else. Next, Chi-Chi reached for the silver heels and examined them carefully.**

**They seemed strange too, but Chi-Chi put them on and stood up, only to wobble and grab the bed for support. Okay, this was weird. This was nothing like the flat, straw zori she wore and the soft tabi. Still, walking in heels wouldn't be so bad…**

**Chi-Chi took the ballroom gloves and wore them, looking over them. They, too, were very soft, much like the white flower she reached for next. Chi-Chi tucked it behind her ear, and thought the bright color of the flower would look good against her dark hair. **

**Lastly, she took the silk ribbon out of her hair, letting it down. She wished she could see how she looked. She didn't know how she looked in foreign attire. She knew for sure that none of what she was wearing was Japanese. It was nothing like the silk kimonos and things she would usually wear.**

**Chi-Chi wondered where in the world the could have ever obtained such expensive clothes and accessories. Well, she was going downstairs to meet him, and she planned to ask him then. Going down the stairs, she could hear the commotion of a happy crowd, and knew that the New Year's party had begun.**

* * *

**When she arrived downstairs, Chi-Chi was surprised at how many people had come to the party. The room was almost nearly crowded, which is why there were two rooms. Bright light from a glowing chandelier above splashed onto the room. Lively music was being played from musicians in the corners. The people laughed and talked happily.**

**Chi-Chi looked around for the Ox-King, but she didn't spot him or hear his voice. She passed through the crowd in search of him, but the people were restless and not very careful, sending Chi-Chi out of her path and pinned against the wall.**

**Chi-Chi turned away from a drunken man wobbling her way, and she slid down farther on the wall, only to be encountered by another man.**

"**Heh, you can barely move, huh? I'm surprised there's breathing room," he chuckled. **

**Chi-Chi glanced up at him, nodding, and then noticed he was smiling at her a little too happily. A strange aura came from this person, and Chi-Chi became uncomfortable, suddenly. She found an open space in between the crowd and scooted in, still in search of her father.**

**Still, it was no luck. Chi-Chi could not find the Ox-King. She was about to give up before she heard a recognizable laugh. She spun around, but her heart sank as she saw it was just an ordinary man and his friends, laughing with the suspicious stranger. **

**Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow, confused. It wasn't just a few men crowded around the stranger. Lots of people were huddling close to him. **_**Hmm, that's strange, **_**Chi-Chi thought, absentmindedly. **_**I wonder why I never noticed such a popular person before…whoever he is. **_

**The popular stranger looked up from laughing with his friends suddenly, and his eyes met Chi-Chi's. He saw her turn away quickly, and he smiled wistfully. Why was the pretty girl so far away? He slipped away from the people surrounding him, but Chi-Chi didn't notice.**

**She had left to get a drink at the table nearest the entrance of the room. She ignored the sake and settled for just a glass of water. She began to drink slowly, but she stopped for a moment. She had the chills, and it wasn't because of the icy water…**

**Chi-Chi looked to her left, and nearly recoiled, startled. There was the popular stranger, pouring himself some sake!**

**Okay, this was getting weird.**

**Chi-Chi finished off the water, and was retreating quickly, but a voice stopped her.**

"**Wait a minute, Chi-Chi," it said to her. Oh, so now he knew her too. Chi-Chi turned around slowly, looking at the stranger, concerned. "W-What?" she said. **"**How do you know my name?"**

**The stranger smiled. "Everybody knows the name of the beautiful princess. I couldn't help but notice you seemed lost. Can I help you? I'm Chang, by the way."**

**Chi-Chi shook her head. "Thanks, but I don't need your help. I can find my father by myself." **

"**Are you sure?"**

**Chi-Chi stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Hadn't she been clear? She nodded at him and then turned to leave, but Chang stopped her again. Chi-Chi spun around, her annoyed face changing into a polite face. "Yes?"**

**Chang put down his cup of sake and extended his hand, just as the music changed from a lively song to a slow one. "May I have the honors of dancing with Her Majesty?" **

**Chi-Chi didn't groan or sigh. It was considered an honor to dance and being a princess, she had to be polite and kind at all times. Chi-Chi placed her hand in his, and smiled, but it was a fake smile. She just wanted to get this over with.**

**Many couples were dancing in the middle of the room, surrounded by spectators. Chang took Chi-Chi to the middle of the room also, and began to dance nicely, not noticing that Chi-Chi didn't get very close to him or look at him.**

**Chi-Chi wasn't concentrating on talking or dancing with Chang, not even the song that was playing. Her mind was elsewhere, and she wondered where her father was. She glanced up at Chang. For being a guy who gave her the chills, he wasn't bad looking up close.**

**Still, maybe it was herself. Maybe she made up the atmosphere that made him seem suspicious to her. **

**At the end of the song, a new voice spoke, and Chi-Chi recognized it was the Ox-King's. She looked up at him as he smiled happily at the people.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for attending our party celebrating the New Year. But there is also another reason to celebrate," he said, pointing to Chang and Chi-Chi on the dance floor. "Many of you know Xi Chang, a dashing prince from Beijing, China. He is currently with my daughter, and now would be the perfect time to announce their betrothal."**

**The crowd began to cheer, but it was all faint to Chi-Chi. She froze in Chang's arms, and she was sure she was trembling with shock. She glanced up at him, and he smiled, satisfied, but it seemed like a very evil smile to Chi-Chi. She pulled away from him and shook her head, placing her hand on her forehead.**

_**Oh, Kami, I can't be hearing this right, **_**Chi-Chi thought. **_**I just danced with… No! I'm not his bride. Why must it continue like this?**_

**She turned away, feeling very sick suddenly. Chang stepped next to her. "Are you all right? Are you ill?" Chi-Chi waved a hand at him. "I… I need to be alone. I'm just getting some fresh air." **

**Chang nodded and stood where he was, watching Chi-Chi step outside. **

**Once alone, Chi-Chi leaned against the stone wall, and sank to her knees. It was in the dark and quiet that she noticed how her heart pounded at the thoughts in her mind. This couldn't be true! Chi-Chi felt she could've kicked herself for not noticing before. **

**She didn't notice how Chang was dressed. Just like a wealthy prince… He was charming and happy, because he knew of the betrothal, which shouldn't have occurred. **

**The Ox-King had obviously changed the rules of courtship around, and made his daughter Chang's fiancée, regardless of her consent or not. This was not fair. He wasn't one to break customs, but today he did.**

**Chi-Chi tried to embrace herself to calm her trembling body and the nauseous feelings in her stomach. Now she had no choice but to marry Chang, and that sickened her. **

_**Kami, help me, **_**she thought desperately. **_**He did this on purpose, and now the whole kingdom knows about Chang and me. He sealed my fate. My own father…**_

**To be continued…**

**Chapter Twenty: Birth of Sentiment**


	20. Birth of Sentiment

**Of Two Hearts**

**Chapter 20: Birth of Sentiment**

_**The time for Goku to escape was now. The calm breeze of the approaching months of spring rocked the prisoners in the dungeon to sleep. They faced true serenity for once. But instead of enjoying himself like the other prisoners, Goku saw the opportunity for his escape. **__**The rising moon didn't light up the dungeon as it usually did. Tonight, the moon was merely a silver crescent in the sky. The dark atmosphere of the dungeon was a perfect disguise for Goku. He levitated and quietly soared to the window near the dungeon's ceiling.**_

_**He gripped the wooden beams, and felt that they were weak. He quietly pulled them apart, and when they cracked, he ripped them off the stone cutaway. He dived through the cutaway, bringing his knees to his chin, and rolled onto the grass. **_

_**He did it. He finally escaped. Now it was time to enjoy freedom.**_

_**Goku quietly wandered in the night. The only sounds were the gentle swishes of blades of grass, and faint music coming from inside the Ox-King's palace. The music, people, and bright light attracted Goku to the window. **__**He got up close to it and peeked inside. There were lots of people and the rooms were decorated very beautifully. The musicians played their beautiful songs and the people danced gracefully on the floor.**_

_**Goku had been skimming the room, but his eyes lingered at one person, and he felt stunned, unable to breathe. He only watched that one person dance gracefully, and thought he had never known how beautiful Chi-Chi was. **_

_**But there was something else. She was dancing with another man.**_

_**Goku watched curiously as the duo danced, and they made it look good. Both were swanlike and careful in their steps and movements. Goku wished he were the one dancing with Chi-Chi. **__**An intense longing to be with her overtook him, and he sighed. He continued to gaze at her, and then he noticed something. Chi-Chi wasn't happy…**_

_**Despite her position, the fact she was at a fun party, and dancing with a guy that any other girl would love to dance with, Chi-Chi just wasn't happy. Her face was nonchalant. **_

_**Goku wondered why…**_

_**Soon, the Ox-King had announced his word that Chi-Chi's dancing partner was actually a Chinese prince and she was betrothed to him. Goku didn't know what that meant, but he thought it was bad, because the stunned and shocked look on Chi-Chi's face made him worry. **_

_**Goku could sense her misery, and the fact she felt she had to get away. Get away from everything, everyone, the realization of the betrothal… And Chi-Chi did. Goku saw Chang's concern and his inquiry.**_

"_**I… I need to be alone. I'm going out for some fresh air," Chi-Chi had said as she walked briskly to the door. **_

*******

**The door to the back court opened, and a path of light from the celebration covered an area of grass. Chi-Chi stepped out into the cool, night air and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the nearby stone wall and sunk to her knees, devastated. ****Her hands were in her lap, and they clutched at the material of her dress. She thought about what just happened. This was not supposed to happen. She couldn't be destined to become Chang's wife.**

**Yet, was it too late to change that too?**

**She didn't know that Goku was nearby, concerned and watching. **

**Goku felt his hand reach out towards Chi-Chi, even though they were several feet apart. His extended hand clenched into a fist, and he brought it back to his chest. He knew he had to help her.****However, just as soon as Goku rose to head towards her, the back door opened. Goku ducked and crawled to the opposite side of the wall. He heard someone step out onto the grass. Great, what perfect timing.**

"**There you are. What's the matter?" a voice asked.**

**Then Goku heard Chi-Chi's bitter response: "Nothing's wrong, Chang. Leave me."**

**Chang?**

**Goku sneaked to the edge of the wall and took a peek around the corner. He looked at Chang curiously. This was the man Chi-Chi was betrothed to. Yet, it was because of this that Chi-Chi was unhappy. Therefore, Goku assumed, he was not good.**

**Chi-Chi's response didn't affect Chang. He tilted his head and smiled. "Aw, come on. You should've told me you were ill. Look, I want to show you the other things I bought for you."**

**Chi-Chi looked up at him, confused. "Other things you bought me?"**

**Chang pointed to her outfit. "I got you that from the Americas. It's the latest style over there, and it's popular with the wealthy ladies. I bought you more things."**

**Chi-Chi's liking for the outfit suddenly dwindled, and she sighed, assuming Chang had bought her other expensive things to win her over. Chang held out a hand for her to take, but Chi-Chi ignored the gesture and stood up by herself. **"**My carriage is over by the apple tree," Chang told her, as he led her through the darkness. Chi-Chi absentmindedly followed him, preparing to feign gratitude when she received his gifts.**

**In a few minutes, Chang had stopped by his dark carriage, which was decorative and fit for a prince. The horse at the head of the carriage was lazily munching on the grass. Chang patted its head and then opened the door. "I thought you might like some more clothes and perfumes and things like that," he said, his voice muffled. **

**Half his body was sprawled in the carriage, as he appeared to be struggling with a heavy item. "Could you come over here and help me?" he grunted.**

**Chi-Chi uncrossed her arms and went over to where Chang was. He was trying to pull a large chest out from the other side. He scooted over and moved his hands from the golden ring to the other side of it. **

**Chi-Chi grabbed the ring and began to pull nonchalantly, but she soon discovered she was doing all the work. She stopped pulling and looked up at Chang, irritated. "What are you…?" **

**She trailed off, seeing Chang was not helping her, and that he had a strange look on his face. His expression seemed sinister, and a fire of passion burned in his eyes. He moved his hand from the ring to her wrist, and seized it. **

**Chi-Chi tried to yank her wrist from his grip, but Chang was too strong. He pulled her forwards, so she would lose her balance, which she did. He knew she would scream, and clamped his free hand over her mouth. **

**Chang, being in complete control over her, pushed her inside the carriage, and maneuvered himself so he cradled her. He continued his firm hold and merely smiled at the intense anger displayed on his victim's face.**

"**Don't be that way, love. I'll be gentle if you want me to," he said.**

**Chi-Chi bit Chang's hand hard, and he hissed, pulling it away from Chi-Chi's mouth. Chi-Chi quickly took in her breath and began to shout for help, but Chang took his other hand and clamped it over her mouth. ****His other hand was used to hold her wrists down, and now that they were free, Chi-Chi began to punch Chang and kicked her legs, hoping a kick would fall in between Chang's legs. **

**All right, so Chi-Chi was tougher than Chang had calculated. He wrestled with her until he had her in a solid pin. He was tired of his hands getting bit, so he replaced his hand with his lips, hoping a deep kiss would be the thing to calm Chi-Chi down.**

**It didn't work; she bit his tongue even harder than when she bit his hand.**

**This time, Chang couldn't hold back a scream, and he recoiled. Chi-Chi got up and sprung herself towards him, aiming a twin jump kick to his face. Chang's cry was gurgled due to the blood Chi-Chi's kick withdrew. **

*******

**Goku had been trying to see if the coast was clear. He knew Chang had come to see Chi-Chi, and they talked for a moment before leaving together. Goku was waiting for the right moment to leave. **

**However, now he was sitting still, alert to a new feeling. Suddenly, his brain began to reel at a sensation. Panic impulses surged in his mind, and he realized they were not his own. ****Thoughts of danger and escape jumped around in his mind, but they didn't belong to him. A sensation was bringing these things to him, and he knew what that meant.**

**Chi-Chi was in trouble.**

**Goku stood up, sensing Chi-Chi's predicament, and anger began a dangerous path flowing in his bloodstream. He was going to kill whoever caused Chi-Chi's unhappiness.**

*******

**Chang's body slammed against the carriage door, and he growled, wiping the blood from his lips. He glared at Chi-Chi, who returned the same expression. "That's the way you want to be, huh?" he hissed. "I tried to be nice, but you obviously have other intents."**

"**Yes, like getting the heck away from you," Chi-Chi said, and turned to open the opposite carriage door. However, the large chest was blocking the locks and would not budge the door. **

"**Great," Chi-Chi grumbled, and then spun her head around as she saw Chang's shadow approaching. An angry look crossed her face as she saw Chang leap towards her. **

"**Get away from me!" she screamed, and struck his face with a reverse side kick. Chang fell backwards again, grunting as his body slammed against the carriage door again. But he only slammed it for a second, as the door was swung open.**

**Actually, to be accurate, Goku tore the door off.**

**Goku glared down at a bloody Chang on the ground, and stepped on his stomach forcefully. "What have you done?!" he yelled. Chang tried to speak, but Goku quickly got down on his knee and seized his throat angrily.**

**He clutched it tightly, his fingers pressing into Chang's pressure points. Goku could see Chang's face was turning red, and could feel his veins throbbing beneath his touch. **"**If I ever see you near Chi-Chi, don't think I will hesitate to break your neck!" Goku warned, and let Chang go.**

**He stood up and looked inside the carriage curiously, but he teetered backwards suddenly, and he was surprised to see that Chi-Chi had clung to him in a grateful embrace. ****As Chi-Chi hung onto him, Goku felt she was trembling, and that her heartbeat was racing. Was she afraid? Goku tried to pull away to ask if she was okay, and he gave her a concerned look. **

**Chi-Chi didn't see Goku's concern, as she drew back her left arm and then drove a power-packed fist straight into the jaw of an approaching Chang. Chang let out a cry of pain as he rolled backwards. ****Goku helped Chi-Chi out of the carriage and then growled at Chang. It seemed he had not learned his lesson. Goku was about to yell at Chang, but Chi-Chi stepped forward in a fighting stance.**

"**Coward!" she shouted to Chang. "A real fighter never attacks from the rear! Now arise and fight!"**

**Goku blinked at Chi-Chi. "Uh, Chi, what are you doing?"**

**Chi-Chi was looking at Chang, who slowly stood up, and she glanced at Goku. "He tried to force himself on me. This is my fight." **

**Goku didn't know what it meant for a man to try to force himself on a woman, but he knew that it was bad, hence Chi-Chi's anger and her screams. He placed a hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder and their eyes met.**

"**I'll handle him for what he's done," Goku said seriously. "He won't get away." **

**Chi-Chi knew Goku wanted to protect her, but she still was determined. "But I want to fight…" **

**Chang laughed diabolically, even though he was secretly afraid. "Who's going to fight me? Come, I don't care if it's a team battle."**

**Goku glared at him, and then looked at Chi-Chi pleadingly. "Please," he said softly. "Let me be your hero." **

**Chi-Chi slipped out of her fighting stance, won over by Goku's appearance and his desire to protect her. She nodded at Goku and stepped aside. Admiration for Goku stirred up inside of her as she watched.**

**Chang charged towards Goku and swung his fists aimlessly. Goku sidestepped his punches and kicked the back of his head, sending Chang to the ground. It hardly took any effort to hurt Chang. ****He obviously wasn't a fighter, and Goku knew this battle would be over quickly. Chang, however, wouldn't stand for this humiliation. He jumped to his feet, yelling in agony and determination. He trembled slightly as he growled at Goku. ****Goku looked at him in disgust. He thought he had never seen a more despicable person. He knew another one of Chang's useless punches would be coming, and when it did, he did an upper block, followed by his finishing move: a punch, using half his power, to Chang's face.**

**With a final cry of misery, Chang flew backwards, blood spurting from his face. He rolled on the ground twice before coming to a complete stop, unconscious. **

**It was at that moment that a crowd had exited the palace and stood in disbelief at the fight. **

*******

**The Ox-King was at the head of the crowd, and he was suspicious at the scene. An open carriage, with Chi-Chi standing a little far off of it, a determined look on her face. Goku standing a few feet away from Chang, a bloody fist raised to his chest, an angry look on his face. ****There was also blood on the ground and Chang lay out cold in a pool of blood by his head. The Ox-King looked around carefully, being careful not to jump to conclusions. He heard the screams and he recognized his daughter's screams.**

"**Chi-Chi, what happened?" Ox-King asked.**

**Chi-Chi looked up at him, still solemn. "The man you want me to wed just tried to force himself on me. I fought him for a while, and then Goku came to my rescue. He finished Chang off." **

**Ox-King's face turned red with anger. He pointed to Chang on the floor, who was mumbling something. "Pick him up!"**

**Two nearby men picked Chang up and held his head straight so he would look at the Ox-King, who spoke angrily now. "Would you mind explaining what happened?!"**

"**You mean my face?" Chang asked, and then looked Goku's way. "How terrible it is for a stronger being to taunt one weaker than himself…" **

**Goku was about to speak, but Ox-King growled. "Liar! The screams I heard were indeed your own, but I also heard Chi-Chi's! Explain that!"**

**Chang gave him an innocent look. "Are you saying it's not right for a bride to worry about her groom's face being pummeled?"**

**Ox-King laughed sarcastically, and then his sober look returned. "She's not your bride anymore. Not after this. Even though Goku had been the one person I hate more than anything, I know he would try to protect my daughter from any **_**stupid**_** skunk, that's you, Chang, trying to hurt her." **

**Chang's mouth was hanging open as he tried to respond, but Ox-King pointed to the dark behind him. "You will trade places with Goku. YOU will spend the rest of your life in my dungeon. Take him away, subjects." ****The men holding Chang nodded at the Ox-King and began to take Chang to the dungeon. He was squirming and protesting, and one of the men kicked his leg. "Shut up."**

**Ox-King watched as Chang and his capturers faded into the dark. Then he turned and faced the people, frowning. "As you can see, this new year hasn't started off well. We were celebrating the New Year and Chi-Chi's engagement, but as you can see, this isn't the case anymore. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I might as well end this party. You all can go home now."**

**As the people began to walk away, the Ox-King turned away, sighing. His eyebrows rose subtly at a new sight. His eyes had caught sight of his satisfied daughter lingering in Goku's arms. She was happy in his embrace…**

**Ox-King walked over to the serene couple and cleared his throat. "Ahem."**

**Chi-Chi pulled herself out of Goku's arms and looked up at her father, anticipating an angry word. He hated it when they were near each other, let alone this gentle embrace. However, there seemed to be a haughty look on his face…**

**Ox-King's eyebrows were still raised and the corner of his mouth inched upward in a superior smile. His head was tilted to the side, and his eyes never left Goku. "Come with me, Goku," was all he said.**

**Goku unwrapped his arms from around Chi-Chi's waist, and gave her a confused look. She seemed to be wondering the same thing as him. What had he done now? And Ox-King didn't call him 'boy' for once…**

**Goku quietly obeyed and followed the Ox-King to the cornerstone of his palace.**

*******

"**Yes, sir?" Goku said once he and the Ox-King were alone. He was anticipating a reprimand from the Ox-King, and the usual things he would tell him. He was worthless and he had better stay away from Chi-Chi… What was coming next was unexpected.**

**Ox-King placed a hand on Goku's shoulder and he smiled at him. "I have been wrong about you, Goku. I didn't trust you enough; even after all you had done as you lived here. Unfortunately, I had to hear of my daughter's life being threatened to finally see you're not what I assumed you to be."**

**Goku was silenced. Yes, this was very fortunate…**

**Ox-King nodded at Goku, and this time he was serious. "I want to thank you for saving Chi-Chi. I owe you her life and heart. If you weren't around, I'm not sure what would've happened to my greatest treasure. I would like to repay you for your heroic deed."**

**Goku waved his hands, surprised. "No, no! I'm fine. I don't need any forms of repayment. I was happy to do it."**

**Ox-King shook his head at him. "There will be no such thing. You **_**will**_** take your reward. I'm offering you a chance to live in the castle, and become one of my noble guards. You and Wakaru will have morning duty. I'll show you to your new chamber shortly, but first I want to see Chi-Chi."**

**Ox-King left a bewildered Goku in his path as he strolled away back to Chi-Chi.**

**Chi-Chi saw her father approaching from the distance, and she saw that he was relaxed and Goku was not with him. A part of her really began to wonder what happened, but she didn't have time to think about it right now.**

**Ox-King scrutinized Chi-Chi, and worry was evident on his face. "Are you well? Chang hasn't harmed you in any way, has he? No scratches, scrapes, or cuts?"**

**Chi-Chi lowered the Ox-King's hands, which were ready to touch her arms to test for bruises. "I'm fine, Otousan. I told you Goku saved me. Where is he anyway?"**

**Ox-King nodded once at her. "All right, if you insist you're well, I'll leave. You will see what will become of Goku in due time."**

**He turned his head as he heard grass shuffling. Goku was walking towards him, but Ox-King pointed to the palace. "Let's go."**

**Before leaving, Ox-King looked at Chi-Chi. "You should change out of that outfit so I can get rid of it. I don't think we want any reminders of Chang. And go to bed also. It's late."**

*******

**Later on that night, the Ox-King found himself lying in his bed, unable to go to sleep. He had actually fallen asleep earlier on, but found he only slept a few hours before being awakened by a dream.**

_**~~Dream Sequence~~**_

_**It was a clear, spring morning and Ox-King had just awoken to the beautiful sunshine. He hadn't even been awake for ten seconds as he heard a knock on his door. "Hm?" he called aloud. **_

_**The door opened gently, and Ox-King saw his twelve-year-old daughter emerge and sit herself on the edge of his bed, a thoughtful look on her face.**_

"_**Good morning, hon. What are you thinking about?" Ox-King asked. **_

_**Chi-Chi smiled shyly and could barely look her father in the eyes. "Mornin' 'Tousan. Umm… I was just thinking about yesterday. You know that girl, the pig, and their friend? Well, I was thinking about them. Actually, their friend…"**_

"_**Hm," Ox-King mused. "The strange, wild ape boy?"**_

"_**Yeah," Chi-Chi answered, and then glanced up at the ceiling, still in thought. Her cheeks turned a bright crimson. "But I don't think he's strange or wild. His name's Goku, isn't it? He's so handsome and strong. Umm… did you really say I could marry him, 'Tousan?"**_

_**Ox-King laughed. "Not now! You're only of twelve years of age! You need to be taught how to be a good wife and mother, and that takes years. Not to mention, you're still going to learn to be a good fighter."**_

_**Chi-Chi nodded. "I guessed that." Then her face brightened. "So can I start my lessons today? What am I learning first? How to be a good wife or mother? Will I learn how to cook and clean and sew and-"**_

"_**Chi-Chi!" Ox-King interrupted, laughing. "I've never seen you so excited. Sure, we can start today. Just let me get of bed first, will you?"**_

_**Chi-Chi bowed her head. "Sorry, but I've never wanted something like this so much. I want to be as good a woman as Okaasan was. I want her to be proud of me."**_

_**Her fingers gently traced the swirls on her silver locket hanging around her neck. It came from Chi-Chi's memento box and the locket was her mother's when she was a child. **_

_**Ox-King smiled wearily at Chi-Chi. She was changing from a cute little girl to a charming teenager, and she was beginning to resemble her mother even more now. Ox-King saw the locket around her neck, and reminded himself to give Chi-Chi her mother's birthstone necklace when she turned eighteen.**_

"_**I'm sure you'll be a fine, lovely woman like your mother was," Ox-King told Chi-Chi quietly. "She'll be proud of you, and I'm sure her spirit is watching us now." **_

_**Chi-Chi looked up at her father, tears in her eyes. The tears were withdrawn from memories of her deceased mother, and the fact she was told she had potential. Her heart was truly touched. **_

"_**Really?" she whispered.**_

"_**Really," Ox-King confirmed. "I promise."**_

_**~~Dream Sequence Ends~~**_

**Ox-King was slightly puzzled at this dream. Yes, it was real and those events occurred. But why did he remember this dream? Why now? Was someone trying to tell him something? ****Ox-King stared up at the dark ceiling, and sighed. "All right, Kami, I'm listening…"**

**But the only sounds were the crickets chirping through the open window.**

**Ox-King turned over on his side, thinking. He had to have had this dream for a good reason. But there were many possibilities that arose from the dream. One that he remembered was his relationship with Chi-Chi.**

**Were they behaving as a good daughter and father should?**

"**We're fine," he mumbled and then sighed. What else could it be? He was sure he and Chi-Chi were okay. Even though they had their squabbles, Ox-King knew that she was still a good girl. ****However, perhaps there lied something deeper. Ox-King had told Chi-Chi she would turn out well like her mother, and she was. She got a lot of things from her mother: her looks, behavior, determination…**

**But most of all: determination.**

**Once Chi-Chi had her heart set on something, she was going to do all she could to reach her goal, with absolutely nothing stopping her. That meant Goku for now.**

**Ox-King blinked. Now he just realized it! Chi-Chi was like her mother in a lot of ways, but she also fought the same battles as her. Back when they were younger, the Ox-Queen also fought, in love, for the Ox-King. She took risks, just as Chi-Chi did.**

**Now…**

**The Ox-King lie in his bed, stunned at his realization. Why hadn't he seen this earlier? And it wasn't just Chi-Chi; Goku also stood faithful in the battlefield and despite his Saiyan ape transformation, he was okay…**

**The truth suddenly came to the Ox-King: It wasn't that he truly hated Goku. He was just afraid of letting Chi-Chi go. He was afraid of losing the dearest thing to him, the last thing he had in remembrance of his wife.**

**But if he truly loved Chi-Chi, he would let her go, right?**

*******

**The next morning, Goku awoke to the birds singing. Spring had arrived at last, and the warm weather was apparent. Goku felt the sunshine on his face, and smiled, as he felt refreshed. He liked this much-needed rest, and the fact the bed was better than the dungeon floor.****Goku suddenly heard crinkling and felt something against his face as he turned over. He opened his eyes and felt for the object at his cheek. He sat up and held a folded piece of paper in his hands. He unfolded it and read what was scribbled on it.**

_**Goku, **_

_**I would like you to report to my bedchamber as soon as you read this. I need to have a word with you.**_

_**Ox-King**_

**Goku blinked. **_**I wonder what he wants, **_**he thought, and carried the note with him as he exited his bedchamber. As he walked down the hallway, he was surprised to see he wasn't alone in this early hour. Someone was walking the same way as him.**

"**Chi-Chi!" Goku said, surprised. "Good morning. What are you doing, walking to the Ox-King's chamber?"**

**Chi-Chi seemed more lost than surprised. "Good morning… Um, Otousan wanted to speak with me, that's all." Then she noticed a piece of paper in his hand. "Oh!" she said, now surprised. **"**Did you get a letter too?"**

**Goku glanced at the note in his hand and then saw that Chi-Chi held one of her own. "Wait a minute… You got one too? What's the meaning of this?"**

"**I don't know, but come on. He obviously wants to talk to both of us," Chi-Chi answered.**

**When they both arrived at the bedchamber, it was apparent that the Ox-King was happy to see them. He smiled at the confused look on their faces. "Don't look that way. None of you are in trouble. I just wish to speak to you. Here, give me the notes."**

**Chi-Chi handed Ox-King's hers while Goku hesitantly gave him his. Ox-King clapped Goku on the back. "Relax. Nothing's wrong. Get comfortable." **

**Soon, the Ox-King explained the real reason he wanted to see Goku and Chi-Chi. He looked at them solemnly. "I would like to start off by apologizing to you both."**

**He looked at Goku first. "I misjudged you and thought ill of you when you were only trying to fulfill your promise of marrying Chi-Chi. You're truly honest and have withstood trials. I've enslaved you and allowed horrible things to happen to you, and for that I apologize."**

**He looked at Chi-Chi next. "I had forgotten of the past and my promise to you. I know it seems I've broken that promise, but I haven't. I was just afraid of losing you, but I now realize I never will. You're right. I didn't consider your feelings before, and I apologize for that." **

**Then Ox-King looked at Goku again. "I'm still going to repay you for saving Chi-Chi's life. You can have anything your heart desires. Gold, silver, food, clothes, anything. I'll even release you from the contract."**

"**Contract?" Goku asked.**

"**Yes. When you were a slave, you were a serf, and that meant you were a peasant that was tied to the land. No matter which lord you belonged to, you still belonged to my kingdom and me. You couldn't leave the premises of my kingdom. That was like a contract, and now I'm breaking that contract. You don't have to live here anymore. So if you want anything at all, I'll give it to you."**

**A wide grin spread on Goku's face. This was his chance!**

**Finally, he could get ANYTHING he wanted. The next object he spoke would belong to him. And he could finally get out here too! He could go back to Kuririn, Bulma, and all his other friends. He could go train with Roshi.**

**He could walk away with riches and a good name.**

**Goku looked at his left, to see if Chi-Chi was just as happy as he was. But she wasn't… At least, it seemed she wasn't happy. Sure, she had a small smile on her face, but Goku could tell something by the look in her eyes.**

**Why was she sad?**

**The rush of happiness suddenly left Goku. Whatever exciting feeling that conquered him was now somewhere in the back of his mind. He was thoughtful now too, and he looked away.**

**This sucked. Somehow, Goku knew that even if he got whatever he wanted, and if he went back to Kame Island, it wouldn't feel right without Chi-Chi. What had this woman done to him? ****It suddenly felt that all these years without her felt wasted, and that's why he felt incomplete. Martial arts may have done him a lot of good, but it didn't fill up the hole in him like she did. **

**He didn't want to leave this whole happiness and care behind. He didn't want to leave this love behind.**

*******

**Goku looked at Ox-King pleadingly. "I don't want to ask too much of you, but…"**

"**But?" Ox-King urged. "That's nonsense. I told you anything that you wanted would be yours. Go on." He saw Goku glance at Chi-Chi, and it seemed longingly, and he became uneasy.**

"**You already know this, but I'd like to be with Chi-Chi," Goku quietly said. "I don't care about gold or anything else."**

**Ox-King looked to see his daughter's reaction. She had been hanging her head, but now she looked up slowly, a look of surprise plastered on her face. "What?" she whispered.**

**Then Ox-King grew nervous. "Uh, Goku, perhaps I didn't make something clear. I'm offering you FREEDOM, WEALTH, and the finest clothes in all of the land. How could you not want these things?"**

**Goku looked at him and shook his head. "Some things are more important than that. I know you know how lonely feels, and I don't want to be lonely anymore. I… I want to stay here with Chi-Chi."**

**Ox-King sighed internally. He didn't think Goku knew what he was asking for. He doubted that Goku had what it took to make a marriage work. Anyone could get married. It was keeping the marriage stable and alive that was the challenge.**

**In addition, Ox-King wasn't sure if Goku loved Chi-Chi. Even after all the evidence of the past, he figured Goku liked Chi-Chi, maybe even had a huge crush on her, but love…?**

_**Listen to yourself, **_**Ox-King's inner voice spoke. **_**The boy made it all the way here with Chi-Chi as a goal. Aren't YOU the one who wanted to see Chi-Chi get married? She rejected every prince. THIS is the only way it'll work! And if Goku disappoints Chi-Chi, then you can just set him straight! **_

**Ox-King sighed, and hoped this was the right thing to do. He walked up to Goku and shook his head in sympathy. "You said you wanted to stay with Chi-Chi here? Do you mean stay or do you wish to marry her?"**

**Goku nodded. "At first, I just thought I should keep my promise, but now I **_**want**_** to do it. I really would like to stay with Chi-Chi forever, and I really, really, really like her. I promise I'll take care of her."**

**Ox-King sighed again. "There's more to this than your fluttering heart, you lovesick boy. Are you certain you wish to test for my daughter's hand? Not even the trained, excellent princes could complete the tasks without complaint."**

**Goku looked up at him, determined. "That's not going to happen to me. I will do whatever you say as long as you promise me Chi-Chi." **

**Ox-King shrugged his shoulders. "All right. You've obviously made your mind up. Let's shake on it to make it official."**

**He extended his hand toward Goku, and Goku grasped it firmly with his own, shaking lightly. **

"**It's a done deal then, Goku," Ox-King said, and crossed his arms. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Your tasks start in two days. Rest up now." **

**Goku nodded at him, and Ox-King walked away, thinking, **_**You foolish boy. My deepest sympathy is upon you. You have no idea what you'll do.**_

**Goku looked behind him to see if Chi-Chi would be happy about this. He just said he would try for her hand, which is what she wanted. Or was it?**

"**Chi-Chi?"**

**Concern and regret was etched on the girl's face, and she did not hear him. She was lost in her thoughts. Didn't Goku know what he just agreed to? Didn't he know what he was doing and what he was asking for?**

**A lifetime with her… Did Goku really want that? Sometimes, people say the stupidest or most passionate things right on the spot according to their current strong feelings.**

**Was Goku absolutely sure he was ready for this? **

"**Yes, Goku?"**

**Goku tilted his head at her. "Is there something the matter? You don't look too happy."**

"**It's because I'm not. Goku, I'm not sure you know what you've asked for…"**

**Goku looked at her, confused. Sure he was! He'd never do something without thinking about it first.**

**However, he didn't know something bigger lies ahead…**

**_To be continued…_**

**Chapter Twenty-One: A Storm in Life**

**Courtney: Well, things are looking a little brighter for Goku and Chi-Chi.**

**Beserk: Thanks, but does it honestly matter if the story is in bold lettering? It's the way I've always done it. And what do you mean I always show but don't tell? That makes no sense to me. **


	21. A Storm in Life

**Of Two Hearts**

**Chapter 21: A Storm in Life**

**An evil plan had failed to keep two hearts apart. No amount of effort could destroy the powerful bond of love, even if that effort consisted of manipulation. Piccolo had learned this the hard way. He thought that, by eliminating Chi-Chi, Goku wouldn't have a distraction and would be at full power when they battled.**

**He couldn't have been more wrong, for it was Chi-Chi that was Goku's encouragement and strength. **

**And so, Piccolo's Dark Seed Invasion was a failed attempt, and all his victims recovered, including the Ox-King. Normally, he would've allowed Goku to marry Chi-Chi, but under Piccolo's influence, he thought otherwise. Now, the Ox-King had made his decree that his daughter be wed at last, truly happy, and wed at last. **

**Her love prevailed, and now that it has, so will her spirit. She now meets with the man who gave up everything to be with her.**

*******

**Goku was looking around as he strolled peacefully in town. Everywhere around him, signs of spring and new life were evident, and a calm sense of happiness touched him. He continued to stroll, and his eyes cast downward at his hand, which was entwined with his lover's.**

"**Hey, Chi-Chi, you still haven't told me where you're taking me," Goku said for the third time since the walk began.**

**He felt Chi-Chi squeeze his hand gently. "Be patient," she said softly. "We're almost there." **

**Goku obeyed and only had to walk for a few more minutes before he and Chi-Chi came to a halt by the fishermen's pier stretching out over the sea. There was a cobblestone fence at the head of the pier, where Chi-Chi sat, while Goku leaned against it, looking out at the sea.**

**He heard seagulls calling, and the crash of the rolling waves against the pier's wooden poles. The smell of salt hung in the air as a breeze blew from the south.**

**Ships were sailing in from the south too, but Goku found himself paying no attention to these things.**

**He looked down at a gentle Chi-Chi, who thoughtfully gazed out at the sea. The breeze played with her hair and carelessly tossed the loose articles of her clothing about. The light gleaming on the waves' crests reflected onto her face, making her eyes shine. Suddenly, Goku thought, she looked pretty.**

**"Um, Chi-Chi?"**

**"Hm?"**

**Goku was silent for a minute, trying to forget his thoughts. How should he tell a girl she's pretty anyway? Ah, Goku figured Chi-Chi already knew how he felt about her. There was no need to say it, besides the fact Goku felt himself blushing a little, something he hardly ever did. He had a question for her though.**

**"Chi-Chi?"**

**Chi-Chi looked his way, concerned. Goku was speaking to her in a quiet, hesitant tone. That was rare, not to mention she could've sworn his cheeks were tinted pink. Ultimately, Chi-Chi thought Goku was cute when he was embarrassed. She leaned towards him. "Yes?" she asked.**

**"I'm confused, Chi-Chi. Your father said that I could try to see if I could marry you, and I noticed you were a little sad. You didn't seem to want to talk much, like you were always thinking or dreaming. What was that about?" **

**He looked up in thought before continuing, "When Vegeta was around, I remembered wanting to stop Vegeta from having you as a bride because I thought he would hurt you and that he really didn't like you very much. I don't normally feel jealous or anything, especially about something I don't know about, like marriage. What does all of this mean?"**

**Chi-Chi suddenly felt warm, not from blushing, but from the realization of these facts. Goku just admitted he was protective of her and although he may not fully realize it, he does have a romantic attraction to Chi-Chi. How special does one feel when she knows she's admired...**

**Chi-Chi scooted closer to Goku, enough to make him look at her, though they were not touching. "Vegeta's not important now," she said softly. "You are. Our focus now is the marriage. It's... how can I explain it? Well, put simply, when a man and woman love each other so much, they may decide they want to be together for the rest of their lives, and they have a ceremony to signify that."**

**"So that's a marriage?" Goku asked, scooting even closer.**

**"A part of it. The ceremony, vows, reception, and the time afterwards is just a wedding. A marriage is lifetime commitment that requires work, patience, and sacrifice-- all done in the name of love. I love you, Goku, and I'm ready to do this. But..."**

**Chi-Chi trailed off and her eyes fell from Goku's face to his hand lying casually beside hers. She took his hand in her own, and then stroked the back of his hand gently. **

**"The one thing I realize about this is that I may have been selfish. You don't even know what's happening, and no one's asked you how you felt. I just wanted to fulfill my childhood dream at any cost, but it's pointless if the one person I want to be with doesn't understand or desire me."**

**Goku didn't like Chi-Chi's melancholy tone, or the expression on her face. Why did she seem regretful? What was the matter? "What do you mean, Chi?"**

**Chi-Chi let go of his hand and embraced herself, just as a timely breeze began to blow again. Leaves were tossed in the wind to the north, and Chi-Chi held up a hand to catch one. She held a browning leaf in her hand and twirled the stem, looking over it.**

**"I won't tie you down for my happiness. I don't want to make the same mistake Otousan did. He didn't want to let me go so I could marry you. But sometimes, if you love that person, letting go is the right thing to do," Chi-Chi started.**

**She sighed, and the leaf fluttered against her clenched fist, as if it were trying to escape.**

**"It'd be a mistake for you to make such a commitment without understanding, just for me. I've realized after all this time that marrying you would only please me. And a marriage means both partners are happy. So..."**

**She opened her hand, and the leaf spun away, dancing in the wind across the sky. At the same time she said, "I'm letting you go, Goku. You don't have to promise me a marriage anymore."**

*******

**The Ox-King was in his bedchamber, thinking about his daughter's circumstance. He was concerned ever since the day he made a deal with Goku, saying he could try for Chi-Chi's hand. Chi-Chi had been melancholy ever since that day, but recently, she seemed to be more pensive. She was always in deep thought.**

_**Ah, she must be nervous about Goku's testing, **_**Ox-King thought. **_**But wait until she sees the surprise I have for her if he passes.**_

**Ox-King smiled as he retreated to the farthest cubicle in the back of his bedchamber. The farthest cubicle was the most private room in the castle, and the most treasured items were stored there. The Ox-King entered the cubicle and found a dusty dresser in the corner. ****He opened the dresser and smiled as he gently lifted white, draping items from the drawer. He unfolded the item to reveal the Ox-Queen's wedding garments. He had saved her kimono and attire out of memory, but now that Chi-Chi was twenty and it was possible for her to be married, it only made sense to give her the traditional garments.**

**Ox-King imagined how beautiful Chi-Chi would look in the kimono outfit, and he knew that if Goku made it, he would get his wish of seeing his daughter marry a good person. Ox-King touched the silky soft material of the kimono and remembered back to his own wedding.**

**He sighed, and then looked the kimono over. "Hmm, well it needs to be washed, ironed and treated with extreme delicacy. I'll have the female servants attend to this right away. I can't wait to see the look on Chi-Chi's face."**

*******

**Goku couldn't believe his ears. Did Chi-Chi really mean what she said? No, she must be mistaken. And if she wasn't, Goku was determined to prove her wrong. He would make her see that her assumption wasn't true. It wasn't true at all.**

**"Chi-Chi," Goku said solemnly, his hand reaching for her face. His gentle hand descended from her cheek to her chin, and he tilted her face upwards so she would look at him. ****He stared straight at her sorrowful face, and felt at a loss of words. Two parts of Goku were battling with each other. His heart knew that Chi-Chi was wrong. She meant something dear to him. He was mad at himself for not having courage.**

**He could have so much courage on the battlefield, and he always knew what to do. But now, where was that same courage he needed to summon to tell the only woman in his life that he really liked her? He wanted to say it to her face.**

**Yet, his mind had a say in this too. Chi-Chi had brought up some interesting points. Goku didn't understand everything about love and marriage. He didn't love Chi-Chi, but right now, it felt like he really did... **

**Goku opened his mouth to speak, but instead of tender words, he froze as he felt something wet slide in between his fingers. He saw Chi-Chi hung her head, and her shoulders were trembling in the slightest fear of letting Goku go. **

**"You're crying," Goku said, softhearted. He lifted Chi-Chi's face again, but she tried to turn away. "I... I-I tried not to..." she trailed off, unable to speak anymore. **

**"Don't. I don't want you to cry."**

**"But... I was thinking about **_**you**_**. This is the right thing to do..."**

**Goku's hands stopped cupping Chi-Chi's face, and they grasped her shoulders firmly. He shook her gently. "Chi-Chi, listen to yourself! You're talking about how this won't work out for us, but you also said no one asked me how I felt. Let me tell you how I feel!"**

**Chi-Chi looked up at him, silenced, and her eyes grew wide at the look on Goku's face. She had never seen a more passionate face, and it seemed he was struggling too. Chi-Chi's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion as she awaited Goku to speak.**

**The only sound she could hear was her pounding heart. She was ready to hear whatever Goku had to say...**

**She felt Goku's hands leave her shoulders to wipe away the tears on her face. When they were no more, she felt Goku pull her towards him. Her head rested against his chest, and the sound of Goku's racing heart was apparent to her ears.**

**His breathing swayed her bangs as he spoke. "Over the past two years, I've learned new things about you and myself. I never thought I could feel this way about anyone, but I know that I prefer and like you over anyone else. I don't mind trying for you. I want to be with you too." **

**He held her tighter. "The way I feel is... I want to be your only love. I want to be yours forever if it means that no one will try to steal you away. I'll work hard at all the things you said, and I'll work hard at whatever your father tells me. If you think it won't work because I don't love you, then…you're wrong."**

**Chi-Chi carefully released herself from Goku's loving hold, and looked him in the eyes, hopeful. "Then… Will you try to love me?" **

**Goku smiled at her sweetly, and brought his head to hers until their foreheads touched. "I already have a long time ago. You meant something to me even two years ago. I've never felt this way about anyone. I never actually wanted to be with anyone forever until now. I've learned so many things already, and you showed me a different kind of love. I would like to give some of that same love back to you, and I'll do that by doing whatever the Ox-King has planned for me. Will you please wait for me? I promise I'll do well and come back to you." **

"**You promise?" Chi-Chi whispered. **

"**Yes," Goku said, looking at her honestly.**

"**All right. If you promise to come back, I promise to wait for you." **

*******

**That afternoon, the Ox-King wanted to see Chi-Chi as soon as she came back from her outing with Goku. He waited for her in his bedchamber patiently. He wouldn't be surprised if he had to wait an additional few minutes. He knew his daughter wanted to spend some time with Goku before he began his testing. ****Finally, the Ox-King heard a knock at his door, and he placed his hands behind his back. "Come in!" he said.**

**The door opened, and Chi-Chi walked in, curious. "You called, Otousan?" **

**Ox-King smiled. "As a matter of fact, I did. Come over here." He beckoned her closer, as he watched Chi-Chi's wondering eyes look him over. Chi-Chi came close and stood next to the Ox-King.**

"**Close your eyes and hold out your hands," he said.**

**Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you hiding?" Ox-King smiled and repeated the command. Chi-Chi just sighed and did as she was told. She felt the semi smoothness of paper in her palms as the Ox-King gave her something. "All right, you can look now."**

**Chi-Chi opened her eyes and looked down at a brown parcel in her hands. String was tied around it to keep the parcel from opening. Chi-Chi's face became curious as she observed the package. "What did you get me?" she asked, holding it up to the sunlight pouring through the window.**

"**Open it to see."**

**So Chi-Chi pulled at the string and unfolded the paper to reveal a stack of folded white materials. Curiosity was still present as Chi-Chi put the wrappings aside and unfolded the white materials. The items actually consisted of a silk kimono, the proper undergarments, the obi, and the cord and sash to be tied around the obi.**

**Chi-Chi stared down at it wonder. **

"**This is what your mother wore when she and I were married," Ox-King said. "I knew you'd fit into the clothes and also this." He took a bride's hood from behind his back and placed it on her head. ****He smiled. "You're going to look so beautiful in it." **

**Chi-Chi only stared at the wedding garments in her arms. She ran her hand over the silky material gently, taking into consideration that this was the very same thing her mother touched and wore.**

"**Okaasan," she murmured, looking over it again.**

**She held the garments close to her, and looked up at the Ox-King, touched. "I…I don't know what to say. Thank you…"**

**Ox-King merely smiled cheerfully. "Now was the right time to give it to you, just like when I gave you your mother's necklace when you turned eighteen. You're going to be so beautiful on your wedding day. I bet I'm not the only one who thinks so. Goku, hm?"**

**A light blush came to Chi-Chi's cheeks and she smiled, bringing the kimono to her face, running the cool, smooth material across her cheek. "I'll cherish this as long as I live." **

**She closed her eyes, her thoughts on her late mother. **_**Finally, I've done what was asked of me, Okaasan. I learned my duties, grew up, and am now a woman ready to be married. And as I continue to live my life, I'll strive to be like you. I hope you're proud.**_

**For a moment, Chi-Chi felt calm as she swore she felt her mother's presence around her. **

**This was interrupted suddenly as the Ox-King spoke. "Uh… I have something else to tell you." He continued only when Chi-Chi looked up at him. Ox-King sighed thoughtfully. "There's one story I didn't tell you. ****I know you remember the curse of the fire, but it didn't only affect us. The fire burned endlessly at other places until I figured out a way to put it out. The damages done in other towns were devastating and the survivors needed homes and jobs by the hundreds. I took them into this kingdom, sheltered, fed and employed them. The people were loyal to me and considered me their leader and king. I was truly the Ox-King once again, thus making you truly Princess Chi-Chi once again."**

**Chi-Chi nodded, remembering back to the day she and Goku first came to the kingdom. They had questioned why it appeared to be so different.**

**Ox-King continued, "However, things have been fine for the past years. The damaged lands are profitable once again. I remember your feelings considering your marriage and your desire to make your own decisions. You've always been independent like your mother. I've done my part on preparing the testing for Goku. Now it's your turn to explain to him what must come to him, and report back here when the sun touches the peaks of the West Mountains."**

**He looked at her sternly. "Do heed that though I gave you the wedding garments, it doesn't mean you'll wear them walking alongside Goku. Don't get your hopes up too high. Put the garments away and go on now."**

**Chi-Chi nodded subtly, bowed, and left.**

*******

**It was mid afternoon when Chi-Chi stopped by Goku's chamber on the first floor of the palace. She walked towards the area, and she noticed the door was ajar. She saw Goku sitting on his futon, enjoying an armful of snacks from the Dining Hall. ****Chi-Chi cleared her throat gently, which made Goku look up. His eyebrows arched in surprise, and he quickly swallowed his food. "Chi-Chi! Come in, come in!"**

**Chi-Chi smiled a bit at his happiness, and came to sit next to him. Goku smiled cheerfully at her. "It's not very often you come around these parts. What's on your mind? Hey, you want something to eat?"**

"**Um, no," Chi-Chi answered, and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "I need to talk to you about something important."**

"**All right."**

"**Have you ever wondered why my father didn't just offer me as your reward for saving me from Chang?" **

**Goku smiled. "He wouldn't have to offer you. I would've chosen you anyway."**

**Chi-Chi turned her face away to hide her rosy cheeks before continuing. "I mean… Have you wondered why we haven't married yet?" Goku nodded. "He seemed nervous when I talked about you…"**

**Chi-Chi nodded. "Like all fathers, he's serious and values his daughter and anything pertaining to a man who wants her. He won't let just any man marry me, and that's why he holds the tests. If the man meets the requirements, passes and pleases my father, then he'll allow the marriage."**

"**And that's why I'm being tested; to be a good husband for you," Goku said.**

"**Yes," Chi-Chi said slowly. "But it's not as easy as that. Depending on what my father wants to test you on, it could be a variety of things that'll require every inch of you to work for days, weeks, maybe even months. One of the main reasons is to test endurance and if your love for me was genuine or not."**

**Goku seemed thoughtful. "That's a lot to take in, but I'm sure I can do it. I'll try with all my strength."**

"**I know you'll do your best, Goku, but I don't want you to think that everything is going to be perfect like sunshine. My father could still say no even if you do pass… He could punish you for not passing."**

**Goku frowned. "I can make it. I'm just wondering… You said the tests could expand over months. When can I see you during that time?"**

**Chi-Chi looked at him, shyly. "Well, you're permitted to see me on certain nights for a few minutes. You can't spend the night, but they'll still be sweet visits." Goku looked up at the ceiling in thought, a smile on his face. "Good. Hey, Chi-Chi, what happens if I do pass?"**

"**We'll get married of course, and that brings me to my second thought… Goku, do you think you'll like ruling a kingdom? It's not easy to be an emperor and, um…"**

**She trailed off, blushing profusely. Now wasn't the time to be talking about making an heir to the throne. "Um, I know you like being outdoors and going places, but you can't do that when you're the emperor. You'd be sacrificing a lot just to marry me…"**

**Goku shook his head at her, smiling. "It's all right, Chi-Chi. I've already made up my mind on this. I want to be with you. But I'm also wondering… Do you think you could tell me what exactly happens when I marry you?"**

**Chi-Chi blinked. **_**He doesn't know? **_**She thought. **_**Um, all right… It's not a serious problem.**_

_**Hello! **_**Her inner voice spoke. **_**Of course he wouldn't know; he's never had to marry anyone before, let alone a princess! Just rehearse the ceremony with him. It'll be a lot to teach him, but you know it'll be a lot of fun! **_

**Chi-Chi smiled slowly at Goku. "All right, Goku. I'll show you what to do. Come on."**

*******

"**Like this, right?"**

**Goku walked from the door to the folded blankets by the glassless window at the farthest wall in the room. He sat on his knees next to Chi-Chi, who was watching him as he did what she told him.**

"**Yes," Chi-Chi said. "But walk slowly, and can you not look so nervous? You want people to think you know what you're doing."**

"**Sorry, Chi," Goku said, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "I've never done anything like this." **

**Chi-Chi smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's all right. You're so cute when you're nervous. Let's go on." **

**Goku blinked, and then looked at her. "Is that part of the ceremony?"**

"**What?"**

"**Kissing," Goku answered. "When do we get to kiss?" **

"**Um," Chi-Chi said, blushing. "We don't. That's a long time from now."**

**Goku seemed disappointed. "This stinks." **

"**I know," Chi-Chi whispered. "Let's continue… See, we've knelt before the altar where the priest will do a ritual of purification. All he's going to do is wash our hands. Then he's going to talk a while and pray, burn incense, and give us our oaths and drinks."**

"**Oaths? Drinks? But what if I'm not thirsty? This is confusing," Goku said.**

"**You have to trust me on this, Goku. The oaths are on paper. They're promises we read aloud together to agree that we'll be together forever. The drinks are cups of sake, which we will use to perform **_**San-San-Kudo.**_** I'll show you that later. After we drink, he'll pronounce us as husband and wife."**

"**Then we can kiss, right?" Goku asked, hopeful.**

**The light blush returned to Chi-Chi's cheeks. "No… Then we dance at our reception."**

"**D-Dance?" Goku asked, doubtful. **

"**Yes," Chi-Chi said calmly. "We'll dance around a fire at the temple. The reception is for people to have fun, and us too. After that, then we can go home and start our new life together."**

"**And then we can kiss," Goku said.**

"**Y-Yes," Chi-Chi confirmed softly. "Then we can kiss. But right now, I think I have to teach you something else. Do you know how to dance, Goku?"**

**Goku shook his head regretfully, and Chi-Chi sighed affectionately at this excuse to get close. "I'll show you," she said to him as they stood up. They stood in front of each other and Chi-Chi tried to punch him with her right hand. ****Surprised, Goku sidestepped it, and did it again as Chi-Chi tried to punch him with her left hand. "Uh, Chi-Chi, what do you think you're doing?"**

**Chi-Chi gave him a determined glance before aiming a kick in between Goku's legs.**

"**Woah!" Goku exclaimed, jumping backwards. Ok, Chi-Chi had snapped, he guessed.**

"**What's the matter with you?" Goku said, stepping forward, still cautious. Chi-Chi still didn't speak as she tried to elbow him in the stomach. Goku spun around, and grabbed her hands firmly, as he still distanced himself slightly, in case she tried to kick his crotch again. ****This time, Chi-Chi smiled lovingly, and stepped towards him. She removed his hand from her wrist and guided his left arm to wrap around her waist. She released her right hand from Goku's grip and held it in an outstretched manner.**

**Then, slowly, she glanced at Goku nicely this time, and began to step to the left, which was Goku's first move. Goku was confused. "Are you angry at me or not, Chi-Chi? What did I do?"**

**Chi-Chi laughed softly and rested her head against his chest. "You're so funny, Goku. Don't you see you're dancing?"**

"**I'm not dancing, Chi-Chi. I'm confused."**

**Chi-Chi pulled away and tilted her head to the right. "Step right with me, then backwards, forwards, and spin around." Goku looked down at the floor as he slowly did what Chi-Chi told him. His face suddenly brightened.**

"**I see now! You used martial arts to teach me which way to go in dancing! That was really smart of you, Chi-Chi."**

**Chi-Chi just smiled. "This time, we'll go in the opposite direction, and try to look at me this time." **

**Goku frowned. "But what if I step on your toes or something? Why am I even holding you like this?"**

**Chi-Chi rested her head against his chest again. "What, you don't like it?" she teased. **

"**Um, I do," Goku said. "I just wasn't sure why this is happening." **

"**A lot of good things will happen if you just relax. Try again."**

**Goku frowned again. "But I keep missing my footing. These pants are too long. Maybe I should get dressed in something more comfortable."**

**Chi-Chi knew what he was thinking, and she pulled away from Goku. "Oh, no, you're not wearing your gi."**

"**Aw, why not, Chi?"**

"**I forbid you to wear that dirty thing. What if we do get married? Would you like to wear it on our wedding day?"**

"**Sure!" Goku said cheerfully. "It'll be fun. It doesn't matter to me what you wear."**

"**Goku!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, exasperated. "It matters to me! You have to wear something nice for a wedding. I'm wearing my mother's wedding garments. Don't you see that weddings come only once in a person's life? It has to be special."**

"**If you say so," Goku sighed. **

**Chi-Chi smiled. "Don't be so disappointed. I promise you can wear it later on. Who knows? Maybe I'll spar with you." **

"**All right!"**

"**Good. Now let's get back to the dancing. If we practice the ceremonial dance, we won't ever have to do it again."**

**Goku groaned lightly as he felt Chi-Chi place his hands in their correct positions. She patted his arm. "It won't be as bad if you relax. Just let your body do what it's supposed to do. Besides, dancing is fun and I like doing it with you." ****Goku said nothing as he continued to dance with Chi-Chi, slowly, and then he practiced dancing for a fast song. They alternated rhythms of songs and it was during their fifth routine that Goku spoke.**

**He looked Chi-Chi in the eyes, and Chi-Chi could tell he was determined. She could tell he was thinking he wasn't a good dancer, but he was trying his best. Goku meant to look at Chi-Chi stubbornly, but his eyes shone with innocence.**

"**I still think kissing is the best part of all," he said. **

*******

**The moon was shining brightly in the sky that night. The distant, twinkling stars scattered across the sky, their brightness penetrating through sailing clouds. ****Goku was leaning against the wall, his head resting by the window. He had pulled the wooden shutters apart to watch the night sky. He was thinking about what happened earlier today.**

**He really hoped he knew he could do the things Chi-Chi had taught him well. He didn't know why she rehearsed the wedding customs with him. The marriage wasn't even official.**

**It seemed Chi-Chi had faith nonetheless….**

**And what **_**if**_** they got married? What would happen after everyone said their goodbyes at the reception? Goku had not thought about that. He just wanted to do this if it were confirmed that Chi-Chi would be his. **

**How could he keep her happy for all these years eternity held? **

**A determined look crossed his face as he clenched his fist. He would certainly try. He was going to try hard at winning her hand. He was going to try and perform the wedding correctly. He was going to try to be a good husband.**

**With that resolved, Goku stretched his arms and decided he would put on something comfier for bed. He exchanged his work pants for sleeping trousers and took off his vest and cotton shirt. ****He went to his door to close it, but his eyes caught sight of a moving figure in the dark. This wasn't good. It was late. Who would be up at this hour? Goku peeked his head out of his room a little farther in investigation.**

**The figure was ascending a flight of stairs, and the footsteps were light, thus making the person a woman or child. Only when paths of moonlight shone from the tallest windows did one momentarily see the figure. ****And Goku was surprised.**

"**Chi-Chi!" he whispered.**

**The girl froze in her tracks, her grip tightening on the glass of water she held. Someone whispered her name. It seemed familiar…**

**Chi-Chi descended the stairs slowly and curiously looked around the corner, where the silhouette of Goku could be detected amidst the dark. Only when she neared him did she shyly retreat.**

"**Hey, what are you doing up so late?" Goku asked.**

"**Getting a glass of water. I-I was going to go back to bed," Chi-Chi answered, hanging her head. "What are YOU doing up so late?"**

**Goku shrugged. "I was going to sleep too, but I'm not tired…. Hm?"**

**He noticed she had turned around, and he raised an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"**

"**We really shouldn't be talking to each other," she answered quickly.**

**Goku smiled. "What? Are you afraid of getting caught?"**

"**Um, no…. Uh, look at yourself." **

**Goku looked down at himself. He was only confused as he tried to find out what made Chi-Chi so shy. "I don't understand what's wrong."**

**Chi-Chi was glad she had her back facing Goku, so he wouldn't see the evident rush of blood to her cheeks. "Y-You're wearing nothing but trousers. I'm also in my night attire. Um, it's immodest for us to see each other like this."**

**Truth be told, Chi-Chi wished that **_**one**_** second she had seen Goku bare-chested would have been **_**two**_** or **_**three**_** seconds long… The sight of it alone was like a magnet, but giving in now would be the worst thing to do. **

**In addition, Chi-Chi herself wasn't exactly presentable. She wasn't sure if Goku battled the same feelings she did when he saw her. She was dressed discreetly, but the things she wore were still her **_**pajamas**_**…**

**She blushed deeper at an agonizing thought. Goku hadn't said a word. Was he looking at her? Was he coming closer? She knew Goku was naïve, but he was still a **_**man, **_**turned on by visual things…**

**Goku had been looking at Chi-Chi, but in a curious way. "Oh… all right then. Sorry. I didn't know it bothered you to see me like this, but you know, you've seen me without a shirt on before. Remember when you sneaked out to take care of me in the apothecary's place?"**

"…**Yes."**

"**And it was nighttime too," Goku added. "But I suppose I understand… All right, I'll let you go back to sleep now. Goodnight, Chi-Chi." **

"**Goodnight. Get some rest now. You have a long day ahead of you."**

**Chi-Chi held her serene composure until she was out of Goku's sights. As she ascended the stairs once again, she sighed to herself with relief. At least no one witnessed what just happened. **

**That was a good thing. If either one of them had been caught, it would have been goodnight forever. **

**Even an embarrassing incident such as this only reminded Chi-Chi that soon, she would really have Goku alone and there would be **_**no **_**regrets….**

**_To be continued…_**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Working for Otousan**


	22. Working For Otousan

**Of Two Hearts**

**Chapter 22: Working for Otousan**

**A gentle breeze blew at dawn one balmy, spring morning, ruffling the dark hair of a young man lying asleep on his futon. Goku grimaced slightly, and opened his eyes slowly. It only took a few seconds for his vision to be set.**

**Surprised that he was not alone, Goku bolted up and looked at the person sitting on the foot of the futon. "A-Ah, Ox-King? What…?"**

**Ox-King crossed his arms. "Get up. It's time to start your testing. Get dressed and meet me outdoors."**

**He left and grumbled under his breath, as if he wanted to hurry and get this over with. Goku was quick to obey and met the Ox-King at the watermill by the Slave Headquarters. He could tell the Ox-King was serious about the tests. "I'm here, sir."**

**Ox-King glanced at him. "I'm going to shape you into a superb husband. Satisfactory is not a status for you; you will be better than the average husband. Let us begin. A good husband is a good provider. Say your wife wants fish and rice for her morning meal. What would you do?"**

**Goku blinked. "Get it of course."**

**Ox-King sighed. "And how would you do it? Where's your fishing rod and basket? Where will you get the rice?" **

**Goku smiled cheerfully. "I don't need any of that. I fish with my bare hands and bring them back alone. I can get the rice in the paddies." **

"**What would you bring the rice back in? A basket. You need to weave one."**

"**Uh… all right." **

"**Now let's see you fish."**

**Goku rolled up his sleeves and waded into the river while the Ox-King watched from the riverbank. The judging look on his face turned into one of surprise as he saw Goku easily and happily catch fish by the armfuls. **

**After only a few minutes, Goku came back with enough fish to feed five men. He dropped the fish at the Ox-King's feet and looked up at him. "Good enough? Now I'm going to get the rice."**

**It took Goku half an hour to walk miles to the rice paddies and bring back two basketfuls of rice. He even went to the market in the village to buy bowls, soy sauce, and vegetables to top the rice. He returned to the Ox-King and then built a fire.**

**Ox-King had to admit that Goku was skillful, but he frowned at his breakfast. It didn't look very appealing… He only tasted a little bit and grimaced.**

"**I'm not the greatest cook, but what I get keeps me alive," Goku said, finishing off his fourth bowl. He looked at Ox-King's food. "You haven't touched it. Do you want it?"**

**Ox-King shoved his bowl towards Goku and thought, **_**Thank Kami Chi-Chi is a great cook. If she didn't know how to cook, I wouldn't know what would happen. **_

**He waited for Goku to finish eating before he dug in a rucksack by his side. He brought forth a pick and tossed it to Goku, who looked at the tool strangely. "What's this for?" ****Ox-King pointed to the hills behind Goku. "I said a good husband is a good provider. There are some mines by the hills. I want you to go and bring back something interesting. Copper, silver, iron ores… Gold would be nice. Money is money after all." **

**Goku looked down at the pick and then stood up, nodding. "I'll come back with lots of ores. The basket will hold great treasures for you, sir." **

"**You have two hours. Go on now."**

**Some time later, Goku returned from the mines, his pick swung over his shoulder, and his outstretched arms carrying the basket on his head. He was showered in dust, and there was a streak of dirt on his cheek. Loose pebbles were in his hair.**

**Goku saw Ox-King was napping under the shade of an oak tree. He would quietly approach him, set the basket down, and sit patiently as he awaited the Ox-King to rise. He tiptoed two feet away from the Ox-King, and quietly put down the basket on the grass.**

"**You're late."**

**Goku looked up, surprised. He looked at Ox-King, who was still reclining, his hands cupped behind his head. His eyes were still closed, and he took one arm to point at a stone sundial by the mill. ****Goku looked at the sundial. The shadow was a few inches past the mid mark. Ox-King was right. ****He sat up, adjusted his hat and glasses, and looked down at the odd lumps in the basket. **

**He dug through in the basket, which was half-filled with the things Goku thought would make the Ox-King happy. He picked up several shapes, looked them over, and frowned. **"**Most of these are dirt clods. You do know that, don't you, boy?"**

**Uh-oh. Ox-King called Goku 'boy' again. He was not in a happy mood.**

**Goku frowned, looking upon what he collected. "They looked gold to me when I was at the mine. Some of these have streaks of red or orange. Does that mean something?"**

**Ox-King gave him a flat face. "You fool. You did not even have the sense to bring a lantern with you while you dug? You cannot depend on the sun all the time. And…those streaks only indicate you struck some clay, which is good for making pottery."**

**Goku seemed anxious as he reached for the leather pouch inside the material of his kimono at the chest. He opened it and brought out a small carving in the palm of the hand. "Perhaps this will help…"**

**He dropped the item in Ox-King's hand. He looked it over carefully, with surprise.**

"**Hm. You've brought a Chinese carving of jadeite! I'm slightly impressed…"**

**Goku smiled. "It was pretty, so I took it."**

**Ox-King raised an eyebrow. "You did not even see the significance of jade…?"**

**Goku tilted his head in confusion. **

**Ox-King shook his head at Goku. "I really do wonder…"**

*******

"**Watch this one!"**

**Talim closed one eye as she looked carefully at her standing, colorfully painted target in the distance. She aimed her arrow at the center of the target, and pulled it back against the string of her bow.**

"**Steady…steady… Go, go!"**

**Talim watched joyfully as she let go, seeing the arrow soar toward the target. It struck the target several inches above the center. "Darn…"**

**She and Chi-Chi were practicing their archery on a hill at the back of the palace. It was a nice day to brush up on training, to perfect the graceful and deadly skills of the few female warriors.**

"**Did you see that one, Princess?"**

**Talim looked over her shoulder, and then raised an eyebrow. She saw Chi-Chi had wandered from their section of the hill to a green willow tree that overlooked other hills and other areas of the land. ****She leaned against it, looking out at the valley below.**

**Talim was going over to see what Chi-Chi was looking at, but she stopped as she heard a faint noise suddenly. It was an angry shout echoing from the valley. Talim went over to the willow tree and leaned forward to look down. ****She could see Ox-King yelling at Goku about something—there was a mess of metal and tools on the ground and a fire burning in a small circle of stones---and Goku was looking intimidated.**

"**Um…" Talim said slowly. "Did you see my shot?"**

**Chi-Chi didn't seem to hear her, as she frowned, still looking down at Goku and her father. Goku must've done something wrong and he was being punished. Ox-King wasn't going easy on him one bit. **

**Beside her, Talim sighed, bringing Chi-Chi out of her concerned state. "He'll be fine, Princess. Let's go back to shooting our arrows. Show me how to do one from a three feet range!"**

**Chi-Chi stole one last glance before sighing. "All right, come on…"**

**She swung her case of arrows over her shoulder and grabbed her bow leaning against the tree's trunk. She walked back to their spot on the hill, with Talim skipping closely behind. ****Chi-Chi was nonchalant as she set down the case and retrieved an arrow. She picked up the bow and prepared the arrow to shoot. She only skimmed her target before bringing the end of the arrow up to eye level.**

**Talim frowned beside her. Usually, Chi-Chi would've said words of guidance and demonstrated the archery techniques with enthusiasm. She would've aimed carefully and made sure Talim did the same.**

**Chi-Chi let the arrow go, and it shot a few inches below Talim's. "Hm," she said. **"**Let me do that again."**

**She grabbed another arrow and shot it. The result was more or less similar to the last. Again and again, she shot the arrows, but they weren't as good as they were in the beginning. On two turns, she missed completely.**

"**That's it," Talim said, placing a hand over Chi-Chi's to stop her from shooting her eleventh arrow. ****Chi-Chi glanced at the child, who frowned at her teacher. "You keep missing… Stop thinking about him and concentrate. You said we had to clear our minds and focus."**

**Chi-Chi lowered her bow. She was right. Thinking about Goku like this wasn't going to help him pass the tests at all. She can wish him luck, but that was about it.**

"**I'm sorry," she apologized apathetically. "My mind isn't here…"**

"**No, it's not," Talim said sternly. She locked her determined eyes with Chi-Chi's. "You have to believe in Goku. That's all you can do for now. Believe in him."**

**Chi-Chi smiled a bit. "All right, it's bad when the student is telling the teacher these kind of things. I'll try not to worry as much. This is how you do the three foot range…"**

**Talim eagerly grabbed her bow and copied Chi-Chi word for word, stance for stance, and shot for shot. As soon as Talim hit the bull's eye, she jumped up and down with excitement. She wanted to shoot it again and again and again.**

**After plenty more shooting, Chi-Chi felt it was time to take a break. Her arms were starting to feel sore, and she was in need of some replenishment. Her stomach growled lowly, and Chi-Chi placed a hand on it.**

"**Uh…I'm really hungry…" she said, hoping to lure Talim away from her shooting to eat the lunch they packed.**

**Being hungry and having a picnic lunch reminded Chi-Chi that this was the kind of thing Goku would like. Having her stomach growl like that reminded her of Goku when he got hungry.**

**He would be surprised when he saw the picnic lunch, and they would feast peacefully under the shade of the feathery willow tree. It would be so perfect and after dessert, they would talk and she would lie in his arms as she….**

"**Hey, come on!"**

**Chi-Chi shook her head, snapping herself out of her daydream. Talim was carrying the folded blankets containing their food and the large water jug was balanced on her head. She was calling Chi-Chi for the second time.**

"**Coming!" Chi-Chi responded, and ran to Talim. She smiled as she looked out at the scenery. "I know! Let's eat by the river. Would you like that, Talim?"**

**The girl looked out of the corners of her eyes to her left as she heard faint voices approaching from that direction. She saw Goku coming closer.**

"**Actually, I wouldn't, Princess. Let's eat somewhere nicer…"**

**Talim prayed that Chi-Chi and Goku would not see each other. Neither of them needed the distraction of the other's presence. Talim wandered in the opposite direction, hoping to make Chi-Chi follow her.**

*******

**Meanwhile, Goku was carrying a water jug of his own as he returned from the well on the hill. He was supposed to bring back fresh water from the stone well on the hill without spilling a drop. The catch was that he had to balance the jug on his head the whole way. ****Goku was walking slowly, keeping one eye on the path ahead, and trying to make the other peek at the jug on his head. His hands were forbidden to touch the jug, so he couldn't tell when the jug was rocking back and forth or not.**

**Goku was relieved to know that he was getting closer to the Ox-King, who awaited him by the oak tree. He was timing Goku. Goku crossed the river to the riverbank by walking the shallow path. ****He could feel the smoothness of the stones at the bottom of the river. He prayed moss wouldn't make him slip. **

**Thankfully, Goku made it successfully to the Ox-King and set down the jug, sighing with relief. He sat Indian style and wiped the sweat off his forehead.**

"**Two and a half minutes," Ox-King said. "That's not bad at all…"**

**Goku smiled. "All right. What lesson do I, as a husband-in-training, learn from bringing water back?"**

**Ox-King raised an eyebrow. "What? I just wanted to see if you could bring good water to make sake." **

"**But what does this have to do with the princess?" Goku asked. "I don't think Chi-Chi drinks…"**

"**Ahem," Ox-King said. "You don't change the subject. **_**I **_**wanted the wine, all right? Now, make the sake and meet me in the fields out at the back of the palace."**

"**Yes, sir…"**

**Goku spent an hour hastily preparing the sake and once again began to balance the jug on his head as he walked for another hour to the palace. He found the Ox-King preparing a training course in the field.**

**Goku smiled. **_**At least one good thing has come from this test, **_**he thought happily. **_**Ox-King is going to say a good husband is a good protector. That's not going to a problem at all. I've saved Chi-Chi once before.**_

**Goku waited patiently for the course to be set up before presenting himself and the sake to the Ox-King. He set the jug down by a tree far off in the boundaries and stood at attention. **

**Ox-King nodded at Goku, and he came to him and stood straight and tall. "I'm here, sir."**

**Ox-King was considerate. **_**Most of the princes who tested for Chi-Chi's hand scoffed at the training course, but they didn't know it was more than what meets the eye, **_**he thought. **_**At least Goku isn't turning his nose up at this.**_

"**All right," Ox-King started. "A good husband is a good protector, so he must train constantly to stay mentally, spiritually and physically fit. Working those three areas are beneficial in shaping a husband."**

**He pointed to his head. "Mentally, you will feel no fear and will respond quickly to a sensation. You will grow wiser. Women like intelligent men."**

**Then he pointed to his heart. "Spiritually, you will learn how to make your soul grow. You will be tested of your values, morals and what decisions you will make. This is good. Women like knowing they can trust a man who is confident with himself. They like a man who knows what he's doing."**

**Lastly, he made a muscle in his arm. "And of course, being physically fit is essential. It's survival of the fittest in this world, boy. And, well, you already know this, but…"**

**Ox-King's face went blank. "A good looking man is very beneficial for a woman."**

**Goku nodded, taking all the information in. "I'm ready whenever you are, sir."**

**Ox-King smiled, though it had a hint of a diabolical smirk. "Let's go then, boy."**

_**Oh, this WILL be fun…**_

*******

**Goku was warming up with stretches as he looked around at the training course. He guessed a lot of the things to do with testing his physical endurance, speed, strength, distinction, and building weapons. ****He picked his head up when he heard someone walking on the grass. He looked up to see a man stand next to the Ox-King. Then Goku looked to his right and left to find that a handful of people had come to watch, most of them being samurai and shogun.**

**That was strange, Goku guessed. Why would people want to come watch him test? Most of this seemed to be training anyway.**

**Goku stood to his feet and saw the man standing several feet away, clad in armor. "His Majesty wants to see your overall fighting skills. I will be your opponent today," he said.**

**He got into a fighting stance, and then looked over his shoulder to see his assistant come towards him, something in his hands.**

**He bowed before handing Goku's opponent his sword. Then he quickly left.**

**Goku's eyes widened. "W-Wait a moment," he said to his opponent. "Does that katana have a real blade? Are we fighting unequally? Why do you get to have armor and a sword while I have nothing? What do I do?"**

**The opponent unsheathed the sword and got into his fighting stance again. "Avoid getting sliced. Now present yourself so our battle may begin."**

**Goku gave the Ox-King a pleading glance, but he merely raised his eyebrows. 'What are you waiting for?' his face seemed to say.**

**Goku blinked and then bowed before his opponent, mumbling the proper battle presentation. "I, Son Goku of the dojo of Kame'sennin, wish to battle thee."**

**The opponent bowed back and said, "I, Nagayo Kou of the dojo of Ryu Kobudo, accept your challenge."**

"_**Hajime!**_**" they heard the Ox-King call from the sidelines.**

**The match was starting now. Kou let out a battle cry as he charged toward Goku, his sword raised high above his head. The blade gleamed in the sun as Kou leapt towards Goku, slicing the sword down. **

**Goku rolled out of the way and reverse kicked his hand, but Kou quickly switched hands and did a hammer fist to Goku's ribs. Goku held his side and bent over, becoming a perfect target. ****Kou cried out again as he brought the sword down to cut off Goku's head, but Goku moved aside, only losing several strands of hair, and tripped Kou.**

**Kou fell but never let go of his katana, which Goku was hoping for. He tried to slice Goku's legs, but Goku jumped and kicked him in the head, which was ineffective, thanks to Kou's excellent armor.**

**Kou sliced aimlessly over his shoulder, which startled Goku. The swing was aimless, but it did reach its target. The blade quickly skimmed across Goku's cheek and down his shoulder, ripping the material of his kimono. He was left with a bare shoulder and trails of blood seeping from his wounds.**

**Kou swung again, but Goku saw this one coming. "No, you don't!" he grunted, leaning in the opposite direction, and grabbed Kou's wrist firmly. He twisted his wrist, thus twisting the blade away from both of them. ****Goku extended Kou's arm and pinned him. He placed his knee on his elbow and pressed down. Kou cried out in pain, and Goku grabbed the katana. He raised it above his head.**

**Normally, it was custom to kill the opponent, training or not. The opponent would be considered disgraced for losing. But Goku merely aimed the blade at Kou's neck and said, "You would have been dead."**

**Goku stood up and faced his audience and the Ox-King. The audience broke out in a mix of rejoicing, booing, and laughter. "How did our future emperor do?" one man of the crowd asked his friend next to him. The friend stared in disbelief. An experienced swordsman lost to Goku?**

"**No," the friend said. "That's not our emperor… What does the princess see in him?" **

**The Ox-King came close to Goku and smiled. "I'm amused, and even surprised that you won. I expected you to take a beating or die."**

_**Thanks, **_**Goku sarcastically thought. He looked up at Ox-King. "Is this a part of my test or training? Will I ever have to do this again?"**

"**Oh, plenty more times," Ox-King answered. "I wanted to see how you fared for the first time. Congratulations, Goku. You have completed your first day of testing, working from sunup to sundown. I'll let you be now and come for you in the morn at the same time."**

**Goku groaned inwardly. Boy, was he ever tired. This was only the **_**first**_** day. Who knows how many more long and grueling days he had to endure?**

*******

**Later on that night, Goku decided to stop by Chi-Chi's tower before he went to sleep. He was urged to get rest, but Goku wanted to see Chi-Chi first. He had so much to tell her! But there was so little time. **

**Many women about to be married dreamed of these traditional nightly visits. Just five minutes with their fiancés meant something dear to them, and for Chi-Chi, it was no different. ****She came from her bathhouse and was clad in her night kimono. She entered her bedchamber quietly and watched where she stepped in the dim room.**

**Silver paths of moonlight shone through the silk curtains near the back balcony. The floor was given a shiny coat of moonlight, and another shadow aside from her own was plastered on the floor suddenly.**

**Chi-Chi looked up and to the left, and she was curious as she crept over to the balcony. She pushed aside the curtains, and immediately, her heart stopped.**

**There was Goku, sitting on the Flying Nimbus, smiling at her gently. This was unexpected. This was a surprise! Chi-Chi had not been expecting Goku to come see her on the first night. The first days were grueling; it only made sense for Goku to get rest.**

**However, those thoughts quickly replaced by new ones: ones of admiration and concentration.**

**Chi-Chi felt like the gods had silenced her, as she could only stare at Goku, confused, ardent, joyfully. A shower of moonlight cast a warm glow on him, coruscating his swaying, raven hair, and filling his eyes with a shine that only Goku could give. ****It gave his entire body a gentle, white outline, and a soft breeze played with his clothes, making them gently flap in the wind. Goku was wearing a green toga that was cut at the upper legs. One shoulder and half his chest were left bare. **

**A pine green sash was tied around his waist, and he lastly wore navy blue trousers. Even in these simple clothes, Chi-Chi thought she had never a seen more handsome person… **

**Suddenly, she jerked her head away. An agonizing thought terrified her. Just how long had she been staring at him? It was too long, she thought, as she noticed an awkward silence between them and the fact she had not even greeted him.**

**Chi-Chi quietly opened the back doors, and stepped out onto the balcony, her head hanging low. It was funny how she felt shy around him…**

"**Hey, Chi," Goku said quietly, breaking the silence. He looked at Chi-Chi curiously.**

**Chi-Chi knew she should say something—anything to get a conversation going---but the image of her very inviting fiancé was becoming too much to ignore. She could do it. She could still talk without messing up.**

"**Hello, Goku… What are you doing here?" she managed to say calmly.**

"**I finished the first day of working for your father. I wanted to see you before I went to bed. You said it was custom that I could visit you at night, but you don't look very happy," Goku noted.**

**Oh, no, that wasn't true at all. She was happy to see him. For a split second, she felt like a little girl that was excited on her birthday. She could burst with happiness.**

**Chi-Chi shot him a glance, and then found herself lost in Goku's innocent eyes. Was he giving her a look that could melt her heart on purpose? And then there was the fact that he was nearly bare-chested.**

**It started to feel hot all of a sudden.**

_**Idiot, don't blush! **_**Chi-Chi's inner voice scolded. **_**He's looking right at you!**_

**Chi-Chi shook her head and waved her hand. "No, I'm really happy to see you, Goku. I… I didn't expect you to visit on the first night."**

**Goku tilted his head, smiling. "Well, as I said before, I wanted to see you."**

**Chi-Chi wanted to look at him confidently, but found she could only give him a shy glance, smiling softly. Kami, why was she so giddy tonight? **

"**Yes…thank you," she said. It was when Chi-Chi looked at Goku for the second time that she noticed something different. And now she had a reason to get close to him.**

"**Goku, what's this?"**

**Chi-Chi stepped closer to Goku, and her hand slowly reached for his right cheek, where a small, white bandage was applied. Her hand cupped his cheek, which was warm from his slight flushing. **

"**Is it all right?" Chi-Chi asked.**

**Goku nodded and went on to explain what had happened since this morning. "Then your father wanted me to fight this one swordsman while I had nothing. It was a really close battle, but I'm all right."**

**He went on to describe the battle exactly as he remembered it, unknowingly causing his fiancée to worry, even though the battle was long over. At the end of the story, Chi-Chi sighed, and her hand began a gentle stroking motion on Goku's cheek.**

"**I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I hate it when 'Tousan does things like that. That was really dangerous."**

**Normally, she would feel safe and protected when she was around Goku, but now she felt she was sharing his role: becoming the compassionate protector. **

**She noticed something else, as she quickly looked him over. "Oh, Goku," she said softly. Her hand made a descent from his cheek to his shoulder, and she slowly traced the slash Goku received on his shoulder.**

"**He got you here as well. Allow me to take care of it for you."**

**Goku shook his head. "I'm all right. It just teaches me to keep my guard up at all times. There's no need to worry, Chi-Chi."**

*******

**Chi-Chi sighed again, partially because the day was over and Goku was safe, and partially because she was so close enough to be in Goku's arms. She was close enough to see his chest slowly expand and contract as he breathed, and if she were quiet enough, she was sure she could hear his heart. ****She was close enough to smell a mix of light sweat and spice from the mountains he trained at.**

**If only she could linger in his arms a moment longer…**

"**It's a strange thing," Goku said suddenly, not knowing he stopped Chi-Chi from enjoying a quiet escape in his arms. She'd rather rest in his hold in silence, only hearing his heartbeat, but…**

"**What is?"**

"**All of this," Goku explained. "All of these tests I have to perform to determine if I'll make a good husband or not. Your father is always telling me what a good husband should be like and what he does, but I'm not going to be his husband. I'm being yours. What do you think a good husband has?"**

**Chi-Chi already knew what her father told Goku what a husband should be like. She heard it many times when the princes were tested.**

"**Everything Otousan said is important," Chi-Chi started slowly. "There are a lot of other factors that should be present in a good husband. A lot like the good virtues… What's really important is that a husband is very loyal to his wife. He's a part of her, just as she is a part of him."**

**Goku nodded slowly. He was sure he could do that…**

"**But the most important thing of all, Goku… The most important thing that a husband can have is his true, unconditional, and everlasting love for his wife. He cares for her more than anyone, and his love never changes."**

**Goku grew quiet and thoughtful at this. It was that word again. Love… Had he really learned to love Chi-Chi over the years? Was he meeting these requirements love had? **

**Had he even fully grasped the meaning of love? It had to be more than a feeling…**

**If this love existed… If this love that Chi-Chi spoke of existed… He wanted that love and to express this love in return. **

**He awaited the day where he'd have to wonder no more about this wonderful thing.**

**Love.**

**_To be continued…_**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Eloquence**


	23. Eloquence

**Of Two Hearts**

**Chapter 23: Eloquence**

**The night was still. The moon merely hung in the endless sky, showing its silver, quarter crescent. The stars plastered into the dark atmosphere were dim, its shine never penetrating through the motionless clouds. Not even the grayish-blue outline of the clouds could be detected.**

_**This night has an eerie beauty, **_**Chi-Chi noticed as she leaned against the wall by the sliding screen doors leading to the balcony. She had been sitting in the corner for an hour or two, unable to obtain sleep. ****The restlessness came from the incessant thoughts of Goku. Just a few hours ago, Chi-Chi and Goku had seen each other, and Chi-Chi really was very happy to see Goku.**

**Though he looked weary, Goku was happy to see her as well. He wanted to see her, and the talk they had was something nice to him. He had learned something new once again.**

**No matter how many times he told her it was okay, Goku accepted that Chi-Chi was going to worry about him. There was just no changing that…**

**His simple, naive ways were what made him Son Goku. Hadn't he noticed that their encounter hours ago was a special moment to his fiancée? **

**The way Chi-Chi's heart went out to him, and the fact that she just wished they were together, because this love hurts sometimes… **

**This love…**

**This is what Chi-Chi was thinking of.**

**She still wasn't sure if Goku was sincerely trying to win her hand, or if he even loved her at all. Sure, he stuck by her side all these years, but she never actually heard him say the words 'I love you'…**

_**Yet, how can I expect him to say those words to me when he doesn't even know what love means? **_**Chi-Chi thought, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.**

**She lowered her head and brushed the bangs out of her eyes with her breath.**

**She had promised herself that she'd wait for Goku no matter what. But…**

**She wasn't sure how she could explain love properly, and what it meant, and all the possibilities of her future with Goku, including marriage and a baby perhaps…**

_**This is going to be a lot to explain, but I'm certainly going to try…**_

*******

_**Four Months Later….**_

*******

**Goku was harvesting wheat and other grains in the fields that stood tall under the hot, July sun. He was still doing labor for the Ox-King in the name of his daughter, and because he had fully agreed to this service, the Ox-King wasn't going to be nice anytime soon.**

'**A good husband takes care of what he owns. Pretend these fields are yours and do your best to make them presentable', Ox-King had told Goku as he handed him two kammas to work with. **

_**Well, yes, but a husband can't die from a heat stroke before he marries his bride! **_**Goku thought displeasingly, as he reached to wipe the sticky sweat off his forehead. ****He had been working in the fields, which were in horrible condition, to turn them into something a farmer would be able to use. And he had been working for hours now. ****The sun was aligned directly above Goku, and it was noon, so unfortunately the sun was shining at its hottest temperature…**

**Goku grunted as he tied another bundle of rye with a string of vine, to be taken to the wooden cart parked under a tree. The gathered grain was to be taken to the Ox-King and not to the mill to make bread, as Goku wished.**

**Suddenly, Goku heard the grain shuffle and be pulled apart, and he looked up to see the tips of the wheat sway quickly. Someone was approaching on horseback, Goku noted as he heard a whinny. ****Goku was grateful for the shadow protecting him, as the person came to a halt beside him. Goku squinted his eyes as he looked up. The sun's rays gleamed off the rider's armor.**

"**Wakaru?" Goku questioned, shading his eyes.**

**The young warrior jumped off his horse. "Yes. I came with something for you." He turned to his horse and looked through a large, leather pouch tied to the saddle.**

"**Here," Wakaru said, handing Goku a water gourd. "I thought you could use a drink. It's very hot today and you working here mustn't be very amusing…"**

**Goku didn't respond for a moment as he gulped down the water loudly. He was desperate for the rush of icy water to soothe his parched throat. He saved the last bit to pour over his head.**

**After this, Goku sighed with relief and smiled at Wakaru. "Thank you. I really needed that. And yea, it is a lot of work. Want to lend me a hand?"**

**Wakaru raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" **

**Goku raised his eyebrows as well, confused. "Yes! These fields are too big for me to handle alone. I've been here for hours. I'll take any help I can get."**

**Wakaru frowned. "I apologize, but I cannot help."**

"**Why not?" Goku asked.**

**Wakaru rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm not sure you understand what this means if I help you… See, if I helped you, that would mean I would try to marry my lady…"**

**Goku was only more confused, and Wakaru's face ran blank. "Uh… if I helped you, I'd be doing the same work as you. You're doing this to try and marry the princess. I can't do that without the same reason. In addition, my helping you is considered cheating."**

"**Oh," Goku said, but then seemed thoughtful. "But don't you love Chi-Chi too?"**

**Wakaru blushed a little. "Well…ah, come now, Goku. Sure, Chi-Chi's my friend. Of course, I love her. She's pretty, yes, but…aw, I could never marry her." **

"**She's my friend too. I knew her when I was a child too," Goku reasoned.**

**Wakaru felt like slapping himself in the face. He frowned at Goku, uncomfortable. **_**My lady's taste in men is a bit eccentric…**_** he thought. **_**Or perhaps Goku is only teasing…**_

**Goku smiled subtly. "Anyway, as soon as I'm done here, I must go into the village and collect taxes. Ox-King said a good husband is reliable. If he wants the money right away, he's going to have to wait. It'll take me hours and hours to go through the whole village…"**

**Wakaru waved his hand. "Oh, you can take Shiori," he said, referring to the horse. "It's not far from here to get to the swimming hole, and that's where I'm headed."**

**Goku sighed with relief. "All right, thank you. I don't want to disappoint Ox-King. He's already suspicious as it is."**

*******

**As Goku went into the village, Ox-King received the report that he left and went to check on Goku's work. He had left him with two horrible fields to fix up, and he expected them to be completely transformed. ****So, he and an expert farmer walked to the fields to investigate. The farmer brought a tablet, a piece of paper, and a quill pen to keep a record of the fields. He wore a thoughtful face as he studied the fields and walked around.**

**Ox-King waited patiently for the farmer's report. He may not know as much about agriculture as the farmer, but he knew the basics. He had to admit that Goku did a decent job. ****The fields were cleaned of the trash, the grains were harvested, good soil was turned over, seeds were planted and watered, and the plants and flowers were watered and healthy.**

**Soon, the farmer returned with his sheet of paper and handed it to the Ox-King. "I'm surprised that the boy did a satisfactory job, my Lord. I suppose every man has his hidden talent," he said.**

**Ox-King looked over the paper. Yep, Goku did a pretty fine job… "Not bad," he murmured, reading the paper again. **

**He tucked it inside his vest, looked at the farmer, and gestured toward the palace. "Let us return. This is the first thing Goku's done that I'm actually satisfied with…" **

**It was late afternoon when Goku returned to the palace. He put Wakaru's horse in the stable and loaded the moneybags into a cart. He wheeled it to the front of the palace and carried the bags up to the Ox-King, being sure not to drop one coin.**

"**I'm here, Sire," Goku announced as he bowed before the Ox-King, with the moneybags at his side. "I have collected what's owed to you from each villager."**

**Ox-King came to look at the moneybags. He opened them up and took out a handful of coins to look over. Once again, Goku had followed instructions and returned with a satisfactory report.**

**He was learning…**

"**Tomorrow, I will cover Sect B of the village, Sire," Goku added, his head still bowed.**

**Ox-King nodded, pleased. "Arise to your feet, boy."**

**Goku did as he was told and stood at attention. Ox-King told him, "I have some good news for you."**

"**Is it the princess?" Goku asked, hopeful. "Do I get to marry Chi-Chi now?"**

**Ox-King's face brightened. "How did you ever guess…? No."**

**Goku's expression changed at this confirmation.**

"**You're going on a trip with Wakaru and a few of the other samurai to the sacred Yukimae Mountains. You leave in the morning, so pack your things now, and get rest tonight. If you have questions, ask Wakaru."**

**Goku was hopeful once again. "Is this a vacation, Sire?"**

**Ox-King chuckled sarcastically, and then turned solemn. "Don't be silly, boy. You know you owe me at least a year of service." **

**Goku frowned at this. It was just even more work to do, and he wasn't sure if it was going to be enjoyable at all. **

*******

**That evening, Wakaru found himself packing his necessities into his leather rucksack. He had to save space and pack only what was needed. He would probably be with Goku and the others at the mountains for a very long time. ****He left out a few things he would use tonight, and then place it in the rucksack and leave early tomorrow morning. **

**He felt a wider array of warmth from the setting sun as he glanced to his right. The door to his quarter opened, and he saw his sister march in, a worrisome look on her face.**

**Talim blinked at her surroundings. Why did the place seem somewhat bare?**

"**Good eve, sister," Wakaru greeted, continuing to pack up his things. He hadn't noticed she had come from her explorations in search of him, and that she was tired and worried.**

"**I've been looking everywhere for you… Why are your things being put into storage?" Talim asked. "Are you moving someplace else?"**

"**Not quite," Wakaru answered, grunting, as he stuffed a pair of pants into the rucksack. "I'm going on a trip to the Yukimae Mountains with Goku and some of the other samurai. It's orders of His Majesty."**

**Talim stepped back in surprise. "T-To the Yukimae? That's dangerous, 'Nii-chan! Why are you leaving anyway?"**

**Wakaru lowered the rucksack's opening flap and fastened it shut. "Because… Ox-King said so, and this is probably for a good cause."**

**Talim frowned, and a sense of discomfort came over her. "Must you go?" she asked quietly, almost pouting.**

**Wakaru swung the rucksack over his shoulder and grabbed his zori to put by the door. "I have no choice, Talim. I don't know when I'll be back, but don't fret over me. I'll be safe."**

"**I can't help it!" the girl blurted pleadingly. "I can't help but worry about you, 'Nii-chan! I'm going to miss you. Please say you don't have to go…" ****She trailed off, sniffing, whimpering softly, and brought her arm to hide her red, tear-stained cheeks. She wiped at her face vigorously to rid it of the threatening tears. **

**Wakaru saw his sister's behavior, and set his things down. He walked over to her and knelt to her level. His hand reached for her, and his thumb wiped away the salty tears on her soft, childish face. ****Then he pulled her into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her soothingly. Several strands of her mahogany hair brushed his face as she settled in his arms. Wakaru had her right where he wanted her, and his lips were not far from her ear.**

"**Don't cry," he whispered gently. "You're a strong girl. You can handle this. I won't have you worrying about me and losing focus on what you're supposed to do. I need you to be a strong girl for me, all right? Be strong for Otousan too."**

**Talim sniffed and nodded her head against his chest as she snuggled closer in her big brother's arms. Her clutch on him softened to two relaxed hands on his arms. **

"**Good girl," Wakaru said. "Now you go on and-"**

**His words were cut off by another distant voice calling Talim's name.**

"**Go on and see who seeks you," Wakaru finished.**

**Talim pulled herself out of Wakaru's arms and wiped her face before leaving the quarter. She curiously looked around, wondering who had called her name. She did a double take at the opposite side of the quarters; it was then that she saw the one who summoned her.**

**Talim kept her wondering eyes on Goku as she walked towards him. She stopped before him and looked up at him, confused. "You wanted to see me?"**

**Goku nodded and placed a hand on her head. "Yes. I have something I want you to do for me. Will you deliver this?"**

**His free hand ventured the inside of his vest and pulled out a sealed letter. He placed it in Talim's hands. "Will you be my messenger girl tonight?"**

**Talim's head bobbled up and down as she bowed. "Yes, sir. To whom shall this letter be delivered?"**

"**Chi-Chi," Goku answered. "I trust you won't open the letter and hand it straight to the princess."**

**Talim nodded and bowed again before leaving the quarters to her destination in the palace.**

*******

**There was a knock at Chi-Chi's bedchamber door that night. Silence was the seeker's response. Talim hummed a little song to herself, rocking back and forth on her heels as she waited for Chi-Chi to open the door.**

**One minute passed… Two… **

"**What are you doing?"**

**Talim looked up in surprise at that recognizable voice. She turned around and saw Chi-Chi had just come up the stairs, and she was probably wondering why Talim was by her door.**

"**Huh? Oh, I was looking for you, Princess," Talim explained as Chi-Chi approached her. "I must deliver something important to you."**

**Chi-Chi laughed softly. "You're silly. It was time for supper. Of course I wouldn't be in my chamber. Anyway, what do you have for me?"**

"**Heh, heh," Talim laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. She handed Chi-Chi the letter and then watched her, waiting for her expression.**

**Chi-Chi didn't notice Talim's game as she unfolded the sealed letter. Her eyes had a curious look to them as she saw the handwriting, but then they softened as she continued to read the letter thoroughly.**

_**Dear Chi-Chi,**_

_**By the time you're reading this, I will be preparing to leave. I don't want to go away, but I must. I'm going to the Yukimae with a group of samurai and Wakaru, and I don't know how long I'll be gone or when I'll get to see you again. So, I'm writing you this letter to simply say… Goodbye. I'm sorry I won't be able to see you or give you a proper goodbye. But that doesn't mean I didn't care. I really do. I'm going to miss our visits at night and the talks we had… I'm going to miss YOU. I'll think of you when I'm away, and I'll do my best to come back safe. I want to come back to you. **_

_**Don't worry about me or the hard journey I'll endure. Just think of me and my promise that I'll come back. I will come back to you, Chi-Chi. Be sure of it. Until then, stay safe and busy, and before you know it, I'll return to you, my beloved.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Goku**_

**Talim raised an eyebrow curiously as she watched Chi-Chi. Why did it seem she was going to cry? Yet, she didn't look sad. Rather, there was a touched look on her face. Her hand rested at her heart as she read the letter again.**

**This only confused Talim. What did the letter say that got Chi-Chi like this? **

"**Oh, Goku," she heard Chi-Chi whisper softly. Talim didn't know that Chi-Chi had read the last two words of the letter again, causing a light shade of pink to color her cheeks.**

_**My beloved? Did I… Did I read that right? **_**Chi-Chi thought incredulously, sentimentally. Oh, this was too sweet for words. She didn't know Goku had a side like this…**

"**What?" Talim asked finally, growing tired of the suspense and silence. "What did it say?" **

**Silence. Just Chi-Chi staring giddily at the letter…**

"**Hm?" Talim mused. "Princess, what's the matter with you?"**

**Chi-Chi heard her this time, and folded the letter back up to be put away. She glanced at Talim, acknowledging her, and then turned to enter her bedchamber.**

**For that brief moment Chi-Chi looked at her, Talim could detect something in Chi-Chi's eyes. There lie several things in those dark depths… Serenity, compassion, true satisfaction.**

**For all the years she knew Chi-Chi, Talim thought she had never seen her so happy.**

_**This letter has done something good to her, **_**she thought.**

*******

"**Are you reading it again?"**

**Talim sighed under her breath as she sat on a far futon in the corner of the bedchamber. She was sitting there, waiting for Chi-Chi to put the letter away so they could talk. She was determined in knowing what the letter contained and why it made Chi-Chi this way. **

**She glanced at Chi-Chi by the legless table at the opposite side of her bed. There was a small box on it, and that was where the letter was to be placed. Instead of just putting the letter in the box right away, Chi-Chi stole a quick read. ****She finally heard Talim's question, and finally put the letter away. She stretched her arms, yawning, as she walked back to her bed.**

"**Love sure can make you act funny," Talim said.**

"**Huh?" Chi-Chi said reflexively, and then blushed, glad that the only light in the room was the candle on her nightstand. "Uh, yeah…"**

"**So what was in the letter, if you don't mind me asking?" Talim stated, arising and sitting next to her.**

"**Nothing you'd find interesting," Chi-Chi said slowly, honestly. **

**Talim frowned. "But, Princess, I've seen that look on your face before…"**

**Her face brightened suddenly, and she snapped her fingers. "I know! Goku wrote you a love letter? Didn't he, Princess?"**

"**I suppose," Chi-Chi answered softly. "It was a sweet letter, and it did bring forth even deeper feelings than before…"**

**Talim tilted her head, confused. What's deeper than what? Ah, she'll ask that question later. She had a different question for Chi-Chi for now.**

**Talim looked up at her, curiously. "So have you kissed Goku yet?"**

**Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow, and couldn't turn her head to hide the evident blush on her cheeks. "…No comment."**

**Talim smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."**

"**Hey…"**

**Talim leaned closer, her wondering eyes looking at Chi-Chi. "What's it like?" **

**Chi-Chi cleared her throat, and the blush grew deeper. "**_**Talim…**_**" **

"**Huh?" the naïve girl asked. "What's it like?"**

"**What's what like?"**

"**To kiss."**

"**To kiss?"**

"**To kiss a boy… I mean, in your case, a **_**man**_**."**

**Nope. Chi-Chi couldn't outsmart or confuse Talim. Silencing her curiosity would have to do. **"**Um…it's very nice."**

**Chi-Chi rolled over in her bed to end the discussion, finally glad to have gotten this over with. In case that didn't give Talim the slightest clue, Chi-Chi said softly, "Good night, Talim. I'm very tired now." ****There was silence in the dark, and Chi-Chi couldn't hear Talim moving. It was like this for a few moments, and Chi-Chi turned over to see if Talim was gone, but she was surprised to see the hesitant girl on her knees beside her.**

**Chi-Chi was concerned about the uncertainty on the girl's face, and the fact she hung her head. "What?" she whispered. "What's wrong?"**

**Talim played with her thumbs, silenced, and then finally gave Chi-Chi a bashful look. "Um, is it all right if I sleep next to you? I promise I won't ask any more questions. I just like being here…"**

**Chi-Chi smiled warmly. "Sure."**

**The young girl happily climbed into bed and snuggled close to Chi-Chi, as if she were her mother. In fact, she often regarded Chi-Chi to be some sort of a mother figure. The age difference and maternal care was apparent, not to mention she was a good friend. **

**Talim closed her eyes, content, and smiled. "I feel safe here, Chi-Chi. Thank you. Goodnight…"**

**The last whisper of "Good night" from Chi-Chi was the last thing to be spoken as the crickets chirped outside, singing a soothing, melodious tune that would rock them to sleep. **

**To be continued…**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Discovery**


	24. Discovery

**Of Two Hearts**

**Chapter 24: Discovery**

**Thirty months had passed since Goku's testing to take Chi-Chi as his bride began. On this day, two and half years ago, Goku had made a deal to complete the tasks of his servitude to the Ox-King. He was away at the Yukimae Mountains, as ordered by the Ox-King. What lies ahead is unexpected, and in the midst of it all, Goku still thought Chi-Chi was worth laboring for. ****Just like training and pain was worth it to become an excellent martial artist, Goku knew this pain and the gruesome work was worth it if he were to receive Chi-Chi. **

**His current journey began on a balmy morning in the east. **

*******

**The soft dirt kicked up in small dust clouds as a single file line of warriors hiked the isolate path leading to the upper part of a single mountain. The warriors' shadows were trudging along on the swaying grass at the sides of the dirt path. The warriors were seeing to the Ox-King's consideration of visiting an old friend of his who could help them with their training.**

**They were on their way to find this old friend. Their journey would've remained resolute and peaceful, but fate decided to tempt them this morning.**

**One of the samurai, Hiken, stopped in his tracks suddenly, causing the others to do the same. They looked at Hiken curiously, while Hiken tensed, his eyes shooting darting about frantically.**

"**What is it?" a shogun asked.**

"**I… I think something is following us," Hiken said hesitantly, a frantic look on his face. His bangs swished back and forth, as he spun his head around different directions, trying to detect whatever was coming.**

"**Don't be ridiculous. You fear nothing. Do not become distracted by petty things. Ignore it," the same shogun advised him.**

**Hiken frowned. "I have been trying to ignore it for ten minutes now. A shadow is creeping up on us. I know it!" **

**Several others grumbled, and one man turned around to keep walking, but he bumped into Goku. "Advance forth," he ordered Goku. ****But Goku stood still, alert to his surroundings again. "I sense it as well," he said, his eyes shifting around slowly. He twitched as he heard bushes rustle. When he looked forward again, he stared determinedly. ****Suddenly, another rustle was heard, and leaves flew everywhere as a quick, shadowy form flew in the sky. When the form landed on the ground, the other warriors gasped.**

"**A mountain lion!" one gasped. "It's looking at us with hungry eyes!"**

**Goku studied the mountain lion carefully. It looked like a large male, with sinister eyes that did appear hungry… The mountain lion crouched low to the ground, growling loudly. His tongue licked around his mouth as he kept his determined eyes on Goku. ****Goku stepped into a fighting stance, giving the mountain lion the same look. He waited for the creature to move; it seemed forever to wait, knowing that any split second he could…**

**Goku flinched suddenly as he saw the mountain lion pounce forward with incredible speed. His eyes caught a glimpse of the speed, and he felt the wind of the mountain lion as it flew. But it didn't pounce towards him.**

"**Ahhh! Get him off me!" a warrior cried, as he felt the mountain lion grasp him with all four paws, threatening to knock him to the ground. **

**Goku spun around and firmly seized the mountain lion by his tail. He pulled him off the warrior and spun him around in circles to make him dizzy. Then he let him go.**

**The other warriors stood speechless, staring at Goku. Did he just swing the mountain lion around like a toy? As if the mountain lion didn't weigh more than a hundred pounds? And how could he be so calm in the presence of a deadly adversary?**

"**Very good, very good," a new voice spoke. **

**Goku and the others turned around to see an elderly man smiling at them. He was a short man with vanishing dark hair and a few wrinkles on his face. He wore a black outfit resembling a kung fu uniform. ****The old man glanced at the warriors. "Who are all of you, and why are you here on the Yukimae?" **

**Wakaru stepped forward and bowed before him respectfully. "I am Tachihama Wakaru, and we are here to find a friend of the emperor's. He said he was a reclusive warrior who lived in a temple up in these mountains. Might you have any information on this man?"**

**The old man raised his arm to point at a distant structure, with statues of dragons guarding the entrance. "That is the only home here, and it is mine. I was expecting you."**

**One of the samurai raised an eyebrow. "Are you the one we seek? How did you just appear out of nowhere, and how are we to know if you speak the truth?" **

"**The warrior's name is Kazu," the old man responded. "He lives in the Kuroi-Ryu temple on the first mountain, and he was watching you the entire time. I should know. I am he."**

**The questioning samurai bowed before him. "I apologize for doubting you."**

**Kazu nodded and then turned toward Goku, smiling a bit. "What is your name, young one? I am impressed Gyuu-Mao has a strong warrior such as you." **

**Goku bowed before him. "I'm Son Goku. I'm glad to finally meet the man who will help me and the others with our training." **

"**Yes," Kazu replied, and then raised an eyebrow as he studied Goku. He knew Goku was a fine warrior in good shape, but there was something he was curious about. **"**Young one," he said to Goku in a happier tone. "I see the sash on your arm! You are testing for a young lady's hand, are you not?" **

**Goku glanced at a red sash that was tied around his upper arm. It was to be worn by any man that was going to be married to a woman and was going to work for her father. The sash's rare, red color indicated purity, and its presence motivated the man to do his best, and warned others not to touch him. ****Goku nodded at Kazu. "Yes, sir."**

**Kazu chuckled, remembering when he was a young man wearing a sash too. "Your bride-to-be must be a lovely woman. Who is she, might I ask?"**

"**Chi-Chi," Goku said simply.**

**Kazu straightened, his eyes wide and his eyebrows raised. "What? The princess! Can this be true…?"**

**He cleared his throat and shook his head to clear his mind of the disbelieving thought. "Ah, let us begin our training. Follow me."**

*******

**Kazu led the warriors further up the mountain and to a wide building made of bamboo and straw, complete with a thatched roof. The warriors were excited to have finally come upon the dojo. ****They awaited Kazu's instructions. ****The old man raised an eyebrow at them. "Clean it," he said.**

"**With what?" one warrior asked. Kazu shrugged. "Just clean the inside of it." **

**A few warriors looked at each other, sharing a look that seemed to say, 'Um…okay.' ****They opened the door to the building and frowned at the sight of the inside. ****Rugs were turned over, all kinds of things from clothes to rags splay on the floor, there was leftover food in the corner, and a dusty water bowl. **

**The samurai shrugged. This would be a piece of cake to them. The dojo was huge, but there were also a lot of them. Soon, the dojo was clean and acceptable, and they reported a clean facility to Kazu. ****Kazu looked it over and smiled, nodding. "Ah, yes, yes. Very good, boys. Now follow me."**

**Everyone trailed behind Kazu further up the mountain again, and this time they stopped by the temple where he lived. Kazu removed his sandals, and bowed before and after entering the temple. The others repeated the traditional fashion and faced Kazu after his short meditation session. ****Kazu pointed to a few wooden buckets with rags inside at the corner of the temple. "Your first lesson," he said. "Clean this temple. You cannot learn in a dirty classroom. If you clean this place well, I will see your desire to learn. If this place is dirty, I will see whether or not you want to study. There is some water in the well in the back."**

**The warriors seemed disappointed at their first lesson, but they soon obliged and began to wipe the floors of the temple, dust off the statues and furniture, and rid the walls and things of dust and cobwebs.**

**An hour had passed since the cleaning, and the warriors returned to Kazu, who was meditating again. His eyes were closed for so long, the warriors noticed as they cleaned and looked over at him occasionally, that they thought he was asleep.**

**It was very quiet as the warriors waited for Kazu. At least, it was quiet before a very loud noise echoed in the temple. Kazu opened one eye, and everyone turned around at Goku, who smiled sheepishly, a hand placed over his stomach. ****Kazu smiled and stood up. "Excellent. We are just in time for our second lesson. Bring back some good food to prepare and eat. I trust your hunting skills are well."**

**Some of the men narrowed their eyes at Goku. "Your stomach calls at the worst times," one complained. "Really! We were about to do some real training!" another added.**

**Goku was about to speak, but Kazu interrupted, "Oh, no, that is not the case at all. You would end up hunting the food nonetheless. Do you think I will feed you? I certainly will not. I am here to teach you, not be your mother. I am now teaching you to fend for yourself. Go get food. This is only the beginning of your training."**

**Some of the warriors still grumbled as they went into the woods beyond the temple. This was going to be hard work. The only weapons they had to kill the prey were katanas and wakizashis. And what prey would they encounter in the dangerous woods?**

**Would they get lost in the woods, or even find their way out? What if someone was injured or they never found food at all? All of these things had to be considered for survival.**

**For the beginning of their training… **

*******

_**Six Months Later…**_

*******

**Back in Edo, it was initially difficult for two young women to forget about their loved ones training at places so far, hundreds and hundreds of miles away. It was hard for Chi-Chi to stop worrying about Goku and what he was doing. It was hard for Talim to remember that her brother, Wakaru, was not going to come home very soon and that he had to fulfill this duty.**

**In order to remain strong, the women left behind busied themselves with various activities. The thoughts of their loved ones did come sometimes, but the intense desire of their presence wasn't as strong as before.**

**Chi-Chi and Talim had been seeing the new breeds of horses the kingdom received from the annual International Coast Trade. There were a lot of new horses, and they needed a lot of love and care, which Chi-Chi and Talim did provide for them. ****After some trust was established, they went to take the horses out riding for fun, and to escape the Ox-King. He had been forever reminding Chi-Chi and Talim that the new slaves obtained from the International Coast Trade were not to be trusted.**

**Talim sighed as she leaned forward on the back of her horse's neck. She blew some hairs of the mane out of her face. "We can take care of ourselves," she said. Princess, I bet your father has told us about the slaves a thousand times."**

**Chi-Chi laughed softly. "Probably so, but you know he's only saying that because he cares about you and me. We do have some strange slaves lurking around anyway…"**

"**Yeah, but he still doesn't have to say it as if we're children or something." Talim then smiled deviously. "In any case, you're my teacher, and if any of the slaves try anything stupid, I can kick their tails. Some people just don't learn unless they receive a good beating."**

**She looked around, and her eyes fell to a sturdy tree in the distance. She smirked at Chi-Chi. "Princess, I'll race you to the fir tree and back. The winner gets the last of the water in the gourd."**

**Chi-Chi returned the smirk at the girl. "You'll learn not to challenge me. You might as well hand over the gourd now. I'm not thirsty, but my horse will need it when she's done outrunning yours." **

"**Oh, I forgot!" Talim groaned suddenly. "I forgot to give the other horses some water before we left riding! And Ikari!"**

**Ikari was a horse that Talim was especially fond of. She was a beautiful thoroughbred mare, chestnut in color, and her mane was reddish and silky. She was also pregnant, and Talim wanted to pamper the horse in hopes that the baby would be happy.**

"**You're right," Chi-Chi said, looking over her shoulder back at the stables. "I imagine they're pretty upset about now… I'll race you there instead."**

**Naturally, Talim won the race because of her anxiety to tend to the other horses and to see Ikari. She jumped off her horse and was quick to deliver fresh water to the other horses. After this, she began to run to Ikari's stall. But she stopped for a moment and looked back at Chi-Chi.**

"**Aren't you coming to see her?" **

**Chi-Chi looked up at her and smiled, shaking her head. "You go ahead. I have something to do."**

**Talim nodded and ran ahead to Ikari's stall. She suddenly stopped and frowned, coming to a halt several feet away. Her eyes narrowed at what she found.**

**There was a boy already at the stall, giving Ikari water and fresh hay. He was one year older than Talim, and was a slave that her father obtained from the International Coast Trade. He had messy, black hair and ireful, brown eyes. He had an overall scruffy appearance. ****But Talim could've cared less about how he looked. She did not like this slave boy her father bought. To her, he was an arrogant and reclusive person who had no manners and didn't understand that when she asked him questions, she wasn't trying to be annoying or loud, just trying to understand him.**

"**What are you doing here, Hisuke?" she snapped, her hands perched on her hips.**

**The boy frowned at her. "What does it look like?" he retorted, as he stood up and gently ran his calloused hand across Ikari's face.**

**Talim marched up to him. "Move it. I was coming here to see her."**

**Hisuke turned his head away, and he continued to pet the horse. "I don't have to listen to you, only your father. And besides, Ikari is not **_**your**_** horse. I can see her too."**

**Talim growled. "That's not fair, Hisuke! You know that Princess Chi-Chi and I found her first."**

**Hisuke smirked. "Hah!" he laughed. "I bet you don't know anything about horses. I'm surprised you know how to sit on one."**

"**Shut your mouth," Talim retorted, shoving him aside. She smiled at Ikari and held out her hands as the horse nuzzled against her. "Yes, girl, I'm here. I'm here to take care of you and keep you from that fool, Hisuke. Has he razzed you any?" **

**Hisuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He stood at watch for a few moments, and he was alert when he heard the stall door swing open. He grimaced at Talim, who placed her ear against Ikari's side.**

"**Dummy," he said. "You can't hear the foal yet. It's barely developed." **

**He laughed again. "I knew I was right. You ARE clueless about horses. Let me explain. When a mare gets pregnant, it's impossible to detect the foal until she starts swelling on both sides, and even then, you can't hear the foal's heartbeat. It's not like a human baby. It'll take a lot of months in order to feel and hear the foal. I bet you didn't know that-"**

"**Just shut your mouth!" Talim interrupted angrily. "You're right. I **_**don't **_**know, and I don't know as much as you, all right?! Just stop talking to me like I'm two years old! We're only separated by a lousy fourteen months, Kami!"**

*******

**Talim left the stables, purely annoyed at Hisuke, and went inside the palace, grumbling under her breath. She went upstairs to Chi-Chi's bedchamber. The door was ajar, and Talim saw Chi-Chi sitting at her desk. What was she doing?**

**Talim walked closer to see. She stood by Chi-Chi and saw that she was writing something. Chi-Chi had been concentrating on her letter, but glanced up at a silent Talim, who had her scornful glare aimed outside at the stables.**

"**Why are you angry?" she asked.**

**Talim crossed her arms and looked away. "Would you like to guess?"**

**Chi-Chi looked up at her. "Is Hisuke being a pest again? Do you ever wonder why he's so mean to you at times?"**

"**Everyday," Talim answered. "I mean, what in Kami's name did I do to him besides be born?"**

**Chi-Chi smiled slowly, and laughed softly. "You know what I think?" **

"**What, Princess?"**

"**I think Hisuke may be sweet on you and is hiding it by behaving this way."**

**Talim recoiled, as if Chi-Chi's statement was vile. "Hisuke sweet on me? Princess, please! He doesn't even **_**like**_** me in the least bit! And that is fine with me because I don't like him either!"**

**She clenched her fists. "He is such an arrogant brat that needs to learn his place in life. One of these days, I am going to give it to him good."**

**Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. "Ouch. Aren't there any redeeming qualities to Hisuke?"**

"**He is smart," Talim simply responded. "And that's it. I will never like him. Never!"**

"**Who knows? He may change," Chi-Chi said.**

**Talim crossed her arms again. "As if that fool would ever change his ways. He has been a pest since the day he arrived here."**

**Chi-Chi chuckled as she continued to write. "You know, Talim, I was your age when I first had tender feelings for a boy. It's intricate, yet beautiful to have those kinds of feelings for someone, even if it's the last person you would expect to feel this way for. Perhaps that may be the case for you and Hisuke." **

**Talim turned away. "Hmph. Not me. Twelve-year-old girls should not worry about rotten boys like Hisuke, and I certainly will not. Enough about him anyway. What are you doing?"**

"**Writing a letter to the person **_**I**_** have tender feelings for," Chi-Chi answered as she dipped the tip of her quill pen into a cup of ink. It grew silent for a few seconds, and the only sound in the room was the scratching of the pen on the paper.**

"**I see," Talim said, softly, at last. "You miss Goku just as I miss my brother. How long have we waited?"**

**Chi-Chi stopped writing, and a thoughtful expression was on her face. Then she looked away. "It has been a year," she said quietly.**

**Talim hung her head. "Hmm… It feels like fifty years to me, but I bet it feels longer to you. How long have you waited for Goku altogether?" **

**Chi-Chi leaned forward in her seat, her chin resting in her palm, her elbow resting on her knee. She looked out the window, in thought once again. **"**Well, I've waited for someone like Goku my whole life. When I finally found him, I was twelve. But we didn't see each other for six years. I found him and brought him here, but you know the story. Now I'm twenty-three, and still waiting. So it's been five years."**

**Talim looked at Chi-Chi, amazed. "I… I could never do such a thing," she whispered. "Waiting and waiting and waiting like that… I couldn't do it no matter how much I loved a man. I would die of separation." **

**Chi-Chi shrugged her shoulders a bit. "The intensity can be overwhelming, but waiting is bearable when you love that person deeply and you know a promise that he is returning to you."**

*******

**It was already nighttime at the Yukimae Mountains, where the warriors rested deeply in their sections of the temple's many rooms. They were sound asleep after many hard days of training. An entire year had passed since they arrived, but they were still going to sleep immediately after a day of training. ****They couldn't help it. All the jobs they did drained every ounce of their energy. They had to obtain so much energy in the few hours they slept, for Kazu would wake them at dawn and the training would start all over again.**

**That was why Goku wanted to hurry up.**

**He was returning with buckets filled to the brim with water from the well. He was going back to fill large jars with water, so the samurai would have something to drink the next day. **

**He hurried and filled each jar that awaited him outside the temple. He laid the buckets down next to them and crept in the darkness, trying to find his futon to sleep at. ****He almost entered the temple using the rear entrance, but he suddenly heard a noise. The wind howled in the night, but with it came the noise of rustling bushes. This time, Goku wasn't going to wait around for the object to catch him off guard.**

**Goku came near to the bushes behind the temple. He held up his hands to guard his face, chest, and stomach, as he peered at the greenery. The rustling was continuous until something left them. ****Goku nearly jumped back in surprise. That same mountain lion had come back! It looked at Goku nonchalantly, its yellowish eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Then, it continued to walk away, but Goku noticed something.**

**The mountain lion was heading right for the temple! **

_**He's going to attack and hurt everyone! **_**Goku thought. He ran up to the mountain lion, following it around the corner to the front entrance. He was determined in stopping the mountain lion for good this time. However, he stopped suddenly. ****Goku blinked curiously. The mountain lion was calmly strolling to a sitting form on the porch of the temple. It sat by the form's side. Goku crept closer to get a better look.**

**His eyes widened as the moonlight revealed the scene. The mountain lion was lying down at Kazu's side, and he was petting it! **

"**Sensei?" Goku questioned. The old man looked up at him and beckoned him to sit at his side too. Goku came and sat Indian style at Kazu's other side. "Sensei, what are you doing? What is happening?"**

"**Shh," Kazu hushed him. "You need a quiet mind and body to enjoy the beauty of nature at night. The gods have blessed us with a beloved Earth, and we must show our gratitude to all things." ****Beside him, the mountain lion purred with content, as Kazu scratched its ears.**

**Goku glanced down and frowned. "Uh, what about **_**that?**_**" he asked, referring to the mountain lion.**

**Kazu looked at Goku. "Oh, Kiya? She always comes around here. It is almost as if she lives here."**

**Goku blinked in surprise. "That huge thing is a **_**girl?**_** Uh, I thought she was an enemy. Remember how I fought her off Hiken on the first day? I thought…"**

**Kazu chuckled. "Well, Kiya can be a little feisty, and that is why I praised you when you fought her off instead of killing her that, even though you did not know it. But yes, Kiya is somewhat mine. We all should be friendly to nature and all its creatures. I saved Kiya and her young ones from a horrible storm several years ago. I suppose Kiya repays me by staying at my side and protecting me."**

"**Like a dog?" Goku asked. "That's nice…"**

**He slowly reached to pet Kiya, who gave him a startling look. Goku flinched slightly, but Kiya raised her head into Goku's hand. He petted her a little until Kazu spoke. **"**You know, Goku, I have something for you."**

**He reached into his small bag at his side and pulled out a rolled up scroll. He handed it to Goku. "I want you to give this to Wakaru. It is actually for the emperor, but I need Wakaru to deliver it."**

**Goku nodded. "I will keep this safe, but if this needs to be delivered to the emperor, how will Wakaru make up the training he will miss?"**

"**There will be no more training," Kazu informed him with a smile. "The last day of everyone's training was today. You all were an unusual group of students, but the goal was to install some wisdom and skills through your thick skulls. I suggest you rest up, Goku. You have a long journey home tomorrow."**

**As Goku went to bed later on, he found he was full of excitement and surprise. He laid back into the cool futon, his hands folded behind his head. He couldn't believe that Kiya was a girl. He also couldn't believe that he was going home tomorrow. ****The mere thought of going back to Edo caused excitement to burst within him all over again. He loved training and living at the Yukimae Mountains with Kazu, but he was even more eager to go back home.**

**To go back home to Chi-Chi…**

**How greatly he missed her while he was away. He thought of her often and when he received a letter from Chi-Chi, he felt his heart elate and his desire for her deepened. So many questions filled his mind.**

**How was she? Did anything exciting happen since he had left? What did Chi-Chi look like now? Had her feelings for him remained the same?**

**There were so many things to wonder about as Goku slept…**

**Wakaru was the very first samurai to leave in the morning. With the Ox-King's scroll tucked in his vest for safe keeping, he brought his horse out into the spring air and looked around one last time before he headed out.**

*******

**At the first sign of dawn, Talim got out of bed and prepared herself. She ran down the palace's flights of stairs and to a distant dirt path spiraling from the palace's entrance. She sat under a tree, gazing out at the road. ****The only sounds were the birds softly singing, until Talim heard a door close. She looked to her left and then raised an eyebrow at another person awake at this hour, leaving a tall and thin, wooden booth.**

**The person raised his eyebrows back, and headed over to her. **

"**What are you doing here, Hisuke?" Talim asked him.**

"**Using the privy. Where did it look like I just came from?" Hisuke stated matter-of-factly, as he leaned against the tree.**

**Talim rolled her eyes. Like she really wanted to hear he had just come back from using the bathroom. **

"**So what are **_**you**_** doing here?" Hisuke asked. He suddenly shook his head as a thought occurred to him. "Oh, waiting for your brother, huh? Don't you know he could come back later on in the day, or even tonight, or even tomorrow? Dummy."**

**Talim looked up at him, frowning. "**_**You're**_** the dummy. He was supposed to be away for a year, and today marks that year." **

"**Hmph," Hisuke snorted, and then sat next to her. Nothing else was said for a few moments. It was very peaceful as Talim waited for her big brother's return.**

**That was, until Hisuke had another sarcastic remark to verbalize.**

**He snorted again, chuckling. "Think you can wait here all day, little girl?" he said to Talim. "That will be a laugh. And what if Wakaru doesn't come back? Will you cry, little girl?"**

**There was no response for a moment, and Hisuke glanced down at Talim. His expression changed when he saw her trembling, her face growing red with anger. Talim growled subtly as she lowered her eyebrows into her fiery eyes. She sniffed once, trying to hold back her tears that had arrived from great anger and frustration.**

**She spun around and glared at Hisuke. "Shut up, Hisuke! So what if I want to wait?! I can wait! I want to wait! Why are you always so mean to me? Just leave me alone!" ****She lowered her face into her hands and cried softly, attempting to sniff back her tears. She gave her offender her back and resumed her waterworks.**

**Uh-oh.**

**Hisuke frowned. He was in trouble. He never expected Talim to cry. She never did. He would always tease her like this, and she would respond by a punch, or a slap, or return a smart aleck line. But never cry…**

"**Oops," he said softly. He crawled to the other side of the tree, to where he could face Talim. Apparently, Talim had seen this, though her head was bowed, and scooted away, so her back was facing Hisuke again.**

"**Talim, please," Hisuke begged. He positioned himself in front of her again, and this time Talim stayed put. Hisuke slowly reached for Talim's face, but she flinched, as if she were burned. "Don't touch me!" she screamed.**

"**No, wait," Hisuke whispered. He lifted her face towards him, and blinked slowly. He could see Talim was really ticked off, though her frustration and sorrow was more evident. **

"**I'm sorry, Talim," Hisuke whispered again. "I was only teasing… I didn't know it would make you feel this horrible. I'm really sorry."**

**He dug into the pocket of his breeches, and pulled out a soft cloth. He handed it to her to wipe her tears. ****Talim sniffed and looked away. "You must really think I'm a dummy. You came from the outhouse and now you're giving me that cloth? That's disgusting." **

**Hisuke shook his head. "I promise you it's clean. I'm not playing any jokes on you." He folded the cloth and reached out to her. Though a little suspicious, Talim let Hisuke gently wipe her face of her tears. **

**After this, Talim spoke softly, "Thank you. I'm surprised you thought your teasing wouldn't do this to me, Hisuke. I've been holding this back for a long time now. Don't you think I've grown tired of your gags and things? I get so frustrated when you don't quit, especially when you ridicule me. But ridiculing my brother and me was the last straw… ****You don't know how important he is to me and how much I missed him and had to endure without him. What you said wasn't humorous or appreciated. I mean, how would it feel if I ridiculed you of your Onii-chan?"**

"**I'm sorry," Hisuke said quietly, looking away now. **

**He looked down at the grass by his feet as he continued, "I don't have an older brother. I **_**am**_** the Onii. My family is out there somewhere… I just don't know where after the war. We were separated." **

"**Oh, Hisuke," Talim said softly, scooting closer to him. She touched his arm gently, and when they had eye contact, Talim looked at him compassionately. "I'm really sorry about that."**

**Hisuke shrugged and maneuvered his arm away from Talim's touch. "Don't be."**

**Hours later, Hisuke was the first to hear the soft whinny of a horse, and hear the gentle trotting against the dirt path. He tried to stand to see who was coming, but Talim had fallen asleep next to him, her head lying on his shoulder.**

"**Ah, darn," Hisuke muttered, as he wanted to see whom the horseman was. He gently rolled his shoulder to move Talim's head a bit. Then he proceeded to shake her gently. **

"**Talim," he said gently. "Talim, wake up. I think I see your brother! Wake up!"**

**The younger girl beside him sleepily opened her eyes and mumbled, "Hm?" She sat up completely, and rubbed her eyes. "Did you say 'Nii-chan?"**

"**I think that's him riding in right now," Hisuke said. **

**Talim stood up and her eyes scanned the dirt path ahead. There was a horseman coming closer, and…**

**Talim's face brightened. "'Nii-chan! Oh, 'Nii-chan, it's really you!" **

**She ran as fast as her legs could take her to Wakaru, who had by now jumped off the horse, in equal excitement of reuniting with his little sister.**

"**Talim!" he exclaimed, kneeling, and holding out his arms for her.**

"'**Nii-chan, 'Nii-chan!" Talim sang in happiness and she jumped into her brother's arms. She hugged him so tightly, burying her face in his chest, tears of joy streaming down her face. **

**Wakaru smiled and returned the embrace, holding Talim close. He closed his eyes, as he had to remember this exact day: the day he finally returned home to his loved one.**

**A year without family had taken its toll on Wakaru, as he found himself crying his own tears of joy. Usually, Talim would be bouncing around, asking him all kinds of questions, but there was too much to savor to ask of Wakaru's journey and his time away at the Yukimae.**

*******

"**Talim!!"**

**The young girl quickly turned her head at the sound of a voice. She saw Hisuke rushing towards her, a frantic look on his face. He stopped before her and Wakaru. "I'm sorry to interrupt," he murmured to Wakaru, bowing.**

**He turned to Talim. "You're good with animals, aren't you? I know you are! Come to the stables with me! I think Ikari is going to have her foal now!" **

**Talim's eyes widened at this surprise. "She is?" **

**She looked up at Wakaru. "'Nii-chan, make haste and fetch Princess Chi-Chi! She and I found Ikari together, and she deserves to know about the birth! Run along now!"**

**Wakaru nodded at her. "Right!" When he left, Talim turned to Hisuke. "Is Minoru already with her?"**

**Hisuke bobbled his dark head up and down to affirm her. "Good!" Talim said. "Now you run and fetch some cloths and a bucket of warm water. Make haste! Minoru is going to need all the help he can receive!"**

**Minoru was one of Edo's best farmers, and Talim was intent on giving him all the assistance he needed to help Ikari deliver her foal. As she and Hisuke ran their separate ways, she hoped she wouldn't be too late for the delivery. **

*******

_**This is not going to impress my lady, but…**_

**Wakaru ran up a flight of stairs in the Ox-King's palace, leading to one of the many upper floors. He ran down the hallway to Chi-Chi's bedchamber. The door was open, and Wakaru saw Chi-Chi inside, reading a book. She had looked up when she heard Wakaru's thunderous footsteps down the hallway. ****Surprise was written on her face, and she set down her book. She opened her mouth to speak, but found she only jerked forward as Wakaru grabbed her wrist and continued running, pulling her behind him.**

**Wakaru knew he should've had a better approach and greeting, and that Chi-Chi was going to ask several questions such as what was he doing here, where were the other samurai and where was Goku? But he didn't have time for that.**

"**Afternoon to you, my lady!" Wakaru said as he continued to run. "My sincerest apologies for bringing you along like this, but it is an emergency and request of your messenger girl!"**

"**W-Wait!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, confused, still forcefully trailing behind Wakaru. "What did Talim want? Where are you taking me? And-"**

"**No time to answer questions now, my lady!" Wakaru continued shouting over his shoulder, as he forced himself and Chi-Chi to jump down a few stairs. "All I have to say is that Sir Goku is not with me, and your horse is giving birth!"**

**As the two raced toward the stables, there was quite some action going on inside.**

"**No, no, not like that!" Talim chided hastily. "Hisuke, all you have to do is stroke Ikari gently. Talk to her and keep her calm while we work on getting this foal out of her!"**

**She washed her hands in the warm water and grabbed a damp cloth, ready to help the foal find its way out of its mother. Ikari was lying on the straw, and her sides were heaving. It would be very soon until she gave birth. **"**You can do this," Talim encouraged Ikari and the foal. "I know everything will turn out well. Just hold on."**

**She watched Ikari's sides still heaving, growing as far outstretched as they could. Her breath was quickening, and the sight of her struggle made Talim sympathize. She reached out and brushed some hairs of her mane out of her eyes.**

"**You'll be all right," Talim whispered, and then returned to her position.**

"**Oh, here we are!" Minoru exclaimed, reaching out to collect the foal, as it was emerging from Ikari, who whinnied and groaned in pain. Hisuke was beside her to stroke her and whisper more encouraging words to her. **

**When the foal slid out of the birth canal, Talim was there to wrap it in a damp cloth and clean it of bodily fluids. She gave the foal a quick bath while Minoru cleaned up the rest of the tools and materials. **

**Then he attended to the mother horse, which he petted and smiled at. "Good girl, Okaasan. The birth was a success. You have one beautiful baby."**

**Ikari paid no attention as she regained her breath and rested on her bed of straw. She lifted her head up a bit in search for her baby.**

**Talim dried off the baby, guided it back to Ikari's side, and smiled at Hisuke. "Isn't the colt handsome, Hisuke?"**

**The foal was a boy, and he was black and shiny, with spindly legs. He lay next to his mother on the bed of hay, looking at Talim and Hisuke with warm, brown eyes.**

"**He's looking at us," Talim giggled and then waved at the colt. "Hello, little one."**

"**Little one? Don't tell me that's his name," a voice joked from the back of the stables. **

**Talim and Hisuke turned to see Chi-Chi and Wakaru approaching closer, panting softly at their incessant run. Talim looked at Chi-Chi excitedly. "Oh, Princess, you missed it! Ikari was really huge, and then Minoru and I had to handle all the work of making sure she was fine during the birth. Hisuke helped too, but…" ****She went on to explain what had happened, and didn't leave out a detail, so it was as if Chi-Chi and Wakaru were actually there when the colt was born. **

**Chi-Chi smiled. "Both mother and son are beautiful. I'm certain the colt will grow up to be big and strong."**

**Hisuke nodded. "He will with the help he got from Talim. She was amazing when she was doing the whole thing. She really knew what to do. I mean, she was bossy as always, but she was great!"****He looked at Talim and smiled shyly, which caused Talim to blush and laugh softly. She gave Hisuke a shy smile of her own in return.**

**Chi-Chi looked down at the two, and raised an eyebrow. According to what Talim said, she and Hisuke hated each other and nothing would ever change. **_**Well, that isn't the story now, **_**she thought, amused. **_**I knew I was right.**_

**Wakaru looked outside and then faced the trio. "Well, I have to go see the emperor. Good work with the colt, Talim." **

**Talim smiled. "Thanks, 'Nii-chan. I'm going to take good care of him."**

*******

"**You may enter."**

**Ox-King had received word that one of the samurai had returned from the Yukimae Mountains, and that it was for an important reason. He gave the intruder permission to come closer. Indeed, Wakaru approached the Ox-King carefully and bowed with respect.**

"**My lord," Wakaru greeted, rising to his feet. He took the scroll he kept safe out of his vest. "I apologize for my tardiness. I have returned to deliver this scroll in the name of your companion, Kazu." **

**He handed the scroll to the Ox-King, who looked over it curiously. He opened it up and read it. **

_**My dearest lord and friend,**_

_**I have the pleasure of informing you that the warriors you have sent me are one of the finest groups of students I have ever had the pleasure of receiving, teaching, and shaping. They were all fine men, and are even better men now that they have been instructed under my name. I have good word about a certain lad that has come with the group.**_

_**Is not Son Goku one of your finest warriors, and from what I hear, he is the finest warrior in all the land? I did not believe it myself in the beginning, but I was proved wrong! He is an exceptional warrior, and one with a pure mind and heart, though I do believe he is somewhat simpleminded like a boy. I am not regretful to say that I have been hard on the boy, especially seeing that he is the one to be testing for the princess's hand. I do not understand how you would let a man with no royal blood be given the chance to test for the princess, but it is your decision. If I were the one to give consent on letting him marry the woman he chooses, I would indeed say so. He is a fine young man, and sure to be a joy for the princess.**_

_**I hope to meet or speak with you again, Your Lordship.**_

_**Kazu**_

**This letter was insightful, the Ox-King concluded, as he read it over again. He was glad to hear the warriors he sent up to Kazu were giving him a good name, especially Goku. He didn't know Goku stood out from the crowd and excelled in everything he had done.**

**Still, Ox-King was a little hesitant about Kazu praising Goku and speaking so well of him. He didn't know what it was like to hate Goku, then like him, and be unsure of him. He didn't have a determined daughter that was madly in love with the guy. **

_**The only way to settle this is to wait until Goku returns, **_**Ox-King thought. **_**Wait until Goku sees what he is in for…**_

**To be continued…**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Fulfillment**


	25. The Fulfillment

**Of Two Hearts**

**Chapter 25: The Fulfillment**

**Another warm day was leisurely spent outdoors, as Talim and Chi-Chi retreated to one of the favored spots in the kingdom. The grass swayed at their feet as they leaned against a large, wooden fence, keeping the kingdom's horses inside the pasture. ****The morning sun was shining down on the frolicking horses. They ran around the field, chasing and eating alongside each other. **

**Talim took her eyes off the pasture for a moment to climb the fence for a better view. She climbed it carefully, as to not let anyone see beneath her skirt. She flattened the material against her legs, and glanced at Chi-Chi, expecting her to say something such as climbing things wasn't a proper thing for a girl to do.**

**But Chi-Chi was instead gazing adoringly at the horses. "He's so beautiful," she sighed.**

**She smiled as she saw Ikari's colt prick his ears and trot over to the fence, thinking the two ladies might have treats for him. He came close and sniffed around them, nuzzling his head against them. **"**What? I don't have anything," Chi-Chi said, and it seemed the colt was disappointed as he hung his head. Feeling sympathetic, Chi-Chi reached out and petted the colt, feeling his small, silky mane between her fingers. **"**Talim, did you really help Ikari deliver her foal?" she asked.**

**Talim nodded. "Yeah. I read and studied about animals. I love them. I think Kage looks more like his father than his mother." **

"**Who?" Chi-Chi asked, looking up at her. Talim pointed to the colt, and Chi-Chi tilted her head. "You gave him a name already?"**

**Talim shook her head. "Hisuke named him. He chose the name Kage because the colt is black and follows other horses around like a shadow. So his name means shadow. ****Chi-Chi smiled. "How cute. Where is Hisuke anyway?"**

"**He's training with 'Tousan as usual," Talim sighed. Chi-Chi glanced at her, concerned. Did Talim seem disappointed?**

"**You know," she said slowly. "We could always go and visit him. Do you want to?"**

**Talim looked away. "No," she answered quickly. "I'm fine." **

**A few moments later, they found themselves at the Tachihama family's quarter.**

"**Now this time, come at me with all you have!"**

**Hisuke growled as he glared determinedly at Talim's father, Hyuki. His grip on his bokken tightened as he blinked beads of sweat out of his eyes. He had been sparring with Hyuki, who hoped to install some basic swordfighting skills in the boy. ****Hisuke was growing angrier as he found he couldn't touch Hyuki. He was sweating so much, trying so hard, and strategizing until his brain hurt in order to prove to Hyuki that he was a good swordsman. It was still no luck…**

**He let out a battle cry as he charged and leapt at Hyuki, his bokken raised straight above him. He used his body weight to swing the bokken down toward Hyuki's head. Hyuki blocked it and a side strike once Hisuke touched the ground. ****The boy angrily struck at him in all sorts of directions, though not one landed on Hyuki. He tried to sweep Hyuki's feet, but he jumped, with his own bokken protecting his face and chest.**

**But his side was open, and with another cry, Hisuke swung at his ribs, and landed a hit this time.**

"**Ah!" Hyuki exclaimed, holding his side. "Easy, boy! That thing is made of wood!"**

**Hisuke panted to regain his breath and smiled, as he wiped sweat off his forehead. He took off his shirt and used it to wipe his face, but Hyuki shook his head at him.**

"**Put it back on, boy. That isn't a proper thing to do in front of the ladies."**

**Confused, Hisuke looked around, and then smiled sheepishly as he caught sight of Chi-Chi and Talim standing by. He was quick to put his shirt on.**

**At the quarter, Chi-Chi continued to observe as Hisuke and Hyuki resumed their sparring match. "Hisuke is becoming quite a fighter, isn't he?" she asked Talim. "Against a shogun like your father, that was pretty good. I'm impressed with his skills. Aren't you?"**

**She looked down at the girl, who turned her head away after peeking at a shirtless Hisuke. "Hmph," she said, as blush tinted her cheeks. "No."**

**Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. "I've seen that look in your eyes before."**

*******

**Meanwhile, the rest of the samurai were marching into Edo from the Yukimae Mountains. The fearless warriors were led by the ever-cheerful Son Goku, who had started a fast pace to get into Edo as quickly as possible. He was happy to get back home, and excited to see Chi-Chi. ****But things weren't as simple as that. Goku remembered he and the others had to check in with the Ox-King, who examined them and tested their abilities in their training. He found everything that Kazu said in his letter was true. They really had changed for the better during their time away. ****They were exceptional warriors, and had obtained a greater respect and loyalty to their lord. **

**They would always be training, but for this one day, they could rest their weary bodies from the tiring journey. Their day of relaxation began as they were dismissed one by one. When Goku started to leave, he found he was confronted by the Ox-King. **

**Goku bowed his head before him. "Dost thou seek something, Your Majesty?" **

**Ox-King clapped him on the shoulder. "No reason to be so formal, boy. Heed my word. I told you this before, but I know I misjudged you and thought ill of you, and it was the wrong thing to do. I see that you are not who I thought you were."**

**Goku looked up at him, concentrating on his words as he continued speaking.**

"**I saw so many different things, and when I read Kazu's letter, he told me many things about you that are true. I congratulate you for staying in Edo all these years and enduring the training at the Yukimae. You did all of this in the name of my daughter… Perhaps your feelings for her are genuine. You are unmoving, loyal, the last to seek pleasure for yourself. I… I like that in a son."**

**Goku's eyebrows nearly shot up in surprise. Son? Was Ox-King embracing him into the family? That was impossible unless he was related to him somehow. Chi-Chi…**

"**Does… Does this mean I can give Chi-Chi the word?" Goku asked hesitantly. **

**The Ox-King smiled a bit. "Yes. Go and tell my daughter of her good fortune." **

**Goku returned the smile and bowed deeply. "Thank you," he murmured. **

**Finally, he could go see Chi-Chi and he was sure she would be surprised at his news. His excitement nearly conquered him, but as he glanced at some of the pedestrian villagers, he noticed they were dressed better than he was. Their plain, cotton clothes were better than his dirty and torn clothes he had worn in his training. ****He didn't want to go to Chi-Chi without seeming presentable. A bath and change of clothes would have to do. Goku headed back to his living quarter with the Tachihamas, thinking of how he should approach Chi-Chi.**

**Should he surprise her? Should he casually walk by and see if she would notice him? Or was it a better idea to see her later on in the evening, when he knew there would be no reason for a visit's interruption?**

**There were so many ways to go about it, and it all excited Goku terribly. He still had to have the fact that he was finally home drilled into his brain thoroughly. Initially, he had been hoping for a bite to eat upon returning to Edo, but he was way too excited to be hungry now. **

**Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi was all that ran in his mind now. He was finally going to see her after so long! He thought he would explode with all kinds of feelings, but at the same time, a calm sense of happiness rushed through him as he realized he would be happy if he simply looked into her eyes…**

*******

**The cool droplets of dew gradually streamed down the thousands of petals of the many flowers in the garden. The fragrance of the flowers wafted in the air, exuding a serene atmosphere. There was something elegant about the garden that soothed whoever stepped foot into it. ****A quiet and gentle breeze kicked up, swaying the petals of the flowers and the dark tendrils of a lone visitor: the royal maiden of Edo. She was having the midday meal in solitude, nonchalantly wishing she didn't have to be alone right now.**

**As if on cue, the distant bushes rustled as someone made their way through the hedges. He stood at attention, waiting to be noticed by his authoritative figure. At last they had eye contact, and the samurai courier bowed deeply. **

"**I apologize for interrupting in the midday meal," he said politely. "I have a message for Lady Chi-Chi."**

**The young woman looked up at the samurai curiously. "Yes?"**

**The messenger pointed to the hills behind him in the distance. "A visitor awaits you at the river beyond these hills, Princess. Shall I escort you there?"**

**Chi-Chi blinked in wonder. Someone was waiting for her? Well, this was new. Usually, she was summoned by whomever to do this and that. No one ever actually wanted to see her. **"**No… I will go alone, thank you. You may report I have received the message," she informed the samurai as she stood up, looking out at the distant hills. After the samurai left, Chi-Chi began her journey to the hills to greet the visitor. She was no longer interested in lunch.**

**She was confused as she strolled to the destination. Just who wanted to see her? This was very unusual, yet interesting. The sunshine from the skies lit a clear path of a dirt road below. Scattered on the ground were fragile, pink petals of the cherry blossom trees that bloomed in spring. **

**There were many cherry blossom trees in the grass by the dirt roads, and on the riverbank. Smiling wistfully, Chi-Chi remembered celebrating **_**hanami **_**as a child. She remembered the sweet fragrance of the petals and buds, and the way they would dance away in the sky. ****The luscious scent reached her nose, triggering more memories of her childhood. The wind blew arduously, swaying anything seemingly weightless. It stirred up a cyclone of petals from the ground and trees, and the loose articles of Chi-Chi's clothing. She used one hand to hold down the lower material of the dress-like kimono, and the other to move aside the long locks of her raven hair out of her eyes. **

**She muttered something about the persistent wind as she walked closer to the river, but it soon passed by, leaving behind a curtain of petals to reveal the main attraction: the visitor. **

**Chi-Chi gasped softly, and felt her heart stop.**

**It was him.**

**Her eyes widened as everything else around her tremendously slowed down. She was washed over with disbelief and pure joy. Her mouth opened to say his name, but the shock from her sights rendered her speechless. Her heart began to ferociously pound once again.**

…_**Kami, is it really him? **_**she thought delightedly. **_**Can he really be standing in front of me?**_

**She looked into his eyes. Yes. **

**A radiant smile appeared on Chi-Chi's face, as her eyes once again gazed over her visitor: Son Goku. Amazement filled every part of her as she stood still, in awe of what Goku had become. He had changed so much in only a year, and just when it seemed he couldn't be any more different, Chi-Chi realized how good looking he was. Of course, he always was to her, but now…**

**Her eyes took in every detail of Goku's physical change. He still maintained his wild mop of hair, though it had grown a bit longer than she remembered. The thick bangs of his hair fell into his dark eyes, which were watching her ever so softly. He still had the adorable face she remembered in her dreams. Come to think of it, now she noticed that she had to look even further up to see his face.**

**He had grown significantly taller as well. Chi-Chi also noted that all of Goku's hard training had paid off, as she noticed he was stronger. She could see the expansion of muscles on his arms and the rest of his body. Yet, he still had a thin frame, clad in a V-neck, green overcoat, and a dark hakama. The V-neck was plunged very deep, enough to reveal to Chi-Chi a portion of the muscled chest of her beloved.**

**Overall, Goku had changed a great deal, but was still enough to stun Chi-Chi. She didn't think anyone could be so handsome like this… It was almost as if Kami himself had sent him to her.**

**Again, she found herself staring at him instead of greeting him. Finally, she moved toward him, hanging her head to hide her reddening face all the while. Her cheeks were flushed, partially because of Goku's appearance, and partially from the shame of gazing at him for so long.**

**If she had kept her head up, she would have noticed that Goku was looking at her too… He only hid his reactions from laying eyes on that form of beauty. **

**Chi-Chi managed to tilt her head up slightly, and she had eye contact with Goku again. She saw his gentle smile. "It's nice to see you again, Chi-Chi," he said. Even the simple way he greeted her caused Chi-Chi to feel a bit timid for some reason. Yet, hearing Goku's even deeper, gentle, and soothing voice calmed her. She always felt somewhat shy around him, but…**

**This was kind of funny. The scene of reuniting with Goku had played over and over in Chi-Chi's mind, and she always imagined greeting him with zeal, running toward him, embracing him and never ever letting go. But now… What happened?**

**She looked up as she heard the grass swaying. Goku was stepping closer to her, and he looked at her questioningly, his arms extended toward her. Chi-Chi's smile served as her consent, and she scooted closer to Goku, feeling his arms wrap around her. ****When they embraced at last, Chi-Chi thought she had never felt more at peace. She had always dreamt that Goku would hold her, but now it was really happening. She relished his warmth, and the feeling of her supple body pressed against his firm one. ****Closing her eyes, she remembered the way Goku felt against her, his protective hold, and his scent of cherry blossom petals, as he had leaned against one of the trees.**

"**I've missed you," he whispered into her ear, which sent a tingle of pleasure racing down her spine, and causing her insides to melt at the same time.**

**Goku gently broke the embrace, and noticed Chi-Chi was studying his face, still in awe. She had been caressing the side of his face with her gentle hand. "I can't believe you're back," she said softly. "I have missed you as well… Kami, you've changed so much…"**

**She trailed off and tilted her head to lay it on Goku's chest, as she leaned into him more. Her eyelids slowly fluttered closed as she listened for Goku's heartbeat. "When did you get back?" she asked. **

"**Just a little while ago," he answered, stroking her hair.**

"**I see. How was your time away? What did you have to do?"**

**Goku lowered his head and tilted it, so that he could feel Chi-Chi's soft hair on his face. It felt great to hold her again. "It was a challenge, but it was great. I had to do all sorts of things for training, and it reminded me a little of the old days with Roshi. Being away like this reminded me of the hardships I had to face as a little boy, but I wasn't alone this time. Still, I'm glad to be back. I wanted to come home so badly. I didn't know when I was going to get to see you again, and every time I thought about you, which was a lot, it just made the desire to come back to Edo stronger."**

**He smiled. "I told you I was going to come back. I even told you in the letter I gave you before I left."**

"**I remember. You don't know how much that letter meant to me," she said softly. "I treasured that and all the letters you wrote to me while you were away. It made me feel close to you."**

"**I kept your letters too… I want to tell you something important, so listen closely."**

**Goku's hands grasped Chi-Chi's shoulders, and he gently pulled her away from his chest so he could look her solemnly in the eyes. "Before I came here and ordered one of the samurai to deliver a message to you, I went to-"**

"**That was you?" Chi-Chi interrupted curiously.**

"**Yes. I wanted to surprise you," Goku answered and then continued. "But before all of that, I went to your father with all the samurai. He inspected us after our time away, but he wished to speak to me. It was about our relationship… You mustn't worry, but…"**

**He hung his head as he trailed off, causing Chi-Chi to fret. "What?" she asked, fear capturing her voice. "What did Otousan say? Tell me what he said!"**

**He lifted his head back up and smiled at her sincerely. "I have consent from the emperor to have his daughter's hand."**

*******

**Goku looked at Chi-Chi, waiting for her reaction. She seemed to be in thought for a second before the realization of the words settled in. Then her eyes widened in surprise, her face brightening up in high hopes. She opened her mouth to speak, but Goku placed a finger to her lips.**

"**Don't speak yet. I know what you will say. How can that be? I told you I would do this, Chi-Chi. I'm going to keep my promise to you, and the Ox-King saw that I was serious. He saw what I had done with myself over the past year, and he is pleased. He called me his son… Do you see what this means? We can finally get married…"**

**Chi-Chi lifted her hand to Goku's and held it, allowing her to speak at last. "Otousan gave you the word? After all this time, he finally permitted it? You… Do you still want this after all this time?"**

**Goku smiled at her gently, and lowered himself to a knee. He still held her hand in his. "Yes," he said sincerely. "Two years ago, I asked for your hand, but I didn't know the meaning of it and I didn't have strong feelings for you. Now I do, and I'm going to ask you again. Chi-Chi, will you be my bride?"**

**Chi-Chi returned Goku's gentle smile with one of her own, and held his hand with both of hers. She gently brought Goku up to his feet and looked at him ardently. Her face softened as she saw Goku's bewildered expression. Oh, how she missed that face…**

**Driven by compassion, she leaned toward him and kissed him softly. When she pulled away, she smiled again, shyly, and saw that he was blushing. Of course, her cheeks were tinted dark pink also upon being this close to him again. **

**Goku was not expecting a kiss. He stood motionless for a moment, savoring the quick touch of Chi-Chi's lips against his own. Then he blinked and looked at Chi-Chi curiously. "Yes or no?"**

**He felt Chi-Chi's arm come around his neck, her fingers combing through his hair as she pulled his head closer to hers again. He felt the tender brush of her lips against his once again. This time Goku wasn't surprised, and responded by holding her close to him. His arms wrapped around her warm frame, as he solely focused on the kiss.**

**Chi-Chi pulled away only to lean against him and bury her face in his chest. She sighed in bliss, smelling the sweet fragrance of cherry blossoms on him. She closed her eyes. "Yes," she whispered to him, holding back her tears of joy. "Yes, I will be yours until the day I die." **

**It didn't take long before Goku felt his fiancée's warm tears trickle down his chest, sending rivulets to soak the rim of his overcoat. He wanted to question her of her tears, but it would be something he couldn't understand. He didn't know the pure state of bliss Chi-Chi was in. He had no clue of what level of happiness Chi-Chi had reached—a level strong enough to force the tears out of her, no matter what strength she used to hold them back. He had no idea that he was bringing her dream to life.**

"**Chi-Chi," he said softly. "Will we be all right? When will we finally belong to each other?" **

**He heard her soft and serene sigh before he looked at her. "We already belong to each other," she answered him. "We just have to make it official. We start by asking my father for marital consent."**

**Goku blinked confusedly. "But I've already received consent…"**

**Chi-Chi shook her head, smiling at his clueless state. "No, my love. You had consent to ask me to be your bride. Together as a couple, we must present ourselves to my father and seek consent on our **_**marriage.**_** We need his permission and his blessing."**

**Goku smiled at her confidently. "All right then. Let's go get what we need."**

**As the couple waited at the entrance of the emperor's courtroom, they noticed the curious eyes of the many people walking in and out. They saw the custom of waiting for an invitation from the emperor, but seeing the princess with that Son character the emperor never liked… It almost made the people feel sorry for the princess, knowing she was going to try again.**

**It wasn't long before the Ox-King saw his daughter and the man she loved humbly wait by the courtroom's entrance. "Come before me, my child, and my noble," he invited. He watched as Chi-Chi and Goku entered the court to present themselves before him. They bowed at his feet.**

"**Thank you for this time, my lord," Chi-Chi spoke firstly, bowing her head. "I am the Gyuu-Mao's daughter, Chi-Chi, and I present myself to you with an important subject matter."**

**Beside her, Goku copied the custom, bowing his head. "Your Majesty, I am the grandson of Son Gohan, and I also present myself to you with an important subject matter."**

**Ox-King nodded, pleased so far. "Present your matter."**

**Goku tried to remember what Chi-Chi told him to say before they left. "…Hm… I seek consent to take your daughter's hand and receive her as my bride. With your consent, I may be known as your son and the husband of your daughter. I seek your blessings to assist our future."**

**There. He had said that much right.**

**Ox-King nodded. "I see. You have proven to be true, of character and worthy. You have proven to obtain the qualities found in an exceptional husband. I trust you will keep these qualities as you take the role of being Chi-Chi's husband. Both of you come to me and receive your rightful blessings. And let there be witnesses before us."**

**The people standing by observed Goku and Chi-Chi bowing closer to the Ox-King, who put a hand on each of their heads. "With Kami and these individuals as witnesses, I present to my daughter and her beloved the blessings I held for this day. Let their present and future lives be filled with hope, happiness, and abundance in whatever they should need. Now they have the ritual blessings given unto them by the father of the bride…"**

**Once the blessings were given, Goku and Chi-Chi gave their thanks before leaving the courtroom, their hands joined in the unity they anticipated. But Ox-King had one more thing to say. "Er… Wait, you two."**

**They both turned back, and Ox-King nodded at Goku first. "I highly suggest you get some rest, Goku. The wedding preparations are a bit hectic. I need to speak with Chi-Chi alone for a moment."**

"**Yes, sir," Goku responded. He gently squeezed Chi-Chi's hand and smiled, once they had eye contact. It was their own sweet little goodbye. Blushing lightly, Chi-Chi returned the same gestures before turning to her father.**

"**Hmm," the Ox-King snorted teasingly, seeing the blush on his daughter's face. That only caused her to blush deeper. **

**Ox-King chuckled. "Heh. I wish to speak to you about this marriage, Chi-Chi. I remember you once told me you wished to have the privilege of making your own decisions. I forbade that of you, thinking I knew best as your father. But you are nearly twenty-four years old. You are an adult now and I have finally come to realize that… ****I have given you what you want for your marriage, and now I will let you choose what you wish you to do. If you want to live with Goku and not stay in the palace at all times, you may."**

**The idea almost appealed to Chi-Chi immediately, but then she looked at the Ox-King, surprised. "What? Wait a moment. I'm still a princess, even if that is what I want. I mustn't throw away my duties like that. Don't I still have to reign as empress?"**

**Ox-King smiled. "You won't be throwing a thing away. I will continue to reign. No matter how much I have emphasized on you reigning as empress with a good husband, if it doesn't make you happy, then it isn't worth it."**

"**But…the people…you wanted a grandson to reign after-"**

**Ox-King patted her shoulder. "Don't fret. It will be all right. I don't need a successor. When I decide I want to resign, I will carefully choose an advisor to take my place. You will be fine."**

**Chi-Chi still had a few more questions. "Are you certain? Will the people agree? And why would you want to resign? You love being the emperor…"**

**Ox-King crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at her. "I don't think I can handle both being an emperor and a caring grandfather. Playing with children is much more fun. So how many do you think you will have?"**

**Chi-Chi's face turned a bright red, and she hung her head, burying her face in her hands. "Umm, G-Goku and I h-haven't talked about it yet," she murmured into her hands, though the Ox-King heard it and laughed. **

"**I was only teasing." **

*******

**The next evening after supper, Chi-Chi wanted to show Goku something. She had approached him as he ate at the table in the Dining Hall, and had a cheerful smile on her face. This confused Goku, and he had asked why she was standing so close to him and why was she watching him eat. He dismissed it and continued to eat slowly. **

**Chi-Chi sighed impatiently and sat in a chair next to him. She glanced at him, half-pouting, half-teasing.**

**Goku saw Chi-Chi's look and smiled. "What are you so excited about? Can't you show me what it is right here? No one else is around."**

**Chi-Chi looked around. He was right. She shrugged and then smiled at him. "I have the best news. Ready to hear it?"**

**Goku nodded. Chi-Chi took out a rolled up paper tucked in her obi and placed it on the table. She unfolded the paper to reveal a map. "Look," she said, pointing to an "x" on a drawing of a hill. Her finger pointed to various places as she spoke excitedly.**

"**We're here in the palace, but Otousan said after we marry, we don't have to live here anymore. I can be free to go anywhere I want with you! We can go anywhere we want together, but I have an idea for us. Over here is the woods you grew up in, am I right?"**

**Goku looked down at a patch of green and brown at the edge of the map, where Chi-Chi's finger was. The forest was labeled on the map, and Goku nodded. But he also wondered how she knew that.**

"**All right, and look over here," Chi-Chi said, pointing to a small hut resembling a temple off to the side. "See, that's your Ojiisan Gohan's home by Mount Paozu. Otousan saved it and fixed it up a bit. He thought it would be a good place for us to live, and we won't be so far from him. Don't you agree?" **

**Goku stared at her in amazement. How did she know everything? How did she know his grandfather? **

"**Chi-Chi," he said slowly. "How do you find out about all of this? Did you know Ojiisan also?" **

**Chi-Chi shook her head. "No, but he and Otousan were students together under Roshi. When Otousan told me that story, he mentioned that his home was still around. Then I came up with the idea that perhaps we could live there. I thought it was fine, considering the location, and now I'm asking you what you think."**

**She looked up in thought. "The house needs some repairing and add-ons, but we can work on it together. It will be fun."**

**Then she looked at Goku, blushing a bit as she spoke softly, "I think with this house and where it's at, you'll feel more at home. I wanted to keep some memories of your Ojiisan alive for you. Are you surprised?" **

**Goku looked down at Chi-Chi, still in amazement. A strange feeling suddenly exploded from inside of him. **_**Chi-Chi went out of her way just for this? Just to surprise me? **_**He thought. **

**No one had ever done that for him before. No one cared enough to try and see what made him happy and what his past was about.**

**Chi-Chi really was different from anyone else he knew or met. She suddenly seemed more special to him than anyone else, even more than himself. No, not even suddenly. She always had a place in his heart…**

**Goku came close to her, and studied her face, her beautiful and loving face. An overwhelming mixture of feelings took over him, as he felt his heart begin to beat a little faster, and his spirit elevated within him. **

**He hadn't felt this way in a long time. Truly and deeply touched… **

**He realized and always knew Chi-Chi wasn't lying when she said she cared for him more than she cared for herself. ****Well, now he certainly felt the same way about her…**

**Goku gently cupped Chi-Chi's face in his hands, and slowly brought her head to his chest, so she could rest against it, as he lovingly wrapped his arms around her in a grateful embrace. **

**Chi-Chi smiled as she relaxed in Goku's embrace. She really liked this. She really liked it when Goku initiated a sign of affection, whether it be a tender kiss or a hug like now. **_**He's learning**__**, **_**she thought affectionately. She rested comfortably in Goku's arms.**

**This was perfect. There was no need for words. Just let this sweet moment feel good as long as it lasts…**

**Goku hung his head until his chin rested on top of Chi-Chi's head. He could smell her pleasant scent, and his heart swelled with even more admiration for her. "Chi-Chi?" he whispered.**

"**Hm?"**

**Goku pulled away slightly and looked at her, never feeling so loved in his whole entire life.****Chi-Chi looked up at him and it seemed she could feel all his emotions by gazing deep into his dark, soft eyes. "Why?" she heard him whisper.**

**Chi-Chi was confused now. "Why? I told you. I wanted to keep some memories of Gohan alive for you. I wanted to make you happy. You know that I would do anything for you."**

**She looked away sorrowfully and spoke quietly, "Besides, I know how it feels to lose someone you love, and having a reminder of that person can make the pain seem bearable. I wanted to do that for you."**

**She was sad no longer as she returned her look on Goku. "I don't know how you felt when you lost your Ojiisan, but I think it feels incomplete. You have memories of how he was, how happy he was that you were born, and how he cared for you unconditionally. Even though he's gone, you remember how he loved you deeply. Goku… Do you… Do you think I can take his place?"**

"**Chi-Chi," he said softly. His eyes shone with such deep admiration for her, though they steadily closed as he leaned into her. His lips met Chi-Chi's softly at first, though the kiss grew passionate, yet it was full of the gentleness he felt in his heart. ****He didn't want to pull away, but he did only to hold her once more. He lowered his head until his lips were near her ear. Then he let all of his bottled emotions and thoughts out in a simple whisper.**

"**I love you, Chi-Chi…"**

**Chi-Chi didn't feel surprise overcome her or gasp softly at such an intimate declaration, even if this was the first time he said it. His heartfelt emotions were clearly translated through his confession, and it was enough to melt Chi-Chi's heart. **

**Quickly, unknowingly, tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't know why they had come, but they did. **

**In a gentle whisper back: **

"**I love you too, Goku. More than you'll ever know…"**

**_To be continued…_**

**_Chapter Twenty-Six: Desires Revealed_**


	26. Desires Revealed

**Of Two Hearts**

**Chapter 26: Desires Revealed**

**Many emotions were set abroad. An establishment of unity was the source of the wavering secrets of many hearts. The secrets couldn't be held in any longer. The sentiment was again at hand. The beginning of joy and sorrow: a marriage confirmed. **

**The beginning of joy…**

***** **

"**This might be our last time together, Goku…"**

"…**What?"**

**Goku blinked confusedly as he looked over his shoulder at Chi-Chi. The two were having a talk out on Chi-Chi's balcony in the early afternoon. There was something important Chi-Chi felt she had to privately tell Goku, and by the quiet tone of her voice, Goku figured this wasn't good. And judging by her words just now, Goku felt sick already. Their last time together? **

**He glanced over at Chi-Chi again. She was leaning against the balcony's railings, and there seemed to be a nonchalant atmosphere about her. Strands of her dark hair fell into her eyes that were mindlessly staring out at the fields below. **

"**Um… our last time together?" Goku meekly repeated.**

**It couldn't be true. There had to be something that he missed, but he heard her words clearly and understood what they meant. He continued to look at Chi-Chi, waiting for an answer or clue. **

"**Oh… No, I don't mean it like that," Chi-Chi finally said, shaking her head and waving her hands for emphasis. She stood up straight and her hands folded behind her back. In a clearer voice she continued, "I mean that this might be our last time together in a while because soon, we won't have any privacy."**

**That was a relief. For a minute, Goku thought she had said those words to foretell an upcoming fate, such as death or the very scary prospect that they couldn't see each other again. However, there was still some confusion about the explanation. He asked why.**

"**Otousan is giving a speech to the kingdom later on," Chi-Chi explained. "He will finally proclaim that you will be my husband. No one has to worry about me getting married anymore. However, the servants will constantly bombard and follow us."**

**She frowned a bit. "I know it's their duty to help us with the wedding preparations, and it means that we won't able to see each other as often, but… Oh, I don't know. I'm going to miss you, I suppose. As silly as that sounds, considering we're about to spend the rest of our lives with each other…" **

"**I'll just visit you tonight," Goku said.**

"**If you can make it, I will look forward to it."**

**Goku frowned. "**_**If**_** I can make it?"**

**Chi-Chi nodded. "Otousan warned you that the wedding preparations would be hectic. It's truly a lot of work, and remember that these servants are going to be with us very often. Add those things together and you will see that you'll grow tired." **

**She sighed heavily, thinking of the arduous tasks that awaited them. She wasn't looking forward to never having a moment of peace. Still, she knew it was a part of having fame and a royal title. Unfortunately, this status would belong to Goku also. But it was because of him that happiness would ensue the tasks. ****She glanced his way, and she shyly smiled. It was amazing. Goku was just standing there, his wild hair swaying in the wind, his eyes full of concern. This was the way he looked everyday, yet it was amazing that each time she looked at him, she found more reasons to love him. **

**She sighed softly this time, and turned her now flushed face away. "I can't believe we're doing this…"**

**Goku looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Just a minute ago, she seemed forlorn and thoughtful. Now she was speaking to him quietly and looking away shyly, blushing like a giddy schoolgirl. Odd.**

"**Doing what?"**

"**Getting married," Chi-Chi answered softly. "It still amazes me how far we've come, despite our predicaments. We made it all this way together. My childhood dream isn't so distant now. We worked really hard to finally get here."**

**She paused, glancing down at Goku's hand lying casually at his side. Gradually, her hand reached for his. Once they had held hands, Chi-Chi looked at Goku tenderly and smiled. **"**But it's worth all this hard work to have the greatest treasures…"**

**Goku looked up at her, his eyes soft and quizzical. **

"**Each other," his lover finished.**

*******

**Inside the palace rushed many busy maids, back and forth. There was a lot to do to prepare for the Ox-King's speech concerning Chi-Chi's marriage to the kingdom. The place had to be spotless, everything clean and in order. The people presented had to be dressed in the finest clothes. But that was hard to do when one of the main people, the princess, was nowhere to be found. ****One of the maids ran down the hallway to reunite with the others, who had also been searching for the princess. The breathless maid reported back to the one who had sent her out. **"**She isn't anywhere outdoors, Natsuko. Could the princess have gone missing again?"**

"**What?" Natsuko anxiously retorted. "This can't be happening. The only times Lady Chi-Chi disappeared was when she was with Sir Goku." **

"**But this time, Sir Goku is on the kingdom's premises. Wherever he is, Lady Chi-Chi is sure to be there."**

**The youngest searcher of the group, Talim, looked up at Natsuko soberly. "Miaka is right. Our problem is that we have been splitting up and searching everywhere else but the simplest place: the princess's bedchamber."**

**The other maids appeared thoughtful, and Talim added, "Well? I would be in my chamber if I were her. Her room is where she is most of the time anyway…"**

**Eventually the maids heeded the young girl's suggestion and followed her upstairs. The group headed down the hallway to the destined location. With the bedchamber's door wide open, they could see the silhouettes of Goku and Chi-Chi plastered against the sliding doors leading to the balcony.**

**Smirking, Talim rolled her eyes. "I **_**knew**_** they would be together and in a spot where we should have looked at first." **

**Natsuko shrugged. "I am just glad we have found the princess unharmed. Talim, please remind her of the task at hand and bring her to us. We're going to wait on the first floor."**

**The girl nodded and paced into the room to the balcony doors. She gently knocked on them, bringing her presence to Goku and Chi-Chi's attention. Goku turned and slid open the doors, smiling at the visitor behind them. "Good afternoon, Talim."**

**The preteen curtsied and then looked smugly at Chi-Chi. "My, my, Princess," she said teasingly, with a shake of her finger. "I'm highly disappointed in you. It's near preparation time and here you are playing around with Sir Goku."**

**Chi-Chi rolled her eyes with a smile of her own. She glanced at Talim, who looked like a mother scolding her child, and sighed. "All right, all right. I'm coming…"**

**Before leaving, Chi-Chi whispered to Goku, "I told you we wouldn't have any privacy." **

"**What was that?" Talim asked.**

"**Nothing, my dearest maiden," Chi-Chi answered sweetly as she left to join the other maids waiting for her. When she was out of sight, Talim looked up at Goku. **"**You should prepare for the afternoon ceremony as well, Sir Goku. It will start soon. My brother will help you if you need it, and will be waiting for you and the princess."**

**Goku nodded. "All right." **

**He began to walk away, but he was stopped by Talim's voice. Turning back, he looked at her questioningly. The girl smiled at him. "Good luck with everything. Please take care of my older sister."**

**Goku looked confusedly at her. "Your sister?"**

"**Well, not really," Talim murmured. "It only feels like it…" She gazed at Goku with solemn concern. "What I mean is… Please take care of the princess."**

**Goku smiled, understanding, and gave her a thumbs up. "You've got it, kid."**

**Talim returned the smile and saluted him with a thumbs up as well.**

**The next hour was spent making sure Goku and Chi-Chi were looking their best. They had taken thorough cleansing rituals, were polished to perfection with the best care products possible, and dressed in the finest clothes that were found for them. ****For Chi-Chi: a rose-colored kimono with a burgundy obi and a matching flower to be worn in the hair. For Goku: a black overcoat worn over a blue undershirt, and a black hakama. Extreme effort was put into making the two appear 'perfect', and ****a word of caution was advised to them: remain clean lest they wish to put all the hard work to waste.**

**Goku and Chi-Chi were finally reunited with Talim and her brother who was, as predicted, waiting for them on the palace's first floor. Wakaru grinned when he saw the final results of being prodded and being cared for so long. He bowed before the princess first. "My lady, you look ravishing, but don't you always?"**

**Chi-Chi just politely smiled. Wakaru bowed a second time before Goku. "You look nice today, Sir Goku."**

**Chi-Chi stole a glance at Goku and added with a smile, "Very."**

**Goku rubbed the back of his head, blushing a bit. "You think so? The maids tried to dress me up in all kinds of clothes, but I ended up wearing these, which are a little uncomfortable. They tried to give me a bath too. I can bathe myself…"**

**Wakaru grinned. "You don't like being pampered by lots of lovely ladies?"**

"**No," Goku said honestly. "They tried to comb my hair too, and lay it down back and flat. It just stuck itself back up."**

**Chi-Chi laughed and ruffled Goku's hair. "Your hair is impossible, but it's also very adorable, just like the rest of you."**

"**All right, all right, everyone looks so adorable, but the ceremony is going to start soon," Talim reminded everyone. "We should make haste and leave."**

**Wakaru nodded. "She's right. Lady Chi-Chi, Sir Goku and my dear sister, Talim, I will escort you to the emperor."**

**The ceremony was held on the highest floor of the palace at a balcony that overlooked a large portion of the kingdom. There awaited the Ox-King and his right-hand man, Oseibo. **

**While Wakaru and Talim led the way up many flights of stairs, Chi-Chi noticed Goku was lagging behind and that he hadn't said a word at all. He looked away, and there was worry on his face. ****Chi-Chi took Goku's hand and squeezed it gently. "Goku, you're not nervous, are you?" **

**His dark head bobbled up and down, and Chi-Chi smiled a bit. "Look at me, Goku." **

**He lifted his head up a little and gazed at Chi-Chi with uncertainty. "Don't worry about this. We can do this," she encouraged him. "We don't have to do anything else but stand alongside my father and maybe say a few words. It's nothing. Do you remember the Tenkaichi Budokai?"**

**Goku nodded again and Chi-Chi laughed softly. "Well, this is **_**a lot**_** easier than that. Our performance is just being here while my father speaks."**

**Chi-Chi looked up to see they had reached the palace's higher floor. She looked at Goku again and gave him a quick and reassuring kiss to erase his fears. **

"**Let's do this." **

*******

**Oseibo and Ox-King turned when the group had finally made it. Ox-King smiled when he saw Chi-Chi and Goku. "There are my two favorite people. You both look wonderful. It's just about time to start the ceremony. You two know what to do, don't you?"**

"**Yes," they both answered, and Ox-King seemed pleased. He took a peek through the curtains leading to the balcony, and then looked at his daughter and future son-in-law. "All right then. Let's do this." **

**He nodded at Oseibo, who went out onto the balcony first. He quieted the crowd and gave the Ox-King's cue: announcing his presence. The crowd remained quiet no longer as they cheered for their emperor, who laughed heartily at the praise. **"**Good day to you, Nihon! I thank you for your enthusiastic cheers and praises, but do know that this isn't about me. Today I have called you here for a very special reason. On this seventeenth day of September in the year 1622, the princess of your country has found herself a suitor!"**

**The crowd has happy to hear this. The people knew that this was what Ox-King always wanted, and whatever made Ox-King happy made them happy. Hearing the crowd's delight pleased Ox-King. "Yes… Please welcome Princess Chi-Chi and her suitor, Sir Goku!"**

**Again, the crowd applauded as Chi-Chi and Goku emerged from behind the dark curtains. Goku stood at the Ox-King's right, alongside his right-hand man, Oseibo. Chi-Chi stood at Ox-King's left and smiled up at her father. ****Ox-King smiled back and faced the crowd again. "The long search for an excellent suitor is over. Beside me stands the man I have deemed worthy to take Chi-Chi's hand. Yes, I'm telling you that my daughter is going to marry this fine young man, Son Goku. I would be highly grateful if you came to their wedding, which I will inform you more about later on."**

**The crowd stood still, listening closely at Ox-King's words. Some of the people were fine, while others seemed suspicious. Didn't Ox-King hate Goku, the very same one who had turned into a giant ape and killed many people? To them, something was very wrong. **

**Ox-King continued cheerfully, "This isn't going to be very long. The reason I called you here was to announce the wedding of the princess. Goku is a fine young man that is very worthy of her, and I hope that you all will treat him well. After all, he is royalty now. So once again, please give an applause at the very news I just told you."**

**This time, the applause and cheers weren't as strong as before. The news they heard brought joy to some people of the crowd, and disappointment to others. It also brought out another thing:**

**The beginning of sorrow…**

*******

**The sun was beginning to gradually fade into the night when the ceremony was over and everyone was going back to their normal schedules. Chi-Chi was in her bedchamber, changing out of the fancy attire she wore for the ceremony. As she was dressing into her other kimono, she heard her stomach growl rather loudly. ****Surprised, Chi-Chi placed a hand on it. "Hm. Well, it's no wonder since I skipped the morning meal. Thank goodness it didn't growl during the ceremony…"**

**She finished getting dressed and then wandered downstairs to the hallways. She was casually strolling to the kitchen, but something sidetracked her: She heard voices speaking her name, and they were coming from a room that honestly was not for everyday use. **

**Suspicion was in the air. People talk about other people all the time, but this little chat didn't sound very friendly. And the door to that reclusive room was nearly closed, as if it was some secret place. The place was dimly lit as well. Something didn't seem right. ****Chi-Chi stepped closer to investigate, and she pressed her ear to the door. The words of one man came into focus, and again, Chi-Chi heard her name.**

"**This is ridiculous, gentlemen. The whole ceremony was ridiculous. All of this fuss over Princess Chi-Chi's marriage… How could Ox-King let this happen? He's allowing his daughter to defy his law by letting her marry Goku! Only someone of royal blood can marry a princess! What happened to Prince Vegeta?"**

"**I don't know," another voice spoke. "But I do know that I do not want Goku for a leader when the emperor dies. There is something about him I just don't like. I don't trust a character like that. So what if he endured all the tests and training? He must have cheated somehow."**

"**He cheats his way through everything!" exclaimed a younger voice. "He cheated in the fight with Piccolo at the Budokai, he cheated in the emperor's tournament, he cheated in every fight he had here! How can the emperor allow such a deceitful man to have his daughter?"**

"**It's called mind control," the second man answered. "Goku has somehow convinced the emperor that he should have Chi-Chi, and it wouldn't have been a problem because Chi-Chi was already in love with him. There was nothing good about him, so he had to resort to mind control to win both of them over!"**

**From behind the door, Chi-Chi stared down at the floor, taken over by complete anger and surprise. "Backstabbers," she whispered hotly. Her hand clenched into a trembling fist.**

"**What you are saying is true," the first man declared. "The princess is a foolish girl for believing him. She's so blind to actually love such a fool! I knew there was no way that woman could be so perfect. She was smart, athletic, beautiful… **_**perfect.**_** But her weakness is Goku. Her imperfection is shown through the **_**stupidity**_** of falling in love with that menace, Goku!"**

"**Goku can't worm his way through this, but somehow, he already has… That liar… Why does he get to feel good now?"**

**A familiar voice spoke this time, "I know… People are beginning to forget who Goku really was. He is still the same man who caused all of Edo's troubles. The tournament, the war, the massacre of innocent people by the giant ape, the high alert status we had, training more soldiers while our families sat back in worry and fear… It was all because of that damn, no-good, dirty menace, Goku!" **

_**I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! **_**Chi-Chi thought with fury. Her body trembled with an overwhelming wave of hatred. Her face was red with anger. She didn't care if they talked bad about her, but she wasn't going to sit back and let them say that about Goku.**

**Suddenly, the door swung open with such speed that it slammed against the wall behind. That startled the group of surprised men who thought they had been talking secretly. A few gasps rang in the air, and the men gazed at one very pissed off princess.**

"**Are you finished yet?" Chi-Chi inquired sternly, her voice raised. "Are you finished talking about how Goku and I supposedly ruined everything? I won't apologize! I won't apologize to any of you; YOU all are backstabbers, liars, manipulators!"**

**Out in the hallways, Talim and her brother, Wakaru, were strolling by. They were on their way to the kitchen to help deliver supper, but Talim stopped in her tracks suddenly. Curiosity and concern was etched on her face. Her expression had a hint of anger, one that Wakaru noticed.**

"**Talim?" he asked slowly.**

"**Listen, 'Nii-chan," she whispered. "There's a commotion somewhere. Someone speaks with great anger. It… It sounds like the princess. Come with me." ****Her small hand grasped Wakaru's, and she pulled him closer to the door, where they could hear everything more clearly.**

**Chi-Chi crossed her arms to hide her trembling from such an intense hatred she didn't even know she was capable of feeling. Glaring at each of the men, she continued her tirade, "I'm surprised, enraged and disgusted with each of you! YOU all are the liars! You claim loyalty to the kingdom and the royal leaders, yet you talk of us behind our backs!"**

**She pointed at Oseibo. "Especially you, my father's right-hand man! How dare you smile and pretend to be such a loyal follower, when deep down, you **_**can't tolerate**_** my father and me! I don't care if you or your friends speak so harshly about me. I'm willing to accept that you don't like me, but don't you **_**EVER**_** speak that way about Goku or my father!"**

**She paused to take a few breaths, still glaring at the men all the while. All they could do was sit there, speechless. They never knew Chi-Chi had a side like that. Wasn't a princess supposed to be polite, elegant, and soft?**

"**I'll **_**never **_**forgive any of you!" Chi-Chi hissed. "Mark my words on this day, I will never forget any of you and I hope that you learn a lesson so severe. Perhaps I won't be the one to teach it to you or punish you, but it **_**will**_** come to you."**

**One of the men had the nerve to retort, "What? You'll go cry to your father? It will be your word against ours!"**

"_**Shut your damn mouth,"**_** Chi-Chi muttered through clenched teeth. Once again, that tiny voice of reason kept her back from beating the hell out of each one of them. **"**I didn't give you permission to speak! I can't believe you would still speak this way to me. Some loyalty… I never want to see any of your faces ever again. If you want to talk more garbage, then do it off the premises!"**

**She turned and briskly walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She looked up, surprised to see the incredulous pair of Talim and Wakaru staring at her. She said nothing and continued to walk, but she was stopped by Wakaru's voice. "My lady, I heard everything these despicable men said. I won't stand for such slandering and traitorous behavior! Let us present this case to the emperor!"**

"**Yes," agreed Talim. "We'll help you, Princess. We'll make sure those evil men receive the punishment you spoke of!"**

**Chi-Chi turned back. "You don't have to do this. Don't involve yourselves in something trivial like this. It isn't worth it."**

**Wakaru stepped back in surprise. "Trivial? My lady, these men might commit a crime rooted from their disloyalty! This can't go without a say. Let's discuss this over supper. These men won't get away."**

"**They won't get away, but this needs time. I don't want to talk about this right now. I lost my appetite, and I need to be alone right now…"**

*******

**Goku was sitting in a tree, contemplating his past and how far he had come since his days as a carefree boy. His back leaned against the sturdy trunk of the tree, and he turned his head to the east. Rays of the setting sun warmed his face, and he smiled a bit, as a tender memory came to him. ****He vaguely remembered the time he spent with his grandfather, Gohan. He was a great man, teacher, friend, and provider to Goku. He was a great man, raising Goku with morals and responsibility. Though Gohan was a bit eccentric, he had a good heart.**

**He was a great teacher, passing everything he knew down onto Goku. He exposed Goku to the wonders most boys enjoy: hunting, fishing, learning how to be a good fighter. He taught Goku how to fight and fend for himself, and in the future, how to fight to protect others. **

**Gohan was a great friend to Goku, never too old to get down and play with him. He was there to brighten Goku's day and offer his kind heart to listen whenever Goku was in need of something. ****He was a great provider for Goku, keeping him when he found him in the woods. He provided everything Goku needed when he was being raised. He may not have given Goku a big house and lots of money like other people had, but he supplied Goku with love, and that was all he needed.**

**He was there to tend to the wounds Goku got when he trained. He was there to shelter and protect Goku from harm, to sleep with him whenever he felt afraid, to hold him when it was cold, to let Goku sleep in his arms after they stargazed…**

**Goku smiled, as he also remembered the times he and Gohan would watch the sunset, and talk about anything and everything. It was truly a sad thing that Gohan was gone. But Goku knew this sorrow wouldn't last forever.**

**He was glad to have met Bulma, and the journey they had together that led him to meet another great teacher, his best friend, and future wife. He remembered all the fun times he had with Kuririn, playing and training on Kame Island with him and Master Roshi, even if he was a pervert. **

**He was grateful to have met that cute, little girl at Frying Pan Mt. so many years ago. Who would've known that he was bound to the dark-haired princess and that they were destined to be together?**

**Goku closed his eyes, thinking of the people that were most important to him. He had really grown and come far with these people, especially Chi-Chi. She had taught him so much and gave him several things no one else could. And now he was going to spend the rest of his life with her.**

**He smiled sadly, thinking of his grandfather. "Look at me, Ojiisan," he whispered, with a hint of a laugh. "I'm a man now. I'm getting married…"**

**He wondered what Gohan would say to that, and if he would attend the wedding if he could. He wondered what if all his friends could come to the wedding too. He wanted to share his joy with them. He wanted them to see what a wonderful person Chi-Chi was. ****He wanted to show them how she changed his life for the better. He wanted to show---**

"**Goku?"**

**He shook his head in confusion. What? Where was that voice coming from? He looked around and then down to the ground. He saw his fiancée gazing up at the trees, her hand coming up to shade her face from the sun. "Are you up there?" she called to him.**

"**Yeah. I'm coming down," he answered, and jumped from branch to branch until he reached the ground. He looked at her curiously. By looking into her eyes, Goku had the feeling Chi-Chi was distracted by something. But he had no idea of what happened earlier between Chi-Chi and the traitorous subjects.**

"**Is everything all right?" he asked cautiously.**

**Chi-Chi tore her thoughts off the earlier matter, and nodded a bit. She wasn't here to think about what happened. She was here to ask Goku a very important question concerning their future. ****Chi-Chi glanced at Goku, and felt her face grow warm. She wasn't sure if she was blushing from how handsome Goku looked in the sun's last rays, or from the reason she came to see him.**

"**Um…can I talk to you? I want to ask you something," she managed to whisper calmly, despite the way her heartbeat was gaining speed right now. **

"**Sure, Chi. You know you can ask me whatever you want," Goku simply replied.**

_**Then why am I scared beyond belief? **_**She thought, and then breathed deeply. "Um… I'm not sure if I ever told you this, Goku, but it's always been my dream to be a wife. But I didn't want to be anyone's wife. I wanted to be yours. You're making this part of my dream come true and I thank you for that."**

**Goku tilted his head. He had a feeling this wasn't what Chi-Chi wanted to discuss with him. He urged her to continue with a question. "This part? Are there other parts to your dream?"**

"**Mm-hmm," she murmured, her hands clasping together, her thumbs playing with each other. She bashfully glanced his way. There was still an uncertainty on her face, which Goku noticed.**

"**Well? Are you going to tell me?" he asked. He wondered what in the world could make her behave like this.**

**Chi-Chi finally looked at him, only to realize her eyes bounced off him again. Shaking her head slightly, she forced herself to look at Goku. However, she couldn't force herself to stop her face from reddening. ****Continuing shyly, she said, "I've been thinking about what the future has for us, Goku. I know we're going to be together for the rest of our lives, but our lives don't have to be shared with just each other, you know…" **

**Goku's facial expression turned into one of confusion. He tilted his head again. "Hm? What are you saying, Chi-Chi?"**

**His blushing fiancée managed to quietly reply, "What I'm saying is… The Son family doesn't have to be just the two of us. I… I want your thoughts on making our family bigger someday…"**

**She glanced up at him timidly, and sighed softly when she saw the perplexed look on Goku's face. She proceeded to explain things a little further. "One reason I thought of repairing your grandfather's home and adding onto it is…well…I thought we wouldn't have to be by ourselves for the rest of our lives."**

**Goku nodded. It seemed he had that part down. Blushing deeply, she went on to finally ask the real question. **

"**What I'm trying to ask is… How do you feel about having a child someday?"**

**There. She had finally mustered all her courage and asked the question. Now it was time to hear the answer. Chi-Chi looked up at Goku, slowly and expectantly. Her heart was pounding so hard that she thought her chest couldn't contain it. **

**Goku looked at Chi-Chi too, his eyes wide and full of surprise. He recoiled slightly, as if he were stunned. His mind was racing with questions. Chi-Chi wanted what now?**

**Then, he tilted his head for the third time, and his eyes softened. Gazing at his fiancée quizzically, he whispered, "A child?" **

**_To be continued…_**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Seclusion and Confrontation**


	27. Seclusion and Confrontation

**Of Two Hearts**

**Chapter 27: Seclusion and Confrontation**

**The morning sun gradually rose behind the mountains in the distance. Its warmth was accompanied by a gentle wind and the soft singing of flocking birds. But the surroundings today weren't comforting, as they usually were. This day had an awkward beginning, due to the awkward events of the night before.**

**Chi-Chi was already awake before the sun, lying in her futon and gazing up at the ceiling. She was in a contemplative state, reflecting over what had happened last night. She didn't know if anything else could have been so hard to ask, or if asking was a mistake in itself. ****Nonetheless, she still wondered what would become of her and Goku. She wondered if Goku was willing to share the same role as her: future parents. She had asked him this, and his reaction both worried Chi-Chi and made her doubt if he even knew what she was talking about.**

**Goku was a naïve person, but he wasn't stupid. He wasn't the smartest person around, but he still had the ability to understand and learn. Chi-Chi knew this. There was no reason to underestimate him or think twice about what could be holding him back. But, doubt crept into Chi-Chi's mind somewhere. **

**She doubted if Goku understood what she meant exactly. The possibility of conceiving and raising a child was overwhelming and life-changing. Still…**

**Chi-Chi wanted to know. She wanted to see if Goku had thought about it. She wasn't expecting an answer right away, but she needed to hear if Goku had considered it or not. Goku was already making several parts of her dream come true. Would he go even further to complete her dream and make her a mother? The route to motherhood was tricky.**

**Chi-Chi felt her cheeks warm up at the thought of this. Making love can be awkward sometimes, and not knowing what's to come can be good and bad. Or so that's what she had heard. Still, she guessed it was enjoyable on its own. And it would be perfect to enjoy that with Goku and him alone.**

**Chi-Chi turned over and sighed. **_**Why do I worry like this? **_**She thought morosely. **_**I vowed to wait for Goku, but at times, it's like I'll explode with these feelings… Why do I feel so wrong inside? Am I just being selfish?**_

**She thought of Goku's reaction to her question. It scared her. Goku was completely surprised and then very confused. That was one source of Chi-Chi's doubt. **

_**Kami, he has no idea what I'm saying! **_**She had thought fearfully. But then, Goku seemed to be in deep thought. Perhaps he **_**did**_** know, but it was a matter of did he **_**want**_** to? Thus, this led Chi-Chi to her current situation. She was left helpless, only wondering what Goku could be thinking. ****She didn't think it was the wrong time to talk about it. Eventually, married couples or couples that are to be married face the question of conceiving a child: **_**Should we?**_

**And sometimes, waiting was the hardest thing to do. Waiting for a dream's beginning was hard. But she knew she shouldn't press.**

*******

**Meanwhile,****the wedding was being prepared in an orderly fashion, and the Ox-King was supervising, always making sure everything was perfect. He also announced the news to the kingdom and had servants running back and forth as he hurried them.**

"_**Faster, faster!"**_

"_**Is that ironed and pressed? It is not! See to it!"**_

"_**You call that clean and washed? I've seen floors cleaner than that! Fix it!"**_

"_**The wedding draws near! Make sure everything is spotless!"**_

**These were just a few of the things the Ox-King said to his hardworking servants. The servants had no time to rest. All they could do was make sure every detail was perfect. They each had different jobs, such as handling the food, clothes, and decorations. A few servants were helping Goku with the wardrobe right now. **

**One of servants, Soba, beamed at Goku as he showed him several strips of clothes. "I've carefully selected only the finest materials for your wedding garments, Sir Goku. Which of these colors do you like? Feel the material and tell me which is the most comfortable for you. I will make the finest weddings garments!"**

**There were bright and dark colored strips, some of them silky and others made of cotton or wool. There were many selections to choose from, but there wasn't a lot of time to look, as another servant, Kamon, dragged Goku to his section. **"**There will plenty of time to choose the colors and materials later on, Master Goku," he said. "I need to measure you so I know just the right length, height and width." **

**Goku raised an eyebrow. "I suppose. The last time I checked, I think I was around five foot something…"**

**Kamon raised his eyebrow also. "I highly doubt that. The princess is only five feet and six inches tall and she only comes up to your chest. You've grown since you've been away. You must close or even beyond six feet tall."**

"**Well, you can't measure and make the garments if you don't let Sir Goku choose what colors and materials he wants to wear," Soba interrupted. **

"**And YOU can't even get started on making the garments if we don't know how long, wide and tall the materials are supposed to be," Kamon countered.**

**Goku sighed. He didn't think he had gotten this much attention ever in his life. It wasn't a big deal to him really. He just wanted to settle all wedding preparations. He covered his ears, as he didn't want to hear Kamon and Soba arguing over what should be done first. ****Their loyalty to him was nice, but the arguing didn't need to take place. Goku had a sense that they were trying to impress him somehow. He rolled his eyes as he still heard their arguments even when his ears were covered. When he glanced away, he noticed the door to the room opened, and a smile appeared on his face. **

**He was glad for an interruption for the argument. "Talim," he greeted. "What brings you here?"**

**The preteen messenger girl strode into the room and bowed. "Good day, sirs. Goku, the emperor sent me to fetch you. He's arranged some kind of meeting for you and the princess. He says it's urgent." **

**Excellent, a reason to leave the squabbling behind. Goku looked at Talim. "Well, if it's that important, then we shouldn't keep him waiting." Talim nodded, and the two left the room, leaving behind the servants who were too busy arguing to notice otherwise. Talim led Goku to the courtoom and stood outside the doors. "I'll wait for you until the meeting is over," she said. **

**Goku joined Chi-Chi and the Ox-King, who let the couple know that it was their duty to write wedding invitations to the people. Then some messengers, including Talim, would deliver them to the nobles to read to their families and friends. The two got to work, Chi-Chi quickly and efficiently, and Goku carefully and thoughtfully. Chi-Chi attempted to make small talk with Goku, but found him to be distracted, as if he were thinking of something. After the two were done, Goku gathered the invitations and gave them to Talim, who left with a new task at hand. As Goku began to walk away, he heard Chi-Chi's voice stopping him. "Hey, Goku..."**

**He turned around and looked at Chi-Chi curiously. She looked at him with concerned eyes, her voice soft with worry. "You seemed like you were thinking of something back there, and you seemed to be somewhere else when I was trying to talk to you... Is there something wrong?"**

**Goku shook his head. "It's nothing..."**

**"Goku, I--" she began to gently urge him, but he interrupted with a quick kiss to her forehead. "I'll tell you later, alright?"**

**Chi-Chi frowned, and reluctantly let it go for the time being. "Alright..." She turned away to go see her father, wondering when later was. **

*******

**That afternoon, Goku and Chi-Chi, along with a group of woodsmen, were working on Grandpa Gohan's house, replacing and repairing what was broken, and adding onto the home. Also along to help were Talim and Hisuke, the former making lunch for all the hard workers. She did not seem to notice that Chi-Chi barely ate what she had made for her. She didn't know how preoccupied Chi-Chi was, nor the reason why.**

**But Chi-Chi knew. She sighed as she stared at her lunch in her lap, her thoughts on Goku. Again she had tried subtly to talk with him, but their conversation never went past "Would you hand that to me? Thank you" and "Please don't overwork yourself, alright?"**

**When Goku took a break for lunch, she thought she had another chance to talk to him, but the men were at his side, talking and laughing away as they ate. No point in ruining the comradery, she figured glumly. But after it was time to go back to work, she thought it wasn't going to happen anyway...he would've approached her by now, wouldn't he...?**

**Chi-Chi pretended to keep busy with her work, and sighed dismally as she glanced at Goku. Why was he being so distant? **_**Maybe I asked the question too early, **_**she thought. **_**But it had to have been asked sometime.. What's wrong, Goku?**_

**On the roof of the house, Goku was working with Hisuke in replacing the shingles. Goku was determined and fully immersed in the task, a mallet in his hand and a few nails sticking out of his mouth. He didn't realize Chi-Chi was looking in his direction, but Hisuke did, and smiled at her. He looked up at Goku curiously as he handed him another shingle. "Say, Goku?"**

**"Mmm?" he mused, setting the shingle evenly in its spot. He reached up and took a nail from between his teeth.**

**"The princess was looking at us just now. She probably wants to make sure you don't fall off the roof or something, haha. But the view is great from up here, isn't it? You can see parts of the kingdom for miles." He paused and shaded his eyes with his hand as he gazed outward. "Can you believe all this and more will be yours when you're the emperor? And on top of that you're about to be married to the prettiest girl in the whole country! You're so lucky."**

**Goku just smiled, thinking to himself. **_**Yeah, I guess I am really lucky. **_

**"Uh... Goku?" Hisuke glanced at him nervously, fumbling with the shingles he was holding. "How'd ya...um, how did you get such a pretty girl to like you anyway?"**

**Goku made eye contact with him at last, and explained, "I didn't do much in the beginning, honestly. Chi-Chi fell in love with my innocence and pure heart, and I kept a promise I made to her long ago. Women are all about the heart."**

**"The heart, huh?" Hisuke repeated curiously, a thoughtful expression on his face. "So if I'm a good person and have a pure heart, then girls will like me?"**

**"Girls? Or one in particular?" Goku asked.**

**"Huh?" **

**Goku smiled and said evenly, "I just thought you were interested in a certain girl. Talim is pretty cute."**

**Hisuke blinked in surprise, and blushed furiously, turning away. "Oh..yeah, right..." **

**After the house was fixed up and the men began to head home for the day, Hisuke dashed through the woods to a meadow at the end of the river. There he diligently searched amongst the many flowers blooming in the sunset, and picked what he thought was the most beautiful one. Then he ran back to the work site, just in time to see Chi-Chi and Talim leaving. "Talim!" he called out to her. **

**Chi-Chi and Talim turned at that voice, and both seemed puzzled to see Hisuke running towards them breathlessly, waving at them frantically. "Goodness, what does he want now?" Talim mumbled with a shake of her head.**

**Chi-Chi shrugged. "Maybe he lost the group and..." she trailed off and smiled mischievously when she saw what Hisuke was carrying. "I think I heard someone calling me." She skipped ahead, and thought she heard Talim say something, but continued on.**

**"Hey, Princess, wait..." Talim frowned, realizing she wasn't coming back, and grimaced when she turned around to see Hisuke standing close to her. **

**"Haa...ah, hey....hello there...Talim," Hisuke panted, hiding the flower behind his back. He stood up straight and wiped his damp forehead with his free hand. Still red-faced, he smiled cheerfully at her.**

**"Uh, are you alright?" Talim wanted to know.**

**Hisuke nodded. "How are you today? That was a great meal you cooked today. Lunch was delicious." **

**Talim blinked in surprise. "Thanks...um, what were you doing when all the men left?"**

**"Just getting something done," he replied carefully. "By the way you look pretty today."**

**Talim crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side, looking at him warily. "Did you fall off the roof and land on your head?"**

**Hisuke could understand why she was being defensive, but honestly he was trying to turn over a new leaf and be nicer to her. "Of course not. I'm just saying I think you're pretty."**

**Talim remained unconvinced, and raised an eyebrow curiously as she saw only one of his arms was at his side. "What's that behind your back?"**

**Hisuke grinned and brought forth a bright marigold. "I picked it just for you." Suddenly, he cried out and released the flower to grasp the back of his head, where Talim had just slapped him. He stuttered and swayed, swearing under his breath. He glared at her, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. "You senseless dummy!" he blurted. "What was that for??"**

**"That's more like you," Talim retorted, stepping away from him.**

**"Damn it, Talim," he swore again, bending over to pick up the flower. "Can't a guy be nice without being punished for it?"**

**"Not you," Talim replied. "You're not acting normal."**

**Hisuke sighed and glanced at her shyly. "I know this isn't like me...but I'm trying to change. I don't want you to hate me, because...well, I don't hate you."**

**All of Talim's defenses fell at his words, and she uncrossed her arms, looking at him in bewilderment. "You don't?" She shook her head. "You're lying..."**

**Hisuke shook his head and extended the flower out to her again. "Please..." He saw her look away and sighed in exasperation. "Gosh, what does a guy have to do to get a girl to like him? Apologize for being such a jerk in the past and give her a thousand flowers?"**

**Talim smiled, her heart melting at his words. Perhaps he was trying to change for the better and win her hand... She stepped close to him and kissed his cheek, thoroughly surprising him as she took the flower. "Maybe," she whispered. **

*******

**Goku was lying down on the grass in the courtyard one cool night, staring up at the moon. He had tried to fall asleep hours ago, but couldn't. So he decided to come outside and relax under the stars. He had quiet time to himself for a couple of hours, until he heard a noise suddenly. His ears picked up the sound of something rustling through the grass. He was about to turn over when he heard the sound of someone sniffling. He looked up and immediately flipped onto his stomach at the sight of his very woeful fiancee.**

**"Chi..." he whispered in awe, trailing off as he saw her cross her arms and hang her head. He gazed at her in confusion as she began to cry softly. He rose to his feet and stood before her. "Chi-Chi, what's wrong? What are you doing out here at this hour?"**

**Chi-Chi couldn't answer for a minute, slightly trembling as she felt hot tears flow down her cheeks. **

**"Chi-" Goku began, reaching out to touch her gently. Chi-Chi flinched and finally blurted, "Why have you been ignoring me?! Don't you think I want to be with you?!"**

**Goku was surprised at her words, and he replied softly, "I want to be with you too."**

**Chi-Chi wiped at her eyes, trying to push aside the fact that she had barely heard from him for a whole week. "Then why haven't you said anything?" she whispered. **

**Goku knew what she was hinting at, and his eyes dropped from her face. "I need to think in peace."**

**She winced slightly, her voice empty. "Oh, so I've been a pain?"**

**Goku shook his head. "No," he said gently. "I mean, I just need to be alone..."**

**Chi-Chi was too sad to be angry with him. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, and stopped trying to dry her face of her tears. Her voice was quiet with pain and earnest, "I just don't want to have to wait forever for your answer. When you keep everything inside you... when you keep all kinds of things to yourself... it makes me feel like you don't trust me enough to say it in front of me..."**

**A couple finds their way**

**A couple loses their way...**

_**To be continued... **_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Secret No More**


	28. A Secret No More

**Of Two Hearts**

**Chapter 28: A Secret No More**

**The next day, Talim and her family, along with Hisuke, were doing the morning chores with a slave woman named Minami, and her toddler-age son, Yutaka. They tended to the crops, fed the animals and cleaned the family quarter while Yutaka occupied himself by games he was playing with his pet kitten. Everyone was busy with their tasks, dashing back and forth from the fields to the main property. However, Minami felt cautious suddenly as she thought she sensed someone's presence. **

**She glanced up from pulling weeds out of the ground, and saw her son crouching a few feet away, his tiny hand rubbing away at the kitten's belly. She squinted her eyes as the bright sunlight shone in her direction, and squinted them even further when she saw a silhouette approaching from the distance.**

**When the figure finally came closer into view, Minami gasped and stood at attention. She whipped her head around to her son. "Yutaka! The princess is walking this way. Come to attention!"**

**The little boy jumped to his feet and stumbled as he accidentally stepped on the kitten's tail. He apologized and stroked its back before standing in respect at his mother's side. The kitten curled around his ankle. **

**"Good morning, Princess Chi-Chi," Minami greeted politely when they were close enough. She bowed before her. "How are you today?"**

**"Mornin' Princess!" Yutaka repeated cheerfully with a grin. His dark head bobbed in what was supposed to be a respectful bow. **

**Chi-Chi smiled mid-stride and paused to bow at them. "Good morning. I'm fine...a bit preoccupied, but fine." **

**Minami frowned. "Is there something I can help you with, Princess? My name is Minami, by the way, and this is my son, Yutaka." **

**"I'm Yutaka," the little boy echoed, his brown eyes shining. "I'm three years old!"**

**Chi-Chi smiled again. "My pleasure to make both of your acquaintances. Well, I'm looking for someone. Have you seen Goku around?"**

**Minami shook her head. "I'm afraid I haven't, Princess. I will keep an eye open for him. If there's any other problem, I'll be glad to talk and be of any service." **

**"Thank you," Chi-Chi said, then looked down as she felt Yutaka tugging on her kimono. "Hmm?" **

**Yutaka looked up at her curiously as he took his hand off the kimono's edge to pet the kitten again. "Do ya think aminals are cute?" **

**Chi-Chi laughed softly, ruffling his soft, black hair. "Yes, I do think animals are cute. Is this your kitten?"**

**Yutaka nodded, and giggled when he felt the little animal lick his hand. "Kitty give kisses!" **

**Talim emerged from the quarter at that moment, an empty clay jar in her hands. "Who was supposed to get the water today?" ****Minami perked up, looking at the young girl apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'll get it right away."**

**Hisuke ducked under the crook of Talim's arm as he left the quarter, taking the jar from her. "I'll take care of it. The jar will be heavy to bring back from the river." ****Talim smiled sweetly. "Oh, Hisuke, you're such a gentleman." After he left, she turned toward the little boy and beckoned him close with a wave of her hand. "Hey, Yutaka, do you want to play a game? Come on, bring Kitty and we'll all play together."**

**Yutaka brightened, a huge grin on his cute face. "Yay! Alright, I'm comin'!" He scooped up the little, gray animal and waddled toward Talim. "C'mon, Kitty, we're gonna have lotsa fun!"**

**Chi-Chi smiled at Minami as Talim and Yutaka ran to the yard to go play. "Your son is very cute," she told her.**

**Minami laughed. "Thank you. He's quite a handful too!" She paused, looking upward thoughtfully. "I wonder what it's like to have a daughter. To have a gentle, ladylike child is less stressful, from what I hear from the village women. Of course I wouldn't trade Yutaka for a girl. I love him too much. I'm sure other mothers feel the same with their own child."**

**Chi-Chi sighed, her thoughts going back to that desire ever present in her heart. She ached for Goku internally. "Yeah..."**

**Minami frowned again, hearing the tone of her voice. "What's wrong, Princess?"**

**"I wonder too," she answered simply, longingly. She turned toward the castle behind her. "I have to go now. Excuse me..."**

*******

**Ox-King strolled in his secret room located in the rear of his throne, his mind flooded with memories from years ago. He remembered how he hated Goku, how he wanted nothing to do with him, let alone allow him to marry Chi-Chi. **_**Well, that was a mistake, **_**he thought ruefully. He mused as he paced over to a large chest in the corner. He opened it and searched through it for a moment before pulling out a large portrait of his wife. He blew off a layer of dust and cleaned the prized portrait before holding it out before himself. He smiled wistfully and whispered, "The time has finally come, love. Our daughter is getting married..."**

**He polished the wooden frame and set up the portrait on its stand. He stared at his wife in the picture, communicating with her in spirit about their daughter. **_**Chi-Chi knows you won't be there for the wedding. But this way, you will be with her somewhat. That is the most important thing.**_

**When Ox-King finally left the secret room, he was greeted by one of his guards, who bowed before reporting, "Your Majesty, I've come to inform you that the wedding preparations are complete. All is ready and well, and the wedding may occur on whichever day the bride and groom please."**

**Ox-King smiled at him. "Thank you. Do me a favor, would you? Please find Goku and tell him that I wish to speak with him."**

**The guard bowed again before leaving. "As you wish, my lord."**

*******

**Meanwhile, Goku was up in one of kingdom's many trees, thinking of what had happened last night.**

**------------------------------------**

_**Goku blinked at Chi-Chi, confused and incredulous. "I do trust you, Chi-Chi..."**_

_**There was an uncomfortable period of silence between them. Finally, there was a sound that broke the silence: the hollow, painful tone in Chi-Chi's voice. "If you didn't want to talk about it, all you had to do was say so..."**_

**------------------------------------**

**That hurt. Hearing her say those words, and seeing walk away afterwards, hurt him deeply. He knew she was in pain due to his reticence, but she did not know how he was feeling. She didn't know he was so confused about the whole thing, and that he had no idea what to do. ****Goku sighed as he gazed up at the sky. He had a week to get his thoughts together and let her know how he felt. He couldn't avoid it anymore; he didn't want to hurt her anymore. He never wanted to give her any reasons to doubt him. Now he had an idea as to what he wanted to say.**

**"Goku?"**

**He looked at the direction from which the voice came, and peered down at a guard on the ground. He waved to him before jumping out of the tree, startling the guard as he landed on his feet from a fifty-foot drop. The guard stammered, "Uh, well... um, H-His Majesty wishes to speak with you immediately."**

**"Alright. Thanks."**

**Goku headed toward the palace, leaving the pale guard behind. When he made it to the Ox-King's courtroom, he bowed before his future father-in-law. "You wanted to see me?"**

**"As a matter of fact, I did," Ox-King said cheerfully, clapping him on the back. "I have good news for you, my boy."**

**Goku looked up at him curiously. Ox-King continued, "The long wait is finally over, my boy. You and Chi-Chi shall finally be wed on the day that you and she choose."**

**Goku smiled. "Thank you." **

*******

**Night had fallen by the time Goku made it to the third tower. He climbed it skillfully, then jumped into the tree that sheltered the tower balcony. A strong, spring breeze began to blow, and Goku saw the curtains in Chi-Chi's room sway rapidly. He saw her brushing her hair, and thought she looked beautiful even doing a simple thing like that. He sighed in both admiration and regret, and immediately perked up when he heard her footsteps. **

**Chi-Chi cautiously stepped out onto her balcony, straightening the curtains before closing the doors behind her. She didn't have to look around to know he was here. "You can come down if you like, Goku," she said quietly.**

**Goku jumped out of the tree and landed on the balcony, glancing at her partially timid. "How did you know I was here?"**

**"I sensed you," she replied simply.**

**Goku approached her tentatively, and when she did not leave his side or push him away, he went on to ask, "Can I talk to you?"**

**Chi-Chi nodded, her voice even. "You know we can talk about anything, anytime." Her heart began to pound, suddenly, as she felt Goku take her in his arms in a warm, intimate embrace. "I'm sorry," she heard him say gently. "I'm sorry for this past week...for worrying you and making you cry..." **

**Chi-Chi pulled away to look him in the eyes, hers full of compassion and forgiveness. "I'm sorry too. I think I let my feelings get out of hand. It's just...I really want to know what you think because I... I love you, and I really do want to have a baby with you someday..."**

**Goku cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, touching his nose to hers when he pulled away. "I know you do," he whispered. "And I love you too. I want to raise a family with you when the time is right. I've been having a lot of thoughts about it though..."**

**"What kind of thoughts?" she questioned, laying her head on his chest. **

**"If we bring a child into this world, I don't know what will happen. I'm sure we'll raise him or her just fine, but it'll be different..."**

**"Different?" **

**Goku nodded. "Yes.. our child will be different." **

**"In what way?" She wasn't seeing the point he trying to make.**

**His voice grew quiet with concern and fear. "I have no idea who I am, Chi-Chi. All I know is I'm not normal...not human. I don't know what things I'll pass down onto our child or what might happen when he grows up. I don't want him to live the way I did..."**

**Chi-Chi lifted her head up to look at him tenderly, and understood why he had been thinking so much and agonizing over it for the past week. But she thought it wasn't something to let get in their way. She leaned into him and kissed him passionately, reassuringly. "I always knew you were...different," she began in a comforting whisper. "But I didn't care. All that mattered was my unconditional love for you, the same love that I'll have for our child when the time comes. I don't know everything that will happen either, but we can't let obstacles or fear of the unknown determine how we live our lives. I love you so much, Goku... please understand that. I'm willing to face anything as long as I'm with you. I'll always be at your side and love you forever...I promise."**

**Goku tightly embraced her, kissing her hair as a single tear fell from his eyes onto her dark, soft tresses. "I love you too, Chi-Chi," he managed to whisper, his heart pulsating with tender emotion in his chest. **

**No more secrets.**

**No more doubts.**

**Just love.**

**_To be continued..._**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: A Dream Come True**


	29. A Dream Come True

**Of Two Hearts**

**Chapter 29: A Dream Come True**

**The day had finally come. Fall and Winter had passed, and the beauty and new life of Spring was upon the kingdom of Edo once again. The citizens were happy for the new year, but even happier to attend the wedding of their princess. The largest temple in the kingdom was filled with friends, family and wedding guests, and surrounded by a bubbling river and blooming cherry blossom trees. At the entrance of the temple stood the high priest Omashu, and at his right and left were stone statues of the holy dragons. Behind them were many musicians ready to play ****their flutes, strings, and ready to beat their large drums.**

**Down the temple steps and in the first row of the audience sat the Ox-King and his bodyguards, looking back toward a clear path behind them, where Goku and Chi-Chi were going to be walking. **

**Omashu caught sight of the main bodyguard at the end of the path, and the two men nodded at each other as an understanding that Goku and Chi-Chi were ready. Omashu quieted the crowd and signaled the musicians, who began to play a soft, sweet song. The audience turned to see Goku and Chi-Chi stand beneath a pair of cherry blossom trees, their arms linked together, their eyes on each other. **

**Goku paid no attention to the cooing of the crowd, as he found he could only stare at his lovely bride. She looked gorgeous in her elegant, snow white kimono, embedded with a delicate pattern of gold swirls. Her hair was done beautifully, pinned up and decorated with the bride's hood, pink and white flower petals resting in between hood and her hair. She smelled sweet like the pink and white flower petals that were raining down on her pretty face, her eyes gazing at him in anticipation and love. **

**Chi-Chi couldn't help but blush when she saw Goku looking at her like that, and thought that he looked quite handsome himself in his dark overcoat and hakama. As she held onto his arm, she felt his strength and his love for her, and gently squeezed him as she smiled. "Are you ready?" she whispered.**

**Goku nodded, and the two began to walk the path ahead of them to the priest waiting at the temple. Chi-Chi smiled at her father before she ascended the steps, and felt her eyes fill with tears when she spotted the portrait of her mother on its stand. She and Goku bowed before the priest and knelt at the altar. They waited for the ceremony to officially begin.**

**"Today is a glorious day, Nihon!" Omashu began enthusiastically. "On this beautiful morning, the beloved princess of our great emperor shall wed Lord Goku. As they join in unity, their hearts and minds must be right before the gods. As such I shall perform the ritual of purification to cleanse their souls." **

**He set down two scrolls on the altar and bent to Goku and Chi-Chi's level. He dipped his hands in a bowl of holy water and looked up to the sky, acknowledging the presence of the gods. Then he took Goku and Chi-Chi's hands and washed them in the bowl, praying to the gods and asking for their wisdom and blessings for the new couple. He dried their hands with a sacred cloth and stood up to address the crowd again. ****"The gods are pleased with our prayers. Our souls are well and at peace. Let us hope for the blessings of prosperity and new life for our country as the bride and groom take on the responsibility of leadership. Now we shall give our thanks."**

**Goku and Chi-Chi stood up and faced each other, with Omashu standing in front of them. He gave each of them a candle and wick, and began to burn incense as he prayed again. Tiny, curly wisps of smoke danced in the air as the sweet smell of incense joined that of the cherry blossoms. **

**After the prayer of gratitude, the incense was traded for the two scrolls Omashu had earlier. One was given to Chi-Chi and the other to Goku. "Your oaths," he said with a knowing smile. **

**Goku and Chi-Chi looked at each other expectantly, and Chi-Chi blushed as she opened her scroll. "I'll go first," she whispered. She never took her eyes off Goku as she read her wedding vows to him. "I have waited for you all my life, my dearest Goku. I write to you my vows, my promises to love you forever and remain at your side til death. I promise to be your loyal wife, to follow and help you, to never leave you through the bad times, to rejoice with you in our good times, and to be with you in sickness and in health. I love you and always will."**

**Goku smiled, touched by her words, and opened his scroll next. He began to read the vow he wrote to her sincerely, "You're more than a princess to me, Chi-Chi. You're the woman who has changed my life, made me a better person, the one to show me what love is. You've given me hope since the day I met you. All I can do is thank Kami that you found me and never gave up on me. I vow to be with you always, to love and care for you as your husband, to protect and honor you. My love for you is true, and I will prove that to you everyday that we're together for the rest of our lives."**

**He saw tears fill Chi-Chi's eyes once more, and smiled again when he saw she couldn't hold them back. Even when she was crying she looked beautiful. **

**After the vows were said, Omashu handed the couple three shallow bowls of different sizes that were to be used as cups. He then gave them a small jar of sake, to be used for the San-San-Kudo wedding ritual. He stepped back to let the couple perform the ceremony.**

**Chi-Chi and Goku prepared the altar and stacked the cups from largest to smallest, with the smallest being on top. The top cup represented heaven, the middle one earth, and the smallest cup humankind. Together they went through the motions of pouring sake into the cups twice, and on the third time actually filled them. It was a representation of the beginning of doing everything together from now on. Then the bride and groom sipped sake from each cup, both taking three sips from each cup until the liquid was gone. This was repeated for the earth cup and humankind cup. **

**After the last cup was shared and emptied, Omashu stood before them and faced the kingdom, a pleased look on his face. "With San-San-Kudo complete, it is my pleasure to announce Lady Chi-Chi and Lord Goku are now husband and wife."**

**The crowd cheered and applauded, celebrating in the wonderful occasion before them. On the temple steps, Goku and Chi-Chi looked at each other and smiled in satisfaction and excitement. They had finally done it. Now it was time for the reception.**

*******

**The celebration lasted throughout the entire day, and when it grew dark, the reception became even more exciting when a bonfire was made in the center of the temple grounds. The musicians began to play long, lively songs, and the people danced and rejoiced with their princess and her new husband. Ox-King danced with his daughter, and told her he was so happy for her and that he loved her very much. When the songs turned slow and quiet, many couples began to sway with each other. Goku and Chi-Chi had their first official dance together as a couple, and smiled when they saw Hisuke and Talim dancing together as well.**

**The night of fun carried on a little longer until the last dance under stars. As Goku and Chi-Chi were saying their goodbyes, one of Ox-King's officials got a carriage ready for their departure. By the time he was done, he was the only one who had not said goodbye. However, when he turned around, he saw Goku and Chi-Chi already flying away on the Nimbus in the sky. His face ran blank as he realized the carriage was no longer needed. "I suppose that works too," he mumbled.**

*******

**The moon had risen above the rows of majestic mountains in the sky, where the darkness was spotted with pretty dots of light from the silver stars. The weather was light and cool, with a comforting breeze. This was the perfect kind of atmosphere present in a fantasy.**

**But to Chi-Chi, she knew it was no fantasy.**

**She cuddled close to Goku and warmly clung to him, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder affectionately, as she Goku settled on the Flying Nimbus. It was taking them to their new home. The ride there was calm and peaceful.**

**Goku looked down at his wife of a few hours, and smiled gently. He remembered Chi-Chi explaining things to him about marriage, and what life was going to be like from now on. He remembered saying he'd try his best, and he was going to make sure of it. He wanted to try to make her happy. It made him happy to make her happy.**

**After all, that was what love was about, wasn't it? **

**"Are you excited to go to our new home, Chi-Chi?"**

**Goku could feel Chi-Chi nod against his shoulder, and heard her sigh contentedly. "Yeah. I'm so happy, Goku. I can't wait until we start our new life together."**

**Yes, he remembered that too. It was going to be like being born again, because this new experience called marriage... This new thing would require him to start over. And that was okay, as long as he had Chi-Chi with him. He placed his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. This was going to be the beginning of a new life.**

**Maybe nothing can get in the way of true love. This story of the monkey and the princess... This story of two hearts... now joined.**

**_To be continued..._**

**The epilogue is next.**

**Courtney: Thank you! Yes, I did do a lot of reading and researching on Japanese culture. Could you tell? Hehe. I appreciate your reviews and comments; they are always welcome.**


	30. Epilogue

**Of Two Hearts**

**Epilogue**

**From Other World, the Ox-Queen was gazing down at Earth. Her thoughts were on her daughter, who had just gotten married. She had watched her little girl grow up to become a strong, courageous and lovely woman. A woman that she was proud of... She smiled as she thought of her husband. **_**I know it hasn't been easy, but you've done a great job with her, **_**she thought fondly. She wished she could have been there to be with Chi-Chi for all those years, but realized it turned out just as well, especially looking at the man who made her daughter so happy. **

**She saw that Goku and Chi-Chi were lying in each other's arms, fast asleep under the light of the moon. She knew what was coming ahead in their life: their love that would be tested, the trials and tribulations they would face, the children they would have... but she had faith in them. She knew everything would be okay. **

**Their story...this story of two hearts was now complete.**

**The End.**

**A/N: Yes, it's been five years coming, but Of Two Hearts is now finished. I had a lot of fun writing it and reading and responding to my reviewers' comments. Thank you all so much, even those of you who are just reading but not commenting (although the latter is much appreciated!). It makes writing worthwhile. I hope to see you read and enjoy my other fics too. Take care!**

**~Sadako**

**Courtney: Thank you very much. I've been wanting to finish it for a while and now I finally have. I think a reason why you were my sole reviewer is because there had been such a long delay in updates and most of my friends have moved on with their lives. But I do thank you, because without your feedback, I doubt I would have continued to post the chapters. You've been great. A free Nimbus ride for you!! **


End file.
